Charmed to You
by CJRed
Summary: Hermione comes up with a charm that allows for 'bonded soul' matches, something that has been unheard of for generations. The charm changes the marriage game, but what will Hermione do when her own magic matches her with none other than Draco Malfoy? Disregards Epilogue. Fluff and Lemons. Unique pairings. Complete.
1. Soul Bonds and Brandy

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain, rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected.** **  
** **There will also be the use of profanity.**

 _Beta love to Ihrin for taking the time to go back to and help me clean up this story. If you see this note the chapter has been checked out for my appalling grammar and misuse of words. We should all thank her._

 _7-2017 ran through with Grammarly._

 ** _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them._**

This chapters song was: **Give me Love Ed Sheeran**  
Lyric of choice: **Lately I've been craving more.**

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Hermione is the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, working as an adviser to Muggle Ministries and their wizarding counterparts around the world. The last war caused rather a lot of havoc in the muggle world and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt needed some help to sort all that out and also reassure other Ministries that they had things under control now in Britain._

 _But it's not just reassuring muggles that the war is over, the Ministry also has to reassure its own wizarding community that peace lies ahead. That means that those involved in the war (or seen as responsible), specifically pureblood families, are subject to strict sanctions and laws._

 _They are not allowed to marry without the Ministry's approval, and they are not approving marriages between pureblood families. They have all been sterilized so that they can't keep interbreeding. This is due to the discovery of a gene that they find is causing the madness and low birth rates among the wizarding families._

 _The Ministry turned to Hermione Granger for answers and she developed a charm that could find matches who had the compatibility to be 'soul bonded'. This was an ancient magical ceremony that had fallen out of style due to incompatibility. It was a great honor to be soul bonded. The union was widely believed to increase the power of the witches and wizards involved and also their offspring. No soul bonded couples had been matched in generations._

 _But what happens when her own charm turns against her? Because Hermione Granger is about to be matched with Draco Malfoy…_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 1  
** **Soul Bonds and Brandy**

Hermione Granger wasn't one to normally indulge herself in the habit of drinking spirits. But tonight, she was sipping brandy instead of tea. Her grandmother, when she had been alive, had always drunk brandy before bed. She had claimed it helped to calm her nerves. Her grandmother, being a Muggle, of course, wouldn't have had the ability to brew up a potion or use a charm to help with such matters. And while Hermione, who was considered one of the best witches of the era, did, in fact, know multiple spells and have an entire drawer full of potions to help with a restless mind, she sipped the brandy instead.

She didn't much like magic right now.

There was a swoosh as green flames suddenly appeared in her fireplace and a swirl of red hair attached to a petite woman who was wearing jeans and a jumper with a bag in her hand. She walked in and tossed the bag down, glaring at Hermione. "It's true, isn't it?"

Ginny was breathing hard and Hermione could see tear stains running down her face. She hated this, that she was hurting other people, but it couldn't be helped.

"Yes," she whispered softly.

Ginny blew out a ragged breath and then sat down, her face pale. "I just came from seeing Harry. He's out of St. Mungos."

Hermione nodded. Yes, she knew that; she had gotten an owl.

Ginny blew out another breath and then gestured towards her bag. "We broke up."

Now, this Hermione didn't know. "You what?"

Ginny gave one firm nod. "Harry isn't my match. I did the charm."

Hermione gasped at her friend. She didn't have to ask what 'the charm' was, Hermione knew exactly what Ginny was referring to. A year ago, she was approached by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now Minister of Magic, with a top-secret assignment. He had told her that the Wizengamot and the Ministry were having discussions regarding a law that would have a serious effect on the Wizarding World or at least the British one.

After the war, it had become abundantly clear that something would have to be done about wizarding blood status and low birth rates. Purebloods had interbred amongst themselves for years in order to preserve their "pure" blood. Their hatred of muggleborns, half-bloods, and blood traitors was just as important to them. Both of those things had made them easy prey for a dark wizard like Voldemort. It had also made them susceptible to psychiatric disorders and genetic diseases. The war, of course, had also decimated their ranks, meaning there were even fewer of them to interbreed with.

Kingsley had explained that there was really only one way to ensure the survival of the Wizarding World and also that another war didn't break out in a few decades: Purebloods would have to be split up. So, immediately after the war, there had been a hold on Purebloods marriages. Kingsley had made sure that the families hadn't paired off their remaining kids in order to preserve their status amongst each other. At the time, she thought it had been done to simply stop arranged marriages, but now she knew better.

The Ministry had decided that it was time Purebloods marry outside their close family ranks, for the health and safety of the future generations- the Ministry finally had to step in. But how could such a thing be enforced? How could a plan like the one Kingsley had envisioned work? Well, they appealed to their arrogance and offered a tantalizing treat. The offer that their Pureblood offspring could participate in an ancient prestigious ceremony, which was known worldwide. They were offered a bound soul match.

That was where Hermione came in. She had been tasked with developing a charm that could predict a couple's stability and likelihood of success, and therefore run through the soul bound charm. Kingsley had also wanted her to arrange it so they could test multiple batches of couples at a time to increase the likelihood of finding matches. Six months ago, she had succeeded with both requests.

Unfortunately, the charms had also proved to her that her relationship with Ron, her Hogwarts sweetheart, would never work. Hermione had broken up with Ron immediately.

Three weeks ago, with spells in hand, Kingsley had announced to the Wizarding World his plans to consider the bill the Wizengamot had drafted. The print hadn't yet dried on the Prophet before total and complete chaos had erupted, with a few of the Pureblood families even taking up wands against the Ministry. The battle had been outside of Wales, and it had been spectacular. The last of the most stubborn Pureblood families of Britain against the Ministry and remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry and Order had won easily.

It was funny that by being willing to die to avoid a fate they had, in a sense, sealed their fate. Popular opinion shifted immediately and the bill now had huge support. No one wanted more war or any more battles. Witches and Wizards alike stepped forward to volunteer to see if they had a match, aided by a large galleon reward for not having to be drafted into the law.

She looked up at Ginny, who was staring pensively into an empty glass she had conjured and evidently filled with brandy she had already drunk. Ginny and Harry had been dating since the Battle of Hogwarts, but it hadn't been smooth sailing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not come out of that battle unscathed. Emotionally, the three of them had been all over the place. The Weasley family had lost a son, Fred. Many families had lost sons and daughters, actually. Hermione still had nightmares; Ron and Harry she knew did as well.

She let out a long sigh and put aside her own angst. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked up, her face still pale but set in a firm stubborn line. "I volunteered, Hermione. I signed the contract; I am going to drop it off tomorrow. I want to feel like this was my choice, not that I was forced," Ginny said severely.

Hermione gave a slow nod; Kingsley had said that he would honor prior engagements as long as they put in intentions to be married whenever possible, even if there was a genetic problem with the couple. Hermione had known, of course, that he had been referring to Harry and Ginny, who had been engaged for over two years now. But if Ginny was no longer engaged, she would be drafted into the marriage pool of the law eventually. Each wizarding family was required to draft the oldest unmarried son and daughter to see if they had a soul bond. In the Weasley family that meant George and Ginny. And, knowing Ginny, she could understand why her friend wanted to volunteer instead of being forced into it.

"Does your mother know?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ginny gave a firm nod her face screwing up into a grimace. "Oh yes, she knows. It took three calming draughts to stop the screaming."

Hermione flinched and rubbed her own suddenly cold arms. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, still glaring at her glass. "Harry said he was volunteering too. When I told him about the charm, he didn't look at all surprised that we weren't a match. He just nodded and said "okay" and when I told him I was going to hand in my papers to the Ministry he bloody nodded again and said he wished to do that too."

Hermione felt shock run through her. If Harry was volunteering, that would basically remove the last of the arguments against the law. The Boy Who Lived didn't make many political statements, but when he did people listened.

"Dad said that Harry's support would mean that there would probably not be another battle. Purebloods aren't stupid; they know that if he supports it they have nothing to stand on. Not that the idiots did before, all the battle did is steel the public's regard for the change. Prats." Ginny finished angrily.

Hermione nodded and went back to staring at her own glass of brandy.

Ginny shifted to look at her. "What did Kingsley say when he found out one of the Golden Trio would volunteer? Ron won't, you know. He already said so."

Hermione flinched and then sighed. "Ron might not have a choice- but to answer your question: Kingsley expected me to volunteer all along. He is probably going to faint over Harry though, not in the least because you two broke up."

Ginny nodded and her face showed traces of sadness. "Mom knew that was coming though. Things with Harry and I have been a mess for a while now. It's you and Ron that she is still grieving."

Hermione closed her eyes as pain washed over her. "I know," she said simply.

Molly Weasley had been a mother to her long before she had sent her own to Australia. When she and Ron had started dating, no one had been as excited as Molly. So it was no surprise that when she and Ron split up, no one had been as upset as Molly.

Ginny sank back on the loveseat and crossed her arms, her face paler. "My meeting with the matchmaker is tomorrow. Can I stay here?"

Hermione nodded. "I had mine yesterday."

Ginny looked at her. "How did it go?"

Hermione shook her head. "It went fine. They had to bewitch a muggle genetic specialist, you know. I had to go through all sorts of testing. So will you, I imagine. It's a bit of a shock if you aren't prepared for it."

Ginny sat forward, her face both interested and weary. "What will he do?"

"He has to take your blood in the muggle way, with a needle from your vein. It doesn't hurt much after the initial stick. He sets up a genetic profile based on what he finds. It usually takes weeks to get the results back but they've done something magically to speed it up. Then he sits down with you and goes over the results. With Pureblood families, I imagine it matters a lot more. There's a reason most of them don't have high birthrates and are so mentally unstable."

Ginny was frowning. "It's down to this muggle thing? Genericts?"

Hermione nodded softly. "Genetics," Hermione corrected, "and yes. It's in your genes, your DNA fingerprint."

Ginny shook her head and then laughed. "I have no idea what any of that means."

Hermione flinched. "It's what's in your blood, Ginny. Your blood can tell this man everything about you."

Ginny sat back shocked. "But I thought the whole point of this was to stop worrying about blood?"

Hermione gave a sad smile. "Well, yes. The law is encouraging us to stop worrying about insignificant things, but there are things in the blood that do matter. For example, they've identified a gene in Purebloods that is causing the low birthrates and all the stillborn babies. They are calling it nondum-natus, which is Latin for stillborn. If the gene is carried by both parents, it doesn't bode well for them.

Ginny gave a soft gasp and her eyes widened. "Mom had three stillborn babies! We're an oddity you know, mom having as many kids as she did."

Hermione gave a sad sigh. "I know, and yes, your mom did have the gene. Wizards in the Ministry could have the man do testing on them. Percy and Penelope went in last week. They both have the gene too.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "What will they do? They're already married!"

"Well, now that it's known, they will be watched closely. There are some muggle things that might help with this. But it means that any pregnancy she has is in danger."

Ginny's eyes closed in horror. "Poor Penelope, that's awful."

Hermione sighed and set down her own glass, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Yes. Bill and Fleur are fine and so are Charlie and Lisbeth "

Ginny rocked a little, looking upset. "I might have the gene though? That's what you are warning me against?"

Hermione nodded, feeling sick. "Yes, Ginny, you will probably have it. Harry wouldn't because his mother was muggleborn; it's passed down from your mother, you see."

Ginny frowned. "Then why don't Bill and Charlie have it?"

Hermione flinched. "Well, it can skip but you can't have it at all if your mother did not. Bill does have it but his wife does not; Charlie doesn't but his wife does. Both people having it is when it's really a problem. None of their kids have it. though. All of them checked out okay and I don't think either of them wish to have more children, so it's fine. It's just Percy and Penelope who have to worry."

Ginny was still frowning. "What about the next generation? You said it could skip?"

Hermione sighed and then shrugged. "I am not really sure. Kingsley said that genetics testing was going to become standard now for wizards until the gene is eliminated. I know that St. Mungos is sending five healers to a muggle school to learn about it. They're working on an Arithmancy problems over this; it's going to become a pretty big deal from now on."

Ginny shook her head in shock. "That's got to be unprecedented. I have never heard of healers going to learn muggle medicine. Dad will be so excited."

Hermione nodded, finding a small smile. "They are sending healers to learn about some muggle fertilization techniques too. There is medicine in the muggle world that might help couples like Percy and Penelope. Fertility treatments that, I guess, can target certain genetic problems."

Ginny gave a sad little grunt and then sighed. "Well, that's good then. Percy might have been a giant prat but he's not so bad now, and I know they want to be parents."

Hermione grinned and then dropped her chin onto her palm, feeling her earlier depression return.

Ginny was watching her. "Hermione, I know you did the charm but weren't you against the law?"

Hermione nodded, feeling anger burn in her gut. "I am against it. It's wrong to force something like this on someone."

"So why would you volunteer like you did?"

Hermione pinched her lips, glaring at the now cold fireplace. "Because it's the only way to stop this madness! Harry was hurt in that battle when they rebelled again; he might have died. They have to be stopped and Kingsley is right- the only way to do that is to force them or allow the lot of them to just die out, and that would be even more wrong. I don't like any of this. The forced sterilization while this has all been decided, the fact no one could get married without Ministry approval, all of it is bloody wrong, Ginny. I guess I am just going with what feels the least wrong."

Ginny nodded, her expression hard. "Me too. At least with your charm I know there is a good chance of finding love, and the fact that we will be soul bonded not just married. Whoever it is can't hurt me; they can't beat me."

Hermione gave her a long look. "Harry would have never hurt or beat you, Ginny."

Was that something Ginny had been afraid of?

Ginny flinched and looked at Hermione in shock. "I never said he would have. I am just pointing out that if I go to some git like Malfoy, I at least know he can't torture me or something. That's a good thing to have in my corner."

Hermione grinned. "But you can't torture him either."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, you win some you lose some. You can though, maybe I will just call you over to do it for me."

Hermione laughed and then hugged Ginny. "I love you, Ginny, no matter what happens. I will always love you."

Ginny grinned at her. "Even if I am a Malfoy?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, now that's pushing it!"

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
Please read and review! I am very excited to hear back from readers and will try to interact with you whenever I can as the story progresses.

Lot of information so here is what you need to know. Since the war no one from the 'dark' side has been allowed to inter marry or have children. It's a magical sterilization and reversible and Hermione has invented and tweaked a charm that allows for 'bonded' soul mates. It's a big deal and all of this will be explained further in the story.


	2. When Blood Does Matter

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected.** **  
** **There will also be the use of profanity.**

 _Beta love goes to Ihrin for working on this story for us. I am so very grateful. If you are reading this we have updated this chapter. If you still find errors please let me know in a PM. Thank you. My goal for this story is to get it polished like a brand new penny and get to 1k favorites and reviews. :)_

 _Ran through Grammarly, 7-2017_

 _ **Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.**  
This chapters song was: **Dare you to Move, Switchfoot**  
Lyric of choice: **Maybe redemption is right where you fell?**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 2  
** _ **When Blood Does Matter**_

Draco Malfoy had been accused many times in his life of being a coward. He was a Slytherin after all; bravery was never one of his strongest character traits. Being cunning, however, definitely was. So, when it had been abundantly clear that the marriage law would pass, Draco Malfoy had met with the Minister of Magic himself in order to make an educated and well thought out decision on his stance on it.

What he had learned had been shocking. For generations, Pureblood families had spoken in nothing but whispers about the low birthrates and stillborn infants that plagued them. It had been assumed, of course, that something had to be going on but never had it been whispered that their very blood was the problem.

Sitting back as the Minister had explained about genetics, Muggle science, and something called nondum-natus had been illuminating to say the least. He had met with the scientist the next day; he wasn't as stupid as he had been as a boy. Where before he would have dismissed the Muggle man as worthless and inferior, he knew now that muggles had been forced to come up with some pretty amazing things while living life without magical talents. And like their composers- who were of course far superior- it would seem that their healers had some talent too.

Draco had spent the next three days locked in his room, with every Muggle book on genetics he could find. He was a rather bright man; it didn't take very long for him to know that the Ministry was on to something. So he had sat his mother down and had one of the most difficult discussions of his entire life with her. How many miscarriages or stillbirths had she kept quiet about? Pureblood families, after all, had healers come to them. They didn't have to sit in a ward at St. Mungos where anyone could know their business!

The number had shocked him.

Seven.

His mother had miscarried five pregnancies. And even more startling, she had lost two more infants in the first few weeks of their short lives. Draco had learned that this was from a blood disease that also affected royal families in the muggle world, which was all down to inbreeding.

But there was no way he could tell his mother this, or his father for that matter. Blood meant something to them and if they knew that the Ministry had discovered that their own blood had led to such tragedy, he wasn't sure how they would react. If they even believed him, anyway. It was, after all, a Muggle scientist providing the evidence, so it was very unlikely his parents would listen to anything that was being presented to them.

Draco had to tread carefully here, very carefully. His mother watched him pace, silent tears running down her face. "They discovered this about me? The Ministry? Are they going to announce it, to shame us?"

Draco shook his head. "It affects all Pureblood families, mother, even blood traitors. And yes, it's going to become well known soon. We all have been tested for this, all Purebloods. They have a way."

His mother looked like she might faint. She gave a soft gasp and looked panic stricken over to his father, who was staring at his wife with a mixture of anger and remorse.

Draco turned and then said sharply. "You will have the same problem, father. It lies in both of your-" he hesitated and then finally said, "families."

His father nodded, his face tight. "And this is why they have sterilized us and our children?"

Draco grunted and nodded, throwing himself into a chair. "Beside the fact that we supported the Dark Lord, yes. This is why they sterilized us and put a hold on our marriages. If I were to marry Astoria, as you and mother wish, we would be lucky to have one surviving infant. It's almost assured that the infant will pass on this–" again he picked his words carefully, " _burden_ to the next generation."

Lucius Malfoy nodded and stood up. "Others plan on fighting over this law. Nott has informed me that he is organizing an honor battle."

Draco snorted in disdain. "Bloody stupid of them. That will just galvanize people in favor of the law. Nobody wishes to fight anymore."

Lucius's eyes flashed and then he nodded. "I leave it to you to decide, Draco. Shall we fight alongside them?"

Draco stood up and glared into the fireplace. This was the moment of truth, really; he knew his father was giving him a choice. Draco didn't take this choice lightly, nor was he unaware that the fact his father was allowing him this choice was a bloody huge concession. He rocked on his heels for a moment before he rounded on his parents and said grimly,

"No, we shall not. I am going to volunteer to be drafted into this new law," Draco made his voice firm and confident.

He waited a moment for his parents to calm themselves and then went to work on appealing to their pride. He needed their support for this to work and he was fairly certain he could get it with the next bit of information he was to share with them.

"They have developed a charm, a rather ingenious charm, to match me with a witch who will at least not drive me to an early grave. I am told that I will be put into a pool with all females who do not have the gene themselves."

His mother frowned. "Gene?"

Draco grimaced at his slip. "The same condition as you, mother. From that pool of witches, they will find a match who has a ninety percent or greater compatibility with me."

His father frowned, his face rather pale. "What does that mean?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. Here is where the conversation became trickier because he wasn't very sure how this all worked himself.

"I don't know, actually. I had to fill out a ton of forms and they took a sample of my blood and my hair. That muggle-born Granger is responsible for the new charm. Knowing her, it's bound to work. The charm decides if two people are compatible."

Her mother snorted. "A mudblood came up with it? It's bound to be tripe then."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother. "That word is taboo."

His mother flushed. "The wards-"

Draco cut her off. "Do not say it again, mother. We are working very hard to reform our good name with the Ministry."

She went pale and glanced at his father, who nodded although he was still glaring at Draco.

"Has this charm been tested, that the witch came up with?" Lucius asked, his tone a bit harsh.

Draco nodded and tossed out his ace. "They claim anyone the charm matches can be soul bound, father."

His father's eyes went wide and his mother gasped.

The binding ceremony was an ancient piece of magic that had fallen out of practice. It required two souls who could perfectly complement each other, and as far as Draco knew there hadn't been two people who could safely complete the ceremony in living memory. It was so rare, in fact, that families had stopped even testing for it. Well, Pureblood families still did. Two bound souls, when matched in the ceremony, intensified their magic and the magic of their offspring. It was an incredible honor, and no Pureblood family would ever not try for more honor. Add in their constant ambition for more power, and it was the perfect combination to lure any Pureblood family into the pool, something Draco was sure the Ministry was aware of.

They had just found the gold at the end of the rainbow for the Sacred Twenty Eight.

"So you will be matched with someone you can bind with?" his mother said, her voice awestruck.

Draco nodded. "That is what I have been promised. Kingsley says that the ancient magic office will send me a report once they have found my match."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her husband, her eyes greedy. "We would be the first Pureblood family with such a thing to happen in generations! Centuries even!"

Lucius Malfoy's eyes had gone greedy as well, although his face was calculated.

Draco knew his father was already thinking of how he could use such a thing to his advantage. That was all right though. Draco didn't wish to discourage that trait in his father, as long as it was channeled properly it was highly advantageous.

Draco did need to disabuse his mother of the notion that he would be the first wizard bonded though. "I don't know that we would be first, mother. Any Pureblood who signs up will–"

His father waved him to silence. "I will see Shacklebolt first thing tomorrow."

Draco smirked. "And what makes you think he will strike a bargain with you that our family will be placed at the top of the list?"

Lucius's eyes flashed. "I know what Nott and his band of misfits are up to."

Draco nodded. Yes, of course. His father would sell out his friends to insure that his son was the first Malfoy and wizard in memory to be soul bonded. Slytherins were loyal, but not stupid.

Draco inclined his head. "As you wish, father, but understand that it all comes down to the charm matching me with someone. I am not sure how many will actually volunteer. It could take time."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Nondum-natus is a condition I have made up. I combined a few genetic disorders for this, but you should recognize Hemophilia. That would be the royal disease also sometimes called the 'royal shame'. **  
**

Did you catch on that Draco has let go of his hate of all things muggle? This out of character trait is however due to a very in character trait. He's very Slytherin my Draco.


	3. Match, Match, Match, Fire

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically everything you would find in most romance novels you find nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**

 _Just to clarify, I have the most amazing Beta in Ihrin, she is staggering chapters of this fic while she works on my other two WIP! My happiness is a golden poem.  
This chapter was updated 10-11-16 If you still find errors, please send me a PM. Thanks, and thanks again to Ihrin._

 _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.  
This chapters song was: **Drunk, Ed Sheeran**  
Lyric of choice: **What didn't kill me never made me stronger at all.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
 **Match, Match, Match, Fire.**

Hermione and Ginny both looked up from the table as an owl tapped at her kitchen window. Ginny had pretty much moved into Hermione's small flat over the last month. Things at her parents' house were very strained. Her mother had still not gotten over Ginny breaking up with Harry Potter. Hardly anyone really had.

Hermione opened the window and untied the letter from the owl's claw, reaching over to hand him a treat that she kept on a shelf by the window. The owl hooted at her thankfully and then took off. Hermione's hands were shaking, though she had a feeling she knew what this letter was.

Ginny was standing up, her face pinched and drawn. "Is it?"

Hermione looked at the seal and then nodded, swallowing. "Yes, it is."

Ginny had gotten her letter yesterday but hadn't opened it yet. Hermione's hands shook as she considered her own.

Ginny cursed and then flew floo powder into the fireplace. "Dad! Hermione got her letter too."

Hermione looked up reflexively as Ginny moved her head out of the fire and Mr. Weasley's head appeared, looking concerned. "Has she? George got his this morning as well. Why don't you girls come over and we can discuss this as a family."

Hermione looked up her face shocked as Mr. Weasley glared at her. "You are still my daughter, Hermione Granger. We made a pact over you years ago. Dinner is served at six."His head disappeared and the flames did as well.

Ginny gave a sad little snort, and then rushed out of the room. Hermione set down her letter and then jumped again as the fire went on. When she turned she was looking at Harry's tense face. "I got my letter. Arthur said we would all talk about it tonight. Does that mean Ginny got one too?"

Hermione nodded, her face going a bit pale. She watched Harry close his eyes for a moment and then open them, his glasses glinting in the fire. "Right. Are you two coming then?"

Hermione nodded again holding up her letter so he could see that she got one as well, not trusting her voice. Harry made a small snort and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Right then. See you there."

He was gone and Hermione was left in her kitchen alone, shaking.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

At six o'clock on the dot, Ginny and Hermione stepped into the fire and then out into the Weasleys' busy kitchen. Hermione's eyes met Ron's briefly and then quickly moved away. He was frowning at her, his face clearly angry. He had been angry with her for what seemed like forever now and it never gotten any easier. It was almost a year to the day since she had turned down his marriage proposal which of course had signaled the end of their relationship, although that had taken a bit to be official.

Ginny was attacked by her mother, who was wailing sadly. "Mom, stop it," Ginny said firmly.

Arthur hugged Hermione before handing her off to Fleur, who was giving her a pitying look. Hermione just shrugged at Bill who pulled Fleur away and nodded, his face tight. Harry arrived just after them and everyone sat down to eat, trying to ignore Molly's pitiful sighing.

When dinner was over, George pulled his letter out from his coat pocket and set it on the table, his face carefully blank. Percy's wife Penelope rounded up the children, with the help of her sisters-in-law, until finally it was just the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione left at the table.

Bill shifted, looking around while Hermione and Ginny pulled out their letters as well. Harry was holding his, she noticed, tapping it against his open palm.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Right. Well, who wants to open their letter first?"

George snorted. "Shall we go oldest first, dad?"

Arthur nodded, his face cheerful, although it looked forced. "Certainly!"

Hermione watched as George opened his letter and his face flushed. He carefully pulled out the parchment and then started reading. It was another few minutes before he said softly. "Avery's daughter Constance."

A hush moved through the room. Molly had gone totally pale and Arthur seemed to be struggling to say something. George took out a picture from the envelope, not even looking at it. He handed it to Percy, who nodded and then handed it to his father. Bill was taking the letter from George and reading it.

"It says she is twenty-two and has volunteered as well," Bill said, his tone uncharacteristically somber.

Ron snorted. "I can't imagine her Death Eater of a father liked that."

Arthur's voice chided softly, "Ron!"

Ron snorted and shoved away. "What! They did it for the money, I bet! Kingsley had to bribe them. Fifty thousand galleons to sell off their children!"

George's face went deep red and he stood up suddenly. "Is that why we did it, Ron? For the galleons?" His voice was calm but his face was something to behold.

Ron went pale but his ears went bright red.

"Ronald, sit down!" Arthur said suddenly.

Hermione watched as Ron sank back down into his seat. Molly was glaring harshly at her son.

"And if you cared so much about the galleons, why didn't you volunteer?" This was said by Ginny, whose pale face made her eyes stand out brightly.

Ron glared back at her. "I don't care about the galleons! I don't need them."

Ginny looked at him disdainfully. "Yes, we know! Great Quidditch star that you are with all your endorsements, playing off being part of the Golden Trio."

Molly's voice came out strained but strong. "Ginny, that's enough!"

Ron was breathing hard and had his wand drawn.

Bill gave a long sigh. "Put it away, you git. Ginny could hex you into next week."

Hermione didn't look at Ron but instead met Harry's eyes.

He smirked but quickly hid it, instead he calmly said, "I know I am not the next oldest, but I would like to go next."

This worked like someone had cast a silencing charm in the kitchen and all eyes focused on Harry, who began opening his letter carefully.

He sighed and then looked up. "Magnolia Flint."

Hermione felt her mouth drop. "I know of her. She's just out of Hogwarts!"

Harry gave a long sigh and said softly. "Eighteen. It says she wishes to become a healer, with my permission, and would perhaps like to marry sometime after she finishes school."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well then, you will have plenty of time to get to know her. Great amount of brains goes into becoming a healer. That's…" He trailed off, his eyes gazing into the distance for a while and eventually settling on Ginny, who looked pale but fierce.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably before Ginny said firmly, "Right, so me next then."

She ripped open her letter before Hermione could point out that she was older than Ginny. As she scanned it, she went paler and paler until finally her mother started to look concerned.

As she scanned it, she went paler and paler until finally, her mother started to look concerned.

"Ginny, dear?" Molly said softly.

"Gregory Goyle," Ginny said, her tone deathly quiet.

Ron stood up. "What!"

George was frowning while the other Weasleys looked confused.

Harry was pale. "Ginny?"

She looked at him and then a mask went over her face as she nodded and repeated quietly, "Gregory Goyle."

Arthur was nodding, his face pinched while Molly sobbed into a handkerchief. Charlie was patting his mother's back while Percy appeared to be trying to figure out who that was.

"Wasn't he in your year, Ron?" Percy asked, in his typical formal tone.

Ron made a slashing motion with his hand. "Yes. He's a troll!"

"Ron!" Molly scolded, glaring at her son in indignation.

Ron slumped in his chair and said nothing else.

Ginny was looking at a picture, frowning. "He looks very different," she said softly.

George leaned over and whistled. "Blimey, Ginny. He isn't chubby anymore but he is still huge!"

Ginny handed the picture to her mother, who took it with trembling hands. "He looks very sad," Molly said softly.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

There was silence in the room again until finally Hermione cleared her throat and, without saying anything, began to open her letter with shaking fingers.

She scanned the first paragraph and then froze, the room went silent until she could only hear a loud rushing sound in her ears.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice finally broke through and she looked up, trying to lick her dry lips.

"Malfoy."

She didn't have to say anything else. There were a few seconds of total silence around the table and then a loud bang. Hermione looked up to see that Ron was gone, having blasted his way out the back door. She met Harry's eyes, which were a bit wild, and then turned over the picture that had been sent with her letter.

Draco Malfoy stared back at her with his piercing silver eyes and signature smirk. He was in a dark, three-piece suit, and his hair was a bit longer than she remembered last seeing it. He was taller as well and a bit more filled out. His shoulders, for example, were a bit broader. Her eyes were drawn to his tie, where a silver snake pin glinted in the flash with an emerald eye shining at her. She didn't think to find it curious that he was in a Muggle suit instead of wizard robes; she was too busy trying not to hyperventilate.

When she looked up, Ginny was staring at her in absolute shock. "He volunteered?" Ginny asked hoarsely.

Hermione gave a brief nod as the shock of this information washed over her in heavy waves. That's right- he had to have volunteered and he wouldn't have needed the galleons. His family was one of the richest in the Wizarding World.

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Wesley said softly, looking up from the parchment he had taken out of Hermione's hand.

She glanced at him questionably and he said softly, "He says he wishes to be married at once. Hermione, you had better find someone to negotiate with the family."

Hermione swallowed, her throat dry and she watched as Harry stood up and walked out, much calmer than Ron had been, but still she could tell he was distraught.

George was staring at the picture, a bit of a sneer creeping onto his face before he tossed it down and stormed out as well.

Molly swallowed and took a deep breath, hiccupping as she said, "Goyle... Did he say when he wishes to marry, Ginny?"

Ginny looked back down at her letter and then looked up, shaking her head. "He says that is up to me, but I don't see the point in dragging it out." She looked at her father. "Dad, will you go speak to him?"

Her father swallowed and then nodded firmly. "I will do it tomorrow."

Percy sat up, his voice brisk and full of pompousness, that certainly had not changed over the years. "I will go with you, father. I can help draw up a contract."

Ginny sighed but said, in a resigned tone, "Thank you, Percy, but that won't be necessary. I will sit down with him and we can decide things ourselves. I will, of course, come to you right away for your opinion."

Percy nodded and then looked at Hermione his face troubled. "We had better think very hard about how we approach the Malfoys, Hermione."

Harry walked back in and she was shocked to see that Andromeda Tonks was with him, Teddy following alongside her.

"Harry fetched me," she said breathlessly, handing Teddy to Ginny who was delighted to see the boy.

Harry sat down. "Andromeda has agreed to help us. Her sister, after all, is Malfoy's mother."

Andromeda flinched a bit and then said quietly. "I can read Cissy rather well, and Lucius as well, if you must know."

Hermione looked at Andromeda kindly. "You don't have to do this, Andromeda. I know how hard-"

Andromeda cut her off as she squared her shoulders. "I would be happy to help, Hermione. He's my nephew."

Hermione gave a small nod and went back to staring at the picture as Andromeda took the letter from Arthur and they started talking, Percy throwing in suggestions as they went along.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, there was a pop in the kitchen and everyone gasped.

A house elf stood in front of Hermione, a crisp ironed sheet on its frail body and its eyes large. "I has a message for Miss Granger from my master," the elf said in a squeaky yet formal voice.

Andromeda spoke up. "Yes?"

"The Malfoys send their regards to Miss Granger and request that she and her representative meet them for dinner tomorrow evening at seven o'clock."

Andromeda frowned. "Where shall she meet them?"

The elf's voice was full of pride. "At Malfoy Manor."

Hermione went white and her eyes flew to Andromeda's. She didn't want to go anywhere near that place if she could help it. She had been tortured there; almost died there. As if sensing her distress, the small elf said in a firm voice.

"Young master told me to tell Miss Granger that it has been redecorated since she was last there."

Andromeda cleared her throat, her voice tight. "Thank you, she will be there."

The elf disapparated with a pop and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

Her wild eyes met Andromeda's and then Harry's. When she looked at Molly's they were full of tears and Ginny had buried her head in Teddy's soft curls, bright red to match her own hair.

No one quite knew what to say.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Why Goyle? I don't know! I just truly felt that he might deserve redemption, and then that turned into some pondering, and the next thing I knew my muse had matched up Goyle and Ginny. The more I wrote this story though, the happier I became with this pair. Honestly, this side plot makes me rather giddy. I hope you forgive me for indulging my muse with this. I understand if you cannot though. No hard feelings.

Magnolia Flint and Constance Avery are characters I invented for this fic and play minor roles.

Yes, Ron is a total prat. Again, blame my muse.


	4. Clotho Having a Laugh

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M/MA rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically anything you find in typical romance novels nowadays.** **  
** **There will also be the use of profanity.**

 _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.  
This chapters song was: **The Last Time I Saw Paris, Noel Coward**  
Lyric of choice: **No matter how they change her, I'll remember her that way.**_

 _The amazing Ihrin has updated this chapter. Bless her, bless her so much. Chapter updated: 11-13-16 and Ran Through Grammarly 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed To You**

 **Chapter 4** **  
Clotho having a laugh?**

Draco was in the library when the owl showed up, scratching at the window. He knew immediately where it was from and threw open the window to retrieve the letter, tossing the huge barn owl a treat as he did. He couldn't quite believe that this had happened so quickly. For once, it would seem the Malfoys had gotten lucky. There was a match for Draco in the first batch of volunteers.

Draco doubted that his father's information had swayed the Minister or matchmakers in any way. He knew it wouldn't have actually swayed the charm. He also knew he wasn't the first pureblood to receive a letter detailing that a match had been found for him. However, he didn't doubt that once he opened this letter he would be the first wizard to be bonded, if the witch was willing- and Merlin help her if she wasn't. His father had been on a bit of a rampage, going on about the wedding; his mother had already made up the guest list. Draco didn't dare add or remove names and he felt a bit sorry for his future bride if she was at all picky. His parents were not to be easily swayed. If he wasn't going to marry who they wished, he was at the very least going to marry how they wished.

What annoyed Draco the most was that he had no idea who he could possibly be marrying. He only knew of two others who had volunteered, and they were Goyle and Flint. Goyle, he knew, had received his letter. Although the man hadn't shared who he'd been matched with, which made him think Goyle hadn't opened it yet. Draco had planned to owl him tonight to see if he'd plucked up the courage and knew who his match was. Draco turned his letter over in his hands a few times before he called for his parents- no reason to put this off now. It was time to find out who his bride was.

Draco sat with his parents in the formal parlor, staring at the letter in his hand.

His mother sighed. "It will be a mud-" she took a deep breath and then said carefully. "It will be a muggle-born, won't it?" She shuddered. "She will make sure of that!"

Draco sighed, knowing perfectly well who his mother was speaking of when she said "she." He had listened to all of his mother's fears surrounding the fact that Hermione Granger had come up with the charm ever since he had announced that he was volunteering. Surprisingly, his father spoke up to defend Granger, his tone harsh. "Cissy, enough! I witnessed this charm in action; it's ingenious. There is no way to trick it, no way to circumvent this magic."

Draco looked up into his father's cool, gray-blue eyes and nodded. "There are many facets to this charm, mother," he said wearily, his gaze falling back to his letter. "Whoever this letter says- they are indeed meant to be mine."

Draco sat back and continued to stare at the thick yellow envelope and the wax Ministry seal. It had arrived an hour ago and they'd been sitting and staring at it since. Finally, Draco ripped open the letter and started reading. Shock such as he had never known before rushed over him. His face grew stormy; his eyes swirled almost silver with his disbelief and anger. Damn the fates!

"Draco?" His mother asked softly.

Draco looked up; his father was frowning at him.

"A mud-" he too paused and then said carefully. "A Muggle-born, then?"

Draco snorted and went back to reading. "Oh yes," he said darkly.

Hermione Granger.

He shook his head as he took in the picture of her, she looked different of course, certainly she didn't look like a teenage girl anymore. But the camera wasn't doing her any favors. Or rather it was probably her too sad expression and her too large robes. Her hair was longer and less bushy than when she had been a child. That he didn't mind. And she was petite still, rather fragile looking, which surprised him. Her personality, intellect, and magical talent were so large, it allowed you to forget sometimes how little she was.

He stared at her for a long moment before he went back to reading the short biography that he already knew.

She was under-secretary to the ministry. She _WOULD_ continue to work. He snorted at that, of course she would make that statement. She didn't have a preference for when she married or how long her engagement was. He paused as he digested the last statement she made: She wanted at least two children. This gave him pause. He had never wanted any children, had in fact been adamant that he wasn't going to have a child. Something that was tenement to blasphemy and treason to his parents. But he had not had a good childhood, truth be told. The stain of his father's connection with the dark lord had always hovered over this house. So he had not wished to procreate, not even for an heir. But as he looked at Hermione Grangers' too sad eyes and too serious face he had a moment of pause. She would make a wonderful mother, brave, strong, and no matter what anyone thought about him, he could admit that she was bloody brilliant. Muggle born or not. Hermione Granger was an exceptional witch and an unblemished soul. And Draco Malfoy was at his core, Slytherin. He touched her picture and felt the ambition to continue the Malfoy name uncoil in him for the very first time.

Their children would be bloody unstoppable!

He found a small smile and raised his eyes to his father. "You might come to regret defending Granger, father."

His father frowned and held out his hand for the letter so Draco handed it to him and waited for the explosion.

To his surprise, his father nodded his eyes going dark, his expression thoughtful and Draco almost snickered as he saw the ambitious gleam enter his father's eyes. Draco knew exactly what his father was thinking. Even his Muggle detesting father could not deny that Hermione Granger was the best witch of their age. And he knew his father was thinking of how auspicious it was that such a witch would be tied to their family, especially one with so many connections in the Ministry and so close to the Minister himself.

His mother was running out a patience. "Who is she?"

Draco leaned back in the arm chair with his arms folded behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles and said calmly. "I have been matched with Hermione Granger."

His mother's hand flew to her throat and her face went white as a sheet. "No!"

Draco nodded and he watched his rather contained mother completely lose her composure. "But- she was tortured here, almost killed. She won't live here, she won't marry you!"

Draco gave a slow nod watching his mother with a bit of detached amusement. "I am aware of that. I was already planning on building another wing onto the manor for my wife and myself."

His father was shaking his head. "She won't back out of this, it isn't in her nature."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise; his father seemed to know his old schoolmate rather well because the man was right. Granger would never back out of something she had agreed to.

"Do you know her father?"

Lucius gave him an imperious look. "I know of her, Draco. She is very well respected, almost feared, even by her own side. Miss Granger is the only one for example that obnoxious Potter will listen to. The Minister utilizes her often to maneuver Potter to his advantage."

Draco smirked. "Smart of him, she did always have him by the shirt tails. Stupid git."

Lucius' thin lips twitched with humor before he sighed. "Send an elf to invite her to dinner, with a guest I suppose."

Draco again was surprised at his father's insight into Granger's character.

"Why would we send an elf?" His mother asked with a frown. "How crass, I am sure an owl-"

Draco shook his head at his mother. "No, mother, Granger has a soft spot for house elves. She won't be rude to the elf. We have to wait until the mark at the bottom is purple and not red, however. She hasn't read her letter yet."

His father shook his head in obvious distaste. "We will have to go through the home."

His mother looked up and then gasped. "Oh dear, the portraits, they will-"

Draco waved his hand wearily. "Well, get to it then. I will invite her over for tomorrow if she opens her letter tonight. The less time we give her to sit and think on this, the better, trust me on that."

Again his father's mouth twitched before the man looked at his son curiously. "I had expected a bit more of a reaction out of you, Draco?"

Draco thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "I would hedge a guess that I am still in a bit of shock, and also state that I find myself intensely curious to see her reaction to all this. I can guarantee, she would never have volunteered herself if she had known she would be matched with me."

His father was shaking his head at his son while his mother looked scandalized.

Draco smirked and then shook his head. "I would bet all the gold in our vaults that she will be wishing she could use a time turner to go back and not come up with the charm once she reads my name on her letter."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Did you catch my cheekiness with the song I picked for this chapter?  
Let me give you a bit of history (off the top of my head, feel free to google for more in depth information) and maybe you will find the satire for this.  
When the German's invaded France the city of Paris surrendered in order to avoid having the city bombed. Immediately after the fall of Paris, the world mourned and this song was written and recorded.  
Now, why did I play this song while editing this chapter?  
Because I imagine that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy feel exactly as the world did when Paris fell. They have surrendered their house, their son, their heritage to the enemy! Melodramatic I am sure, but it made me chuckle. Everything is about to change for the elder Malfoy's, right down to the paintings they hang in their house! So, hence the cheeky song choice. You are welcome!

In regards to the title of this chapter:  
Clotho is the name of the Roman fate who spun the thread of life.  
'Having a laugh' is an English phrase that many of you probably could have used when you saw the Ginny/Goyle match up.  
Ex: You think Goyle and Ginny are a good match? You have got to be having a laugh."  
So a fate is having a laugh with the Malfoy's right now. Fates are cheeky bastards like that.


	5. Jericho!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 **Warning: Rated M. Lemons, fluff, and adult language ahoy. Basically everything you would expect to find in a romance today. There will be no rape or character deaths in this story.**

 _The ever amazing Ihrin has beta'd this chapter for us. If you still find errors please PM me. Thank you! Updated with Grammarly 7-17_

 _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.  
This chapters song was: **Love Me for Me, Ashlee Simpson**  
Lyric of choice: **If you only knew what I've been through.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 5**  
 **Jericho!**

Hermione fidgeted with her pale blue shift dress as she watched Teddy Lupin play on the floor with a Muggle train set that someone had bewitched so that, if the train was put on the track properly, it puttered ahead like a proper steam engine. She smiled as Teddy looked up at her with glee as it chugged along on its track. Today his hair was dark brown, much like hers, so that he looked rather a lot like his father. His eyes were a soft brown to match her own and he had even changed his skin so that it mimicked Hermione's soft golden tan.

She shook her head at him, rather impressed with his abilities. Tonks would have been delighted. At that thought, she sat back as waves of sadness overwhelmed her. Oh, Tonks. How she missed Tonks.

Andromeda bustled into the room, wearing a dark-green suit that appeared to be made of silk. Hermione lifted her eyes and met the older woman's kind expression. "Are you ready, dear?"

Hermione nodded, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Who will be watching Teddy?"

Andromeda sighed. "Ginny was going to be, but her meeting ran later than expected. I sent an owl to Harry but he hasn't gotten back to me. I suppose we shall just have to bring him with us and hope for the best. The house elves there will watch him. They adore children." She released a long sigh as pain washed over her face briefly. "And my old house elf is probably still there. She would treat him like a prince."

Hermione flinched at the mention of the elves and then bent down and picked up Teddy. He held tight to his still-steaming train and said happily, "Choo choo, Aunt 'Mione!"

Ah, to be a child, enchanted by simple things and blissfully unaware of how truly nutty the world could be.

Andromeda smiled happily at her grandson then threw the floo powder into the fire saying, very clearly, "Malfoy Manor- sitting room."

 **OooOooOooO**

There was a rush as they all stepped into the fire and then she heard a gasp as they arrived.

"No one told us she had a child!" she heard a voice exclaim and echo throughout the manor.

Hermione's eyes flew open to meet the furious gaze of Lucius Malfoy. Teddy was staring at the man and then, with a small shiver, his hair was a pale silver.  
Andromeda scooped up her grandson, her eyes flashing.

"Of course she doesn't, Lucius! This is my grandson, Teddy Lupin. He's a-"

A soft voice cut them off as Narcissa said, "a metamorphmagus, like his mother."

Andromeda looked up and Hermione felt the shiver that passed between the two women, who looked a lot alike in the face.

"Well, yes. He is," Andromeda said softly, looking rather surprised that her sister had known about Tonks, or simply that she would even admit to knowing.

There was an awkward silence and then Andromeda said quietly. "Is Niffy still alive, Cissy?"

As an answer, Narcissa said very clearly, "Niffy."

A house elf that looked very old appeared in the room, took one look at Andromeda, and burst into to tears.

Narcissa flinched and then said softly, "Niffy, Andromeda is here to have dinner with us and has brought her grandson along. Can you see that the nursery is made ready for him and watch over him while we have dinner?"

The elf bowed, tears pouring out of her large eyes. "Oh yes, Mistress. Niffy would be honored, Mistress."

Andromeda looked at her sister with a pleading expression, as if asking permission. When she got a nod, she turned and said, "It is very good to see you, Niffy. My grandson is called Teddy."

Hermione watched as Niffy glanced at her mistress who, with a wave of her hand, seemed to give the small elf permission, and then watched with a rather sick expression as Niffy threw herself into Andromeda's arms, sobbing so hard her entire body shook.

Andromeda was whispering to the elf, who nodded with a small hiccup in reply and then disapparated away, presumably to fix the nursery.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before there was another pop and a still-crying Niffy was taking Teddy into her arms tenderly, cooing at the boy who was looking at her wide-eyed.

Andromeda smiled at her grandson and said, "Niffy will watch you, Teddy. Be a good boy." With another soft pop, the small boy and the elf were gone and Andromeda was looking at her sister with a now closed expression. "Thank you," she sighed.

Narcissa nodded, her face looking a bit like she had swallowed stink sap. She turned and moved to a bar to pour herself a glass of wine from a crystal decanter. She looked up with a raised eyebrow at her sister who gave a brief nod. When her cold eyes fell on Hermione, Hermione shook her head and said softly, "No thank you." She didn't trust herself with wine tonight.

Glancing around the room, she realized that she didn't recognize it at all. If this had been the room she was tortured in, it looked nothing like she remembered. Lucius's eyes were boring into her and Hermione worked hard not to fidget.

Finally, Andromeda said, "Where is Draco?"

Narcissa answered her. "He was detained at the Ministry but will be here shortly."

Hermione looked up confused. "He's at the Ministry?" she asked curiously.

Narcissa nodded at her. "Yes, his work requires him to spend rather a lot of time there."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione frowned at that. She felt rather foolish but she really had no idea what Draco did for work. All his profile had said was that he was in business. She glanced at his father and saw his face tighten with distaste. She felt that, whatever it was his son did, he didn't approve of it. She was frustrated with herself; it was highly out of character for her to have not researched something as important as what her future husband's career was. However, it honestly had never occurred to her that he worked.

Andromeda, however, nodded knowledgeably. "They wrote a lovely piece on him in Witch Weekly last month. He is pioneering today's wizarding tech. That must make you very proud."

Hermione gave a little gasp and looked at Andromeda, unable to temper her shock. "WizTech is Malfoy owned?" she asked in stunned disbelief.

Narcissa nodded. "Oh yes, he was approached by a-" she cut herself off and closed her eyes, "Gryffindor" she bit out finally "from your year about the idea, just after the war. The two of them founded the company together and it's taking off. He just signed a contract to set up the Auror office this week."

Hermione looked back to Andromeda, feeling utterly gobsmacked. "Draco Malfoy is working with Dean Thomas?"

She turned again as a dry tone said from the doorway, "Don't sound so shocked, Granger."

Hermione felt her stomach flip at the drawling husky voice and turned to find that Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorway, his trademark smirk on his face, in a black pinstripe suit and a deep, emerald green tie. His hair was ruffled a bit and he was staring at her with a rather strange look in his eyes- as if she surprised him. "The picture you gave them to use was terrible, Granger," he said in a rather amused tone.

Hermione flinched and looked over at Andromeda a bit helplessly.

Andromeda cleared her throat. "Well then, shall we head to diner? Teddy will need to be home in a bit and we have a lot to discuss."

Draco pushed himself off the door frame frowning. "Who is Teddy?" he asked coldly.

Andromeda stared at him. "Teddy Lupin, my grandson."

Draco's eyes cleared a bit and he nodded. "Oh yes, of course."

His father grunted and moved out of the room gracefully, his head high. His mother, however, hesitated and then said in a rather shaky voice: "It's just this way, Andromeda. Why don't we leave these two to walk together?"

Hermione felt her palms start to sweat and she watched Draco give his mother a long look before turning back to her. Without saying a word, he walked over to the bar and poured himself what looked like fire whiskey.

"I bet you are regretting helping Shacklebolt create that charm about now," he drawled lazily, swirling the liquid in his glass.

Hermione looked up in surprise. It wasn't well known that she was one who invented the charm. "How did you know it was me?"

Malfoy shrugged and she itched to slap the smug look off his face. She took a few deep breaths, she wasn't in school anymore- she was no longer a girl.

"Why didn't you petition to marry Weasley, Granger?"

She looked up at him and flinched at his rather cold expression. "We weren't a good fit," Hermione said softly.

His eyes widened a fraction before he nodded once. "Of course you weren't. I could have told you that. He's a complete bore and dumb as a troll. He was never a good match for someone like you."

Hermione frowned, not addressing his poor opinion of Ron; she didn't hope to change that. Though, she was rather shocked by his added "like you" statement. It had lacked his usual sarcastic tone. "What do you mean, 'like me'?" she asked.

Draco snorted, taking a long drink of his spirit before he replied. "Let's not play any games here, Granger. You're a brilliant witch, probably the best in our generation."

Hermione stepped back a little, utterly shocked. "Thank you," she replied reflexively.

He grimaced a bit and finished his drink. "Yes, well, matching your brains with someone like the Weasel King would have been a tragedy."

Hermione went red. "Don't call him that," she snapped angrily.

Draco looked up, his eyes narrowing at the change in her tone. "Are you still in love with him?" he asked, his tone cold- almost lethal.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "Of course I love him. He was my best friend."

Draco's face fell back into a sneer, not as unattractive as it had once been on his younger face. "Was your best friend?" he prodded.

Hermione nodded, aware of the frown on her face. "Yes, was. We don't speak much anymore, although I am still very close to the rest of his family. He's busy with Quidditch, anyway."

Draco snorted and set down his glass, rather abruptly. "I suppose I shall have to associate with them, won't I?"

Hermione took a deep breath and stood her ground. "Yes. I mean- I will be, of course."

Draco nodded, his face going carefully blank again, and then looked at his watch. "We are late for dinner. Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and then flinched as his hand moved to her back, guiding her forward.

He let out a soft snort. "You're going to have to get used to this, Granger."

* * *

 **Author Notes:  
** _Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. They are a really fun ping on my phone!_

Who understands my cheek with the title? Ten points if you do! _  
_

Next Chapter:

Dinner with the Malfoy's. Bring your table manners.


	6. The Price We Pay

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Mr Brightside, The Killers  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **It's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me.**_

 _ **Updated by Ihrin 4-2-17 Grammarly 7-17 Edited for story: 4-10-18**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 6**  
 **The Price We Pay**

Hermione flushed and tried to blink back her tears of frustration as she walked beside Draco Malfoy. Yes, she knew that she was going to have to get used to being touched. She hadn't meant to flinch, but she was having what felt like a mental breakdown. Where he was touching her burned as if she was on fire; she had never been touched by Draco Malfoy before. She wasn't sure if she had ever been this close to him before. He smelled like sage and sandalwood as well as a scent that seemed to be uniquely his. He was taller than her now, by rather a lot. Unsurprisingly, he looked quite dashing in his suit.

They moved through a long hallway and into a formal dining room. She flushed as everyone turned to look at her and then flushed brighter when Draco pulled out her chair for her.

She had only ever dated Ron, and he would have never done that for her. A memory tickled her: Viktor had. He'd pulled out her chair for her at the Yule Ball and she'd been enchanted. It irked her that Draco Malfoy had just inadvertently won over a small part of her heart that had remembered how lovely that had been.

She thanked Draco softly, who nodded at her regally and then took the seat to her left.

Andromeda was seated across from her, next to her sister, with Lucius Malfoy at the head of the table. The older man snapped his fingers and the meal magically appeared on the table. A house elf bustled in as if to make sure everything was satisfactory, and Hermione carefully picked up her spoon to test her soup. It would appear that they would be having a five-course meal. She hid her long, suffering sigh behind her most pleasant expression.

 **OooOooOooO**

The soup was excellent and the salad was crisp with a lovely poppy seed dressing. When they got to the end of the main course, a chicken dish with asparagus and roasted purple potatoes, Andromeda cleared her throat.

"I am sure you realize that I am here to represent Hermione."

Her sister nodded, her voice formal. "Yes, of course. She has no family to do so?"

Hermione flinched and said softly. "I am sure you realize my family is entirely Muggle. This would greatly upset them, so I am not telling them anything about the law. I would be grateful if you kept this part of everything from them. They will simply think I am getting married and, as the ceremony is ancient and protected, they can't be there for it anyway. I was hoping we could have a muggle wedding ceremony and reception where they could invite their friends. It's common in my world and usually done in a church. My parents' friends won't know that you are wizards, of course, but I am my parents' only child. They are Dentists. It is rather expected that their daughter's wedding is attended by their friends and associates."

Andromeda rushed in to clarify. "Her parents are well-respected healers in the Muggle community."

Narcissa nodded after a bit, frowning at them. "We have a castle in the south of France. The village is very old and there is a church on the property that would work very well for a Muggle ceremony. We will, of course, make sure that anyone your family invites is brought over for the festivities. We can hire a-" she paused, frowning at her son. "What did you call that thing, Draco?"

Draco gave a regal nod. "An aeroplane, mother, and yes. We can certainly do that, as a portkey would be obviously out of the question for any muggles attending."

Andromeda nodded slowly while Hermione sat back with a slack jaw, shocked. Were they going to charter an aeroplane to fly muggles to her wedding? Had someone slipped her a potion during dinner?

Narcissa was tapping her hand on the table. "We can't have them staying in the castle, of course. We will have to make sure we can house them in the village. They have a large hotel; I don't see that it will be a problem to put all the muggles there and the wizards in the castle. It's certainly spacious enough."

Hermione cleared her throat when she noticed Lucius's frown. "I- I understand your friends may not wish to attend a Muggle ceremony."

The older wizard cut her off, his face showing his displeasure. "No one would refuse to attend if they were invited. We are too well respected in our community and the ancient ceremony will be small. We had planned to throw a large reception in order to accommodate all our guests."

Hermione nodded and felt her throat tighten a bit as she tried not to imagine how many 'guests' they were talking about. She reached into her clutch, which had an enlarging charm on it, and pulled out a few books and magazines.

"I have some things for you to look at- things my parents would expect. I, well, I don't know much about wizard weddings but here are some examples of Muggle ones."

Narcissa took the book, as well as the magazines with pictures of the royal wedding, and frowned.

"This is their Prince, is it not?"

Hermione flushed. "Yes, that's Prince Charles. My mother is a big fan, so I took her magazines."

Narcissa frowned at the picture of Princess Diana. "I don't care for her dress," she said simply.

Hermione found her first smile. "No, neither do I." She pulled out a few modern bridal magazines and handed them to Narcissa. "This was more what I had in mind. My mother will want to take me shopping for the dress. You are welcome-" she cut herself off, going a little pale. She was about to invite a Death Eater ex-sympathizer to meet her mother.

Narcissa looked up and Hermione flushed, embarrassed, and decided that she was in for a pound now. "You are welcome to come, but please don't show Draco the magazines. It's considered bad luck for him to see the dress."

Draco snorted. "A Muggle custom, I take it?"

Hermione flushed not looking at him and nodded.

Narcissa put the magazines in her lap immediately and nodded at Hermione, a slight smile on her face. Hermione had to hide her surprise. She turned as Andromeda cleared her throat and said,

"About the price of the ceremony- Muggle fathers usually pay for this."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed but it was Draco who spoke up. "No."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Oh, but Malfoy- they had an account set up."

He stared at her for a long moment and then said very firmly, "They can purchase the typical Muggle things, your dress for example, but I will be paying for the rest."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Andromeda, who slowly nodded and raised her eyebrows. Hermione blinked and then nodded as well and the tension in the room dissipated a bit.

"Now, it's typical for couples to meet each other's family before a wedding. Hermione would like for you all to have dinner at the Leaky Caldron-"

Narcissa hissed and Andromeda frowned. Hermione sighed, Andromeda had warned her that the Malfoys would find that to be a slight.

Draco spoke up, his voice firm. "There is a French restaurant in Diagon Alley that should do well for such an event," he said firmly. "I will make the reservations for a week from today if that is suitable."

Hermione flushed. Goodness, this was moving fast.

Andromeda nodded and chimed in, "The Minister said the binding ceremony could be performed in as soon as ten days."

Narcissa nodded. "Do we hold the Muggle ceremony first, then?"

Hermione flinched. "I don't think we could possibly-"

Draco, however, spoke up again. "I think that we should do them at the same time. I don't see why we cannot perform the binding ceremony afterwards. Then, we will honeymoon in France."

His father was looking at him but gave a short nod. "She will have to change between ceremonies."

Draco snorted softly. "Obviously."

Hermione flushed at the mere thought. The binding ceremony required enchanted robes to be worn. Then, the couple would be basically locked together for four days, but unable to use magic. She couldn't meet Draco's eyes as she remembered what had to happen in those four days. Well, it actually had to happen immediately after the binding. The magic was... very strong. She felt Draco touch her knee briefly and gasped, turning her gaze up to him. He was giving her a long look, his face a bit troubled.

Andromeda was answering her sister's rapid-fire questions about everything that would be needed for a Muggle ceremony. She assured her sister that she herself would make sure that all the Muggle merchants they would need would work with them in a timely manner. Hermione knew that she should probably interrupt that assumption, but she couldn't break away from Draco Malfoy's gaze.

 **OooOooOooO**

Andromeda, however, brought them sharply back on topic. "The last thing to discuss is children."

Draco's eyes flashed for a moment and then narrowed. Hermione felt her stomach start to flip again and knew that she wouldn't be able to finish any more of her dinner.

"What is there to discuss?" asked Lucius in a harsh tone. "The law clearly states, once they are married, they should reproduce as soon as possible."

Hermione flinched and then bit her lower lip, ripping her gaze away from Draco's to stare at her plate. When did he become Draco and not Malfoy?

Andromeda's tone was strong. "Hermione wishes for her children to know both the muggle and the wizarding worlds. She wishes for them to attend a Muggle preparatory school before they attend Hogwarts at eleven."

Draco spoke up, his tone hard. "I am not sending my children to a muggle boarding school."

Hermione looked up in shock. "No, it's not a boarding school. They would come home every night."

Draco's eyes narrowed and she could hear harsh breathing from his father. His mother seemed to have been reduced to a stunned silence.

Draco inclined his head, his eyes narrowing at her. "I will not refuse this request outright, but I also will not agree."

Hermione felt her heart beat rapidly. That was more than she had expected. She couldn't look away as Draco considered her, his face unreadable, and his eyes flashed brightly.

"I think that we should wait until we know our children before we decide on what to do with them before Hogwarts. Don't you agree, Hermione?"

Hermione felt her eyes go wide and her breathing halted. She'd never heard Draco Malfoy refer to her as anything but "mudblood" or "Granger." She nodded slowly at him and then looked, a bit panic-stricken, at Andromeda, who gestured back to her encouragingly.

Draco let out a long breath, sounding tired. "Is there anything else? Are we to name our children before we have them as well?"

Hermione flinched, there was Malfoy's signature surliness. "No," she said firmly.

Andromeda looked between the two of them and then back to her sister, who was smirking a bit.

Hermione felt herself flush, she had used a rather firm tone just then and it embarrassed her. She was, after all, a guest in her home.

Andromeda cleared her throat. "The floor is yours," she said softly.

* * *

 **Author Notes:  
**  
So, at this point in the HP universe, Prince William hasn't married Catherine, so the last major royal wedding would have been The Prince of Wales and Princess Diana. To me it would make sense that Hermione's mother would have been a bit gaga over this event in British history. Hermione, who was not the type to sit around collecting magazines and planning her wedding as a girl, would have borrowed her mothers' magazines to show Narcissa. I would assume she grabbed a few modern ones as well, but being the sort of girl who thinks more is less, she brought them all for Narcissa to look at.

Yes, it will be a Muggle ceremony, but this is the Malfoy's, so…

AN: A guest reviewer brought up that I changed Hermione's parents to 'Doctors' instead of 'Dentists'. I actually had not. Dentists are Doctors to me. So, when I said, 'doctors' that meant 'dentist' but to not cause confusion I went ahead and changed the verbiage. But, just to be clear, they were always dentists and we call our dentist, 'Doctor' or 'Doc'! 4-10-18

Next Chapter we hear from Draco and more Niffy!  
It should be out this week. It's rather a long chapter so I am working on editing.


	7. Nursery and Niffy

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

Back from my amazing beta Ihrin and re updated 4-2-17 Thank you, Ihrin. *kisses* Grammarly 7-17

 _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Budapest, George Ezra  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Give me one good reason why I should never make a change.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter Seven**  
 **Nursery and Niffy**

Draco was staring at Hermione with a mixture of both annoyance and admiration. It had to take quite a lot of courage to sit at his parents' dinner table and demand that their grandchildren have to attend a Muggle school. It reminded him that he was marrying a damn Gryffindor- no subtle mind games with his fiancé. She just stated her case and waited for the impending battle.

He actually had been planning on sending them to some sort of Muggle school anyway. Dean had proven to him the importance of such things on more than one occasion. In fact, Draco had attended classes at Oxford for the last two years in order to better understand modern Muggle technology. He was now good friends with a few of the computer science professors there, one of which was a squib who recognized him immediately. He kept this aspect of his life rather private. Dean needed him to be knowledgeable but still come across as the pompous pureblood. Admitting one of your favorite men was a squib would not go over well in the circles he had to navigate.

Yes, his children would not be ignorant of the Muggle world as he had been, but Hermione couldn't know that. Especially if she hadn't known that he was responsible for WizTech. He frowned at her as that sank in. Did she not research him at all before showing up here to argue over their children's fates?

She was flushing again and looking down at her plate. She didn't look timid or shy; rather, she looked upset.

Narcissa was clearing her throat. "Our only terms were that the binding take place immediately and that they settle into a wing here at Malfoy Manor after the honeymoon."

Draco saw Hermione go pale and sighed. This was always going to be a sticking point; he didn't blame her for not wanting to live where she had been tortured. His eyes moved to her arm where he could see the faint scar his aunt had given her that day.

He stood and reached down for her arm to pull her up as well and nodded to the others. "We will adjourn to the library," he said firmly and his tone made it clear that the others were not invited.

Hermione looked to Andromeda and then said softly, "Take Teddy home. I will follow you there when we are finished."

Andromeda was frowning at her. "Are you sure?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

 **OooOooO**

Draco felt a bit incensed at his aunt for challenging him. She was giving him a hard glare which he returned before he moved off, his hand still gripping Hermione's arm firmly.

She waited until they were out of the dining room before she yanked her arm free and said stonily, "Next time, ask me and don't manhandle me, Malfoy."

Draco found a small smile playing at his lips at her insolence. "My apologies, Granger."

He opened the door for her to precede him into the estate's large library and watched her reaction with a smirk.

Her eyes went wide, her pupils dilated, and she took short excited breaths. "This is your library!"

He laughed, looking around. "Yes," he flaunted, "Did I impress you, Granger?"

She turned around in a slow circle and then surprised him by nodding. "Yes." She breathed a long sigh and wrapped her arms around herself, looking a bit vulnerable, and said softly, "But I still don't wish to live here."

He sighed and pushed into the room, walking over to the bar to pour himself another fire whiskey. He held up the empty glass towards her in an offering, at which she bit her lip and shook her head. He shrugged. Fine, he thought. He would drink enough for both of them.

"When I got the letter listing you as my match I had already been working on plans to build a new wing onto the manor. After learning you were to be my bride, I stepped up those plans."

He heard her small gasp of shock and smirked to himself. Yes, he supposed that would shock her.

She frowned, leaning back against a large desk in a corner by a window. "Why would you?"

Draco sighed and then shrugged. "You are not the only one who has painful memories here, Granger. My parents had the section the Dark Lord resided in torn down. The area you were tortured in was completely destroyed and rebuilt."

He watched her go pale and then swallow a few times before she managed an, "Oh."

Draco nodded. "Some of the older sections of the house are not safe for you, as you are muggle-born."

She flinched and then frowned. "How do I know this house is safe for me or our children at all? They will be half-bloods."

Draco nodded. "Yes, I am aware. To answer that question, I have to tell you that I am not sure. However, we suspect that the binding ceremony will override any magic the manor may have against you and we are employing curse breakers to inspect the house."

He watched her as she frowned thoughtfully. He could see her brain carefully mulling over what he was saying and then she sighed. "I suspect you are right about the binding. From what I have learned of it, it predates almost all magic and is more powerful than any known charm or spell.

Draco gave a firm nod and then sighed softly. "I had the plans for the new wing drawn up if you wish to see them. From the outside, it will match the manor perfectly but on the inside, you may decorate it as you wish."

He turned and pulled out the blueprints, walking over to spread them across the desk she was leaning on. She hesitated for a moment and then looked down, frowning.

"I love wizard blueprints," she said softly as she carefully observed the design.

Draco snorted at this comment and what she would say if he told her that he absolutely agreed with her. Muggles were good at a lot of things, but magic made certain things very handy; and after seeing muggle blueprints the other day, he couldn't understand how muggles built anything off of them. Magical blueprints were much more helpful to get a good idea of what something would look like. He watched as her slender fingers moved over the plans carefully, that same thoughtful expression back on her face. Her lips were parted and damp from her just wetting them. He had to shift a bit as he gazed at those lips. He hadn't been kidding when he had said the picture hadn't done her justice. She was a stunningly beautiful witch, with her sun-kissed skin and brown hair that was much tamer than he remembered.

She paused for a moment and then turned, frowning at him. "Malfoy, the nursery is nowhere near the other bedrooms."

He looked at her in confusion. Of course, it wasn't; the nursery was always in its own section of the manor.

"Yes," he stated hiding his confusion with snark.

She shook her head. "That won't do at all. It needs to be closer."

He smiled at her, realizing that she was thinking very much like a muggle at this moment.

"Why is that, Granger?"

She huffed an annoyed breath and said. "It- well- you want them close!"

Draco laughed now, unable to help himself. "Granger, we can apparate and disapparate in our own house. We have five house elves of our own and we can put any type of charm you wish on the place. I assure you, we will know what is going on with our children no matter where in the plans you place the nursery."

She flushed and then turned away from him, her breathing a bit erratic as she continued to look over the blue prints. There was one thing however that had to be addressed and the sooner the better. Glancing up at his smirking face she lost a portion of her calm demeanor, causing her to snap at him in a brittle tone, "I won't own any house elf as slaves."

Draco rocked back on his feet in shock. Well, he had really riled her. He carefully folded up the blueprint and put it back inside the desk.

"So, free them. But I warn you- if you give Niffy clothes, she will die of heartbreak."

Hermione spun back around and glared at him before she deflated a bit. "Dobby- Dobby took clothes," she said simply.

Draco frowned. "Niffy is Dobby's mother, Hermione. She won't say his name, she is so ashamed. Three of the house elves we'll have were my nannies and the other is Niffy's sister."

Hermione was looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. "She won't say his name?" she asked in horror.

Draco nodded and felt something shift inside him. What was that, shame? "Look, I am not really interested in arguing with you over house elf rights. I know how you feel. I can assure you, however, that we treat our elves properly and we don't have to replace them when they pass away if you wish. When my parents leave, all their elves will be passed onto us and there is not one of them I can think of that would take clothes, Hermione."

Maybe it was because he said her name, or perhaps it was because he had kept his tone gentle, but she deflated a bit and then nodded. "I- well- I, thank you," she stammered.

He smiled and then walked back over to his fire whiskey. Well, they had covered the new wing and the house elf situation, although he was sure that would come up again. The only thing left was: "How much do you understand about the binding ceremony?" he asked carefully, turning back around to face her.

She flushed and fidgeted. "Um, which part?"

He set down his glass. "The purification," he said firmly.

She flinched. "I-um-" She broke off and looked away and Draco felt his stomach flip. She couldn't be. She had spent an entire year galloping off with Weasley and Potter alone. They had been inseparable for years. She had dated him for years after school.

Finally, she met his eyes and he could see mild panic. "I don't need to be purified."

He was proud of how she stood tall, with eyes unflinching, as she revealed this truth about herself.

He nodded and then set down his glass again. He was frowning at her but he couldn't not know. "What happened between you and Weasley?"

She flushed and dropped her gaze, her shoulders slumping a little. "We really made better friends than anything else, and it was always awkward. I knew, even before I tested the charm, that we were not a good match."

Draco lifted his eyes in shock. She had tested the charm on her own boyfriend? "Does he know you did that?"

She shook her head and flushed. "Well, no. He sleeps like the dead and Ginny helped me get what I needed."

Draco couldn't mask his shock fast enough. He couldn't imagine a pristine Gryffindor doing such a thing. "You took his blood without his knowledge?"

She flinched but stared him down. "Umm, yes," she admitted in a soft embarrassed tone.

Draco threw back his head, laughing in shock, and then he sobered as he realized something. "Who on earth would have thought to test the two of us?"

She bit her lip and then shrugged. "Well, I helped them come up with a system for that. It's based on the personality quizzes and the first part of my charm works in groups."

Draco nodded, wanting her to continue.

She sighed and said, "If our intelligence, preferences, and personalities match, we are set aside- but sometimes that can be quite a few people. In the next part, a drop of blood from each is put into a pool of water."

Draco frowned. "How does the charm affect that?"

She shrugged. "That's the binding charm, actually. Only true matches remain. So then, they remove those true drops of blood and those people are then informed."

Draco sat down, his eyes wide and his mind racing at what she revealed. "So, really, your whole charm is a silly muggle quiz and then tossing everyone in to see who can bind?"

She nodded and smirked. "The binding spell never lies, so I am told. I did have to tweak it rather a bit to get it to respond to groups the way we needed it to."

Draco shook his head deeply impressed. "No, it doesn't lie. That is a rather sacred ceremony you threw into the mix and started tinkering with. How did you get that approved?"

She smiled at that and her face lit up. "I can be very persuasive, you know. I found references dating back to the Iron Age. Entire Celtic villages doing such a thing was common practice to match couples up. The reason the ceremony went extinct is probably that they stopped testing couples in groups."

Draco nodded. "Impressive, Granger."

She gave him a smirk and then said, in a rather condescending tone, "Thank you, Malfoy."

Silence moved between them for a moment as he sipped his fire whiskey and pondered what she had said. He smirked after a bit, as he thought of something. "How did you get Weasel to fill out the personality quiz?"

She glared at him for a moment before she shrugged. "I didn't- his mother and I filled it out. He looked it over and said it was accurate. I told him it was just something out of a Muggle magazine Ginny and I were doing."

He frowned and then prodded, "Will she be marrying Potter then?"

He watched as her face fell and her eyes drooped a bit. "No. They broke up. Both of them volunteered to be matched."

Draco's glass paused halfway to his lips at her words. "Potter volunteered?"

She nodded. "Yes, they already have matches. Ginny is meeting with Gregory Goyle tonight."

Draco felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He hadn't seen Goyle in years; he was running his family's estates, not far from here. Although, how the great gargoyle managed that he wasn't sure. He hadn't been the brightest in their year. They still owled, but he hadn't heard about this.

"Ginny Weasley and Gregory Goyle?"

She nodded. "Harry was matched with Magnolia Flint, although they won't marry for three years as she is going to become a healer."

Draco shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. The Flints would be horrified. Probably more so that Magnolia was going to be a healer than that they were getting Harry Potter as a son-in-law.

"What about the Weasel King? Who is stuck with him?"

She was silent and he raised a brow at her mockingly.

"What? Can't find him a match?"

He watched her as she flinched and then said slowly, "He didn't volunteer. If he falls under the law it will be due to the draft, if it is expanded. George volunteered and got matched with Constance Avery."

Draco was glad he hadn't been sipping his whiskey because he would have spat it all over the floor. "Avery's daughter is to be married to a Weasley?"

Hermione shrugged, her face tight. "Yes."

Draco shook his head and laughed.

Hermione, however, had finally had enough for the night. She was exhausted and wanted a bubble bath and to find her soft bed. "Look- are we done mocking my friends? I have an early day tomorrow and should probably head back."

Draco looked up at her and grinned. Damn, he forgot how feisty she could be. "I suppose so. I was purified last week so don't expect any serious wooing, Granger."

He watched her as she went a little pale and then nodded without saying anything. Damn, she was sexy, and he was just selfish enough to admit that the idea that he would be her only lover pleased him greatly. But that train of thought also ticked him off. Why should he care if he was her first? He should be a bit upset, he had no idea how to woe a bloody virgin in bed. All of his lovers had been far more knowledgeable.

He snorted and stood up. "Niffy will be assigned to help you with anything you need. Just call for her and she can get any messages to my mother you wish to send. She can also bring you to me or to the Manor anytime you wish. Our floo connection is usually closed if you are not family."

He watched as she struggled with what she was hearing. He knew that she would hate to have a house elf assigned to her and he let out a breath. "Listen. Niffy is very old and my impending marriage means the world to her. She doted on me a lot as a child. If you could include her, have her help you, it would mean a lot to her and to me."

Hermione was frowning at him and then she nodded slowly. "Okay. I would be happy for Niffy's help."

Draco let out a tired breath and nodded before he said loudly, "Niffy."

The elf appeared immediately.

"My fiancé, Miss Granger, will be leaving now. I would be very grateful if you could assist her with the plans for our wedding and binding."

Niffy was quaking with happiness. "Oh yes, young master! Niffy would be so happy to help young master."

Draco nodded smiling at the elf. "Thank you, Niffy. Please escort Miss Granger back to wherever she wishes to go and if she ever needs either myself or my mother, do not hesitate to bring her to us. You also may obey her wishes, as she will soon be your new mistress."

Hermione stared at him as he made this announcement. Draco could see that she started looking rather sick and he decided that he had better make sure his future wife understood about Niffy.

He sighed and then crouched down to look Niffy in the eyes. "Niffy, has your opinion on freedom changed since we last talked?"

Niffy's shoulders went stiff and she straightened her spine as she said very clearly, "Young master will not insult Niffy in such a way. Niffy would never take clothes."

Draco nodded and said in a very soft voice, "I don't mean to offend you Niffy. You need to know that my fiancé doesn't understand; she wouldn't feel comfortable if she thought you were her slave."

Niffy trembled and her voice was high. "Niffy is not a salve! Niffy is a proud member of the Malfoys. Niffy is family!" The elf was quaking she was so upset; it was pitiful to watch.

Hermione let out a small moan of pain and then said brokenly, "Of course, Niffy. I am so, so, sorry to offend you. Please, I am happy for your help. I will desperately need it."

Draco stood up and watched as Niffy considered Hermione for a moment and then she nodded, her eyes kind. "The muggle-born does not understand such things. She doesn't know. Niffy's son was not happy, but Niffy is very happy."

Hermione was crying and Draco felt his heart hitch a little. "Dobby was very happy at Hogwarts, Niffy. He was good and kind and he saved my life."

Niffy's eyes welled with tears and then Draco watched in shock as Niffy threw herself onto Hermione's legs. "Niffy is happy to hear her son was good to young master's bride. Niffy can forgive him if he saved her new mistress. You can take Niffy to him if you like."

Hermione looked at Draco in horror and Draco frowned at her. "What?"

"But, Niffy, Dobby- he- he was killed. That day he saved us, by Bella-" she broke off because the elf was moaning loudly in pain clutching at her hair as if to pull it out.

Draco felt a shock move through him. How had he not known that? And Hermione was looking at him utterly horrified and something he might have found amusing another time dancing across her face: uncertainty.

It was clear to him that the brightest witch of their age had simply no idea how to co exist with house elves.

"How did I not know that?" he asked hoarsely but loudly to be heard over Niffy's wailing.

Hermione shook her head, holding the sobbing house elf and awkwardly patting her back. "Draco, do something for her."

Draco wasn't sure what shocked him the most: that Hermione had used his name or that she was asking him to help an elf.

He frowned and said. "Niffy, please find your sister so she can comfort you. Miss Granger will call for you tomorrow to tell you how you may help her."

Niffy stood up, still sobbing, and then disapparated away. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion and a hint of worry. "She's going to be dead by tomorrow with all the shocks she's had today. She used to be Andromeda's house elf before she married the Muggle."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion and a hint of worry. "She's going to be dead by tomorrow with all the shocks she's had today. She used to be Andromeda's house elf before she married the Muggle."

Hermione was standing up wiping at her eyes. "You shouldn't have asked her about freedom if you knew that would make her that upset!" she said angrily.

Draco glared at her. "How else was I going to convince you it was a bloody stupid idea? If I hadn't done it now, you would have later, and then been left to deal with her anger and upset on your own."

They were both breathing hard. Hermione blew up first, stomping her foot in agitation. "So bloody talk to me about that! Tell me what you intend to do so I am better prepared. It's called communication, you git!"

He paused in shock. No one but his parents had ever yelled at him like this. Well, besides Potter or Weasley, but that didn't count. "Did you just call me a git?"

She glared at him. "Well, you just acted like one!"

He considered her for a moment before he smiled. "I suppose it's better than some of the other things you have called me in the past. Do you want to break my nose?"

She seemed to deflate as horror flashed in her eyes. Her hands came up to frame her face and she said raggedly, "Of course not!"

Draco chuckled. "Fine then, what kind of engagement ring would you like and then let's send you home. It's late."

She stared at him, still breathing hard. For a moment, he thought she might actually hit him; she still looked mad enough. Finally, after a pause, her hands dropped and she said quietly, "You can pick out a ring, just nothing terribly ostentatious."

Draco smirked. "No. You are definitely not ostentatious, Granger."

He held up his wand and moved his hand away with a lock of her hair.

"What was that for?" she asked, giving him a funny look.

He just smirked at her and then said slowly, "Malfoy rings are specially crafted, Granger. They are enchanted for the bride themselves. In order to finish your ring, the wizard needs a lock of your hair."

Hermione frowned, watching as he conjured a glass vial around the lock of hair. "What kind of enchantment?"

He shook his head at her, tutting. "Nothing illegal or unsavory, Granger. Have a little faith in your husband-to-be."

She blushed and then said shortly, "I should go."

Draco nodded regally. "Yes, you should. Shall we?"

He walked her to the floo and watched her spin away before he adjourned to his room to ponder all that had happened tonight- and have another drink- marriage to a Miss Hermione Granger was never going to be dull.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Niffy: Yes, I know. Dobby had to have a mother though, why not Niffy? I wish I had some really grand story line about Dobby to explain all this but it really was just something that came to me and worked rather well. I think that Hermione might be more willing to understand Niffy if she knew she was Dobby's mother.

Worried about him taking a lock of her hair? Well, you're very smart then.


	8. Clouds Got In The Way

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse. I usually have songs on repeat or a playlist for stories as I write and edit them.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Both Sides Now, Joni Mitchell (re-recording)  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **I really don't know love at all.**_

 _Ran through Grammarly, 7-17_

* * *

 _ **Charmed to You**_

 **Chapter 8  
Clouds got in the way.**

Hermione stared at her ring sitting at her desk in the ministry. It was an oval diamond set in a band incrusted in emeralds. The detailing was delicate around the diamond, in leaf patterns. Every time she gazed into the diamond, which was rather large, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace come over her. The ring was beautiful and she loved it.

Draco had given it to her before they had met her parents for dinner in Diagon Alley. He hadn't gotten down on one knee or made a fuss over it. He had simply pulled the box out of his pocket, smirked at her and taken her hand and placed it on her finger. Then he had smiled at her and said he had charmed it to stay clean and that she shouldn't lose it as it was one of a kind and that it was meant to only be worn by her and would hurt anyone else who wore it, outside of their children, of course, so to be careful.

Hermione had just stared at him like a simpleton in shock and then had to snap her mouth closed when he started to chuckle as her parents arrived.

Her mother had been enchanted by Draco and his family, her father deeply impressed. She hadn't realized it but Draco had gone to meet them earlier, apologizing that they were only meeting that day and asking for her father's permission to marry his daughter; assuring them that they were deeply in love and committed to building a life together. When her parents had objected at the short time frame before the ceremony his mother had told them that it was a common practice in the wizarding world and that everything could be accomplished on time and they had nothing to worry about.

Hermione had been put in the awkward position of having to explain how short engagements were suddenly a 'custom' because her parents had known very well that Ginny and Harry had been engaged for years. As she was leaving with her parents she had whispered a bit helplessly. "It's different, mother, he's like royalty in this world. They have different rules. Please don't worry, I am very happy."

She had caught Draco's smirk and then he winked, obviously he had heard her but he didn't say anything, instead, he disappeared with his parents.

And she hadn't seen him since!

She saw his mother every day, Niffy checked in with her almost every hour, but she hadn't gotten so much as an owl from her intended. He did, however, send messages with the elf all through the day. Which she found a bit adorable.

She looked up at a knock on her door and was shocked to see Ron standing there, his hair windswept and his eyes troubled. "Announcement was in the Prophet today. You're getting married next weekend?"

Hermione nodded and then reached into her purse pulling out a butter cream envelope with an emerald wax seal.

"Um, I have your invitation. I was going to talk to you-"

Ron cut her off by waving his hand and walking in slamming the door. "So you're really going through with this? TO MALFOY!"

Hermione muttered a quick silencing charm and watched Ron wearily.

He was pacing in front of her desk. " _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS_?"

She flinched as he yelled at her and then shook her head not knowing what to say to him. This fight had been brewing for a long time between them. She let out a long sigh and then stood up. His eyes fell to the ring on her left finger and his breathing grew ragged. She hid her hand in the skirt of her dress.

"Ron, you will have to accept this. It won't change just because you scream at me. I love you; you were my best friend-"

He looked deeply hurt and cut her off his tone wounded. "I was your best friend?"

She nodded making sure to keep eye contact with him. "Yes, you were. But you have barely spoken to me in a year and you really have no right to yell at me now."

He deflated before rebounding and glaring at her. "Always so cold, so bloody calm. Did you ever think that might have been the problem? You think too much, everything has to be all planned out! It's unnatural."

She tried to hide her pain, even as her heart hurt at what he was saying. "I am sorry if I hurt you."

He glared at her for a moment before he turned around and slammed out of her office, leaving her to fall back into her chair feeling dejected.

There was a pop and she looked up to see Niffy frowning at her. "Young master asked Niffy to check on young mistress. He said his mistress was very sad."

Hermione frowned, how could Draco have possibly known that?

"It's all right Niffy." She said figuring that the elf might just be saying that because she had overheard the argument. It seemed sometimes that Niffy spoke her emotions through her masters.

The other day Niffy had said something similar when Hermione had been happy about her wedding dress.

" _Young master told Niffy that young mistress was happy today. Niffy is very pleased."_

Niffy watched her for a moment and then nodded. "Young mistress must go now to pick out the flowers for the Muggle church. Niffy was worried when young mistress didn't call her and went to see the young master."

Hermione stood up shoving the invitation into her purse. She would send it to the burrow by owl with a note for Ron. She didn't want them to become enemies, but she wasn't going to be yelled at by him again. "Yes, Niffy. I am very sorry I lost track of time."

Niffy nodded at her, her old weathered face clearing. "Yes, young mistress."

Hermione reached over and took Niffy's hand. They popped into the castle in France and then Niffy disappeared. Hermione took a deep breath and then walked out into the Foyer where she knew her future mother in law was waiting to meet with the florist.

"Hello, Narcissa. Sorry I am late." Hermione said brightly with a smile.

 **OooOoooOooO**

Draco paced in his office waiting for Niffy to return to tell him what had been wrong with Hermione. He rubbed the gold ring bearing his families crest softly as he thought of his soon to be bride. She was a controlled little thing. The ring on his right ring finger that he had enchanted along with hers when he bought it had only ever burned a few times since he had given it to her.

His father had told him about the charm a long time ago, it was how he knew his own wife so well, he had said. "It will save your marriage, binding or not." Lucius Malfoy said with a firm nod. "Otherwise you won't know when to bring home bloody gifts or something. It responds best to sadness, anger, happiness and fear mind you. But those are important things to know if you ask me. When your mother had you and was screaming at me nonstop, I would have thought for sure she was mad as a spitting dragon, but that ring burned me with her fear, not anger. Women are tricky that way."

Draco had to agree with his father, women were indeed tricky.

He heard a pop and turned to look at a frowning Niffy. "Young master was right. Young mistress looked very sad. That boy shouldn't have been yelling at my mistress in such a way."

Draco froze as anger washed over him. "Who was yelling at her?"

Niffy glared. "He was tall, with red hair, and he knew her. He was not happy with her and she called him her old friend. But said he hadn't spoken to her in a very long time. That man is no friend to my mistress. Niffy does not like how he looks at her. He said mean things, and he made her sad."

Draco snorted, realizing at once who must have been yelling at Hermione today. Ronald Weasley, that total and complete waste of space was obviously still acting like a complete wanker.

Draco considered his options not realizing Niffy was still there because he hadn't dismissed her. He would have to deal with Ronald Wesley at one point or another. It was inevitable.

"Niffy."

"I is still here, young master."

Draco paused and then laughed at himself. "Oh, sorry. Do you have the current list of people who are attending the wedding?"

Niffy nodded. "I can get that."

Draco waved her off and sat down at his desk in annoyance.

Dean knocked and Draco looked up.

"I overheard," Dean said slowly looking apologetic.

Draco snorted. "Right, I forgot my secretary was at lunch so I had to shut my door to keep you out."

Dean smirked and sat down in a chair. "You want me to talk to him, mate?"

Draco rolled his shoulders considering his business partner. "And say what? Stop being a total prat?"

Dean nodded. "Well, that's a start. My mum said that to me rather a lot."

Draco chuckled softly putting his feet up on the desk. "Yes, I don't doubt it, you were a total prat."

Dean snorted and then said slowly. "So I did that recon you asked. Ginny was actually very helpful."

Draco sat up his eyes interested. "And?"

Dean smiled. "You were right, she has all kinds of muggle stuff in her house; I made a list. You can enchant all of it pretty easily so no worries. Her favorite singer is some ginger bugger who is a Brit. Not half bad actually we all went to see him last year."

Draco nodded scanning down the list. "Her favorite flower is a cornflower?" He said looking up. "What the hell is that?"

Dean laughed. "Beats me. But shouldn't you be asking your soon to be Bride all these questions?"

Draco snorted. "Like she'd just tell me all this."

Dean considered him for a moment. "Well, you're going to marry her, why wouldn't she?"

Draco paused feeling a bit foolish but he was careful not to show it. Instead, he shoved the sheets of paper into his pocket to pursue them later. Dean gave him a small smile and pushed himself up.

Dean gave him a small smile and pushed himself up. "Just something to think about," Dean said before shutting the door.

A few minutes later Niffy was back with the list and Draco looked up at her. "Niffy can you find me a muggle flower called a 'cornflower'?"

Niffy paused and then disapparated showing up a few moments later with a bundle of small blue flowers.

Draco thanked her and looked at the flowers thinking about his fiancé. Maybe it was time to sit down and have a chat with her. "Niffy, please ask my fiancé if she is available for dinner tonight, in my suite and give her these flowers."

Niffy nodded happily and then disappeared to find her mistress.

Draco went back to frowning at the guest list. Why was every Weasley but one coming to his wedding?

When his secretary showed up he shocked her by informing her he was heading off early and then grabbed the list and headed to a place he had never thought to visit.

The Weasley's small home that they called The Burrow.

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
Ah, Draco, Draco, Draco, you are going to be in so much trouble when Hermione figures out about that ring!

I actually did think this up on my own before I got very deep into fanfiction. After it had already been put in the story I discovered there are rather a lot of fictions about something similar to this. So, I tip my hat to my other fellow authors who have similarly minded muses.  
The same is actually true with the marriage law. I read my first fanfiction last month. And this fiction was written soon after that. I simply had no idea that the marriage law fanfic was very popular.

Shall we take bets on how long it takes Hermione to figure out Draco has an inside to her personal emotions?


	9. CornFlowers

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
_ _This chapters song was:_ _ **Hanging by a Moment, Lifehouse  
**_ _Lyric of choice: **I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you.**_

My beta at this point is just Grammarly.. 7-17

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
Cornflowers**

Hermione was back at her desk feeling a migraine come on when Ginny came rushing into her office and shut the door her face flushed.

Hermione looked up curiously. "What's happened now?"

Ginny sat down catching her breath. "I was visiting mum."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, planning your wedding I suppose."

Ginny nodded her face still flushed. "Hermione, _HE_ showed up at the Burrow."

Hermione strived for patience; it had been a really long day. "Who is _HE_?"

"Your fiancé!" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione sat up in shock tossing down the quill she had been using. "What?"

Ginny nodded her face still flushed and her eyes bright with excitement. "He wanted to speak with us about the wedding. Mum called Dad home from the office and they sat down at the table and chatted for an hour. Hermione, he asked Dad if he would stand in for you at the binding."

Hermione felt her heart start to triple. "But I had already asked him to do that!"

Ginny nodded. "I know! But Draco Malfoy sat there bold as brass and requested my dad to do it as well. You know dad, he didn't mention you had already talked to him. He just nodded and said 'of course.'"

Hermione sat back rather pale and waved her hand distractedly, Draco had done that? "Blimey," she said softly.

Ginny nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking! And then he had a talk with them about Ron, I guess he found out that Ron showed up here earlier and yelled at you. He told mum and dad he wouldn't have Ronald upsetting you in such a way and pointed out that my prat of a brother hadn't said he was going to the wedding either."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, don't call him that."

Ginny snorted her face going tight. "Well, he is! And did he really show up here yelling at you?"

Hermione nodded feeling her headache starting to return. "Yes, actually. Although how on earth Draco knows that I have no idea."

Ginny chuckled. "This place is a grapevine and I am sure the Malfoy's have spies in here by the dozens."

Hermione held up her hand feeling exhausted. "Okay but back to the point here, what else did Draco want?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with amusement. "Oh, is it Draco now?"

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. "Ginny!"

Ginny laughed. "Okay, fine. That was it. He handed my parents something that I couldn't see and then thanked them for their support and left. Mum was chuffed to bits and dad spent a good twenty minutes just starring after him."

Hermione felt her stomach flip and sighed leaning back in her chair as Ginny watched her. A small bubble of happiness washed over her and then grew wider. "He's shocking me all the time, Ginny," Hermione said softly.

Ginny nodded. "I can imagine he is! He just shocked the bloody hell out of us. George was there with me on the extendible ears. You should have seen his face!"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I see him tonight. He sent word that he wants to have dinner with me, and he did so with a bundle of my favorite flowers, how did he know that I loved cornflowers?"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Dean came to see me, asking all sorts of questions."

Hermione looked up confused. "Dean Thomas?"

Ginny nodded giggling. "Yes! He wanted to know if you had Muggle stuff in your house, what music you liked, stuff like that. That has to be how he knows you love cornflowers."

Hermione shook her head feeling a bit dizzy. Had she eaten lunch? "Why?"

Ginny folded her arms giving her friend a rather haughty stare. "Well that's obvious, isn't it? He was asking for Draco and gave him the list."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes shaking her head and feeling her heart triple in beat even as shocked washed over her. "Ginny I am not sure I can keep up with all this. I just spent an hour in France today while Draco's mother bought out half the flowers in Europe for the church and reception in the ball room; from a muggle flower dealer no less. I have to head to a dress fitting in another hour and I still haven't decided if I want a biscuit cake or a sponge one and my mother has phoned me ten times in two days reminding me of twenty things I am not thinking about."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. "I am super lucky Gregory is so easy to deal with. He just asked if he should wear robes or a suite and left the rest to us. We are just going to set up the tent again and have it in the backyard."

Hermione smiled thinking of how nice that sounded. "Even if I was a muggle my wedding would be more complicated than that. I had to take video of the church for my mum today. She's concerned it isn't going to be big enough for all the guests."

Ginny shook her head. "How many bloody people will be there?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again. "At the church? Two hundred and fifty last count. At the reception, close to a thousand."

Ginny let out a shocked small breath. "Goodness Hermione."

Hermione nodded and worked to calm her racing heart as fear overwhelmed her. "The binding is smaller. Only your parents and Draco's with the ministry wizard."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "That will be nice then, right?"

Hermione took a long calming breath. "Yes. That will be nice."

Ginny left shortly after that and Hermione pulled herself together and got back to work, she still had a million things to do before her dinner with Draco and now a million more things to consider.

He had asked about her favorite flower? She shook her head and got back to the report on her desk.

 **OooOOoooOOooOO**

After the fitting she rushed to her house to change, she settled on linen pants and a simple cashmere jumper. She wasn't in the habit of wearing robes outside of when she had to at work, which wasn't all that often, and she had noticed that Draco seemed to prefer trousers and dress shirts himself.

Grabbing her purse which had an undetectable enlargement charm on it she paused calling for Niffy.

The elf appeared a moment later giving her a firm look. "Young mistress looks very beautiful, but young master says she is hungry."

Hermione smiled and wondered if the sweet little elf could hear her tummy growling. "Yes, I am very hungry. Shall we go, Niffy?"

Niffy nodded and grasped her arm, disapparating them to the manor.

 **OoOOooOOOooO**

Draco looked up at the pop and put down the computer science book he had been reading. His breath caught a little as he saw his fiancé. She was beautiful in her soft pink jumper and beige slacks. He was so used to muggle clothes now it didn't even bother him that she seemed to favor them. As the undersecretary to the Minister, he knew she worked a lot with other Muggle Ministries, so it made sense that she would still favor her Muggle clothing. He knew for example that she wore muggle dresses and suites under any robes she did wear to work as she went out often to lunch at muggle establishments.

She smiled at him and then sighed handing her purse to Niffy who was pushing her towards the small table that was set in his sitting room with a candle.

"Thank you, Niffy." Hermione said softly.

Draco pulled out her chair and helped her into it before he found his own and sat down. He was in his slacks and dress shirt. He had taken off his tie, vest, and coat. He had also rolled up his sleeves, something he never did outside of his own home. He saw her gaze go to the faded dark mark which was just barely visible.

He gave her a small nod and waited for Niffy to serve them. "We all have our scars, do we not?"

He watched Hermione flush and saw her rub her forearm briefly where he knew her scar lay hidden. "Yes. I suppose we do."

Draco cleared his throat as the memories of that day washed over him. His ring burned and he felt her sadness too.

"How was your day? Eventful?" He asked trying to change the subject. He knew it had been; his ring had burned more today than any other day since he had charmed it.

She gave a tired little sigh and sipped her soup delicately. "Yes, very eventful actually."

Draco smirked. "My mother sent word that you picked out your flowers today?"

Hermione nodded and then sighed. "She is probably buying out every flower shop in France. I couldn't believe how many she ordered."

Draco nodded and then laughed. "Hermione you weren't far off when you said to your family we are something like Royalty. The entire Wizengamot and two ministries will be at our wedding."

Hermione sighed. "I know, I saw. The list keeps getting bigger. When I told your mother there was no possible way they would all fit in the church or the ballroom she hushed me. I am afraid to know what she is going to do."

Draco laughed and then nodded. "Well, she can't enchant the church to get any bigger. But the ballroom you can't stop her from tripling if she feels like she needs to."

Hermione gave him a large grin and then laughed. "When the flower vender told her she couldn't possibly fill the ballroom with the amount of flowers she was ordering she almost lost her temper with him."

Draco grinned shaking his head. "Yes, well, she has to keep up appearances for the church but she isn't going to do that with the ballroom; that will be all magic in there. A simple duplicating charm should do the trick."

Hermione sighed. "Aren't we lucky that no muggles will be selling pictures to magazines then? My invitation says no cameras and we hired security guards to take them all away from people. Of course, the guards are wizards who will be using a spell to make sure their cameras can't work."

Draco grinned. "Yes, I have heard. My mother actually sends me an update twice a day."

Hermione sighed. "Niffy comes to see me almost every hour." As if realizing Niffy was in the room Hermione said. "Which is very lovely, Niffy has been a wonderful help."

Draco smirked and winked at her before saying to Niffy. "Niffy would you please go and check on things for us in France? Then you may have some dinner with the elves there and return when it is time to take Miss Granger home."

Niffy gave a wide smile and then disapparated.

Hermione sighed. "Do you have her spying on me, by the way?"

Draco gave her a sly look. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you. Why didn't you eat today?"

She frowned at him. "How do you know I didn't?"

He gave her a long look and said. "Lucky guess, you spent your lunch with my mother and had a fitting right after work and now you're here."

Hermione sighed. "Well, yes, I did skip lunch but only because I was upset."

He nodded. "What upset you?"

She gave him a look and then snorted. "You know that too! Ron showed up upset at me."

Draco frowned watching as her face went from upset to sad again and his ring burned. Sadness. He didn't fucking like that the weasel was making her so sad. "If he does that again I will be speaking to him."

Hermione sighed and he watched her lean back and pinch the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache. "He's just hurt, Draco. We didn't end on good terms and you two hate each other. He will either get over it and apologize or he can stew on it and keep avoiding me. It's difficult as I am so close to his family but unavoidable."

Draco considered her. What a very reasonable way to look at things. She didn't rage or rant about the injustice of her friend, but rather excepted the situation and tried not to make a big deal about it. As Dean would say, it was very British.

"You know you're more like a pureblood then me sometimes." Draco said calmly.

Her eyes flew open in shock. "What!"

He nodded. "And very Hufflepuff, so live and let live. We Slytherin's are not so easy to let go of something like this. He was incredibly rude from what I understand. We would seek restitution."

She picked up her spoon again and considered him. "Well, that wouldn't solve anything. I've known Ron a long time, its wasted effort to get upset about it. Either he will come around or he won't and there isn't really anything I can say to sway him in either direction."

He snorted and she frowned. "And I didn't say I am not angry at him, I am very angry that he is acting this way."

Draco nodded and felt the ring burn again, he smiled. Yes, there was her fury. She just buried it.

"When did you become so good at hiding your emotions, Granger?"

She looked up and then shrugged. "Probably when I was stuck in a tent with a stupid Horcrux on my chest."

He felt his back stiffen. "Why the fuck did you have one of those on your chest, Granger?"

She gave him a foul look and then put down her spoon picking up some bread. "We all had to take turns wearing it, and when Ron would wear it he was god awful. Harry wasn't much better and I am sure I was a terrible bitch too. You just learned to put up with a lot and not be so temperamental. It was exhausting to always get so upset, eventually, you just had to learn to control that or you would end up shaking in exhaustion."

Draco sat back his mouth dry and his mind churning with amazement; he honestly hadn't thought hard headed Gryffindors could practice that self-restraint. They were notorious for being brave, stupid, impulsive twats.

"Well, that's impressive. Not the least that you wore a bloody Horcrux."

Hermione flushed a bit and then gave a one shouldered shrug. "Why did you go to the Weasley's today?"

He smirked picking his soup spoon back up. "I wanted to make sure they were there to represent you for the binding and to speak with them about Ron."

Hermione sighed and then put down her spoon again. "I don't think he is coming and after the way he acted today that's probably a good thing."

Draco shrugged frowning. "Do you want him to be there?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and he waited to see if the ring would burn with some emotion. She was harder to read now than she had been as a child. He could of course break into her mind, but he wasn't going to do that unless he had to.

She sighed and then shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't kidding when I said we didn't end our relationship on very good terms."

Draco nodded at her and gestured for her to pick up her spoon again. "Did you manage to get time off for the ceremony and honeymoon okay?"

She flushed again and he felt his ring burn, she was nervous, a bit fearful, and it was strong. He frowned at her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I am not going to sacrifice you to dark magic."

She flinched and then glared at him. "I know that! But it is a blood ritual, the only one remaining that is legal! So I think it's okay to be a little nervous."

He couldn't help smirking at her. "Says the girl who wore a Horcrux, broke into Gringotts, and faced my bitch of an Aunt in battle."

She flushed again and this time he felt his ring burn with pleasure and a bit of embarrassment. He rubbed his ring curiously. His father had said that he would only really feel base emotions and only if they were very strong, he seemed to be picking up much more than that with her right now. Maybe proximity had something to do with it?

"Well, thanks for that. But I think the idea of being alone in a room with you for four days is scarier than all the things I have done put together."

Draco sat back a bit upset and worked to keep his face blank. "Why?"

She flushed again and his ring burned with her embarrassment. "We hardly know each other."

"I've known you since I was eleven."

She frowned at him and he sensed her impatience. "We hated each other, that's not knowing someone! And, I have to be naked with you!"

Draco gave her a bit a leering glance unable to help himself. "That's the part I rather am looking forward to about this weekend."

She snorted and flushed again and then shook her head. "Malfoy, we have barely touched."

He grunted in irritation. "Yes, well the purifying ceremony wasn't what I call a picnic. I can't very well touch you until the binding, can I?"

She looked up and the ring burned with what felt like annoyance, although he wasn't sure it was directed at him.

"Exactly! That's bloody not fair you know. That we can't really- well- do anything before that ceremony and then we have six hours to get at it or we go crazy."

Draco started laughing in shock. "Get at it?"

She flushed again and shook her head. "Oh you know what I mean."

Draco picked up his spoon and shifted in his chair, Merlin she was turning him on. It was time for a change in the conversation. "How do you feel things are going? Is my mother driving you to insanity yet?"

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about the wedding and when Niffy took her off Draco felt himself sigh in relief.

He wasn't sure that he could make it to the damn wedding night without touching her and that bothered him.

Who would have ever thought that Hermione Granger would leave him panting?

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
Thank you all for the kind reviews!

Draco seems rather decent, that worries me. Well, if you discount his mood ring that he is shamelessly taking advantage of. My husband certainly wishes he could know if I am hungry or actually really angry.  
Next chapter, some fluff!  
And the wedding is getting closer!


	10. Dream of Me

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse._

 _This chapters song was:_ _ **It Was Always You, Maroon 5  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Woke up from a dream with a different kind of feeling.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta...7-17_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**  
 **Dream of Me**

Hermione was burning, she watched as he watched her. His eyes were a dark silver and she felt her breath hitch as she saw the desire they held in their depths.

She parted her lips and let out a little gasp as he lowered his head, he nibbled at her jaw and she could tell that he was smirking. Blasted man, he knew he was driving her crazy, he knew that she was burning waiting for him to do something. Anything! And then she felt his hands, his fingertips brushing up under her jumper, pushing it up as he left a trail of fire on her stomach.

She arched and then let out a small moan. He chuckled and his lips moved closer to hers.

"Shall I kiss you then?"

She was panting, she had never felt this rush of intense emotion. She had read about this, of course, she had read but the feeling of his hands as they moved up her, slowly settling over her breasts which were in lace cups.

And his lips, his lips were so soft, so wonderful. Why wouldn't he kiss her?

 **OooOoooOooO**

 _Draco knew he was dreaming, but he also knew he rather liked this dream. He let his hands fall over her breasts, she was wearing lace, he liked that. Good on him to think of that and buy her all the lace knickers he had._ _His lips were hovering over hers and her breath was teasing him. It was sweet, like honey. Her lips were full and he wanted to taste those too. But she had to ask for that. He wasn't just giving kisses away after all._

 _"Shall I kiss you then?" He asked teasingly._

 _He watched her pant with her lust, reveling in the fact that it was all for him._

 _Her nipples were hard under his own and he bloody well liked that too. That he could create this response in her. She looked wild and she was still fully dressed._

 _Suddenly he had to get the jumper off of her. He pulled his hands away ignoring her moan of frustration and yanked at her soft jumper, pulling it over her head and then almost moaning himself as he got a look at her lace covered tits._

 _"Beautiful."_

 _His voice was husky and his hands were shaking as he settled them back over her._

 _She wasn't just beautiful she was fucking exquisite!_

 _Hermione arched at the cool air as it hit her and then she felt her heart hitching as she watched him staring at her. His face going wild and his nostrils flaring._

 _"Beautiful."_

 _And she felt that way, his eyes told her how beautiful she was. She smiled at him and lifted her hand pushing at his hair which was falling around his face._

 _"Touch me."_

 _She wasn't sure where that had come from, this boldness. But she was glad she said it because he didn't disappoint her as he settled his hands on her and she was sure he was going to burn the lace off of her._

 _His breathing was now as ragged as hers and she pulled him down, desperate for a kiss._

 _He smirked at her again and at the last second buried his lips on her neck, sucking gently._

 _"Draco! Kiss me!"_

 _Draco almost laughed at her demand. But, he didn't deny her request. Oh no, after a little nibble of her neck he moved up her neck and then sweetly took her mouth in his._ _She did taste like honey, he thought as he sucked at her lower lip and then thrust his tongue into her mouth._

 _She was unsure at first but then got bolder and when she nibbled at his lips he about embarrassed himself._ _He broke the kiss quickly and shifted, deciding that he wanted to feel her skin on his so he sat up and yanked his shirt off and over his head. Then he reached behind her and removed the lace bra tossing it aside._

 _When her eyes widened he found himself growling at her and then settling back over her taking her hiss as their skin touched into his mouth. His hands tangled in her hair and he held her head still so he could kiss her senseless._ _She was shifting and her legs moved up his and he let out a small groan._

 _Her hands were on his back, her nails scraping against his skin. Not hard enough to leave marks but enough to let him know that she was losing her control._

 _Good, he wanted her at the point where she couldn't think._

 **OoOOooOOoO**

Hermione jerked awake and sat up breathing hard. She looked around and then sank back against her pillows as she realized that she had just been dreaming. Wow, she thought wiping her face which was sweating with the back of her hand as she closed her eyes and shifted, desire coursing through her. She hoped shagging Draco was as fantastic as it had been in her dreams. If so, she might actually not mind being married. She tossed and turned for a bit before she finally fell back asleep, with wet knickers.

 **OoOoOOOoOo**

Draco groaned and slammed his hands down in frustration as the dream ended and he jerked awake. He was breathing heavily and hard just the sheets on top of him hurt.

Fuck!

He was not a man who was used to denying himself anything and he was having to do some serious self-control over his libido lately. He tried to calm himself and then gave up, yanking the sheets away and heading for a cold shower. He wasn't sure that he was allowed to wank off or he would have been doing that.

Two more nights. Two more bloody nights and he would have her at his mercy.

The clock outside his room rang four times and he groaned. Dammit, there was no point in even going back to bed after he got Junior under control. It was going to be another long day, he thought, as he headed for another cold shower. He was taking rather a lot of those lately.

When he snapped for coffee his father gave him an amused look that Draco ignored as he settled into his breakfast.

 **OooOOooOoOoO**

Hermione was frustrated. That dream last night had seemed so real. She almost asked George if he had slipped something into her drink last night but hadn't had the nerve to send the owl. Besides, if he had, he would ask for a report and she was not about to tell him what had happened in her dream.

She tapped her quill on her desk and frowned. She had been in lace and it had felt so decadent.

On a whim, she shoved away from her desk and headed to her floo. "Ginny!" She yelled after asking for The Burrow.

The woman came into view frowning. "Hermione? What is going on?"

Hermione smirked. "Want to go shopping for Muggle lingerie?"

Ginny found a smile and then threw back her head laughing. "When would I ever say no to that? Let's get sushi while we are out. I'll just run and tell mum we are meeting for lunch."

Hermione grinned and sat back at her desk, thankful she could floo from her office. At a pop, she jumped and then turned to smile at Niffy.

"Good morning Niffy!"

Niffy smiled at her. "Good morning mistress. Do you need Niffy to bring you lunch?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I am going to head off to do some shopping with Ginny for lunch and then I have my final fitting this afternoon."

Niffy nodded and then held out a note. "Master sent this."

Hermione took it and then the elf was gone with a grin and a pop. She opened the note and then gasped as she read it.

 _I dreamed about you last night._

 _Might I request that you make sure you own lace knickers?_

 _D_

Oh, dear Merlin! What was she to make of that? She spent the entire time until lunch getting nothing accomplished as she considered all the possibilities.

 **OoOOoOOooOO**

Ginny showed up right on time and the girls rushed out heading into Muggle London from the Leaky. Hermione told Ginny about the dream and Draco's note and waited, chewing her lip with nerves, as Ginny looked away thoughtfully.

"You think he knew you were going shopping?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think he had the same dream as me!"

Ginny laughed shaking her head. "Hermione, that's not possible. More like he just had a naughty dream and you both find lace knickers sexy."

Hermione frowned and then shrugged realizing that Ginny was probably right.

"Oh let's talk about something else before people wonder why I am blushing like a school girl. How are things with Harry, has he met her yet?"

Ginny's face fell a bit. "No, actually he hasn't. He sent Percy as his solicitor to meet with the family."

Hermione paused as they headed into the restaurant and frowned. "He didn't go too?"

Ginny shook her head walking up to the hostess and nodding at the woman when she gestured them over to a table. After they were seated Ginny frowned her face a mixture of disgust and sadness. "No, Mione, he didn't. George went and met Constance though. I think they got on well."

 **OoOOoOOOoO**

An hour later the two were giggling as they tried on a barrage of lace and satin. Hermione bought more knickers then she ever had before and ten new bras. Ginny even splurged blushing as she pulled out a muggle credit card.

"It's Goyle's." She whispered and Hermione shook her head.

She had to call Niffy to take her purchases back to her house and was a little embarrassed that the elf knew what she had been doing. But Niffy's smirk told her that it would all be kept a secret and so she didn't worry for too long.

 **OoOooOoO**

She hugged Ginny goodbye and went back to work for a few hours, The dress fitting was at three and she got there early so that she could meet Narcissa and her mother. To say she was nervous for this encounter was putting it mildly. She got basically nothing done leading up to the afternoon appointment.

They were at a Muggle shop in Chelsea; because the dress was pretty much all her parents were allowed to pay for, and her mother had decided it would be a designer one. Luckily for Hermione there wasn't time to custom make one or she might have spent the better part of a year in dress fittings.

Her reception dress had been finished first and if she had thought that the two women had been a pain over that dress it was nothing to their demands over her actual wedding gown. The only thing Hermione had put her foot down over was the length of the train, which had started out fairly long. The color was a soft Ivory, which she had agreed with Narcissa looked much better on her then a harsh white. There was embroidering on the dress that Hermione thought must have been done by magic, Narcissa had taken care of that herself after a dress had been decided on and if the woman who was fitting the dress to her found that odd she never said anything.

Obviously magic was involved in that as well, but Hermione knew better than to say something. Although she did sigh when her mother turned to whisper with Narcissa Malfoy about something she didn't like and then smirked as the other woman pulled out her wand and fixed a line that had bothered her mother.

"You two are a menace," Hermione hissed at the now grinning women as she stood on the platform.

Her mother shushed her and glanced gratefully and Narcissa. "We are not! It's brilliant. Cissy, I have to insist you let me borrow you to help me make sure my dresses are perfect."

Hermione watched in shock as Narcissa smiled and her eyes flashed with amusement. "Absolutely, Helen dear. I would love to be of assistance. When is your final fitting?"

Helen's smile was wide and grateful. "Tomorrow at three."

Hermione shook her head and stood still as she was circled and poked at. Finally when the dress was found to be perfect she was allowed to step down and change into her day dress. But if she thought that she was off the hook for the evening she was sorely mistaken.

"Hermione dear I noticed that you wear a lot of these types of dresses, would you mind if we added a few more to your wardrobe?"

Hermione didn't have time to deny Narcissa before her mother was clapping her hands in excitement. "Oh, Hermione, that's a wonderful idea. It's been ages since you went shopping for new things for work. Let's go and raid the shops."

"But I was going to meet Draco for dinner," Hermione said helplessly looking for any way out of this predicament.

Narcissa waved her off and said very clearly. "Niffy dear, please tell my son that his fiancé will be detained this evening."

Hermione sighed as her lie was neatly exposed and detached by her soon to be mother in law. She was sure Draco would get a good laugh out of Niffy's message and then she wondered if she could possibly send up a flare for help as her mother grabbed her arm and they indeed went off to raid all the shops.

And when Narcissa Malfoy swept into a shop, she indeed got anything and everything she wished to purchase.

And with a wave of her wand and Helen's, "Oh, wouldn't it look better with two more inches off the hem?" Hermione found that her new wardrobe was going to be much sexier than her previous one.

 **OooOOooOOoooOoO**

Draco looked up as Niffy popped into his office and frowned. Dean was there working on the schedule so that Draco wasn't interrupted on his Honeymoon.

"Anything wrong Niffy?"

Niffy huffed and then smirked. "Masters Mother wanted him to know that Mistress won't be able to meet him for dinner."

Dean looked up confused. "Oh, damn, were you meeting Hermione for dinner?"

Draco frowned. "Not to my knowledge?"

Niffy's smirk widened. "Mistress wanted to get out of shopping and tried to tell the mothers that she was having dinner with master."

Draco started to grin as Dean sat back shaking his head.

"That didn't work out for her did it?" Draco asked Niffy.

The elf nodded and then was gone leaving the two men to laugh as they each thought of Hermione being dragged around to go shopping against her will.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Next Chapter:  
Ding dong the bells will ring.


	11. Bells Toll

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Come On Get Higher, Matt Nathanson**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **I would make you believe, I would make you forget**_ _._

 _Grammarly is my beta at this point, 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 11  
Bells Toll**

Hermione looked up as three house elves apparated into her room with loud pops and let out a small moan. They were all carrying her dress, and someone had extended the train considerably!

"The train!"

Niffy rushed over and tisked. "It was far too short. Niffy saw the pictures of the princess in the magazine, it was much longer."

Hermione sat down feeling faint. "Niffy! I told you I am not a princess."

Niffy crossed her arms looking very stubborn and stomped her little foot. "Niffy heard your mother tell you that on your wedding day you are a princess, Niffy fixed the gown so that you can be one."

She heard Narcissa chuckle behind her. She turned to see her mother and future mother in law smiling at the elf who clearly thought she was being helpful.

Narcissa waved her hand to the elves who gave little bows and laid the gown out very carefully.

"It's all right dear; I felt the train should be a bit longer as well."

Hermione let out a soft gasp. "But who is going to hold it off the ground so it doesn't get dirty? We can't use magic in the village."

Narcissa frowned a bit and then said to Niffy. "Niffy, we will make it this long for the pictures we keep only, put it back the way it was for the Muggle ceremony."

Niffy looked about ready to argue, her little face went red before she nodded and snapped her fingers. The dress went back to normal and Hermione gave a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Niffy. I promise to get you a picture of it the way you wished it to look." Hermione said sincerely. "I will put it in a frame as soon as they arrive."

Niffy looked like she was ready to cry her little body trembling.

Narcissa smirked and said. "Off you go, we can take it from here."

Hermione stood up and looked at her mother who was still grinning. "They are like little children; I shall have to watch what I say around them. But, really Hermione, even without the train, you do look like a beautiful princess today."

Hermione sighed and smiled at her mother before she rushed over to hug her.

Narcissa clicked her tongue and said. "Now, no ruining her makeup."

Hermione spent the rest of the morning trying to fight down her constant panic. Her mother, of course, stayed calm, Narcissa Malfoy seemed unfazed as well while Hermione thought she might faint halfway down the church. Luckily there was a beautiful red carpet runner that would buffer her fall.

When her veil was attached to a tiara that she swore she had seen in a history book as a child and set in place with sapphire hair pins, she looked at her mother and gave a tentative smile. Taking a deep breath she waved goodbye at a crying Niffy who had shown back up to see her in the dress and followed her mother out of the room.

Victoire who was Bill's daughter was her bridesmaid with Teddy Lupin being the page boy. They had to give him a potion though to keep him from changing his appearance for the day. The poor tyke was pretty angry about which meant that by the time he made it to the church he threw an epic fit, thankfully the guests just found that charming. Ginny was her maid of honor and Blaise Zabini was Draco's best man.

They hadn't had a rehearsal dinner as the schedule had already been so packed, and this was actually the first time Hermione had seen Zabini since Hogwarts. He looked as obnoxious as ever, even winking at her as she got closer. He also kept whispering to Draco.

Draco wasn't turning around; she wondered briefly who had told him that was the tradition. When she and her father finally reached the front of the church and she met his churning grey eyes she gave a small little gasp. He looked her over a bit desperately and then nodded at her as if he was making sure she was okay. She gave him a tentative smile and handed her flowers to Ginny who was smirking. Then she waited for her father to lift her veil and kiss her cheek before she took a deep breath and turned towards the minister.

She couldn't tell you much about the ceremony itself. She repeated her vows, Draco repeated his. They exchanged rings, although they would be doing this again in the binding ceremony. She watched as Draco clenched his fist as if testing out the new ring. He had a rather strange look on his face as he did so and she wondered if he wasn't used to wearing rings. She had found herself a bit surprised all this week when she had looked down to see the ring on her ring finger. But then she frowned as she noticed the large ring on his other hand and remembered he had been wearing that since she had met him. It was a type of signet ring with emeralds and what looked like the Malfoy crest of arms, much more ostentatious than any Muggle ones she had seen and worn on his ring finger, not his pinky. She wondered curiously when he had gotten it, she hadn't remembered him wearing that at school. Then she let out a small frustrated sigh, that was just another thing added to the many things about her now husband that she didn't actually know.

 **OoOooOOoOOoO**

The ceremony ended and they turned to face the church full of people. Bells tolled above them and she saw that both of her parents were wiping tears from their eyes. She was shocked to see that Narcissa Malfoy also seemed to be teary eyed while Lucius looked like a proud peacock.

She put her hand on Draco's arm and walked with him slowly out of the church, smiling at the muggle photographer who was snapping pictures. She raised an eyebrow as a few other flashes went off that had the man looking around in confusion.

Draco smirked. "My mother hired a photographer; he is under a disillusionment charm."

Hermione looked up at him and laughed. That was such a Malfoy thing to do, openly flaunting wizarding law like that with half the Wizengamot and all of the heads of department for the Ministry in attendance, not to mention three foreign Ministers of Magic.

He shrugged at her as if reading her mind. "She got permission. How do you think he has an invisible camera and got past security?"

Hermione just smiled widely and allowed him to whisk her out and help her into the horse drawn carriage that Narcissa had insisted on. Hermione had found it rather silly as the church had been very close to the old Castle, it actually sat on the grounds so they were back at the front doors of the massive estate in a matter of minutes. Draco got out first and then reached over to lift her down.

He frowned at her a bit. "How much does this dress weigh?"

She blew out a breath and shivered slightly; he still had his arm around her waist and was holding her up so that she was eye level with him.

"Not as much as Niffy wished," she said with a small smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that what had you in a mild panic all day?"

She grunted and then laughed softly as he set her down on her feet. "Yes, she made the train at least four times longer."

Draco chuckled keeping his arm around her waist as he moved her forward into the castle. The first thing that hit her was the fragrance of gardenias. They moved into the ballroom and she gasped. It had indeed been enlarged, although no one would know it but the Malfoy's. Catering teams moved throughout the room and she wondered briefly where the house elves were hiding.

"I wish Niffy could see this," Hermione said softly.

Draco smirked at her. "She can, All the house elves are probably running around invisible making sure everything is perfect. Their magic is very subtle, muggles won't even sense it if they don't wish them too."

Hermione smiled and then allowed him to sweep towards a hallway; they were taking pictures in the library. Draco had said it was his favorite room in the castle. As it had floor to ceiling windows all along one wall and offered the photographer amazing light he didn't argue with the groom.

Hermione gave a small moan of pleasure as she looked at all of the books. They were old and she raised an eyebrow at some of the titles.

Again Draco smirked. "Charmed, if any of the muggles wander in here they won't see anything unusual."

She nodded and allowed him to sweep her over to the windows. Niffy appeared suddenly and snapped her fingers so that Hermione's train elongated and then set to pushing and shoving them into place and settling the train so that it was just so.

Zabini swept in and chuckled. "Never thought I would see you be pushed around by a house elf, Malfoy."

Draco glared at Zabini who gave a wink and moved to lounge against a chair. Ginny gave him a firm glare and then rushed over to hand Hermione her bouquet of flowers. Hermione smiled at Ginny and then jumped as Niffy disappeared and then the doors burst open so that the parents and the rest of the wedding party could come in.

The photographer frowned at the train for a moment and she noticed Narcissa muttering something. Suddenly the man's eyes went all cloudy and he just stood by while Narcissa organized everything to her liking. She had to have jinxed him because when the flashes started going off from the wizard photographer the man didn't even blink now. It was an hour of being moved into different positions with the different people before Draco said in a dry tone.

"Mother, I think we have enough to fill a book. Can we please move this along?"

Zabini snorted and Hermione let out a quiet breath of thanks, her feet were killing her, even with the cushioning charm she had put on the heels.

The photographer was ushered out and Hermione wilted under the weight of her dress. Draco frowned at her and the next thing she knew the dress weighed nothing at all. He was turning to glare at his mother. "You couldn't jinx the dress to not weigh her down mother? She is exhausted."

Narcissa flushed clearly upset. "I forgot! Here I have a pucker up potion for her, stronger than the invigoration drought even, she will be fine."

Draco took the potion from his mother and said in a hard tone. "Niffy."

The elf popped into sight smiling and then snapped her fingers. Hermione was instantly in the dress for her reception, complete with her change of shoes. And this dress was light as a feather, which meant that clearly the elf had charmed it.

Her eyes widened in shock. "How?"

Draco just glared at her and seemed to be taking her pulse. "Did she eat, mother?"

Narcissa frowned. "Don't you take that tone with me Draco; she had breakfast but wouldn't eat lunch."

He gave his mother a sharp look and then swept Hermione up against him and looked at Niffy. "If you please."

Niffy snapped her fingers again and Draco was in another suit, this one a dark emerald green with a snake pen on his lapel.

Zabini smirked. "Mind changing me, Niffy? That would be Nifty!"

Ginny snorted at him and shook her head. But the house elf grinned at him and snapped her fingers.

Narcissa was frowning at her husband's pocket watch. "Niffy you better do all of us we ran over our time."

The next time Niffy snapped her fingers everyone was in their reception outfits. Hermione saw her parents gasp and then laugh in delight.

Ginny's eyes were round. "Blimey they sure are handy, aren't they?"

Zabini smirked. "Well, yes," he said lazily.

Ginny shook her head and rushed out of the room probably to find her parents. Hermione handed her bouquet to the elf who smiled at it wistfully and then disappeared.

Draco grinned down at her his eyes dancing with laughter. "She won't let go of that the whole night," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as his warm breath washed over her, she met his eyes and felt her world tilt a little.

Draco grunted and held her more firmly to his side. "Come on then, let's feed you, Hermione. You've gone far too quiet on me."

Hermione looked over to see her mother laughing as her father shook his head laughing as well. They had always remarked on how much of a chatter box she was, so she knew that they were laughing at the fact her new husband would tease her about such a thing.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! If this is the first fanfic of mine you are reading I should mention you can find me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed I now post updates for stories and pictures of things that take my fancy, like jewelry and dresses I have added into my stories.

Ha! Poor Hermione. I would guess that her dress was pretty heavy. I know that I didn't really explain the dress in detail and that is because I wished for you to allow your imagination to take over.

However I must admit, I pictured Duchess Catherine's dress myself.

Next Chapter is the reception where Ginny impresses her brother George with a well placed jinx! Care to guess who gets on her bad side?


	12. Gardenias and Dancing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

Grammarly is now my Beta: 7-17

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **I Don't Dance, Lee Brice  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **But here I am spinning you 'round and 'round in circles.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 12**  
 **Gardenia's and Dancing**

The dinner went smoothly, although Hermione noticed that trays never seemed to run out and glasses never seemed to need to be refilled, and she giggled as she realized that the house elves might be responsible for that trick, or it could be the five hundred or more wizards in attendance.

Draco didn't leave her side, but he was rather quiet. She glanced at him a few times and saw him just watching the room, occasionally smirking or frowning.

Finally, she leaned over and said softly. "Is anything wrong?"

He looked down at her and shrugged. "No, it's just been a strange day."

She nodded and then glanced at where he was looking to see Zabini trying to flirt with Ginny who looked livid.

Draco sighed. "Goyle is going to smash his head in."

Hermione shook her head. "Not before Ginny does something to him. He really is pretty brainless isn't he?"

Draco nodded. "Yep."

Suddenly Zabini jumped back staring at his hand and hissed before he stood up and stormed out. Ginny gave George a triumphant little wave as he stood up and clapped and then she looked at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione laughed and applauded as well, realizing Ginny had just perfected the new spell she had made up last week on the silly prat, Zabini. A few muggles at the table nearby were watching the exchange with confused smiles.

When Zabini came back out he sat at the other side of the long table by Draco's father who was giving him a long look.

Ginny came over and sat down by Hermione.

"What did you do? That new spell?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny smirked. "I've been practicing wandless magic; I managed to give him a good case of the boils on his hand. No idea how he made it go away, probably had to charm it invisible until someone can find a potion for him."

Draco snorted sipping his wine. "Bravo, littlest Weasley."

Ginny glared at him. "I have a name you know, Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So do I," he said calmly.

Ginny grinned and tipped her glass. "Oh, very well done. Wel, Hermione, your new mother in law nixed the glass tinkling for kissing and speeches, she said it was tacky so it's on to the dancing. How did you talk them into Muggle music?"

Hermione shook her head. "Um, I didn't. I actually had nothing to do with this part of the reception."

She looked over at Draco who smiled at her lazily. "Don't worry; we won't be dancing in a line to Mozart."

Ginny snorted in laughter and then sat up in shock. "Merlin's beard, Hermione! Isn't that the Muggle singer you like so much?"

Hermione looked toward a section of wall that seemed to have moved away as if it was a panel and gasped.

She looked at Draco who grinned at her and said. "Will he do?"

Ginny was standing up and squealing rushing over to grab Goyle who was allowing her to pull him up but frowning in confusion as she pulled him towards the man who was starting to strum his guitar.

Zabini came over frowning. "Where did you find a Weasley who can sing?"

Hermione laughed as Draco pulled her to her feet. "He isn't a Weasley, Zabini. He is a Muggle singer."

Zabini was frowning at the man. "No way, Granger. That bloke looks just like Weasel King, just shorter."

Draco was frowning as he considered his friends' words but Hermione was laughing. "If you had ever heard any of the Weasley's sing you wouldn't doubt my word."

She pulled at Draco's arm and he nodded at Zabini and walked her out onto the dance floor to join her friends who were waiting for her and Draco to have their first dance.

 **OoOOooOOOoOO**

Draco grinned as he watched Ginny and Hermione dance the night away with three other girls from Hogwarts he couldn't name. He was standing against the wall with Goyle and Potter.

Zabini was dancing with a pretty Muggle girl who was apparently the daughter of one of Hermione's parent's friends.

Potter was frowning at him. "Should we break that up?"

Draco snorted. "You would Potter, but we won't."

Goyle grunted but didn't take his eyes off Ginny who was spinning with Hermione and laughing happily.

"When's the wedding?" Draco asked smirking into his glass.

Goyle went a little red and said quietly. "A month, her mother wanted time to get things together."

Draco frowned. "Just throw galleons at it and do it next week."

Potter snorted this time. "Weasley weddings don't cost galleons, Malfoy, they take time. Everything is handmade and home cooked."

Draco shook his head but saw that Goyle looked rather satisfied so he didn't say any more about it. Potter was still watching Zabini with narrowed eyes.

"Where is your other half, Potter. I am not sure I have ever seen you without your shadow," Draco asked his tone sharp.

Potter jerked his gaze away from the couple and frowned. "He couldn't make it."

Goyle grunted and made a fist beating it against his hand. Draco smiled; his childhood friend was not amused with the Weasel King. Good, either was he.

"Ginny said he refused to come. Called him the world's biggest prat and threatened to throw him out of our wedding if he didn't learn some manners," Goyle said in his slow voice.

Potter flinched and ran a hand through his already untidy hair his face agitated. Potter still sucked at occlumency. "Yeah well. He is being rather obnoxious right now," Potter said finally glancing over at Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny was waving Goyle over. Draco smirked as he watched his large friend push off the wall and walk over to the petite redhead.

"He seems to be sunk," Draco said with a short laugh.

Potter was watching them his face now carefully blank. "Ginny seems happy," Potter said his tone a bit forlorn.

Draco looked at him and saw pain flash in the man's famous green eyes. "What happened there, Potter? It's not like you to give up on a lost cause."

Harry Potter glared at him and opened his mouth, probably to say something idiotic and then closed it and shrugged. "It just didn't work out; it's complicated and simple all at once."

Draco looked at the man frowning. "I never pegged you for a philosopher or a quitter."

Potter glared at him. "I didn't quit. We just didn't want to keep at it. It was a mutual decision, Malfoy."

Draco nodded his face sneering. "Yeah, she looks tore up about it too."

Potter closed his eyes and when he opened them they were emotionless. "It was good talking to you. If you don't treat Hermione right-"

Draco waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, you will kill me, curse me, jinx me, put slugs in my soup. Got it, Potter."

He watched the man struggle for a moment and then take a deep breath and say. "Yeah, something like that."

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned back to watching his new bride. She was dancing with her father again to a slow song.

He heard a squeaky voice say softly. "Young master should dance with his mother."

Draco grinned and set down his glass. "Niffy, that's a great idea. Glad I thought of it." He walked away as he heard the old elf give off a wheezing little cough.

 **OoOOooOOoO**

Hermione watched Draco walk over and ask his mother to dance. She seemed deeply surprised but allowed her son to pull her up. People moved aside as he swept his mother onto the dance floor. She would have sighed at what an extraordinary gentleman he was except when he caught her watching him he winked.

She chuckled and dropped her head onto her father's chest who was laughing too. "That young man is sure a charmer. I hope he treats you right, little girl."

Hermione looked up at her father and smiled a bit wistfully. Me too, she thought glancing back over at her new husband again. His mother was laughing at something he was saying as he swept her around the room in a perfect waltz. Hermione sighed at his grace, she wished she had that.

When the song ended she looked up to see Draco walking over to claim her and smiled at her father who handed her over with a large grin.

"Thank you very much," Draco said formally.

Hermione grinned and then gasped as Draco pulled her into him. They had danced the first slow dance together and then separated. She could tell that he was not familiar with the music and was simply grateful that he had put in the effort.

He smiled as he danced with her. "What is he singing about?"

Hermione shook her head as he spun her. "I don't know you would have to ask him, he writes his own songs."

Draco looked mildly impressed and then looked around the room. "It's getting about that time," he said.

Hermione felt her heart rate triple. "We have to say goodbye to everyone."

Draco frowned down at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's our party."

He snorted. "Well, the party isn't over after we leave. So they can say goodbye to us and keep drinking all the wine."

Hermione grinned at his annoyed tone. "You've really been on your best manners, haven't you?"

He snorted down at her and glared. "Yeah I have, Granger, so don't push it."

She threw her head back laughing. "It's not Granger anymore you know."

He frowned as if just realizing that and then shook his head. "Damn, that's going to be bloody confusing. Both of us yelling, Malfoy when we are pissed off."

She smirked. "I don't only say that when I am angry, Malfoy."

He looked down at her and grinned. "You know I think you only call me by my first name when you want something."

She looked affronted by this. "No, I don't."

He tilted his head thinking. "I think so, Malfoy."

She pinched him and he said very loudly. "Ouch! Stop abusing me."

She flushed in embarrassment and ducked her head as people snickered around them. She could feel his chest shaking with laughter against her forehead and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You, prat. Don't say something like that in front of my parent's friends. They might believe you!"

He was laughing out loud now as he swept her off the floor and over to his mother who was looking at them with a funny look on her face.

"Why does your bride look like she could jinx you?"

Hermione took a deep breath and turned a dazzling smile on Narcissa who had been simply brilliant today and deserved to be told so.

"I want to thank you for this wonderful day, Narcissa. It was simply beautiful."

The woman nodded regally still giving her son a look that only a mother could perfect. "It was nothing dear," she said finally turning to give Hermione a smile. "It turned out very well."

She turned to her husband who was frowning but nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, very well," he said in his brisk tone.

Hermione gave him a small smile and then turned to look for her parents. "I want to say goodbye to my parents and then I suppose we should leave to get ready."

She rushed off quickly to find her parents and Ginny and say goodbye, hoping that by the time she did that her nerves would have calmed down. It was time to do the bonding and Hermione was a wreck!

* * *

Notes:

I hope the reception lived up to expectation.  
Up next is the bonding ceremony!


	13. The Bonding

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 ** _Warning: Rated M. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity._**

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was: __**Gift Of a Thistle, Braveheart Soundtrack, James Horner Piano Cover, Ioannis Pane  
**_ _(I had to find it on youtube, but this piece of music set to piano is awe-inspiring, James Horner is a genius.)_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 13  
The Bonding**

Draco grunted as he watched his bride rush off. "I am off to get the Weasley's. Father can you get the ministry wizard?"

His father nodded but frowned still watching Hermione walk off. "There are people who wish to be witnesses, it isn't unheard of and it's a great honor, so I said yes."

Draco frowned at his father. "Who?"

His mother gave his father a short warning look and said carefully. "The minster, the Wizengamot, and a few elderly wizards you wouldn't know. Also the French and Russian Ministers of Magic, as well as some very important people from other Ministries around Europe."

Draco looked shocked. "Excuse me? How will you fit all of those people in that small of a room?"

His mother sighed and said in a whisper. "Really, Draco?"

Draco snorted rubbing the back of his neck as he realized that was honestly not going to be a problem with a bunch of wizards hanging around. His ring was burning and he felt his brides anxiety rising.

"Mother this was supposed to be a sacred, private ceremony."

His father made a clicking sound. "Draco this is the first time it's been performed in memory and we could not insult half of Europe's elite. It's a great honor that they want to witness this bonding."

Draco sighed realizing that he was going to be unable to argue this. "Fine, I better go warn my bride."

His mother nodded looking a bit concerned. "Will we need to give her a calming drought?"

Draco snorted. "I bloody hope not," he shook his head in disgust and stormed off.

 **OoOooO**

He was calm by the time he reached Hermione's side, after letting the Weasley's know it was time and the circumstances of how things had changed. Molly had looked appalled while Arthur Weasley had sighed muttering he had been afraid that something like this would happen. Draco was annoyed he hadn't thought of it himself, but he honestly had assumed they could keep their damn bonding private, he was internally berating himself for not knowing better. But as he met his bride he smiled and shook hands with people and then turned to wrap his arm around her waist and glide her out of the room. The singer had left and now there was a band setting up to continue the party. He saw most of the Muggles yawning and realized that the house elves were probably hurrying them all along. Hermione's parents seemed unaffected, they were having an engaging conversation with Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Hermione let out a quiet sigh as they made the hall and then grunted as she pulled him to a stop. "If I walk in these shoes anymore tonight, I will never have the same feet again."

Draco watched as she took off the flats that had not been any more comfortable than her heels and then glared at them before tossing them onto a cushioned bench.

Draco chuckled as they disappeared.

She nodded and said softly. "Thank you, Niffy."

They made their way to the stairs and Draco helped her up, holding her dress so she didn't trip. He stopped at the door to the room she had been in last night. She looked up at him her eyes a bit too bright. He sighed and reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. He missed the veil she had been wearing, she had been so beautiful today, she still was actually.

He watched her bite her lip and felt his ring burn and then smiled as passion overwhelmed him, his and hers. "I am married to you and haven't kissed you," she said in a hushed voice.

He nodded. "I know. I get to kiss you after this ceremony."

She let out a small sigh and pulled back but he held onto her realizing he needed to warn her that the plans had changed.

"Hermione."

She looked up her eyes wide and he swallowed hating that he was about to frighten or worry her.

"A lot of people approached my father asking to be at our binding ceremony."

She frowned. "I thought it was just the witnesses?"

He gave a small shrug. "As did I, but apparently a few other people feel the need to bear witness to this."

He watched as her brow puckered with confusion and then she nodded slowly her eyes going dark. His ring burned and now he felt irritation instead of anger and he knew she understood. She was incredibly bright, his witch.

"It's become political, hasn't it? Our bonding?"

Draco nodded and said slowly. "I imagine it domino'd that way, yes. Our minister will be there, the French and Russian Ministers, some important wizards older than time, the Wizengamot-"

She cut him off her face going a bit pale. "And then you couldn't offend other important people by not including them?"

Draco inclined his head. "Yes."

She shook her head and suddenly looked tired. "Okay, thank you for warning me."

Draco nodded and then stepped back allowing her to move into the room. "I will see you in a half hour. Niffy will be assisting you and Molly will come to collect you."

She nodded and shut the door.

Draco sighed as his ring burned. Disappointment. He turned around with his hands in his pocket and walked out more frustrated than he had been in living memory.

 **OoOOooOooO**

Hermione looked in the mirror and couldn't stop her soft gasp of surprise. She was in a crystal blue robe with bare feet and had a wreath of gardenias in her hair. She frowned as she looked closer and realized that small blue flowers were intermixed.

She gasped. "Cornflowers!"

Niffy nodded blinking her tears as she waved her hand over Hermione's hair. It was down just past her bottom and curled beautifully, thicker than it had ever been but surprisingly weightless. The elf was sniffling as she seemed to touch every curl to make sure it shinned.

"Young master had them put in for you. He said they were your favorite."

Hermione felt a small shiver of happiness break through her nerves. "Yes, they are my favorite."

Niffy waved her hand again and Hermione gasped as her hair seemed to glimmer with thousands of diamonds and she realized with another gasp that there were indeed diamond pins all throughout her hair.

She hadn't objected when Niffy had made her hair longer, realizing that arguing with the elf was pointless. Now Niffy waved at her robes and they shimmered as if set afire by diamonds as well.

She turned as the door opened and looked at Molly Weasley who gave a soft gasp as she set eyes on her. "Oh you look like a water Nymph," Molly said softly.

Niffy smiled as if that was the greatest praise and bent down to apply some kind of cream to Hermione's feet. Instantly her feet warmed and all the tenderness from dancing in her shoes and standing in her heels for the wedding disappeared.

"Niffy! Thank you!" Hermione said gratefully.

The elf nodded and then took Hermione's hand taking off her rings. "I go now, you come down."

Hermione watched the elf disapparate and then turned to look at Molly Weasley who was smiling at her with tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful, dear," Molly said gently.

Hermione smiled and then felt her heart start to triple its beat in her chest. "Did they tell you? The ceremony isn't going to be so private?" Hermione asked her tone a bit sad but her face resolved to her fate.

Molly nodded her face going a bit hard. "I told Kingsley it was awful but he pointed out there was little he could do to stop it. Your binding is the first one to take place on the continent in one hundred and sixty seven years and that one didn't even work."

Hermione gave a small nod and then took a deep breath her hand settling over her now jumpy stomach.

Molly let out a long sigh. "Deep breaths, you can do this."

Hermione nodded and allowed Molly to pull her out of the room. Niffy was waiting for them outside the door with a wide smile and took both of their hands apparating them to the ceremony room that was in a basement under the church.

Hermione looked around stunned by what she was seeing. The room was covered in enchanted flowers that glowed like diamonds. Blue will-o'- the wisps hovered over their heads and the room was dark so that although she could hear the shuffling of dozens of people she couldn't actually see them. An altar was set up and an old wizard, she had never seen before, was in ink black robes obviously waiting for her.

She turned and found Draco standing next to her in robes that matched hers, his feet bare as well.

His eyes looked her over and went dark. "Your hair?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded. "Niffy went a little overboard."

He seemed to have to swallow a few times before he nodded and then held up his hand opening it slowly. A large diamond heart on a delicate gold chain dangled in front of her and she looked at it and then at him.

His smile was soft "It's charmed," he said softly. "It is supposed to protect you and bring you luck."

She smiled and touched the diamond heart; it was warm instead of cold.

"May I put it on you?"

She looked up at him and then nodded slowly. He softly turned her and moved her hair carefully over one shoulder. She felt the heart settle in between her breasts and then he turned her around.

"I didn't get you anything." She said softly flushing. "I didn't-"

He put his finger to her lips and they tingled. "You did, actually. You came. After all the awful things I have done to you, the things I said…" he took a deep breath and said softly. "You still came."

Hermione nodded and felt herself swell with emotion. "We were kids, Draco," she said softly.

He smiled at her and she saw the smile duplicated in his eyes which seemed to swirl silver. "Shall we, Hermione?"

She put her hand on his extended arm and he turned them so that they could walk to the altar.

The room seemed to swell as if the will-o'- the wisps sensed the magic that was about to take place. She glanced up at them feeling a bit dizzy. The wizard smiled at them and then started chanting in Latin and what sounded like old French.

Hermione tried to concentrate on what he was saying. She heard disjointed words. Wind, Earth, Fire, Water. Forever. Bound. Time. Eventually she just let the words wash over her.

They drank from a goblet. Draco first and then her.

Their hands were bound together with a delicate silver rope that was warm and made her hand and arm tingle.

She watched as their rings were dropped into a ball of fire that had burst onto the altar and then disappeared with a strong cooling wind.

And then she gave a small cough of shock as the man blew dirt into their faces. Although the particles seemed to be enchanted for they glowed and then disappeared and she was just left with the sweet smell of the gardenias in her hair.

Her heart seemed to burn between her breasts as the man continued to chant and she went a bit dizzy, gripping Draco's hand as they seemed to suddenly be trapped in a wind tunnel.

Just as quickly as that appeared it vanished and she watched stunned as a large wave formed around them and then also vanished leaving a stone hovering in front of them with their rings on top of it.

Draco took her two rings off of it and placed them on her finger. She gasped as a shock moved through her. The rings glowed as if on fire but didn't burn her and the old wizard performing the ceremony nodded.

Hermione took Draco's ring and slowly placed it on his hand. His eyes widened as if his hand burned as well and his ring glowed.

She looked up into his eyes and he gave her a small smile, as if saying he was just as clueless as she was to this ancient magic.

Suddenly they were surrounded in a tunnel of earth and pushed together until their bodies where flush. She was lifted until her lips were at his level and then he was kissing her and she felt as if the room suddenly exploded in color. She was burning for a second, even though it wasn't painful it still felt odd, and her arms wrapped around him as he continued to kiss her, his tongue taking ownership of her mouth.

Just as she was getting lost in the sensation and after she had realized rather abruptly that this was their first kiss there was a startled gasp and her eyes flew open.

They were surrounded by fire!

Draco leaned back watching the magic with interest.

Hermione gasped as the flames danced around them. "It's amazing," She said softly.

Draco looked at her and smiled before he gently lowered her to the floor. But when she tried to step back his arm tightened and he shook his head briefly.

When the flames disappeared the man was standing with their two wands lying on the altar and holding a small dagger in his left hand.

"Your left hands, if you please." The wizard said in a rather booming voice.

Hermione felt Draco grasp her left hand and hold it up cradled in his own. His eyes were narrowed at the wizard who had his wand in his other hand. She watched wide eyed as the man made a slice in her left palm. It didn't hurt but it was shocking to watch her blood pool at the site of the cut. She watched as Draco shifted his hand so that he was still holding hers but the man could cut his own. Then the wizard waved his wand and their hands joined, fingers linked and she watched as their combined blood dripped onto their wands, it sizzled and then disappeared into them. He was chanting again, and she could feel the spell move through her.

She felt her entire body sway as a loud humming swept through the entire room and the will-o'- the wisps burned as bright as the sun for a moment. She caught a brief glimpse of many wizards standing around looking shocked and then she collapsed into Draco's arms. He stumbled a bit himself and then before she could blink they were gone and landing on a soft bed in a candle lit room.

 **OoOoOOooOoO**

Draco watched the man feeling a bit wild as the wizard sliced open Hermione's palm and then, careful not to lose his grip on her's he allowed the man to slice his own. A sharp feeling of relief washed through him when he realized it had not hurt. Then their hands were clutched together and he watched as their combined blood dripped onto their wands. Suddenly the room was alight for a moment and he felt the strongest magic he had ever felt before in his life rush over him and then suddenly it was gone and his knees went weak.

He barely caught Hermione without stumbling before he felt everything shift into nothingness.

Then in an instant they were on a bed in a room full of hovering candles.

Draco looked around and then down at Hermione his face tight with worry. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing rather rapidly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She gave a small nod and then said. "All the diamond pens in my hair! How do we get them out?"

Draco grunted and then gave a soft laugh. "I have no idea. We can't use magic for four days you and I. We don't leave the room."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest still breathing deeply. He untangled their hands to see that the cuts had healed and the blood was gone. Slowly he took off her crown of flowers and set it on the bedside table.

"Niffy," He said in a soft voice.

There was a pop and the elf looked at him curiously.

Draco gestured at Hermione's hair full of diamonds and the elf suddenly widened her eyes in understanding.

"But leave her hair that long." Draco said in a whisper.

The elf gave him a knowing smirk and then snapped her fingers. The diamonds vanished and then the elf was gone with another soft pop.

Hermione was still breathing deeply into his chest and Draco shifted a little, careful of her small body and all her hair that fanned out around them.

She gave a small tired grin. "Why did you have her leave my hair like this?"

Draco grunted as he ran his hands through the thick mass of curls, it was soft and his hands moved through it easily. "I have a fantasy about shagging a nymph." He said softly.

He was worried he might have offended her because she was so quiet but after a moment he felt her shaking in silent laughter.

He grinned and she shifted so that she could look at him. "I still feel a bit dizzy."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, quiet a trip wasn't it?"

"It was amazing; I have never felt magic like that before."

Draco grunted and swept his gaze over her face, it seemed to be glowing a bit and her eyes were bright. He wondered if he looked the same.

"Either have I." He said slowly. "And I thought the ceremony when I got the dark mark was pretty crazy magic, but it doesn't even compare." He flinched as he realized what he had said and glanced down at her quickly. Her eyes were closed again and there was a soft smile on her face.

Draco continued to play with her hair but frowned as he felt a buzzing seeming to take hold of his middle, it seemed to light fire and he gasped. Lust rushed through him and left him a bit out of breath. When he glanced down he could see it reflected in her eyes the very second his ring burned and he felt another burst of lust rush through him.

Her eyes were wide and she let out small panting breaths. "Draco, what's happening?"

"The claiming part of the binding," he said softly his eyes rushing over her. "It just gets stronger until we seal ourselves together."

She flushed and then frowned. "I don't know what to do," she said helplessly.

Draco felt a chuckle rip out of his burning chest. "I do. Oh, I do."

* * *

Notes:  
Oh, I just bet he does know what to do! Draco, you sexy thing you!

I hope you enjoyed the bonding. Let me know in the reviews!

Up next:  
Well, they should have a wedding night, right?


	14. Crash and Burn

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Crash and Burn, Savage Garden**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart.**_

 _ **Lemons and Fluff ahead… it is a wedding night, after all.**_

 _Grammarly is my beta: 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed to You  
**

 **Chapter 14  
Crash into Me**

Hermione hated feeling helpless. But as she landed on the soft bed and felt Draco's arms wrap around her holding her to him she felt a bit helpless for a moment. And then when she realized that the claiming was about to burn her alive and she had no idea what she should do, another burst of helplessness washed over her.

She felt her fear rush out of her as she said hoarsely. "I don't know what to do?"

Because it was true, she didn't have a clue what she was supposed to do in this situation because she had never in her life found herself in this situation. Nor had she ever read about something like this. This intense burning, a feeling like he was somehow a balm to her soul.

His chuckle and words didn't calm her. She wanted to hit him for a moment because she was suddenly so frustrated and then he was kissing her and she felt her mouth give under the pressure from his and let out a small moan as heat rushed down her from their joined mouths. It was like the heat that had overwhelmed her in the basement of the church, except it didn't burn. It tingled somehow.

His hands were tangled in her hair, pulling it out from under her as he rolled her so that she was under him. Her hands fisted in the robe at his shoulder as she held on for all that she was worth. Eventually, they had to come up for air, and she sucked in deep panting breaths. Oh, Merlin, she was so dizzy.

She blinked and then watched as Draco glanced down her body looking frustrated.

Then he was bunching the robe in his hands and pulling it up. She shifted to help him and then gasped as it was lifted over her bottom, she wasn't wearing any undergarments! But suddenly that didn't matter because Draco was pulling her robe over her head and untangling it from her too long hair, and she watched his eyes flash with what she knew had to be desire, and he was crushing her to him and kissing her again, greedily, roughly, perfectly.

She sighed into his mouth and nibbled at his lip. Smiling as she felt him moan in pleasure. She pulled at his robe but found that she was not strong enough to yank the thing off. He chuckled and gave her another long drugging kiss before he tore his mouth away from hers and he sat up, yanking his robe off and tossing it aside.

Hermione felt her eyes widen as she took in his glowing chest. He wasn't as thin as she remembered, but he was lean. His muscles flexed and his biceps were strong. She ran her hands over his chest and watched him tense, his breath coming out in a soft it was her turn to tense as she felt his hand graze lightly down her collar bone and then between her breasts. His fingers tangled for a moment in the chain of her necklace and then he let it drop back onto her chest and he was leaning forward, his kisses falling along her jaw and up to her ear.

Her hair fanned out all around them, still shining with whatever Niffy had added to it. He was brushing it back from her face as he nibbled at her earlobe causing her to let out soft little gasping moans. His other hand was drawing circles on her flat abdomen around her belly button and she felt that fire again, it shifted and moved lower and it was all she could do not to twitch her hips.

He growled suddenly and she felt him shift, his stiff erection grazed on her thigh and she closed her eyes and did flex her hips now, moving them up so that his hand pushed on her belly, which she was sure had to be on fire. He let out a low moan and moved his hand lower, his fingers getting lost in her slick folds. He pulled at her curls there softly and she bit his shoulder.

He chuckled and then pushed a finger through and flicked softly at her clit.

"Draco!"

His fingers paused and he let out a soft groan, biting softly at the pulse point in her neck. "I like when you call my name like that," he said in a rather lewd tone. "If you had done that in school we might have gotten here faster."

Hermione gasped and then hit him outraged. "Draco!" she said sharply and felt him chuckle again and then she let out a keening moan as his fingers pushed into her and the fire exploded in her groin.

"Draco!"

"Better," he said softly when her tone went back to the needy plea.

She was withering her hips as he pushed into her carefully. He seemed too controlled, and she hated that, she was totally out of control and he seemed to be just fine. She was panting as he used one finger to flick her clit and two others to stretch her. She raked her nails down his back and smiled as he hissed. But he seemed to want to keep torturing her and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand.

Finally, she cried out and yanked at his hair. "You have to do something!"

She expected to hear him chuckle, or tease her, but when his eyes met hers they were wild with desire and he was kissing her again, and shifting himself moving his hand.

She cried out, upset that he was taking her pleasure away, and then gasped as she felt something else pushing between her folds.

"Draco!" And now her voice rang with fear because she suddenly knew what was about to happen.

His mouth dragged over her collar bone and his arms seemed to tremble. "Put your arms around me, Hermione," he said in a shaky voice.

She moved her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders and he nodded a bit choppily.

"It hurts baby, the first time. I will be gentle but it hurts, and I will feel it too, and I am so sorry."

Hermione was panting now her eyes wide. Their gazes locked and she bit her lip as he slowly pushed his way into her.

At first, it just felt full, so very full and then she felt it, a burning pinching sensation and she tensed.

He froze his eyes closing and his breath hissing out of his lips, sounding harsh in the quiet room. "Baby, don't tense up. Please don't tense up."

Hermione gave a small sob as she felt him move a little further into her. He was big, so big, and she was suddenly so worried.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing and then felt his hands wrapping around her face.

"Look at me," he said harshly.

Hermione obeyed because he sounded so desperate and then he was kissing her and the fire was exploding again and suddenly he pushed into her and there was another pinch, this one stronger and then nothing but warm heat, and a pleasure such as she had never known, rushing over seemed that their bodies glowed for a moment and then he was moving and lifting his mouth from hers his eyes wild, burning almost silver.

Hermione tightened her grip on his shoulders and lifted her leg, moaning as she did so because he went even deeper, and then she felt his mouth on her neck as her hands roamed his back, which was damp with perspiration.

She felt as if she was flying as she felt his mouth move to suck at her breast. When he bit down on her nipple she let out a small scream and then he was lifting her legs around his waist and moving faster and stars started exploding in her head. She imagined that this was the feeling people had when they were flying on a broom. Utter complete abandoned euphoria.

And as her world seemed to flip on its axis she called out his name and heard him groan out hers into her neck, then she felt darkness overwhelm her again and his heavy weight settled over her and she closed her eyes.

 **OoOOoOoOooO**

Draco was panting and trying to keep his arms locked so that he didn't crush his wife. He groaned and sucked at her neck, feeling her crashing pulse against his lips as his orgasm continued. Her tight body milking it all out of him. A predatory sense of accomplishment rushed over him as he jerked his hips, making sure he pushed his seed into her. He could have children now, could be making a child this very minute actually. His mother had told him that the binding ceremony was rumored to cure any type of sterilization, either natural or magic made. He had felt the ministries contraception spell lift from him as soon as their hands had been joined with the silver rope. His balls had burned and he had known somehow that he could procreate again.

Slowly he pushed himself up and smiled as he realized that Hermione had apparently fainted, or maybe she simply didn't have the energy to move. He let out a small gusting breath and shifted them so that he was still joined with her but laying on her side. He wrapped a leg around her small ones and let out a contented sigh.

He had only slept with a virgin once before, and it had been an awkward stunted experience, especially as he had been a virgin as well, and didn't know what the hell he was doing. That relationship had lasted for a year before they had grown tired of each other. After that, his other two lovers had left him with a rather unsatisfied feeling and he had just concentrated on his business instead. Sure the stupid magazines gossiped about him all the time but he had lived a rather sedate life the last two years.

Nothing however that he had experienced had prepared him for the intensity of emotion that had just happened as he had made love with Hermione. And while he wanted to blame all of it on the binding ceremony he knew he couldn't. He had felt so damn privileged, so special, as he had made love to her. He had felt whole for the first time in his adult life. Like he was clean; as if the fire that had burned them up with desire had also burned away all his sins. And, Merlin he had sinned.

He turned her so that he could kiss her eyebrows softly. She let out a soft little sigh and her lips lifted in a sweet smile.

He had never felt more strong than he did right now as he held this woman in his arms. As if nothing made him more worthy than the fact that she trusted him so much as to lay naked with him. She had given him her body, and he didn't deserve it. Merlin knows he didn't deserve this fragile, gentle woman in his arms. But he would never let her go.

He had heard professors talk about love affairs that had changed history, brought kingdoms to their knees, and as a child, he had scoffed at it, certain that such a thing could never happen. But as he gazed at the calm, sleeping form that was his wife, he knew without a doubt that he would die for this woman. He would walk through the gates of hell and defy the devil himself, all to keep this woman happy.

And when Draco Malfoy should have been terrified of such an emotion; when he should be pacing in agitation at such a worthless emotion as this surely was, he didn't move, instead he closed his eyes and let the soft peace of the moment wash over him.

He would put up his wards again tomorrow; erect his walls to keep himself safe against feeling too much. Tonight he was just as vulnerable as she was, and that was fine with him.

* * *

Notes:  
I think that went well… right? Poor Draco, I think that tilted his world a bit.

Up next:  
About that ring…


	15. The Ring

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse._  
 _This chapters song was: **Like I can, Sam Smith  
** Lyric of choice: **He could be a sinner or a gentleman.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 15**  
 **The Ring**

Draco shifted and pulled Hermione closer to him so that every part of them touched. It was noon on the third day and they hadn't really left the bed but to bathe each other and start all over again.

Food appeared in their room four times a day and they would feed each other wrapped in the soft cocoon that was their four poster bed.

He knew reality would interfere eventually but for right now he didn't care. He moved so that he could watch her as she slept. She had braided her hair and it was wrapped around them. He grinned as he slowly undid the braid and spread her hair out around her. Whatever Niffy had done to it had caused her hair to never tangle. Each curl stayed perfect, glossy, and soft. He ran one curl through his hand and draped it over her breast.

She let out a soft giggle and then said. "What are you going to do when it's not this long anymore?"

Draco groaned as he used the end of her curl to tickle around her erect nipple. "Beg you to let Niffy do this to your hair for our anniversary?"

Hermione sighed and shifted so that he had better access to her chest. "If she can make it stay so perfect I might leave it this long."

Draco felt jealousy burn brightly in his gut and his hand in her hair lifting her up so that he could give her a long drugging kiss before he smirked at her and said. "No. I don't want anyone to see this but me. It's bad enough half the ancient wizards in Europe are probably having wet dreams about you."

Hermione hit him laughing. "Draco! That's disgusting."

Draco grunted, yeah but he didn't doubt that he was wrong. She had looked delectable that night, and while most women would look ridiculous with hair down to their bottom, she really did look like a nymph from some forgotten forest.

His ring burned and he grinned. "Hungry?"

She let out a soft sigh and then nodded frowning. "Sometimes I think you can read my mind, Draco."

Draco grinned and shifted the ring on his right hand. He almost felt guilty that he was keeping this secret from her. Okay, he did actually feel rather guilty. "Maybe I am," he said with a rakish grin.

She hit him and rolled her eyes pushing him off her. "That's not possible."

Draco sighed. "Well, it is a bit. I charmed your engagement ring with a spell my father taught me. It's a Malfoy trick."

She stared at him her eyes going wide and his ring burned with her shock and a strong disbelief. He held up his ring and said softly. "It's true love, this ring tells me most of your emotions. My father said it would only work if you were feeling very strong emotions, and at first, that seemed to be true. But now it is like a mood ring named Hermione."

She went totally still. "You're serious?"

He nodded slowly waiting for her reaction. He flushed as it washed over him with a burning of his ring. She was really, really angry.

"Hermione…" he said slowly.

But she was shoving at his chest and yanking at his hand. "You give me that ring Draco Lucius Malfoy. That's an unfair advantage!"

Draco sighed and let her take the ring off. She glared at him and then looked down at the ring her eyes narrowing. "So when Niffy would show up and say I was sad or angry or hungry it's because you sent her when this ring told you what I was feeling?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes."

Hermione's wild angry eyes flashed to him and she clinched her fist around the ring. "That's a terrible invasion of privacy, Malfoy!"

Draco sighed and sat up. "Baby, you're Malfoy now too. Is that really still an insult?"

She huffed out a breath and swung herself out of bed, her hair covering her nakedness as she stormed into the bathroom.

Draco sighed. "Can I have my ring back?"

"NO!"

He grimaced at her angry screech and then sat back in the bed as he heard the lock click on the door. Well, this was going to be an interesting afternoon.

 **OooOooOooOoOoooO**

Hermione sat on the loo seat and stared at the ring in her hand her mind racing between utter astonishment that he would do such a thing and total anger at his complete lack of remorse for doing it. That slimy git had even asked for it back. She rolled the ring in her hand and wished again that she had her wand. Just now in bed had been the first time in days she had even cared to use magic. But if she could have she would have hexed Draco into oblivion just now.

Of course, as soon as she said that she realized that was impossible. The binding meant that they couldn't hurt each other. She frowned at the ring as she tried to consider what she was going to do about her new husband and his invasion of her privacy. She supposed that she should be amazed he even admitted to his trick. It would have probably been years before she had caught on to this. If she ever had!

She sighed and glared at the door that she had locked to keep him out. She stood up and set the ring down on the sink and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. For the first time, she wished she had a robe of some kind. It was hard to yell at someone when you were naked!

Softly she said. "Niffy?"

The elf popped in and Hermione blushed. She was after all naked.

"Yes, young mistress?" Niffy asked her eyes wide.

"Niffy may I have my dressing gown, the silk one my mother bought me?"

Niffy nodded and then was back almost instantly handing Hermione the robe as well as the night gown that went with it. Hermione sighed happily.

"Thank, you Niffy. Can you bring something for Draco to wear?"

Niffy nodded again and then was gone. Hermione listened and then heard Draco yelp. "Dammit Niffy I am naked!"

The elf squeaky voice came through calm and firm. "Niffy brought young master his dressing gown. Young mistress suggested it."

Draco's tone was resigned. "Did she now? Well go on then and have them send up some food, will you please?"

Hermione giggled at his tone and turned on the shower. She was quick and didn't get her hair wet as it took bloody forever to dry. She was half tempted to call Niffy back to get rid of the length but she hesitated as she belted her robe. Finally, she sighed and picked up the ring walking back out.

 **OooOoOOoo**

Draco was sitting at the table in a robe his legs spread out in front of him and his arms crossed. He looked annoyed and his eyes flashed as he took in her robe, but then he smiled.

"Well, I was going to be pissed because I knew you had to have her bring you something to wear as well, but now I think I should call Niffy back and tell her to make you something like this in every color."

Hermione blushed and fidgeted with the flimsy robe. "It's a Muggle tradition, the dressing gown, and a nightgown."

Draco stood up and strode over to her his eyes raking over her. "I am learning to appreciate Muggle traditions more and more every time I hear one."

She frowned at him and held up her hand. "Well don't get too excited. I am still livid with you."

He sighed and then grabbed her hand bringing her over to the small table. "Fine, sit down and eat and tell me all about how I was a total prat for telling you about the ring."

Hermione sat down glaring at him. "See! That's why I am so upset. You're not at all remorseful that you made the ring, you're just upset that you told me about it!"

Draco paused looking at her and then nodded looking utterly bewildered. "Well, yes actually. Are you telling me that is wrong?"

She huffed out a breath. "Of course it is!"

Draco shrugged. "You know, I would say this was some pansy Gryffindor noble bullshit, but I happen to know that you and the terrible two broke rules all the time in school. Are you telling me that you were upset every time you did it or just upset when you got caught? Because I know that you miss goody goody used to sleep in their dorms. I wonder what you would have said to Professor McGonagall if she found out that little fact about her sainted lions."

Hermione flushed pink and then glared at him. "I – well- how did you hear about that!"

He shrugged. "Dean told me," he said calmly.

Hermione went white with anger. "That awful, horrible, two faced, traitor!"

Draco laughed so hard he started to cough. "Oh, baby, we have to work on your insults now that you are a Malfoy. That simply won't do." She glared at him and he raised his hands. "He said you just slept, that it was after that ministry thing, and that you and Ginny stayed up there with them when you got out of the hospital. Everyone supporting Potter who had lost that Black guy."

Hermione flinched. "His god father," she said softly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah right, I forgot about that."

She nodded and then shook her head. "I often wonder how we got away with all we did. Harry's invisibility cloak helped and of course we had the map, but honestly, they should charm the boy's dorms to not let girls in."

Draco snorted. "Snape was a nosey bastard. We hardly got away with anything down in the dungeons. Sure as hell were not able to sneak a girl into our dorm all night. If you wanted to have some action you had to find a classroom and transfigure a bed and then have your mates be look outs."

Hermione's eyes widened and then she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear about how you shagged in school on our honeymoon!"

Draco's eyes widened and then he chuckled sounding embarrassed. "Sorry."

She nodded and then sighed picking up her sandwich. As much as she hated to admit it he was right in a way. She broke rules all the time in school. She frowned as she considered what he was saying and then she finally said. "It was always for the greater good, Draco."

He looked up clearly confused. "Sorry?"

She grimaced. "What we did in school, and after that when we were fighting Voldemort. It was all for the greater good."

He snorted picking his sandwich back up. "Yeah, well so was that ring! My father told me it could save my marriage someday."

She choked on her sandwich. "How?"

He smirked at her. "Well, you get snippy when you are hungry, Hermione. I could take that real personal, but instead, I know you aren't really mad, you are just hungry."

She looked at him a bit shocked. "Well, okay, that's a valid situation but you don't just use it then. You use it all the time."

He nodded. "Yeah, so I have a theory. When you're physically close I can pick up on more but when you are far away it's just major things. I damn well should know if something is making you scared or sad when you aren't with me and why is it such a big deal if I know you are happy?"

Hermione shook her head but frowned, how was he managing to spin this? But, dammit that was a valid point. "Well, it's not fair though. I can't tell those things about you!"

His eyes widened and then he laughed. "It wouldn't work on me; I am too good at occlumency. My father mentioned that when my mother got better at that she was harder to read with this charm."

Hermione let out a large sigh and then looked down at her pocket where the ring rested. "So why did you tell me about it?"

Draco frowned at her looking a bit perplexed. "No idea, honestly. I just felt guilty all the sudden that you didn't know."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then let the plan form in her brain. "If I ask you to take it off, will you?"

Draco's eyes widened. "What like if we are together and you want me to take it off?"

She nodded. "Or if I want a day where you aren't spying on me?"

He frowned considering her. "I suppose," he said slowly and then clarified. "If I felt it was safe to do so."

She nodded realizing that was probably the best she was going to get from her Slytherin husband and that truthfully at least she knew what he was about. Besides if she took the ring away who knows what he would do next? So with a slight frown, she reached in her pocked and tossed the ring back to him.

"Fine. Have your Hermione mood ring back. But you better make sure you take it off when I ask you too or I will figure out a way to make you pay."

Draco caught the ring and grinned at her slipping it back on. "You can't hurt me any more than I can hurt you, baby."

She snorted. "I have managed to get around harder barriers when I put my mind to it, Draco Malfoy. I broke into Gringotts' remember?" She smiled sweetly as his eyes raised and she watched a bit of shock and weariness enter his face.

"Right. I should remember that."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you should," and because she was still a bit angry at him she took another bite of her sandwich and then said sweetly. "So, have I ever told you how I kept a witch in a jar during our forth year?"

Draco looked at her tilting his head as if he was trying to decide if he should take her seriously. "Who?"

Hermione smiled and picked up a grape popping it into her mouth. "Rita Skeeter. She was an unregistered animagus and I caught her as a beetle spying on us for one of her awful stories so I stuck her in a jar imbued with an un breakable charm so she couldn't transform and didn't let her out until she agreed that she couldn't write stories for an entire year."

Draco looked at her in complete shock, he had known about that Skeeter woman being a beetle actually, but he had never known that Hermione had figured it out, and then a wide smile broke out across his face and he pointed his sandwich at her.

"You Hermione Malfoy, are definitely part Slytherin."

Hermione snorted and tossed a grape at him.

* * *

Notes:  
Hermione really is rather Slytherin, wouldn't you agree?  
Draco; did make a valid argument for the ring. 

Up Next:  
Goyle, Ginny, Hermione and…. Ron?  
Oh, this might be interesting.


	16. Don't Mess With Lionesses

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason.  
The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence.  
Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Roar, Katy Perry  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Like thunder gonna shake the ground.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 16  
Don't Mess With Lionesses.**

Hermione sat with Ginny and her fiancé Gregory Goyle in the kitchen of the burrow at the table which was covered in center pieces the girls were covering in enchanted flowers for Ginny's wedding. Draco was going to join them to help around dinner time, or so he had told her this morning when she had told him her plans.

She had raised an eyebrow at him and he had just grinned at her. "What? I can help."

"Well yes, I know you can, but why would you want to?"

He gave her a rather obnoxious look as if she was missing something rather obvious and then said. "Well, you're there." And then he had walked into the fire and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

It was almost dinner time now and Hermione was telling Ginny all about the binding ceremony while Ginny listened awe struck. Goyle for his part just kind of smiled whenever Ginny got excited but never added much to the conversation.

The kitchen door banged open and there was a loud. "Oy! What's he doing here?"

They all looked up to see Ron, his ears bright red glaring at Goyle, before any of them could say anything, however, Ron turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

Ginny handed her arrangement to Goyle who looked at it with a bit of shock and stood up with her wand clutched in her hand. "That's it!" She said furiously storming out after her brother.

Hermione shook her head. "Not very smart of Ron," she said with a sigh.

Goyle looked up as the yelling started but when he saw Ron start firing off jinxes at Ginny he stood up so quickly the entire table tipped over. Hermione was covered in center arrangements when suddenly there was a whoosh in the fire and then Draco was hauling her up laughing.

"What's this?"

Hermione tried to swallow down her panic and she knew as soon as he realized she was panicked because his eyes rushed over her his face losing its teasing smile. "What?-" But he was cut off as he suddenly became aware of Ginny screaming from the back yard.

Hermione shoved out of his arms and rushed out to find Goyle had a large bruise on his forehead where a Jinx must have hit him but Ginny was unharmed. Ron was floating off the ground looking angrier than Hermione had remembered seeing him in years.

Ginny glanced at Hermione her face pale and her voice shaking with anger. "Get my mother," she said slowly.

Hermione turned to go but Draco nodded at her. "I'll get her, you can patch up Goyle."

She turned and rushed over to Goyle who was shaking his head. "It's all right, doesn't hurt too much," he said calmly.

Hermione frowned at him and checked it over. "Let's go put some-"

Goyle shook his head. "No."

Hermione sighed and then looked over at Ginny. "What happened?"

Ginny was glaring at her brother her face livid. "My dear brother and I were having a talk."

Hermione snorted. "You were firing off jinxes at each other."

Ginny nodded. "As I said, a talk, when Goyle came out and Ron hit him head on with a jinx."

Hermione had figured that had happened but she was still a bit shocked to hear it. "But he didn't even bring his wand," Hermione said.

Ginny's tone was glacier. "I know," she said firmly. "My brother seems to think that jinxing wizards who are _not threatening him_ is acceptable."

Ron gave a loud grunt. "He was running right towards me and he is the size of a mountain troll."

Ginny gave a small shriek and suddenly Ron started turning purple.

The back door banged open and Molly Weasley rushed out her eyes taking in the scene with a practiced air. "Ginny let him down he's turning blue. Goyle dear are you okay? Hermione, honestly couldn't you stop them?"

Hermione flushed and then grinned. "Sorry, Molly, I was under the table when it fell. Ginny had it well in hand though."

Molly shook her head not looking at all bothered. "Well, of course, she did. Ginny! Put him down!"

Ron fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Give. Me. Back. My. Wand," was said as he gasped for air.

Ginny glared at him, and her chin went up, her eyes flashing fire. "NO!"

Molly sighed. "So what started it?"

Hermione watched as Ginny started shaking, and then sobbing, but before Molly could get to her Goyle walked over and wrapped his arms around her whispering to her.

Molly looked startled now as Ginny looked down at her brother her face full of what looked like hatred. She threw his wand down and said softly. "You are not welcome at my wedding. You can stay away from here until I move out."

Molly looked shocked. "Ginny!"

Ginny looked at her mother her face full of hurt. "No, mum! What he said, he can't take that back, I won't forgive him. He isn't welcome; if you can't honor that we will have the wedding somewhere else."

Then she turned into Goyle letting out great heartbreaking sobs and allowed the giant of a man to walk her back into the house.

Molly looked after her daughter her face troubled and then glared at her son who was moving towards his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Mum, my wand!" Was said in a petulant tone.

Molly Wesley, however, did not seem to have time for his whining. "What did you say to Ginny, Ronald? What did you do?"

Ronald glared at the house. "Just some hard truths, if she can't handle it that's her problem!" He was breathing hard and still obviously very angry.

Molly considered him for a moment and then sighed. She walked over and handed his wand to him and then said firmly. "You may leave; until you have settled this with Ginny you are not to bother her. If you don't wish to settle this with your sister, well she is living here and we will have to ask you not to come to the Burrow until after the wedding. Gregory Goyle is about to become your brother, Ronald. You are not allowed to disrespect him in our home."

Ron gave her a look full of resentment and then spun around on his heel and at a certain point spun around and disapparated.

Hermione deflated looking at Molly helplessly. Molly shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

 **OoOOoOOoO**

When Hermione got there it was to find Molly smiling at Draco. "So good of you to come and thank you for taking care of the mess the table made." She turned to Ginny. "Did you get some bruise ointment for him, Ginny dear?"

Ginny nodded handing Goyle a rag that she had enchanted to be ice cold. "Yep."

Draco snorted and said cheerfully. "No worries, Mrs. Weasley, Goyle here has taken so many bludgers to the head this shouldn't be any problem at all. I doubt there will even be more brain damage!"

Ginny looked up glaring at Draco, although there was a small smirk on her lips. "Har, har. If you're here to help sit down and help Hermione with those center pieces."

Draco smirked and saluted her before sitting down and frowning at the white basket with its pretty gingham cloth. "What are we doing with them?"

Hermione laughed and pointed at the basket. "Charming them to hold everlasting daisies and pixie lights."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched her and then nodded. "Ah, brilliant that's easy enough."

Hermione hid her smirk as he started charming the basket and then looked at Ginny who seemed to be rather impressed.

"Now where did you learn to do that?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Draco raised a mocking eyebrow at her. "Now, just because your fiancé there never paid attention in charms doesn't mean I didn't, Weasley!"

Ginny laughed and threw her arms around Goyle neck.

The man raised an arm and wrapped his hand around hers. "I got on OWL," Goyle said softly.

Draco grinned looking up at him. "Well, yes, I know. But you didn't bribe Flitwick to teach you how to conjure flowers and pixie lights to impress the ladies, now did you?" Goyle shook his head and Malfoy tisked. "Not very prudent of you, Goyle. I kept telling you that these silly charms would be very handy someday."

Goyle smirked and shook his head. "You just were scheming to impress ladies."

Draco's eyes went wide. "Merlin, he used a big word. Ginny! Get him to St. Mungos, that jinx scrambled his brain."

Ginny, who had settled in Goyle's lap to work on the center pieces as well, threw the basket she had been about to charm at Draco who waved his wand and floated it back to the table as Goyle chuckled and pulled his redheaded fiance tighter against him.

"Now you better be nice to me, littlest Weasley, or I am going to take Hermione and go!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet and get to work. We can't serve dinner till this is all sorted."

Draco grinned and went back to the baskets. Hermione who had been trying to hide a giggle the entire time shook her head and looked up to see Molly give a soft grin and then rush out of the kitchen after checking that dinner was coming along nicely still.

"You're such a prat," she said softly looking up at her husband.

The man just nodded at her, his face neutral and his tone bored. "Yes, I know this, dear."

Ginny and Goyle started laughing and then Ginny turned and started teaching Goyle the charm. Hermione watched as Goyle listened intently to Ginny before he spent the next half hour perfecting it. She smiled at him encouragingly and thought back to his time at school. She hadn't paid much attention to him, to be honest, but she could remember that he had actually been decent in a few classes. And watching him now, of course, she realized he was pretty good at charms; because his flowers were great by his third try and even she struggled a bit with the pixie lights.

She smiled as Ginny finally just had him do the flowers and she did the lights. "Your flowers are brighter than mine anyways, Greg. I can do the lights and you can do those," Ginny smiled at him and then kissed his cheek before turning to work on the lights in the basket he had just finished.

Hermione shook her head and looked up to see Draco giving his friend a rather surprised look. "Those flowers are damn spiffy you great baboon! Why didn't you do that for me back in third year when I couldn't figure it out?"

Goyle grunted and then shrugged as Ginny looked up curiously. "Who were you trying to conjure flowers for in third year?"

Draco shook his head. "Some fifth year Slytherin whose name I can't recall," he frowned for a minute and then looked up. "Goyle do you remember?"

Goyle looked up frowning and then shrugged. "She picked Zabini, that's all I remember."

Ginny growled next to them mumbling insults at the absent Zabini.

Draco laughed. "Oh, that reminds me, Weasley. What did you do to his hand?"

Ginny looked up the picture of innocence. "Why?"

Draco was smirking. "Because it's covered in warts he can't seem to remove."

Ginny froze and then her eyes flashed and she looked quite scary. "Oh, that is WONDERFUL!" She said staring off into the darkening back garden.

Hermione followed her gaze and then her eyes widened. "Ginny you didn't!"

Ginny smirked. "Oh yes, I did!" All over his right buttocks! The stupid prat, I hope whatever witch he's with this month tells everyone all about our famous wart covered bottomed Quidditch star!"

Draco was staring at Ginny in admiration shaking his head his eyes wide and his face full of glee. He looked at Goyle and said. "They're evil these two. I tell you it's maddening how they didn't end up with us in school."

Ginny glared at him. "I am no snake!"

Draco started laughing. "Oh, you'd make a good one. But I think I am learning a new appreciation for lionesses. Merlin, you two are scary."

Goyle grinned looking at him. "You're just realizing this now? I am just glad she didn't know this wart hex back then or I would have an arse covered in them."

Hermione and Ginny started laughing so loudly that Molly walked back in to see what was going on.

* * *

Notes:  
I have to say, I adore Ginny, she is my hero right now. She put a wart hex on her brothers bottom for insulting her fiancé! Even better it causes warts they are not sure even go away!  
Like Draco said, don't mess with lionesses! 


	17. A Desk Works

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse_ _ **.  
**_ _This chapters song was_ _ **: Little Lovin', Lissie  
**_ _Lyric of choice_ _ **: I got a lotta lovin', I gotta lotta lovin' in my heart.**_

 **Lemons and Fluff ahead.**

Grammarly is my beta: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 17  
A Desk Works**

Draco sat in the Weasley's back garden with Goyle drinking the fire whiskey he had had Niffy bring over after dinner. Mr. Weasley had joined them for a bit before he had gotten an urgent owl from the ministry and buggered off. The girls were inside working on Ginny's dress, which Mrs. Weasley was apparently making for her daughter.

Draco shook his head at how silly that seemed and glanced sideways at Goyle who was just staring out into space. "So, Ginny Weasley, huh?"

Goyle shifted his gaze up to his and shrugged. "Yes," he said shortly.

Draco snorted into his glass. Goyle always had been a bloke of few words. "What did your father say?"

Goyle shook his head. "I didn't tell him. He's in Azkaban anyway. Not like he will ever meet her. I am not taking her there."

Draco gave a short nod, yeah, he wouldn't take Hermione there either.

Goyle gave a long tired sigh. "She's amazing. She just, is so full of life, I was giving up you know. This marriage charm thing, I thought why not just try? What did I have to lose really? And when I found out it was her, I told her right off that she could back out, I would take the blame for it, but she looked at me, Draco, me! I can't explain it but it was like she saw right down to my soul."

Draco snorted but secretly agreed; damn he felt that way about Hermione sometimes too; like when she looked at him she was laying him bare.

"And she told me that if I didn't wish to marry her that was my right, but that she wasn't going to let me say she didn't wish to marry me! And then she sat there all night just talking to me, sent her dad away and everything. Merlin, Draco she gives me hope."

Draco nodded slowly. "Wow, mate, never thought to hear you talk like this."

Goyle nodded rubbing the back of his head with his large hand. "I know I ain't the best looking wizard, and the things I done, I don't deserve her. I got no family to offer her and she doesn't seem to care a fig about my galleons," Goyle shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "But I think I am in love with her."

Draco sat back in shock. Gregory Goyle wasn't lying. Draco had known him long enough to be able to spot a lie on his friend's lips and every bit of what he said rang with truth." "Merlin Goyle, you've turned into a right pansy on me, haven't you?"

Goyle gave him a long look. "Like you're any better. You and Granger."

Draco shifted. "Yeah, well I am not spouting poetry about her."

Goyle grunted. "Yet."

Draco smirked and sat back crossing his legs at the ankles. "We will see," he said imperiously.

A chuckle was all he got out of that.

 **OooOooOOoooOOoO**

Later that night as he sat in his study finishing up some work Draco thought about what Goyle had said, about feeling like there was hope. Draco felt that way too now. He thought about all that had happened in the last decade, all the things he had done, the things he hadn't, how black his soul was.

Damn, but he didn't deserve someone as pure as Hermione was. He rubbed his hand over his Hermione mood ring and thought back to a few hours ago, escorting her back from the Burrow, tucking her in bed because she couldn't keep her eyes open. When had he ever done something like that? Worried about another person the way he spent his entire day worrying about her. Did she eat? Did she stay up too late reading that book on some random ministry law she had decided to learn backward and forwards? What was she doing? And then if his ring went off he would sometimes find himself in a mild panic attack. Like today when he had shown up and then his ring had flashed with her panic and she was under all those baskets. He had bloody seen red thinking someone had attacked her.

He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Merlin everything about that tricky witch made him a bit obsessive. He itched when he was away from her. A knock sounded on his study door and he looked up.

"Hi."

He frowned standing up. "I thought you were asleep."

She shrugged pushing her long hair out of her face. "I was, but I woke up because it got cold."

Draco grunted. "Sorry," he said with a smile.

After all those years of sleeping in a dungeon, he found that he couldn't stand sleeping in a room that wasn't rather cold to most people.

Hermione smiled and allowed him to wrap her in his arms. She was yawning but looking at his desk curiously. "Are those Muggle books?"

Draco looked over at his desk and nodded. "Hmm, yes. I am studying what they call the internet. The Ministry Muggle Tech department wants my advice on some things. Muggles are getting rather inventive lately, they can't keep up."

He watched as she nodded her brow scrunched up, he smiled as he waited. Next, she would bite her lip, and then shake her head, and tomorrow he would find that she stole his books so that she could read up on what he was talking about. His little witch hated not understanding something.

"The Internet. My mum was talking about that."

Draco nodded. "It's all the rage, apparently. But, you should be in bed; you've had early mornings this week."

She yawned. "I know! It's been a nightmare at work. Are you coming to bed soon?"

Draco shrugged. "I have to finish this actually, I have a few projects going on that are taking up all my free time."

Hermione let out a little giggle. "Why do I feel that I just got lumped in with the projects and not the free time?"

He growled and swooped in to nibble her neck. "Oh, you are a project for sure, love. Now go back to bed and quit distracting me." As he said that though his ring burned and he felt her desire wash over him.

"Shite!"

She giggled. "Take it off if you don't want to know."

He growled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing a trail from her neck to her jaw. She tilted her head back, hands on his shoulders and let out a little moan.

Bullocks it was always like this! One burn of her desire and he went a bit mad. He shoved the books off his desk and set her down on it, tearing at her robe and hissing as he got a good look at her nightgown tonight. It was a silky contraption of silver that barely covered her breasts and ended at the top of her thighs. Muggle gowns that he was seriously considering buying stock in. He couldn't get enough of the things on her. She hissed and leaned back, allowing him to push the gown up and then crying out as he pulled the strap to the side and sucked on her beaded nipple.

"Draco!"

He grinned at her wanton little cry. She always did that, crying out his name as he suckled her. He shifted and ripped at his own clothing, tearing his shirt off and tossing it aside. Immediately her hands came up to stroke his chest. She sat up and he ripped himself away from her lovely nipple to yank at her clothing. He hissed as he heard the tell tale rip of her damn gown. He always managed to ruin them, thank heavens he could use magic to fix them or his little firecracker of a wife might be upset with him. As it was she didn't even blink as she yanked at his trousers, trying to divest him of the rest of his clothes.

With a grunt, he reached around her to grab his wand and then hissed out the necessary spells at his study door. The door flew closed and he tossed down his wand to yank Hermione's head back by her hair so he could bite at her throat. Her breathing was coming out in pants and her delicate little hands were yanking at his dick, pulling him into her softness.

"Greedy little thing," he hissed against her throat, biting at her pulse as he moved back down to her now bare chest.

She moaned. "Yes, I am."

He chuckled and sucked her nipple back into his mouth, rolling it around as he dipped his hand down her body and tangled his fingers in her damp folds.

"And so wet, aren't we?"

She sighed shifting her hips as his fingers plucked at her clit. When one finger stretched up into her she gave a gasping keeling moan and used her legs to pull him into her.

"Draco, I can't wait."

He chuckled. "You always say that baby, and yet it never changes my course."

She groaned as he pushed her hands away from him and moved his head down her body.

"I missed dessert tonight, Hermione. What do you think I should do about that?"

She looked at him through half open eyes swimming in desire as he nibbled at her stomach. Slowly, not breaking eye contact he pushed her down so that she lay on his desk and fell to his knees on the plush carpet. With great care, he parted her folds and made a long swipe of his tongue up her wet center.

"So sweet," He murmured softly, sucking on her distended clit as she gasped and cried out. "So responsive." She wiggled and he grinned grabbing his wand again. "So unable to keep still!"

She gasped as he used magic to immobilize her lower half and then growled moving down to suck her clit hard into his mouth.

"Draco!" She yelled her hands yanking at his hair.

He smiled, yes, his little witch was a project that he was perfectly happy to work on all night long.

 **OoOOooOooOOoO**

Hermione rolled her head on the hard desk beneath her and let out another long pitiful sounding moan. Draco was going to be the death of her. What that man could do with his tongue. She pulled at his hair, biting her lip to keep from begging him to finish her. He always loved getting her right to the breaking point, backing off, and then heating her back up again. And that blasted ring he wore was his guide. Until she felt genuine discomfort he wouldn't stop, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't trick the thing.

He was fingering her as he sucked her clit like a man starved. She couldn't move her lower half into his fingers more because he had her immobilized. Her hands caught his wand and she gasped, grabbing it. Ha! She threw off the counter curse yanked him up and used her legs to pull his lower half to her while he glared at her.

"Did you just use my wand, you sneaky little witch?"

She hissed as she wiggled to set his cock at her entrance. "Yes, I did. Draco, get inside me!"

She heard his own small hiss and then she gasped as he slammed inside of her, hard. "Oh, Hermione, you will pay for that." He whispered into her ear, she shivered and felt her desire for him triple. She knew his ring had to be burning with it as she clamped around him, bathing him in cream.

He pulled out and set a fast hard pace. He was usually a tender lover after he had tortured her that is, but she could tell tonight that he had gone wild. His hands were rougher, his strokes deeper, and his eyes held all kinds of wicked promises. She threw her head back arching her back and tried to brace herself as best she could but it wasn't enough!

Suddenly he pulled out of her and she gave a moan of shock. But he wasn't stopping, instead, he pulled her down and turned her around, shoving her front down onto the desk as he pulled her up so that her waist was on his arm and she felt him nudging her from behind.

She was mindless; she didn't fight him as he shoved himself into her, so deep, so very deep. Her hands fisted on the desk and she gasped as he continued his pace. It was rather manic and so very hot.

Her breasts scrapped against his desk, her nipples hardened by the friction and when he slipped a finger into her folds to flick her clit as he pounded into her she screamed out her desire.

He grunted. "Yes, that's it, let me hear you. Merlin, Hermione you should see how hot this looks."

She believed him; they had to make a rather seductive sight right now. She felt her release building until suddenly it burst inside of her, she screamed again, his name and heard him grunt and then moan hers as he went right along with her. Hermione gasped for breath as he fell over her and then winced as his weight made the hard wood underneath her very uncomfortable.

He shifted lifting himself up and then pulled out of her. "Sorry, baby."

She sighed as she felt him shifting them and then she was turned around and picked up, cradled in his arms.

She yawned, utterly exhausted now and he gave a short laugh. "Little minx, come to tempt me. I still have a few hours of work."

She shook her head, knowing that he wasn't really upset at her for tempting him into what they had just done on his desk. But she felt a small burst of loneliness move through her as he carried her into their room and put her back to bed.

He sighed and kissed her, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose. "I know, get some rest."

Hermione rolled over once he had left and then allowed sleep to claim her. She missed him. It was such a sad simple thing. Even though she was awake by seven in the morning he was usually already gone. He never was in bed before midnight most nights.

She had known that he was a busy man, but she hadn't realized how much she would bloody miss him all the time.

* * *

Notes:  
Goyle is in love and Draco, understands? Well, that is rather unexpected.  
And Hermione is indeed a minx to use the ring against him that way! I would high five her if I could.

Up Next:  
Draco learns some startling news.


	18. Blood Oaths

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Anna Sun, Walk the Moon  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _**We're gonna rattle this ghost town. This house is falling apart**_

My beta is Grammarly: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 18  
Blood Oaths.**

Hermione woke to a bundle of cornflowers on the pillow next to her with a note underneath them. She sat up yawning looking at his side of the bed, it was rumpled and she smelled him on her skin, so she knew he had come to bed with her last night, but she couldn't remember being in bed with him.

She picked up the note smiling wistfully at the flowers.

 _I miss you too._

Hermione's heart hitched a little and she let out a quiet sigh wiping at a tear that leaked out of her eye. The man was so wonderfully sweet sometimes it left her breathless. But he was also so typically obnoxious. No apology for working, no promise of spending more time with her, just a short simple one sentence note.

She rubbed her finger over his bold handwriting and frowned. And no, I love you. Almost two months into their marriage and he had yet to mention a word about love to her.

Hermione sighed and stood up, knowing that if she continued to wallow in self-pity in bed he would send Niffy in to check on her. She hated that blasted ring sometimes, but then she glanced down at the note and sighed. But, she had to admit, it probably would save her marriage. It wasn't that Draco was not a very insightful person because he was, it was amazing sometimes how well he read people and their intentions and emotions. But, he was such a typical clueless guy that she suspected he would have never known she missed him if not for his blasted mood ring.

Closing her eyes she pictured how happy she had been that night with him at the Weasley's as they had put the final touches on Ginny's wedding and smiled. There, she nodded, sure that he had gotten that burst of emotion so he would know she was fine, and then she rushed out. It was Ginny's wedding day and she had a lot to do.

 **OoOOooOOoOO**

Draco glanced up as the minster of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into his office frowning.

"We have a situation we need to make you and Hermione aware of, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sat back, frowning back at the man. What situation involved him and Hermione? "Oh?"

Kingsley nodded and waved his wand at the door his face a study of detachment. Merlin but this minister was hard to read. Draco waited for him to charm the door so that no one could overhear them running down a list of what could be wrong in his head.

When he came up blank he sat up. "So, how can we help you?"

Kingsley frowned. "The wizard who did your binding was French."

Draco shrugged trying to recall the details. "Yes, I believe my father knew him. He is well respected in their ministry."

Kingsley nodded and irritation flashed in his eyes. "Their laws on magic differ from ours."

Draco looked up feeling a bit of unease wash over him. "Do they?"

Kingsley again gave one slow nod. "Yes. It has just been made aware to us that there is a ritual in their binding ceremonies that we will not be used in ours."

Draco's eyes flared with interest. What on earth could he be talking about? "I thought the binding ceremony was universal?"

Kingsley nodded and then grunted. "Well, yes, but they have added something to theirs that is not permissible here."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Can you elaborate?"

"You are blood bound to your wife."

Draco looked up in shock. "That's an unforgivable."

Kingsley nodded his face going a bit chalky. "Here it is, in France it is not."

Draco ran a hand down his face. "For clarification, minister. What exactly does this mean?"

He heard the man's long sigh. "It means, Mr. Malfoy that you are never more than a thought away from your wife. And there is no magic that can separate you from each other. You can find her anywhere, at any time, across any distance. And you will have the same link to any children you two have. If either your wife or your children are in mortal peril, the magic can bring you to them. From what I am told you will sense they are in danger."

Draco nodded and shivered a bit. "Have you told her?"

Kingsley shifted his face going carefully blank again. "No. You see our wizard was supposed to have checked with this wizard, but there was a, well misunderstanding. There is a type of bond in the ceremony that is close to this one. He was under the impression that was what had happened. However after further- scrutiny- we realize both did indeed take place."

Draco stood up as a feeling of dread moved through him. "She isn't fond of dark magic, Minister."

Kingsley gave a slow blink and then a deliberate nod. "I am aware of that."

Draco felt like pulling his hair at over the man's cool calm domineer. Thank Merlin Hermione didn't have a mood ring for him; he was actually close to violence. "So, are we allowed to use the bond without running the risk of being arrested? Or are you here to warn me not to?"

Kingsley frowned. "There is no statute in the law against using the bond. As long as it was not done on British soil you are perfectly within your rights to use it as you see fit. Although since we are talking about Hermione Granger- forgive me- Hermione Malfoy, I wouldn't abuse that added benefit of your marriage bond."

Draco smirked glaring at the man. "Yes, I am aware of that. But you are not telling me something."

Kingsley nodded his eyes flashing with admiration that the wizard in front of him had figured out that he was holding something back. "We don't want you to spread this around, this misunderstanding. We are working with the French Ministry to make sure that they add a limitation on this so that British wizards cannot circumvent our laws."

Draco nodded in understanding. "You don't wish for a bunch of British wizards to rush over to add this to their ceremonies, hmm?"

Kingsley grunted. "No, we would rather not have that happen."

Draco nodded. "Fine. That's fine. I wouldn't ever use this connection to her unless I suspected she was in danger, and I highly doubt she would ever use it to get to me unless there were similar circumstances. Obviously, the 'in mortal peril' part is outside of our control. I have read up on this bond and for all I know if she ever is in danger I could be just transported right to her without conscious thought." The minister gave a half smirk and then a frown and Draco sighed. "Just, give me a few weeks to break this to her."

Kingsley nodded his head his eyes flashing with what looked like weariness. "Please give her my apologies; we did assure you two that we had, well, checked into all this. But as you were the first couple to do this in generations."

Draco snorted. "You missed something."

The man again blinked and then inclined his head. "Indeed. Truthfully this was not fully realized until our wizard started preparing for tonight's bonding. He was present at yours, and finally noticed the discrepancy."

Draco sighed, tempering down his disgust over this situation. "Will I see you at the wedding?"

Kingsley nodded and a brief smile flashed on his face. "Yes."

Draco waited for the minister to leave before he sat back down at his desk, his thoughts troubled. He didn't have to guess at why the minister had come to him about this instead of Hermione. His fiery little wife was going to be livid when she found out about this and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

Draco rubbed at his dark mark absently. A form of this spell had been used in that ceremony binding him to the dark lord. As far as he knew it hadn't worked in reverse, he had never been aware of Voldemort using it to find one of his followers. But he had been able to use it to call his followers to wherever he was.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that he now shared such a bond with Hermione. It was a bit disquieting. What this meant, although Kingsley hadn't actually stated it, was that they had no reprieve from one another, Hermione and himself. No matter where he went, she could appear at his side. He could never hide from her.

Draco sat back glaring at the ceiling as he considered this, absently rubbing his mood ring as he took slow deep breaths to calm his racing thoughts.

There was a reason this magic was forbidden. In the wrong hands, it could be seriously abused. Hermione was going to go spare and he had no desire to have this conversation with her right before her best friend's wedding.

Suddenly needing a walk he decided to leave the contract he was working on till later and go speak with his father.

 **OooOooOooO**

Lucius Malfoy looked up curiously as his son entered his study.

"Can I help you son?"

Draco paused turning his ring around and around on his finger. "Kingsley came to visit me."

He saw his father set down his book his face going curious. "And what did our dear Minister wish to speak with you about?"

Draco snorted. "Not to apologize for helping you turn my bonding into a bloody ministry event."

Lucius waved his hand. "We talked about this it was-"

Draco cut him off. "It was a necessary evil, for the greater good, not to be helped. Yes, father, we understand."

Lucius sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we could stay on topic."

Draco gave a humorless chuckle. "Ironically we are on topic, father. Kingsley came to see me about the ceremony. Did you know that the French do things a little differently than the English in that regard?"

He watched his father carefully as he said this. It had occurred to him that it had been his father who had insisted on the wizard who did the binding ceremony. Had this been why?

His father was frowning and sitting up now. "The ceremony is universal, an ancient rite."

Draco let out a small breath of air. "Yes, but the French add another ancient bond to it."

His father's eyes narrowed before he shook his head. "I don't understand."

Draco sighed, no he didn't, which meant that his father had not planned this. "A blood oath, father. We are blood bound, Hermione and I."

His father's face went white and he stood up clearly shocked. "I beg your pardon, weren't we told that the illustrious Ministry of Magic was making sure everything was in order for this ceremony?"

Draco nodded his face grave. "Indeed. Kingsley apologized that it wasn't caught but it's done. We are never more than a thought away, my wife and I. He also does not wish for us to spread this small detail around, as it's a bit of a problem for the Ministry, and probably wouldn't go over well with the public. Their favorite war hero and savior blood bound by dark magic to a former Death Eater would make a lovely headline, don't you think father?"

His father was pacing clearly agitated. "That is, this is unacceptable!"

Draco's eyes widened, he hadn't expected quiet this reaction. "Father, it's fine. We can keep it out of the press. I just don't know how to bloody tell Hermione."

Lucius paused in his pacing and grabbed his cane. "I must speak with your mother, we will head to France immediately to see their Ministry. We should have been informed, this is outrageous."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Father, how do I tell Hermione?"

His father gave him a long look and then said. "Must you?"

Draco scoffed and turned around to leave. Well, obviously his father was not going to be any help with this part of the problem. "Good luck in France father."

* * *

Notes:

This is what happens when you do an ancient ceremony first before all the kinks are worked out folks. Let that be a lesson to you all.

Up Next:  
Ginny's wedding.


	19. Periwinkle and Daisies

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Hello My Old Heart, The Oh Hellos  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **I don't wanna be alone, I want to find a home, and I want to share it with you.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 19  
Periwinkle and Daises.**

Hermione looked up and smiled as she saw Draco step out of the fire grate. His hair a bit disheveled as if he had had a rough day, but his suit pristine.

"What no robes?" She teased looking him over. "How very Muggle of you."

She heard his snort and lifted her cheek for his kiss, smiling as she watched his eyes darken as he took in her soft periwinkle blue dress.

"I think this might be my favorite color on you," he said meeting her eyes again with a rather rakish smile. "You wore this color to the Yule ball our fourth year."

Hermione gasped in surprise and then nodded. "Yes, I did."

He nodded and looked around at the quiet kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

Hermione smiled. "Outside, I was just heading up to check on Ginny. Goyle is in the sitting room if you want to check on him. George was supposed to be with him."

She watched as Draco pursed his lips and she hid her grin because she knew he was either about to say something obnoxious or had prevented himself from doing so. "Right. I think I will go check on that then."

Hermione laughed at his forced neutral tone. She didn't expect a miracle in this man, she knew he still had a deep dislike for his old rivals, but she loved that he tried.

Leaning into him she kissed his neck whispering. "I will make it up to you."

His eyes burned as they met hers and she smirked at him before she rushed off to check on Ginny.

 **OoOooOOooOooO**

Draco watched Hermione rush away and shook his head. She had found that highly amusing, whatever she had been thinking as she had kissed his neck. He rubbed the spot where her lips had been and stormed off to find Goyle. Poor bloke was probably going batty stuck with George Weasley for company.

When he got there the two of them were drinking some bubbly clear liquid. "What the hell is that?" Draco asked staring at them.

George looked up grinning. "Muggle Champagne. Dean sent a box of it over, it's not half bad."

Draco shook his head but cut off his annoyed retort. Dean, after all, was his business partner and had suckered him into trying more than a few Muggle beverages that were not actually half bad. He didn't half mind the pints they stop and got when they whenever they were near Oxford.

He accepted a glass from George with a raised eyebrow and sniffed the stuff. "Smells fruity."

George nodded. "A bit dry, but it's decent"

Draco snorted and took a sip. It fizzed in his mouth and did indeed taste a bit dry, but it wasn't bad. Goyle nodded at him and went back to staring at the wall.

"What's up with you mate?" Draco asked after observing the man for a moment.

Goyle looked up and shrugged.

George let out a long sigh. "He's just being a wanker. He thinks that Ginny is not going to be happy because he doesn't have any family to offer her. I keep telling him that with all of us around she is probably going to be bloody thankful he's not got a bunch of people sticking their noses in her life."

Draco laughed. "Probably the most attractive thing about you, actually," Draco said with a firm nod at the still pensive Goyle.

George let out a long sigh and stood up. "Listen I am going to check in with dad if you are good to go here. He's going to really like trying this Muggle drink."

Goyle nodded again and after giving Draco a long look that he interpreted to mean, get your friend out of the dumps, the tall Weasley moved out of the room with an empty glass and a glass bottle of what must be the Muggle champagne.

"Goyle, you do realize she has six living siblings, almost all who are married. Mate, she has plenty of family. I wouldn't get yourself all worked up."

Goyle nodded again and then took a long deep breath. "She is not having a maid of honor since I don't have a best man. Said that was fine with her because one of her sister in laws would have gotten all upset she had picked Hermione."

Draco laughed. "Probably true."

Goyle nodded. "I told my Dad."

Draco sat up in shock. "Yeah?"

Goyle shrugged. "It's going to be in the Prophet, ya know? Ginny was really mad that I didn't take her with me, she said I shouldn't have to face his prejudice alone."

Draco felt surprise ripple through him; he was always shocked by how loyal Gryffindor's were. Always one to share a burden. "How did that go then?"

Goyle snorted and sipped his drink. "Bout as well as I expected. He threw a tantrum and I walked away with him screaming that I was a blood traitor."

Draco blew out a slow breath. "Well, that's real nice of him."

Goyle looked up and then gave a small smile. "He always was nice, yeah?"

Draco snorted at this and shook his head chuckling. "Damn Goyle, you have improved with age. But listen, your dad is a git, always has been, and a damn mean one most of the time too. Ginny isn't going to mourn not having him at this wedding."

Goyle raised an eyebrow. "He'd never come, probably be showing up with a few of his mates to set the place on fire."

Draco nodded and then winced. "Yeah well, imagine what Nott has to look forward to. He sent me an owl the other day saying he bloody signed up to be matched."

Goyle's eyes went wide. "Nott? Theo Nott?"

Draco grunted. "The very one. Don't envy the poor girl who gets stuck marrying into that family."

Goyle seemed to improve as he pondered that as if he realized that while he might not have parents here to offer his new bride, he at least didn't have parents waiting back home ready to murder her either. Goyle's dear dad would be in prison the rest of his natural life.

After that, they settled in to drink a bottle of the champagne and laugh about who they thought Theo might get paired off with.

 **OoOOooOOoooO**

Hermione smiled at a beaming Ginny, whose hair was alight with pixie lights and flowing down her back. Her skin glowed as well, honey dust, and her toe nails were an adorable soft blue.

"Thanks for wearing the dress," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione smiled at her friend and nodded. Ginny's wedding colors were sunshine yellow and periwinkle blue. And even though she had opted to not have any attendants in her wedding she had asked Hermione to wear one of her wedding colors. Knowing of course that Hermione would choose the blue over the yellow.

"So, have you heard from Ron?"

Ginny snorted. "Yes. Mom marched him into the kitchen this morning where he rambled off a five-minute apology and then went off to help dad finish setting up the tent." Ginny turned looking at herself in the mirror and grunted. "Honestly he is competing with Percy for the title of the biggest prat in our family."

Hermione hid her laugh. "Well, at least he is here," she said her tone relieved.

Ginny nodded. "Right, mom confiscated his wand too. She says he has to earn back her trust. He whined about that for a good ten minutes. Said that he wasn't at fault and that I had deformed half his buttocks."

Hermione giggled. "The warts finally go away?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not yet. Goyle saw Zabini the other day and apparently they disappear eventually. I didn't tell Ron that though."

Hermione snorted at her friend's obvious disappointment to this news. Carefully, not wanting to upset Ginny but having to know she asked. "Ginny? Is Harry going to be here?"

Ginny's eyes flashed for a moment as something moved across them, not regret per say, but a brief flash of sadness. "I don't know. He's in Rome for the ministry, I told him not to worry about being here."

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "If you didn't tell him to not to show up, then I am sure he will come, Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "I know he asked for a portkey. Percy told me that."

Hermione gave her friend a tentative smile. "I bet he feels he has to be here, to keep Ron in line."

Ginny let out a laugh. "Well, he can get in line for that job!"

The girls turned as Molly Weasley bustled back in wiping at her eyes. "Oh Ginny, you look lovely. Now, are you sure you won't wear Aunty Muriel's tiara? She brought it you know."

Ginny adjusted her wreath of daisies and shook her head as Hermione set the veil over her friend. It was a beautiful piece of lace that went all the way to the floor but didn't actually cover her face. Ginny was in a simple white lace dress that she had designed herself. With the veil on, Hermione thought she looked like a fairytale princess.

Molly looked her daughter over and wiped at her eyes. "Oh, dear, you're so grown up Ginevra. When did that happen?"

Ginny smirked at her mother reaching for her flowers. "Is dad ready?"

There was a cleared throat and then Arthur Weasley stepped into the room his eyes filled with tears. "Here I am, dear. You look beautiful."

Ginny's eyes grew moist and she blinked, stepping forward to tuck her arm in her fathers. Hermione stood back as they left the bedroom following with Molly who was dabbing at her eyes.

When they made it to the kitchen she found Draco waiting for her, his eyes smiling at her as she moved to take his arm so he could escort them to their seats.

A harp that had been enchanted to play went silent as everyone rose to watch Ginny walk out on her father's arm. Goyle she saw looked a bit stunned as he watched his bride glide towards him.

Their vows were simple but sincere. Hermione wiped a tear when Ginny told Goyle that he got not just her but her family too. The man had looked stunned.

Draco leaned over and said softly. "He was worried he didn't have a family of his own to offer her."

Hermione looked at her husband a bit wide eyed and then gestured at the very large Weasley clan surrounding them. "I don't think she will be left wanting."

Draco chuckled and nibbled at her ear. Hermione shivered and turned back to the ceremony, her eyes clashing with Ron who was glaring at her with anger blazing all over his face, which was red. She flushed and looked down, unease going down her spine.

Draco jerked his head and stared at Ron until he turned around. "Git."

Hermione shushed him and they finished watching the ceremony.

 **OoOooOoOOOoO**

Harry showed up as the reception started, wearing dress robes and looking a bit flustered. "I had to go to a ball," he said as he sank down next to Hermione.

"How was it?" She asked smiling at him.

He swept a hand through his hair and sighed. "Typical, everyone fawned all over me, stared at my scar, and didn't really listen to a word I said."

Hermione nodded, the ministry often asked Harry to go to other countries to represent them. Harry always resented it; he was not at all comfortable being used as a political asset or bargaining chip. But, Kingsley was good about only asking him when it was really important.

"What was this all about then?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you, actually. Something came up in France that needed to be smoothed over with the Ministry in Rome."

Hermione frowned. "So why didn't France do the smoothing over?"

Harry grimaced and glared out into the darkness. "It was our mistake, it just happened in France." He stood up suddenly agitated. "Look I better go check in with Ron."

Hermione watched him disappear feeling shock move through her. He hadn't met her eyes once and he looked really angry. It had been ages since she had argued with Harry and she couldn't imagine what was wrong now.

She felt hands settle over her shoulders and she looked up seeing Draco frowning down at her. "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Harry said he was in Rome trying to smooth something over for the ministry. He mumbled something about France and our fault and then just shoved off looking really angry."

Draco let out a slow sigh and pulled her up. "Why don't we dance?"

She nodded looking over to where Harry was now talking to a foul tempered Ron. She shook her head and allowed Draco to pull her into his arms as enchanted interments played a waltz.

Two dances in she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Ginny and Goyle had disappeared, taking a port key to the Isle of Wight where they would do their binding ceremony and spend a week on honeymoon. The elder Weasley's, of course, had gone with their daughter. Charlie now seemed to be in charge of the party and was arguing with his younger brother, who seemed to be demanding he be given something back.

"What has Weasley's knickers in a twist?" Draco asked lazily.

Hermione frowned and then laughed as understanding hit her. "His mother took away his wand for the wedding. I bet he hasn't gotten it back yet."

She watched Draco's eyebrows raise and his face go alight with a very dark glee. "Really? Weasel King is wandless?"

Hermione hit him. "Draco!"

He looked down smirking. "What?" He asked lazily spinning her and then dancing them off the floor.

She shook her head and then yawned again. "I am not sure I can stay awake much longer, it's been brutal this week at the Ministry and I think it all just caught up with me. I am suddenly totally and completely knackered."

They quickly made their excuses and when she stumbled in her heels she heard his grunt and then he was lifting her up into his arms and walking her towards the house. A moment later there was a flash of green and then he was setting her down on their bed as the fire in the grate in their room died out.

"The dress, I don't want to ruin it." She said trying to sit up.

She felt him pull out his wand and then she was naked and he was tucking her in, adding an extra blanket.

His lips brushed her face tenderly. "Sleep, beautiful."

* * *

Notes:  
Ginny's bonding will be private. Goyle kind of breaks my heart to be honest. What a lonely life he has had. But I think he is setting his heart free and giving it to Ginny and that she will take very good care of him.

Up Next:  
Conversations with Ginny and George and we meet Constance Avery (George's fiance)


	20. Ten Points To The Girls

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Mother We Just Can't Get Enough, New Radicals  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **There's something about you haunting and strange.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 20  
Ten Points to the Girls**

Hermione sat with a radiant looking Ginny who was just back from her honeymoon. She smiled shaking her head and then said in a whisper. "You're glowing Ginny."

Ginny giggled and then sighed closing her eyes. "He took me to Italy. I had thought we would be staying on the Island, but after the four days were up, he took me to Italy. It was so beautiful there. His family has a villa, with orchards and a winery and it was," Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. "It was so lovely, Hermione."

Hermione nodded feeling herself tear up a little. "You're in love," she said in awe.

Ginny flushed but didn't break eye contact; instead, she bit her lower lip and nodded. Hermione let out a small squeal and hugged her best friend.

Ginny hugged her back and shook her head. "When I first opened that letter I wanted to throttle you for your stupid matching charm."

Hermione laughed wiping at her now damp eyes. "I must admit, I was shocked you didn't."

Ginny chortled. "I just- it seemed so impossible- me and Gregory Goyle!"

Hermione looked at her. "What kept you from throttling me?"

Ginny got a faraway look on her face. "Do you remember how Dean didn't take our breakup very well my fifth year?"

Hermione nodded curiously.

Ginny sighed. "He cornered me once in a deserted corridor and we got in an argument."

Hermione frowned. "Dean?"

Ginny nodded her face going tight. "Yes! Trust me I was shocked too. He wouldn't let me pass and then he shoved me against the wall and tried to kiss me."

Hermione's hands flew to her face. "What?"

Ginny snorted. "Well obviously I hexed him and he starts yelling bloody murder and McGonagall shows up and she is about to throw me in detention when Goyle steps forward and says he hexed him."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. "He took the blame?"

Ginny smirked. "Well, not really. He did hex him. That toenail jinx, I got him with the bat bogey hex. He was screaming because of the toenails though."

Hermione sat back. "Oh my goodness! He stuck up for you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was never sure, but I remembered that as I sat there staring at his picture that day, and I decided to give him a chance. Go and talk to him." She let out a dreamy little sigh. "When I asked him about that he went all red and got flustered. He said he had followed us because Dean had said some things and when he saw him try to force me he just lost his temper. But, you know me; I asked him why he would even bother following me."

Hermione nodded. "And what did he say?"

Ginny's smile was brilliant. "That he had always thought I was brilliant, and he just couldn't help but make sure I was going to be okay. Dean really was very angry that day."

Hermione sighed and leaned back. "Wow. Goyle had a crush on you."

Ginny giggled and then nodded looking rather pleased. "That's what I took away from the conversation, and then I thought back to every encounter we had at school. You know he never took the dark mark, and that year Snape was headmaster, he wasn't as awful to us as some of the others. He mostly just didn't do or say anything to us."

Hermione nodded. "After learning a bit more about what the children of Death Eaters had to go through, I must admit I feel rather sorry for them, it's amazing they turned out as well as they did in school," she said thoughtfully. "I know that Ron thought it was because Goyle was too stupid to do anything, but I don't think so."

Ginny frowned but then shrugged. "I think he was terrified. Could you imagine things from his perspective? His father was a Death Eater, his best friend was a Death Eater, people were dying all around him."

Hermione gave a small knowing smirk. "And the girl he had a crush on was leading the resistance from inside the school."

Ginny flushed. "Yes, I was," she sighed. "A few times I wondered how on earth we got past their patrols. Now I am left drawing the conclusion that Goyle was helping us. I saw him a few times, at the end of a hall or as I ducked into a dark corner. And the silly girl that I was, I just assumed I was smarter than him."

Hermione laughed. "And now you've learned he was purposely looking the other way?"

Ginny flushed and then laughed. "He won't admit to it, but yes, he was."

Hermione shook her head as the connotations of this revelation formed in her mind. "Wow. I doubt Malfoy even knows about this."

Ginny leaned forward looking at her. "Hermione, why is he back to being Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed in irritation and then shrugged. Draco had been a bit difficult the last week; she honestly didn't know what was wrong with the man. She was once again left a bit miffed that she didn't have a charmed mood ring to figure out what was going on in his head. Not that having one would necessarily help her. His emotions were so well hidden, it was like he said, he was far too good at occlumency.

"He's very busy," Hermione said finally when it was clear Ginny was still waiting for a response.

Ginny was still looking at her questionably but she nodded, as if in understanding.

The girls sat drinking their pumpkin juice and watching Molly Weasley hang out the sheets to dry in the warm summer breeze. After a bit, Molly came in and gave them startling news.

"George wants to wed weekend after next, here of course."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Here, really?"

While Ginny said in surprise. "So soon?"

Molly nodded looking flustered. "Well, her parents are handling all of the food and such. We just have to keep the yard clear of gnomes."

Ginny smirked and then shrugged. "Well, that's easy enough. Let us know if you need our help, mum."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Molly nodded a bit distractedly and then she sighed. "They will be here for dinner; they asked you to stay Hermione. I think Constance wishes to get to know you two girls. Can Gregory come Ginny? What about Draco, he works far too much. Has anyone spoken to Ronald?"

Ginny lost her grin and sat back folding her arms. "I haven't seen Ron since my wedding and of course Gregory can come to dinner I will send him an owl."

Hermione sighed. "Draco is in France tonight so he won't be able to come. Sorry, Molly."

Molly made a small nod and then stood up and walked out, mumbling to herself about Ron.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look between them and then Ginny said softly. "Prat."

 **OooOoooOooOoooO**

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Constance Avery but she was surprised to find that she was a bubbly lighthearted woman with a wicked wit and the rare ability to put up with George Weasley.

If she had doubted her charm, the couple before her proved it apparently worked very well.

Constance was even working with George in developing a new line of patented day dream charms.

"Because honestly, he is brilliant but not at all romantic," Constance said with a small laugh.

George raised his glass and said. "Too true."

Ginny giggled and winked at Hermione. "We might try them out now, we never did before."

George sighed dramatically and then made a face. "I could have used a daydream charm for that stupid purification ceremony yesterday."

Ginny looked up as Hermione asked. "What was it anyway, Draco won't tell me."

Constance giggled. "He had to fast for an entire day before and it took almost ten hours," she turned to Ginny and Hermione and said in a low whisper. "He is really ghastly when he doesn't eat you know."

Ginny covered her mouth laughing and Hermione leaned in to whisper to her. "You never said they made you fast."

Ginny's eyes were laughing as she said softly. "They didn't. I just had to drink a potion and they chanted over me. Greg fasted though and he said whatever they did was awful."

Hermione's eyes widened and she had to cover a laugh before she turned back to a grumbling George and said in a scholarly voice. "George, would you mind enlightening me on what they finally decided would work for this purification?"

He snorted. "Well there was the fasting, and then we had to drink this bloody awful potion. Wouldn't have been so bad if that was all they did but they spent about six hours scrubbing me raw and then I had to sit in this room with bundles of stuff burning that made you a bit sick and spend an hour with some old bastard chanting over me. Then another hour while I was lectured to about remaining pure until the binding or next time it would take two days to be purified."

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was now slouched over trying to hold in her laughter.

Constance was grinning too. "And that would explain why the wedding has been moved up! He's terrified he might kiss me and have to go through the whole thing all over again."

Now Hermione joined Ginny laughing and Molly walked back in frowning. "What's all this about?"

George huffed in annoyance and stood up storming out as his fiancé started laughing as well.

It was another hour before the lot of them calmed down after they had told Molly what had happened of course and she had spent a good ten minutes in giggles over her sons' indignation and ill treatment.

* * *

Notes:  
Yes, the boys got the raw end of this deal. Yes, that was on purpose. I have to thank ndavis77 for working with me on this chapter idea. It was written just for you, thanks for the inspiration to write about the purification ceremony!

Up Next:  
George and Constance get married and Draco acts like Draco…sigh.


	21. Uprising

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Later chapters will contain adult themes. There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Uprising, Muse  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Rise up and take the power back. It's time the fat cats had a heart attack.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 21  
Uprising**

Draco looked up and frowned at his wife. "This weekend?"

She sighed at him. "Yes, this weekend. I sent the invitation to your office, Draco."

He sat back rolling his shoulders. "Hmm, I have a new secretary. Things must have gotten lost in the shuffle. Well, I am very sorry, dear, but I will need you with me in France. This is a very important contract."

Hermione tapped her foot at him and he could feel his ring burn with her indignation. Damn, she was pissed.

"No, Draco. I am not going to miss this wedding to go to France with you for business."

He frowned at her a bit surprised. "Oh?"

But she didn't back down, in fact, if anything his fiery little lioness glared and bristled more. "No." She said firmly and then she turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Draco flinched but didn't otherwise show how angry he was. He drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought over the problem. This was a big contract he was negotiating and having Hermione there was important. But that wasn't why he wasn't about to let her go to that wedding without him, no, it was petty and very juvenile but he wasn't about to let her go to a party where her ex would be at without him. He didn't trust Ronald Wesley.

He looked down at the invitation on his desk and ran through what he knew about the trip to France this weekend. Obviously now he knew why Dean was not going to be there Saturday night. He had assumed it had something to do with a woman, but now it was apparent Dean was going to be at this wedding too. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as he considered all his options.

Finally, he threw down his quill and stormed over to his parents' side of the manor. His father was a silent partner, but the old man had on occasion helped to smooth over a contract or two when asked.

 **OoOOoooOOooO**

Lucius was sitting in his own study, reading in a plush chair and looked up with interest as his son stormed into his private retreat. "Yes, Draco?"

Draco grimaced, Merlin he hated asking for help. It went against everything he had been taught his whole life, to admit he couldn't do something himself. But there was simply no way around this; he couldn't very well be in two places at once.

"Are you available to host a dinner at our Villa in France this weekend and act as host to help smooth over the LeCompete account?"

His father set down his book and sat back tenting his hands and staring at his son. "Why would you and your lovely wife not be able to perform this task?"

Draco was careful to keep his face neutral as he answered in a monotone. "We were double booked."

Lucius inclined his head his eyes flashing a bit with understanding. "Ah, yes, the Weasley-Avery wedding is this weekend, is it not?"

Draco gave a sharp nod and his father let out a short snort. "Well, if you and your wife will be attending that on behalf of our family, yes, your mother and I can host the LeCompete's in France."

Draco let out a small sigh of relief and then nodded at his father formerly. "Thank you, father."

Lucius stood up and nodded. "Yes, I will go and inform your mother. Oh and Draco?"

Draco turned around as he had already started to walk out. His father was giving him a long accessing look.

"Make sure you two are dressed properly to attend this function. It might be taking place under a tent," his father sneered this word, "but this is Constance Avery we are talking about."

Draco nodded once and then turned on his heel and walked back to his side of the manor. That was his father's warning that he had heard that Draco had not worn dress robes to Goyle's wedding. His father put up with his Muggle suits with great distaste because they were necessary for Draco's work as he dealt so often with Muggles. But he was telling his son in no uncertain terms that he wasn't about to allow Mugglee attire at a society event again without repercussions.

When he found Hermione later that night in bed reading and informed her that they could indeed make the wedding she gave him a short snort of disdain, as if saying there was never any doubt that she wouldn't have made it.

Draco worked to control his temper with her and quickly went to take a shower. She was still angry and when he got out of the bath it was to find her curled up on her side of the bed, sleeping.

He sighed and got into the bed, grabbing her around the waist to pull her into him. She didn't resist, which told him she really was sleeping.

He was gone before she woke up the next morning, having to go and spend the next day in France working on the contract and making sure that the investors knew that his father would be hosting them at the villa.

And it didn't escape his notice that his ring didn't burn with anything but annoyance all day.

 **OoOOoooOooOOoO**

Draco sat back drinking his fire whiskey as he watched his wife dance with Gregory Goyle, who looked rather dashing tonight. The new Mrs. Goyle was dancing with her father and laughing at something the man was saying.

Hermione for her part was smiling at Goyle listening to whatever it was his friend was prattling on about. Knowing Goyle as he did he didn't worry that the man would be inappropriate. No, Hermione was perfectly fine dancing with him, but Draco didn't like it.

Zabini was nearby dancing with a witch Draco wasn't familiar with. She was strikingly pretty though, so Zabini would be happy.

And then there was Harry, who was dancing with Magnolia Flint, his new fiancé. They looked uncomfortable, which made Draco smirk with glee. Magnolia was bright enough, and decently attractive, but man she was young, and the boy who lived looked a bit flustered with the chit. Draco had been happily watching scarface's discomfort for the last half hour. Much to the annoyance of his wife, who knew exactly what he was thinking as he smirked in their direction.

His attention however was diverted by the Weasel King moving towards the dance floor. Draco sat up with narrowed eyes as he watched the mans progress and then his breath hissed out in disbelief and fury as the tall ginger haired git stopped next to Hermione and Goyle.

Goyle looked taken aback but Hermione nodded at whatever Weasel was saying and then to Draco's absolute disgust she let the man touch her as they began to dance with each other. Goyle was still standing there like a damn troll and Draco was running through all the hexes he would use on the man for allowing Weasley to dance with Hermione when Goyle was led off by his grinning red headed little wife and Draco was left staring at Hermione smiling up at Ron.

His ring burned and he sat back, she was surprised by whatever he was saying. Draco watched them with narrow eyes, but when the ring burned again with happiness he stood up and stormed off, ripping off the ring as he did.

Zabini, blast the man stepped in front of him. "All right there, Draco?"

Draco glowered at him but otherwise didn't say anything. Instead he raised an eyebrow at him disdainfully. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Zabini let out a rather sinister chuckle. "Well, your wife is looking rather lovely dovey with her ex right now."

Draco's felt a tick start in his right eye but he didn't give any other indication of his displeasure. "Well, they've been friends since they were snot nosed first years, Zabini. It's hardly worth my attention if they want to dance together at a wedding."

Zabini rocked back on his heels his eyes flashing with surprise before he nodded. "How pragmatic of you, Draco."

His friend stressed his name and Draco sighed. "Bugger off, Blaise."

There was a short snort and then Blaise shrugged. "No, I don't think I will. If you hex the bastard your wife will be pissed at you and then you will be in a foul mood and I will have to put up with it. So, after you, Draco."

Draco let out a long calming breath and held up his drink, indication he was going for a refill. Zabini chuckled but gestured for Draco to go ahead. At the bar the two watched as Ron and Hermione had a rather heated looking discussion just off the dance floor. Draco had his hand in his pocket, toying with the ring. It was burning but he couldn't sense with what. Anger maybe? Without conscious thought he set his glass down and pulled the ring back out slipping it on.

She was worried? Draco frowned, what would weasel king possibly be saying to her that would have her concerned? Then his ring burned with anger, and just as quickly what tasted like regret. But when the ring burned with shocked sadness he pushed himself off the bar. She was in pain, and even though he was livid at her for whatever this was that was going on between her and the idiot Weasel, he wasn't capable of standing idly by while she suffered.

He moved swiftly to her side, not caring if Zabini was following him or not. His hands settled on her shoulders and he smiled as he felt her calm almost instantly. His eyes narrowed as he took in a red faced weasel. "Weasley." He spat.

The man glared at him. "Malfoy."

Hermione was shaking, and he felt his ring burn with weariness. Good, she should be weary, he hadn't decided if he was going to let this man walk out of here alive yet. He had absolutely no bloody patience anymore for the look of disgust Ron Weasley was throwing at his wife.

 **OooOooOOooOoO**

Hermione worked to calm her racing heart. When Ron had asked her to dance she had been so surprised, and then happy. Finally he was going to be reasonable. But that tentative feeling of peace she had felt had disappeared as soon as the dance ended. Ron had tried, but he was still simply too hurt, too mad, and a little too in his cups, to be reasonable.

She could feel the anger radiating off her husband behind her. She put her hand up to cover his on her shoulder to try and offer comfort but flinched as a look of revulsion moved across Ron's face when she did.

"I can't believe you can stand there and let him touch you, Hermione!" He spat at her.

Hermione felt a small part of her heart break. Ron was pushing her into a corner, and she didn't do well backed into corners, and while she would normally have been livid at someone speaking to her in such a tone. This was Ron, her best friend, so it hurt.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You disappoint me Ron; that you can't let go of old prejudices."

Ron flinched as if she had hit him but his eyes narrowed. "And what about you? Letting go of everything that mattered to you? You own bloody house elves now! The Hermione Granger I knew-"

Draco cut him off. "She's no longer a Granger, Weasley."

Ron drew up as if he had been slapped his face going white and then an interesting shade of puce. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the tent. Harry looking after him worriedly as Magnolia Flint watched curiously.

Hermione shrugged at Harry, who nodded in understanding before he turned to his fiancé and then went off after Ron.

Draco stood behind her, breathing a little hard. "One reason I can't go hex him into a coma?"

Hermione sighed turning around to look at her husband who was accessing her with calm indifference, even though she knew he was very angry. "It's a wedding Draco; let's just get back to the party."

But the rest of the party was tense. The Weasley's looked upset, Ron never returned. Draco was a bit sullen and clearly still angry, and Hermione just felt heart sick.

Ginny and Goyle left soon after, Goyle making excuses next to his wife who looked spitting mad. It became clear that something else had to have happened.

Magnolia Flint, Harry's fiancé was sitting with them now, her face a bit drawn.

Finally, she turned to Hermione. "Do you hate me too?"

Hermione looked up, shocked. "What?"

Magnolia gave her a long accessing look. "Do you hate me as well? Ronald can not stand me, Harry seems to just barely tolerate me and I was wondering if you also despised me? You are all after all friends. Is that what you and the Weasley were talking about?"

Hermione felt revulsion move through her that this woman could think that she hated her. "I don't know you," Hermione said uncomfortably.

Draco was watching her his face his usual neutral pallet of emotions. They could be discussing the weather for all he gave away.

Magnolia sighed. "Either do they and they have made up their mind about me." She said evenly.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry doesn't hate you." She said in a firm tone.

The woman sat back and a bit of vulnerability flashed in her eyes. "How would you know that?"

Hermione sighed. "Because I know him. He's just shy, and you're rather young, give him time and you two will be fine."

Magnolia sighed. "And the other one? Ron?"

Hermione felt her heart rip a little again as she shook her head. "He hates everyone right now," she said sadly. "He's not in a good place. Try to just ignore him, he-" but she broke off because Harry walked back in his face tense.

"My apologies, Magnolia," he said a bit formerly. "I didn't think it would take that long. May I escort you home?"

Magnolia paused for a moment and then nodded, not saying goodbye to Hermione.

Harry flashed Hermione a short look that told her that things with Ron had not gone well and then he turned and took his fiancé's hand and moved off.

Hermione sat back in her chair after they had left and let out a quite breath of exhaustion. She was even getting a headache.

"Prat." Draco said softly as he watched Harry leave with Magnolia.

Hermione felt her hackles rise. "No he isn't!" She said defending her friend.

Draco just snorted. "He left his date for over an hour to go coddle the weasel, yes, he is a prat."

Hermione opened her mouth to snap back at him but then sighed as her head seemed to pinch again. "I would like to go home," she said moodily.

He was looking at her his face almost concerned. "What hurts?"

She flinched. "My head, I don't think the wine agreed with me."

Draco stared at her a moment and then frowned. "You barely had any."

She nodded. "Well, it tasted off. Can we please go home?"

Draco stood up, nodding. "Fine. Go and say goodbye to the Weasley's and I will make our regrets to the Avery's."

 **OoOOoO**

Twenty minutes later as they stepped out of the fire in their room Hermione didn't speak to him as she went into the bath. When she came out from her hot shower in her nightgown it was to find Draco gone. She sighed and got into bed, unable to mask her exhaustion. She knew that he wanted to speak with her; Draco would want to know what had happened with Ron. And she also knew that he was rather upset. But she couldn't deal with him tonight she was too angry herself and she simply didn't have the energy to have a huge blow out fight with him. Maybe tomorrow things wouldn't feel quite so hopeless.

* * *

Notes:  
He is Draco Malfoy, he was bound to be an arse sooner or later. Then Ronald had to be an arse…  
Men! 


	22. Always Time For Paris

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Dreams, The Cranberries  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **You have my heart so don't hurt me.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 22**  
 **There's Always Time For Paris**

Hermione opened her eyes the weekend after George and Constance's wedding to see Draco sitting up in bed fully dressed watching her.

She sat up frowning at him.

He gave her a long look and then sighed. "I was a total arse to try and tell you to miss the wedding."

Hermione froze in shock and then watched him wince.

"It's a bit despicable that me apologizing causes you to go in such a state of shock, wife."

Hermione snorted and sank back in the pillows shaking her head as she smiled at his tone. "You don't exactly apologize often, Draco."

He sank down and pulled her into his arms his hand rubbing up and down her arm. "What happened with Ron?"

Hermione sighed so he was finally ready to talk about it? They had been dancing around each other all week, helped by her crazy schedule and his own business commitments. She half wanted to tell him to bugger off and not talk to him after waiting so long for him to ask, but, she realized that would be counter productive in the long run, so she told him the truth.

"He is bitter and a prat."

She felt him chuckle and then he hugged her closer. "Are you still in love with him? Do I need to be jealous?"

Hermione looked back at him horrified. "What? No, of course not!" He watched her for a moment and then he nodded but his face was still angry, she reached up and rubbed at the lines between his eyes. "Draco, I am not in love with Ronald. He was my best friend and it makes me angry and sad that he is acting so horrible, not just to me, but to Ginny as well. I keep hoping that he will see reason, that I can talk him into getting over this."

Draco snorted but she felt him relax. "I didn't like you dancing with him or that it made you so happy."

Hermione frowned at him and then shook her head. "This is why I told you that ring was dangerous, Draco. I wasn't happy to be dancing with him, I was happy he was not acting like a wanker at his brothers' wedding."

She watched as his expression cleared and then he winced. "Oh."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, oh. Draco, if you are going to ease drop on my emotions you probably should realize something like this is going to happen again."

He nodded and hugged her and she let him think over what she had pointed out because it was really important that he understand what she was telling him.

Finally, he said softly. "Will you come to France with me this weekend? I have a meeting this morning but we can spend the night together, we haven't been back since the wedding. Niffy can make up the room like before."

Hermione smirked. "And do my hair?"

She felt her husband shudder and then he was hungrily kissing her. "It's a date," he whispered into her lips.

Hermione laughed as he got out of bed. That had gone so much better than she had thought it would. He had been avoiding her the entire week and she had thought for sure they were due for a major fight; but, instead, she would get two days and a night in France.

She jumped out of bed and yelled for Niffy.

"Mistress called?"

Hermione smiled at the elf happily. "Niffy, want to go to France with me?"

Niffy jumped up and down. "Oh yes!"

 **OoOooOooOOoO**

They took a port key to France and separated. Draco heading off to his meeting in Paris via floo and Hermione heading to the library to spend the morning getting to know some new books.

Niffy gave her a large basket telling her to put whichever ones she wished to take home into it and she would see they made it to her personal study. Hermione smiled at her gratefully and within an hour had filled up three baskets. She also felt she had won a major battle when she convinced Niffy to eat lunch with her. They settled down at a table by the large windows in the library to have their sandwiches and fruit salad.

Niffy didn't linger though, saying she had a lot to do and waving off Hermione when she offered to help.

"Oh no, mistress, you need to get ready, master is taking you to Paris."

Hermione smiled and jumped up rushing off to her room to get changed. An hour later Draco arrived to change out of his suit and then they left to explore the city.

They spent the afternoon holding hands and smiling at all the sites and sounds of the City of Love. She was surprised when he stayed to the Muggle areas.

"No one will bother us here," he said with a smirk when she questioned him. "I can have you to myself."

They had dinner over candlelight with a view of the Eiffel Tower and then walked hand in hand to a back alley where he apparated them back to the castle.

Hermione smiled as she saw she was in the room she had gotten ready in earlier. He grinned at her and winked and then left leaving her to Niffy who was waiting anxiously to do her hair.

When she next saw her husband he was waiting in the room they had spent their first night as man and wife in totally nude lounging on the bed. She laughed at the look on his face when she appeared and did a turn.

Niffy had gone out of her way to play up the water nymph idea. She was in a soft silly blue nightgown that went down to the floor and flowed like water and her hair had blue fairy lights in it and was just as long and perfectly curled as it had been the night of their bonding.

She raised an eye at Draco who was staring at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. "I think she overheard you when you said you had a fantasy about shagging a nymph."

Draco smirk was wide and his eyes were dark and stormy with desire. "If I was paying her she would get a raise."

Hermione giggled. "She likes flowers."

Draco nodded and stood up walking over to her. "Done. You are stunning."

Hermione flushed and held out her hand to run a finger down his chest, watching him shiver as she touched him. "You're not so bad yourself."

They stared at each other for a moment before he surprised her by sweeping her up into his arms and walking back to the bed where he set her down gently and then spread out her hair. He stood staring at her for a moment before he shook his head.

"I don't deserve you."

Hermione felt her heart hitch at how utterly vulnerable he looked in this moment. "Draco-"

He cut her off and shook his head. "Just, know that you are perfect, absolutely perfect, and I have no idea how I ended up your husband."

Hermione smiled softly and reached out to him. "Touch me."

A little of his cockiness came back and his eyes moved back to showing his desire. "Oh, I plan to do much much more than just touch you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione gasped out a small giggle as she watched him use his wand to remove her nightgown. "Well, I was kind of counting on that, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione was floating on a cloud of sensation that left her feeling like she might not ever be the same when she came down. This, she thought, was what dreams were made of. This incredible feeling of completion.

Draco was not in a hurry tonight, not that he usually was, but tonight he was even slower and if she couldn't feel herself breathing she might have thought she had died and gone to heaven.

His mouth was skimming down her stomach and she had a very good idea where the devil he was headed. At her gasp, he chuckled and firmly held her down as he pushed a finger into her slowly and set about tormenting her, slowly.

Thankfully he didn't restrain her hands and she could pull at his hair although mostly she just found her hands gripping the sheets as she gasped out her pleasure. She felt him pull his two fingers out of her core and run them up her stomach, following that up by licking up her juices as he came back up to kiss her, knowing that she loved to taste herself on him.

She was able to get him to roll over and she spent her time kissing over his chest playfully holding his hands up and out of the way but he wouldn't let her move farther down his body, instead he gripped her hips and brought her down on top of him, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Her next orgasm was quick but he didn't give her any reprieve, instead, he flipped her over and started bringing her to the edge all over again.

She sighed as his hands moved over her breasts tenderly, she was coming down from her third orgasm and she knew he was really just getting started. He always wanted more, greedy bastard!

She met his lips and tried to take control of the kiss laughing when she found that her hands really were bound now. "Draco!"

He smirked down at her. "It's not your turn to touch me again yet." He said wickedly as he nipped at her neck.

She wiggled and then sighed. "Merlin it's never my turn. You wring me out so that I can't get even move."

He chuckled into her neck and moved over her, releasing her hands so that she could wrap her arms back around him before he whispered brokenly. "That's the point."

She might have thought to argue this with him but he was moving inside of her and hitting that spot that made her see stars and she was too busy gasping out his name in pleasure.

They made love most of the night, and Hermione did finally get a turn, flipping him over towards morning and spending her time torturing him until he took back control and shagged her into a dead faint.

 **OoOoooOoOoO**

When she woke up the next morning it was to find him awake already watching her his face a bit weary.

"What is it?"

He frowned playing with her hair. "I have to tell you something and I don't know how."

Hermione watched his eyes and then reached up to smooth away his frown. "Something you did?"

He shook his head. "No."

She paused and then said softly. "Will it make me happy or sad?"

He gave her a slow smile and then his frown was back. "Very angry."

"But not angry at you?"

He shook his head. "Not this time. I had nothing to do with it."

She sighed. "Do I need to know right now?"

Draco shook his head his face still troubled but his frown gone. "No."

Hermione made up her mind and cuddled into his chest kissing it. "Then don't tell me, please. This weekend is too perfect to spoil."

She felt him take a deep shuddering breath and then he said softly into her hair. "As you wish."

* * *

Notes:  
I think she made a wise choice to not ruin the weekend. I think you will agree that Hermione has experience understanding these moments of bliss are something to cherish.

Up Next:  
We get to know Magnolia...


	23. Magnolia

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Wonderland, Taylor Swift  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Life was never worse but never better.**_

Grammarly is my beta: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 23  
Magnolia**

Hermione sighed as she sat behind her desk, tired and starting to get a headache, and ready to throttle her best friend.

"Harry you can't keep acting like this. It's not fair and you're better than this. The paper has us having a torrid affair this week."

Harry scoffed at that looking amused. "No one who knows us believes that."

Hermione let out a large breath and prayed for patience. "Harry your fiancé thinks we hate her, why wouldn't she believe this?"

Harry frowned. "I don't hate her and you don't hate anyone."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I am not a big fan of Ron right now."

Harry sighed. "With good reason, he's being obnoxious."

Hermione sat up. "And so are you! Please, invite her out to dinner with us tonight. I want to meet her."

"You met her."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Harry."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I will go and floo her."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you. Constance and Ginny wanted to get to know her too. I am going to ask her to go out to lunch with us tomorrow and I will let Draco know about dinner tonight and hopefully, he can be a buffer so that we can explain to your fiancé that we are not having a torrid affair."

Harry sighed. "It's not that I don't like her you know Hermione. She is just so bloody smart and so young."

Hermione nodded and felt herself melt a bit, he really did look irked. "She gets to you doesn't she?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "She is just so perfect. No hair out of place, never a wrinkle in her robes, always so polite. It leaves me feeling flustered and it's so hard to read her. She's so contained. I admit sometimes I just try to ruffle her just to see what will happen if she blows up at me."

Hermione shook her head at him. "That's not very smart, I have a feeling she will flatten you if you keep being a git."

Harry gave her a smirk and then ducked out to floo his fiancé.

Hermione checked her watch and then rushed out after she had sent off an owl to Draco, she had to meet with the Muggle Prime Minister and then she was rushing over to meet Harry at a restaurant near Number Ten after that, they usually met up twice a month and this week had worked out for them.

She was surprised to run into her mother in law outside the minister's office.

Narcissa frowned at her looking her over. "Dear, do you ever wear robes?"

Hermione smiled and kissed her mother in law who was in a beautiful sea green set of robes that made her skin shine.

"I do, I promise, but I am off to speak with the Muggle Prime Minister before I meet Harry and his fiancé for dinner."

Narcissa smiled nodding. "Well, at least we got you some new Muggle dresses, that one is very lovely. Will Draco be meeting you there?"

Hermione frowned and then sighed. "I sent him an owl but he was in Cambridge today meeting with someone."

Narcissa's smile faded a bit but she nodded. "Good dear, very good. Don't forget you can have dinner with Lucius and I any night you wish."

Hermione smiled and nodded but then jumped looking back at her watch. "Oh I have to go or I will be late and this man is so hard to pin down an appointment with."

Narcissa waved her off. "I have to meet with Kingsley about a function we are hoping the ministry will sponsor. Lovely seeing you, Hermione."

 **OoOooOOoOOooO**

By the time Hermione made it to the restaurant she was ready to burn her heels and desperately wanted to eat having forgotten lunch. Harry was already waiting for her with an immaculate Magnolia seated across from him.

Hermione sank into the both smiling at Magnolia and handing Harry her purse to set over by him. "Sorry, am I very late?"

Harry snorted. "A bit, but it's not like you are ever late, so I think we can forgive you."

Hermione snorted sipping the water in front of her. "I find that I am late more often than not lately. I have to try and work around Kingsley's schedule and the Muggle Prime Ministers and neither of them are ever on time."

Harry laughed. "I ordered for you."

Hermione flashed him a grateful smile and then turned to Magnolia who was watching them but hadn't said anything. "Hello, Magnolia, thank you for coming tonight."

Magnolia gave her a polite smile. "Do you two usually meet in Muggle restaurants to avoid the press?"

Hermione hid her flinch and caught Harry rolling his eyes. "Um, no, although it's a nice benefit. The truth is Harry and I were raised by muggles so we are rather comfortable in places like this."

Magnolia's eyes widened and Hermione saw her flush a bit before she nodded. "Oh, right, I hadn't thought of that."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more. "Where is Draco?"

Hermione shrugged feeling a mix of irritation, sadness, and loneliness move through her. "I sent him an owl with the restaurant for him to try and meet us. He was in Cambridge today."

Harry nodded and they lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

Magnolia broke it by saying. "Oh, here he is."

Hermione looked up in shock to see Draco walking over in a perfectly tailored suit and a green tie. She looked him over and then felt a flush move over her as she saw him doing the same to her. He sat down with a long suffering sigh and then said to her. "You couldn't give me a bit more warning, love?"

Hermione smirked and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, it was a last minute thing."

Harry was waving over the waiter who took Draco's order and then rushed back handing him a scotch and water.

Draco drank it and then grimaced before he said to Harry. "Potter remind me to start carrying a flask, this muggle shite won't do."

Harry snorted and then reached into his pocked pulling out a flask and handed it over to Draco who discreetly vanished his scotch and poured out the fire whiskey. He sighed as he took a sip and then nodded at Harry who smirked at him.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of an impromptu double date, Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed but then he sighed and said slowly. "My fiancé is a little concerned about the articles in the Prophet lately." At Draco's blank expression he clarified. "About me and Hermione I mean."

Magnolia looked at Draco her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you, Draco?"

Draco gave her a long accessing look before he said in a bored tone. "Not at all."

Hermione set her water glass down and maintained her smile. "Magnolia, Harry and I never dated. In fact, we have never been anything more than friends."

Harry sighed. "She's like my sister, Magnolia."

Magnolia looked between them for a moment and then said. "But the paper-"

Hermione nodded. "Says really sensational things that are completely false. I am married, and Harry is pretty much my brother. You have nothing to fear from me."

Harry nodded earnestly. "You really don't."

Draco snorted and then said dryly. "Magnolia my wife views your fiancé as a member of her family. He has my complete trust with her, and I am sure you realize I don't give that out often or easily."

Hermione looked at him and the smile she gave him had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat while her ring made him flushed. He gave her a quelling warning look which she ignored and then turned back to a rather stunned looking Harry whom he just rolled his eyes at.

Magnolia was sitting back looking rather shocked. It was clear that she hadn't expected Draco to say that he thought of Potter as family. She was chewing her lip, obviously processing what she had just been told.

Draco smiled at her, not unkindly. "Magnolia, you're a bright girl, do you honestly think I would let my wife around Potter alone if I didn't trust him impeccably? Or that Goyle would let his wife around him if he didn't trust him as well?"

Magnolia sat up at this and went red but before she could say anything Hermione spoke up. "Magnolia, Ginny loves Goyle very much and Harry and her-"

Magnolia stiffened cutting her off. "You can't convince me he thinks of her as a sister."

Harry snorted and Hermione laughed. "No, he doesn't. But he isn't in love with her either and he is pretty much an honorary Weasley."

Magnolia considered this for a moment and then said. "I don't care for Ronald."

Hermione's smile was wide. "Something we have in common. He is being a total prat about all this. Hex him to your heart's content, no one will stop you."

Draco said into his drink. "I will pay you to do it."

Magnolia looked appalled. "I would never!"

Hermione smirked. "Well, Ginny and Constance want you to join us for our weekly lunch date and I think they plan on teaching you how to give him warts."

Harry laughed as Magnolia smiled and then inclined her head. "I would like to go to lunch, not sure about the warts though."

Hermione raised her water glass in a salute. "Well, give us time; we will convince you they are necessary."

Harry cringed. "You can only go if you promise not to use that spell on me."

Magnolia looked horrified. "I would never-"

Hermione cut her off glaring at Harry. "She would never need your permission to go out with us. Watch it, Harry James Potter."

Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I always knew you were an idiot Potter."

Magnolia laughed. "What would you do to him in a muggle restaurant?"

Hermione gave her a superior look. "Oh, you would be surprised. I don't need magic to keep him in line. Take notes."

Harry groaned. "I knew I shouldn't let you two become friends."

Draco smirked and leaned back throwing his arm around his wife. "Could have told you this, Potter."

The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly and Hermione was excited that Magnolia agreed to go to lunch with her and the girls tomorrow, totally ignoring Harry who was complaining to Draco about that as they paid the bill.

 **OoOOoOoooOooOoOOoO**

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione fidgeting with nerves. "She's going to hate me."

Constance who was across from her sister in law snorted. "She's too nice to hate you."

Hermione sighed and grabbed Ginny's hand to stop her from tapping her spoon against her tea cup. "She's really nice, Gin. Please try and calm down."

Constance looked up and grinned. "Here she is."

Hermione and Ginny turned to see Magnolia heading their way.

"How does she get her hair that perfect?" Asked Ginny in a whisper.

Constance laughed. "I have no idea; she's managed that since she was a child."

Magnolia smiled and hugged Constance before smiling and hugging Hermione Ginny held out her hand and Magnolia took it her face carefully neutral. Ginny let out a long sigh and they all sat down.

Ginny let out a long sigh and they all sat down.

Hermione looked to Constance who nodded and then said. "Right, so Magnolia we are here so that you can get to know Ginny and find out that she is really a lovely woman."

Ginny gave a rueful grin. "No pressure or anything."

Hermione smirked and then said. "Harry and I consider the Weasley family to be our adopted one, we both spent time there over school breaks growing up, and we are there every Sunday. I know it would mean a lot to Harry if you could get to know Ginny and her family."

Constance nodded. "They're really fantastic Magnolia. We'd love to have you join us with Harry."

Magnolia picked at her sleeve. "It just seemed inappropriate."

Ginny flinched but nodded. "Because Harry and I were engaged?"

Magnolia looked up her eyes cold. "Yes, until rather recently."

Hermione gave Constance a long look and watched the woman sigh as Ginny seemed to pause, obviously considering her words.

Constance tilted her head and then said. "Perhaps if Ginny were to enlighten us on why she and Harry broke things off that might help ease the tension? Because I have spent a lot of time around the two of them Magnolia, and truthfully they don't act like lovers."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. "Actually Ginny, that's a fair point. I can't recall the last time you and Harry acted like a romantic pair."

Constance nodded. "I've never seen it, but I showed up after they broke up."

Magnolia spoke up. "Why did you two break up? Harry won't talk about it but he doesn't hate you, he seems to love you still."

Ginny went pink and then looked a bit upset. "We did love each other, just, it wasn't enough."

The three women looked at her and she sighed. "It sounds really silly, but the truth was Harry and I were great together, there was nothing wrong."

Constance frowned at her as Magnolia stiffened and Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

Ginny flushed again and cleared her throat. "I guess I am not doing a very good job explaining this," she frowned and got a distant look as if she were going through stores of memories. "I fell in love with Harry when I was just a girl, and we started dating his sixth year, just as the world collapsed."

Hermione saw Magnolia frown in interest. "You were engaged for years."

Ginny nodded. "We got engaged right after I graduated."

Constance leaned forward eagerly, clearly, she had been wondering about this for some time. "So what happened?"

Ginny shrugged her face sad. "Nothing happened, that was kind of the problem. We got along, my family loved him, we had the same friends, everyone thought we were the perfect couple, and I think if it hadn't been for Hermione developing the charm I would still be engaged to him," Ginny let out a deep breath and then said suddenly. "Harry was safe but I wasn't really happy. So I tested the charm on us and when we didn't match I sat down and had a long talk with him."

Hermione's tone was soft. "What did he say?"

Ginny's smile was so sad. "He was totally calm. He nodded and listened and then wished me well."

Constance sat back in shock. "What! You two had been together for years and he just nodded and sent you on your way?"

Ginny nodded. "And that was when I realized that he was probably just as bored with me as I was with him. He never fought for me Magnolia. I wanted someone to fight for me."

Magnolia's face had softened. "But you love him?"

Ginny shook her head. "I am not in love with him, not like I love Gregory. It's so different, what I feel for my husband. It burns and flashes and leaves me breathless. But it doesn't go away, it's this constant feeling. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that if I walked in and told Greg I wanted to take a break he would fight for me." Ginny smiled, "Maybe not immediately, I suppose he would have to come up with a strategy, but he would always fight for me, for us."

Constance smiled and then laughed as Hermione giggled at that and Magnolia sat back her face thoughtful. "Harry said that he realized that you were right and he was just too stubborn to admit it. He said that you two had been dancing around splitting up for a long time," Magnolia said carefully.

Ginny nodded her face earnest. "A year, actually, we kept putting off getting married. We talked about separating, but it wasn't until I finally made up my mind that it was decided. And by talking, I mean I talked and he just listened and then ignored everything I said."

Hermione snorted as Constance rolled her eyes.

Magnolia asked carefully. "What did you think of him volunteering to be matched with the charm?"

Ginny looked away and then shrugged. "I think I expected him to do it, so I wasn't that shocked."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I wasn't that surprised either."

Magnolia flushed a bit. "Was he upset, to be matched with me?"

Ginny looked to Hermione who sighed. "No."

Ginny interjected. "I think we were all a bit shocked over Hermione's match, to be honest."

Constance nodded and then snorted. "I can imagine. George said that Harry was pretty worried."

Magnolia looked at Hermione who shrugged self consciously. "Draco and I had a rather tumultuous history."

Ginny smirked. "And Draco and Harry hated each other."

Hermione sighed. "Magnolia, I have known Harry since we were children. He is a good man, and you ruffle him, I personally think that's a good thing."

Ginny nodded. "So do we."

"We?" Magnolia asked curiously.

Ginny smiled. "Um, all the Weasley women, plus Hermione."

Magnolia considered this for a moment and then said in a soft voice. "I think I would like to meet everyone if that is okay?"

Constance and Ginny beamed at her and Hermione laughed. "Molly would love to have you over, Magnolia."

Constance nodded. "Come this Sunday!"

Magnolia took a moment to accept the invitation but when she did Hermione saw that the woman's smile finally made it to her eyes. "If you are sure that Mrs. Weasley would not mind, I would love to attend Sunday lunch."

Ginny laughed. "She already told us to invite you Magnolia. You don't even need to show up with Harry."

Hermione hid a smile at Magnolia's horrified expression. "Oh no, I mean, of course, I will accompany Harry."

Constance nodded happily but then she frowned. "Why did you ask for the long engagement, Magnolia?"

Magnolia sighed. "I didn't want to worry about getting pregnant when I was still doing my schooling."

Hermione nodded. "That's very wise, becoming a Healer is rather strenuous."

Ginny smiled. "It's fantastic, by the way. My mum said you had to be pretty amazing to manage to get accepted."

Magnolia flushed and then said demurely. "It wasn't getting accepted that was the fight."

Constance nodded in understanding. "It was getting your parents to let you do it, right?"

Magnolia looked away, pain clearly seen in her eyes before she blinked. "They are still fighting me about it actually. If it wasn't for Harry, I am not sure I could do it. He told my parents that if they tried to block me he would make their lives very difficult."

Hermione frowned as she watched the woman carefully and then felt a sudden flash of inspiration. "You don't really want a long engagement do you?"

Magnolia looked up in surprise and then shook her head slowly. "No, but I don't see a way around it now."

Ginny sat up. "Why not?"

Magnolia flushed and then said slowly. "Harry seems very happy with the idea."

Now Hermione sat up. "I don't think that's true. He'd probably marry you next week if you wanted to."

Ginny was nodding but Constance was frowning. "Magnolia, you should talk to him."

Magnolia sighed a bit dreamily. "I wanted to get married over Yule, at our estate in the Highlands."

Ginny smiled. "So do that! We can all help you plan we have gotten rather good at planning weddings."

Hermione laughed. "Speak for yourself ladies, Narcissa planned mine."

Constance smirked. "Magnolia, pick the date and we will handle the rest!"

* * *

Notes:  
I wanted to give a special thanks to 'I was BOTWP' for helping me with this chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it! 


	24. Cold, Cold, Cold

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **The Scientist, Coldplay  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard.**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 24  
Cold, Cold, Cold**

Draco looked up as Dean Thomas walked in and threw the latest addition of the Prophet down on his desk.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Dean gave him a long look. "You not reading the paper anymore?"

Draco pushed it aside. "I read what pertains to me."

Dean snorted. "So the business section and then not a bit more."

Draco shrugged and Dean growled. "Is that a problem?"

Dean shook his head looking put upon. "You know she's my friend too."

This had Draco looking back up from the computer program he was working on. "Who is?"

Dean glared at him. "Your wife. Hermione, remember her?"

Draco frowned at him and looked away as his stomach did a small flip. Yes, he remembered his damn wife! They just hadn't really been able to connect lately. In fact, he hadn't seen her since that double date with Potter and his fiancé. He was struggling to figure out what to do at this point in his marriage, to be honest. The ease with which she had fit into his life was causing him all kinds of emotions that made him rather uncomfortable.

It was one thing to be mushy in bed, but another thing when he found himself daydreaming about her all throughout the day. So, he had backed off, left her alone. Tried to create some distance between them. He had been miserable for days now, he was tired of being this way but didn't know how to change anything.

Every morning he knew when she woke up because his ring burned with her sadness. The rest of the day she was just tired and stressed. He was waiting for her to be in a better mood before he approached her. So far, that hadn't happened. Sure, that was rather cowardly, but Slytherins had never been sorted for their bravery, now had they? No, they were the cunning ones, and Draco knew that you never wanted to approach someone, especially a woman, when they were tired, stressed, and cranky already. Not when you were about to have to grovel, which he was sure he needed to do.

"What does this have to do with the paper?" Draco asked fiddling with the ring on his right hand.

Dean was sighing and then picked up the paper reading.

 _"It would appear that there is trouble in the Malfoy marriage. Sources report that the two barely see each other anymore. In fact, this reporter can tell you, dear readers, that the newlyweds haven't been sighted out together since the Weasley/Avery wedding, where if you remember they had an altercation with the new Mrs. Malfoy's former flame._

 _Draco Malfoy has been seen on three occasions in Dagon Alley at some of its most prestigious restaurants in the company of numerous unidentified witches, all around his age and rather attractive._

 _Hermione Malfoy is spotted around the ministry where she works as an advisor and undersecretary to the Minister. Interestingly she attended a dinner this week with the Minister without her handsome husband by her side. When she was asked where Mr. Malfoy was she gave a polite smile and said he was working very hard and was sorry he could not attend. It didn't go unnoticed though that Harry Potter, one of her rumored old flames from Hogwarts was at the dinner and never left Mrs. Malfoy's side._

 _Harry_ Potter _, you remember registered to be matched by the ministry in the first round and is now engaged to Miss Magnolia Flint, who was nowhere in attendance that night."_

Draco snorted and Dean stopped reading glaring at him. "Why didn't you go to the dinner with her?"

Draco shrugged not wanting to admit she had never mentioned it, something that had him more than a little annoyed. Had she told him and he forgot? "I was actually rather busy. And you know who the witches are I was spotted with."

Dean shrugged looking both annoyed and angry. "Yes, I know who they are but no one else does."

Draco gave him a condescending look. "They also failed to mention that there was always at least three other men at the table with us."

Dean nodded. "Well of course they did! And Harry talked to me about the dinner. He was only there for about ten minutes to speak with Kingsley about something and then he had to rush off on an assignment. So, of course, he wouldn't have invited Magnolia to pop in with him when he was actually working."

Draco didn't say anything as Dean glared at the paper. "And Harry and Hermione never dated," he sat up suddenly very angry. "But they are still going to print that trash and they found out about the situation with Ron now, that is the only thing that will probably really upset her."

Draco sat back folding his arms, a bit incensed that Dean would dare to presume that he knew what Hermione did or did not care about.

Dean flushed a bit and then said slowly. "Look, she loves Ron, maybe if you go talk to him about being a total wanker-"

Draco cut him off his tone colder than it had ever been with his partner since they had formed their company. "My wife is not in love with Ronald Weasley."

Dean sat back clearly shocked. "I didn't say she was. I said she loved him, has since they were kids. Jesus, Draco, he's been her best friend for the better part of a decade! And her lover-"

Draco cut him off with a look and said menacingly. "They were never lovers, Thomas."

Dean blanched looking like he had swallowed stink sap. "Wait? What? They dated for – they never?" He sat back frowning. "Oh, well, okay, so they were friends and dated, she's pretty torn up over how he is acting though."

Draco tossed down the manual he had been reading and gave Dean a superior look. "She'll need to get over that. The man doesn't deserve the effort."

Dean glared at him. "Well not everyone is like you Draco. Most of us give a shite if our best friends act like total prats to us," Dean stood up rather upset. "You know you're a real bastard sometimes, usually it works in my favor, but right now it's just pissing me off. You don't give a crap about anyone, do you? I mean do you even love?"

Draco sneered. "Love is for the weak," he repeated what he had learned from childhood. "It leaves you open to exploitation."

There was a gasp and he looked up just as his ring burned and crippling sorrow over took him. Hermione was standing in the doorway her face far too pale and her hands gripping her abdomen as if she was trying to hold herself together.

Dean took a step back looking horrified and Draco sat there, his face impassive as he waited for her to speak.

She looked at him and her eyes glazed over before they cleared and again he was crushed by total and utter sorrow. She shook her head and then straightened her spine, her hands falling to her sides and clenching into fists, her face so beautiful and filled with pain.

Dean quickly excused himself and rushed out; Hermione didn't even glance his way. Her eyes were caught by her husband's cool grey gaze. Very slowly and carefully she spoke her tone regal. "You're never going to love me. You won't allow yourself to do something so indecent, will you?"

Draco considered her, rolling her question around in his head. Before he could find a reply that would not give too much away and be satisfactory for her however she blinked and shook her head and then her eyes shuttered, although the ring kept burning with her pain.

"My parents are going to Australia to stay with old friends of theirs and they asked me to go with them. As the Minister had wanted me to head out to speak with their Muggle and Magical Ministry anyways, I am going to go."

Draco swallowed. "With your parents?"

Hermione nodded, again regally. "Yes. We will be flying."

Draco frowned not understanding but she clarified.

"On a Muggle airplane. It takes time but it would be nice to visit with my parents."

He shook his head. "Is that safe? Australia is rather far."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is," she said firmly and he knew not to bring it up again. "I will be staying with muggles; please don't send any owls or have Niffy pop in on me."

Draco wanted to growl at her for telling him what to do but he gave a short nod. She sighed and then turned without another word.

She sighed and then turned without another word.

"Wait! How long will you be gone?"

Hermione turned and gave him a cool look as if he was a potion ingredient she didn't like. "A week. I will get word to you if it is longer. Dean has a phone, a mobile I mean, I will call him."

Before Draco could contradict her she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Notes:

Yeah, Draco is a tool. We all knew this.

Up Next:  
Hermione runs to Ginny...and then Australia...


	25. Why They Call It Falling

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Why They Call It Falling, Lee Ann Womack  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Why they call it falling, now I know.**_

Grammarly is my beta: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 25  
Why They Call It Falling**

Ginny sat on her bed as she watched Hermione cry as if her heart was breaking. Hermione had gone to Ginny's' new home as soon as she had left Dracos' office. Ginny had taken one look at her friend and rushed her into her room.

Gregory Goyle walked in took one look at the two women in his bed and frowned backing out slowly.

Ginny gave him a sad smile and a reassuring nod and then stood up. "I will be right back." She said softly to the still weeping Hermione.

Her husband was waiting for her in the hallway his face tense. "Did someone die?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean she said everyone was fine. I can't really get her to talk and she won't take a calming drought. She's going to make herself sick though. I thought about sending an owl or elf to Draco, but-" She paused looking at the closed door where they could both hear Hermione still sobbing.

Greg nodded. "I will go talk to him." He said firmly.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "No, baby don't. If she's crying over him and then he shows up it could turn ugly, Hermione isn't known to really see reason when she is in a temper and I haven't honestly seen her this upset before. It's really odd. I would rather she calm down if she is upset at him. She won't forgive herself is she says something regrettable."

They shared a significant look, they both knew what Hermione was capable of when angered or upset, and then Greg nodded. "Well he can't apparate in here, Gin, the wards. I will close down the floo network and have a quick word with him. He might be worried about her. I would be about you. He should at least know she is here and safe."

Ginny bit her lip considering what he was saying and then she nodded slowly. "Okay." Then she leaned up on tip toes and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you."

She watched him blink and then smile at her softly. "Of course." He said turning and striding off.

Ginny took a deep breath and went back inside to try and comfort her friend, who was crying as if half her soul had been ripped out of her body. To say it was heartbreaking was an understatement.

 **OooOooOoOoOO**

Draco was sitting in his office when his fire lit up. He was staring at the damn ring he had finally had to take off because he couldn't handle her crippling grief anymore. Dammit, this was why he didn't like emotions, they made you physically ill. His stomach was still turning and he felt sweaty as he sat at his desk. Mostly he felt like a total and complete ass. Why had he said that to Dean? It wasn't true, and then he had just stood there and not defended himself to Hermione and just let her walk away. He was a bloody coward, plain and simple. A total and complete coward.

Goyle's head popped into the fire his face worried. "What happened with Hermione?" He asked in his deep voice.

Draco glared at him and bit out. "Why the fuck do you want to know?" Before he could think better of it.

Goyle nodded. "So it was you then?" He said in a tired tone.

Draco stood up pacing. "Possibly. Why are you asking? Is she there?" Draco looked at him frozen. "She is there? Isn't she?"

Goyle seemed to hesitate and then he shook his head. "I am not sure I should say anymore. We just wanted to make sure no one had died."

Draco felt his heart drop to his stomach, he had known she was upset, but they had thought someone had died? He strode over to the fire. "Get out, I am coming through. Is she there?"

Goyle didn't budge though and he just stared at Draco a frown on his face looking like he was trying to puzzle out what to say.

"Oh just spit it out, man!" Draco said impatiently knowing that he wouldn't get through to see his wife until Goyle had said his peace. He needed to see her, assure himself she was okay, her pain had been crippling and he was now deeply worried.

Goyle nodded and in his slow voice said firmly. "Hermione is with us, I will make sure she is safe. Ginny doesn't think you should talk to her until she calms down."

And then the bastard left and Draco threw himself down on his chair as anger, resentment, and guilt washed over him. But overwhelming all of that was his own pain. This was his fault, and Ginny was right until Hermione calmed down he couldn't fix anything. He dropped his head in his hands and sat there until he couldn't stand his own company anymore and slammed out of his office to take a walk.

She would have to come home to pack for Australia, he would be waiting for her and he would talk to her then. She wouldn't leave the country without talking to him. She was a Gryffindor, they didn't run from a problem, it wasn't their style.

 **OoOOoOoOooOoO**

Hermione fell asleep still in Ginny and Greg's bed. Ginny gave her husband an apologetic look when he came back to check on them carrying a large tray with dinner for the two women.

"She cried herself out." Ginny said softly.

Greg nodded setting down the tray and then frowned as he looked at the pale woman in his bed with the tear streaked cheeks. "She looks so sad." He said finally.

Ginny nodded and walked over to her husband who sat down and pulled her into his lap. They sat there for what seemed like hours just watching her friend sleep; she kept making rather pitiful sobs even though she didn't wake up.

Greg looked rather ill when he finally shifted. "I spoke to Malfoy."

Ginny nodded. "He said something, she told me a little bit, she is going to Australia with her parents but she doesn't want to go home and pack."

Greg seemed to puzzle that out for a moment and then shrugged. "You could try calling her elf, Niffy is her name. I liked her when I was a kid."

Ginny raised an eyebrow curiously. "Will she come if I call her?"

Greg shrugged. "She will if you say Hermione needs her."

Ginny nodded and then said softly. "Um, Niffy? Can you come to Hermione please?"

There was a pop and a very old elf was gazing at them her eyes wide and her face troubled. She let out a little gasp as she saw her mistress and then wrung her hands sadly.

Ginny got off Greg's lap and bent down to talk to the elf softly. "She is very upset and is going away with her parents to Australia. Could you please pack for her? I don't wish to wake her. She will need clothes for warm weather, Muggle clothes, and they have to be in her Muggle cases."

The elf nodded and then left.

Ginny sighed and looked up as her husband walked over to help her up from where she had knelt to speak with the elf.

"Please eat something." He said softly leaning down to kiss her neck.

Ginny nodded and then smiled at him. "Sorry, you lost your spot in the bed."

Her husband grinned at her and then shook his head. "You don't want to put her in a spare room?"

Ginny hesitated and then frowned. "Can she just stay here, with me? Please? I just don't feel right leaving her; I haven't seen her this upset since she obliviated her parents' memory of her during the war."

Greg's eyes went wide and he swallowed looking over at the other woman his eyes kind and worried, and then he nodded slowly and left the room pausing at the door. "I will have Jebb grab my things. Come and say goodnight, I will be in my study working."

Ginny gave him a wide thankful smile and nodded blowing him a kiss. He caught it and then left.

Ginny tried to eat and then giving that up she changed into pajamas and climbed into bed with her friend, laying and listening to her pitiful cries. Hermione had woken up again and was back to crying. Ginny rubbed her friends back and cursed Draco Malfoy's name to the deepest darkest recess of hell. But she also wished she knew what was going on with her friend, Hermione was acting very out of character. She simply couldn't imagine what had happened that would cause Hermione running away with her tail tucked between her legs.

If Draco really had done something so terrible, shouldn't he be recovering in St. Mungos from curse damage? It took all her restraint to not track him down and hex him to within an inch of his life.

 **OooOOooOOOooOOooOooO**

 _Five days later…_

"Where is your wife?"

Draco looked up as his mother walked into his study a week later. It was gone past midnight but he was still working. He looked down at the ring sitting next to his paperwork. The mood ring he hadn't had the guts to put back on since that day in his office.

"Australia, with her parents doing some work for the Ministry," Draco said evenly going back to his report.

He had waited all night for her to come back after she had overheard his comment to Dean, when she hadn't he had assumed she was staying with the Goyle's and would return in the morning to speak with him. He had waited the entire morning for her to appear so they could fight and he could apologize, try to explain to her why he was so emotionally reserved, explain that he hadn't meant to hurt her, that he really was trying to understand all that she made him feel but it scared the hell out of him. Instead she had not arrived, he had been forced to contact Kingsley to learn that his wife was indeed in Australia and was conducting her business there for the ministry. If Kingsley had found it odd that Draco had wanted to check on his wife he hadn't said so, Draco had left feeling dejected and enraged. She had fled the damn country! After he got over those two emotions he had simply been depressed. He had caused her to flee the damn country.

Instead, she had not arrived, he had been forced to contact Kingsley to learn that his wife was indeed in Australia and was conducting her business there for the ministry. If Kingsley had found it odd that Draco had wanted to check on his wife he hadn't said so, Draco had left feeling dejected and enraged. She had fled the damn country! After he got over those two emotions he had simply been depressed. He had caused her to flee the damn country. He shook his head as he waited for his mother to retort.

His mother let out a soft snort. "And why didn't you go with her?"

Draco looked up and said rudely. "I have a company to run mother, I can't just go to Australia on a whim." Silently he thought: 'And she didn't ask me and probably hates me.'

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes narrowed angrily. "What did you do, Draco," She said in a low angry tone.

Draco tossed down his quill angrily. "I didn't do a bloody thing, mother." He was lying of course but he had no desire to tell his mother how much he had screwed up. She would probably hex him, her temper was as bad as his wife's.

She raised an eyebrow and said softly. "Watch your tone with me, young man."

Draco inclined his head in apology and then sighed. "She overheard a conversation that upset her," he said finally flinching as he waited for the blow up.

His mother took a seat and waited, not saying anything. Draco glared at her and then repeated what had happened that day in the office.

His mother frowned and then sighed leaning back in the chair looking weary. "Draco, I understand why you would be hesitant to trust anyone; but she is your wife, your soul match, you two are bound-"

Draco stood up angrily. "And so that just means I love her? Just like that? Really mother? Because growing up in this house made trusting someone very easy?"

She flinched and then said evenly. "I love your father very much, Draco. And I know you cannot doubt my love for you. Is this because of her blood-"

Draco growled at her his face a study of fury. "Do not even suggest that."

His mother nodded but looked suddenly very old. "Son, if you cannot love her, life will be very hard for both of you."

Draco grunted and threw himself down in his chair. "I wouldn't have been expected to love a pureblood witch if I had entered into an arranged marriage with one."

His mother paused and then nodded. "That is true; you would not have been expected to love another in such a situation."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother. "But?"

She stood up. "But she would have been a pureblood, probably just as distrusting as you are. Your father and I are a rarity in our circle, we understand that. But Draco, you didn't marry a woman who wants just your name, or your galleons, or your social status, did you?" Draco didn't speak as his mother gave him a rather sad smile. "You married a muggle born who grew up thinking she would marry for love and you married a Gryffindor, dear. They love fiercely and are notoriously loyal."

He grunted in disdain. "Stupid too, with their infernal bravery. It's a wonder she is alive after what Potter and Weasel got into with her."

His mother nodded and now she smiled a bit fondly. "Actually, yes, I am amazed she lived as well. It's a testament to her powers, intelligence, and loyalty that she did."

Draco sank back down into his seat and said slowly. "I think I broke her heart, mother," he wasn't aware that his eyes showed his fear, his complete disquiet that this had happened.

She looked at him, considering his words carefully, and then shrugged. "Well, fix it then. You're a very bright wizard, Draco. She's not going anywhere, you two are bound. So for all of our sake stop being a complete tosser and figure this out."

Draco frowned at his mother. A complete tosser? Really? But she was right so he gave a curt nod and picked up the ring on his desk turning it in his hand carefully as his mother saw herself out. Knowing that he would want to be alone with his thoughts.

 **OoOOooOO**

First thing the next morning Draco walked into Dean's office without even bothering to knock. The man looked up at him with interest.

"Help you Malfoy?"

Draco grimaced. "I need your help with something."

Dean went utterly still. "Pardon me? Could you repeat that?"

Draco bit back his desire to punch the man and said slowly and clearly. "I need your help, Thomas."

Dean put down the paper he had been reading and said with a wide grin. "Well, happy to oblige. What can I help you with?"

Draco clinched his fist. "I need one of the mobile things."

Dean frowned in confusion. "A mobile phone?"

Draco nodded; Hermione had one that she used to contact her parents. He had seen it in her bag. "My wife has one, and we are working on starting to offer those to wizards. You have one." His tone was a bit defensive.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a slender metallic object. "Well, I have a few extra for company use, I would be happy to assign one to you."

Draco paused as he considered that. "You told me that they are a service that you must pay for continuously?"

Dean nodded setting his mobile down. "Yes, once a month. They offer family plans and discounts for companies. I ordered fifty lines outright, knowing we would eventually all be required to carry them."

Draco nodded and then shrugged. "I would like to get my family a 'plan' then."

Dean stared at him for a moment, clearly surprised. "You'd have to have Muggle identification to do that, Draco, and a Muggle account."

Draco shrugged. "I realize that, but as you pointed out last year we really should have such things now with the way the muggles are advancing. Their paper money is becoming outdated. I was just being stubborn before but am ready to make sure my family has what we need."

Dean nodded and stood up. "Well, Gringotts has a Muggle representative now. A wizard who sets you up with all the documents you need and an account in their sister bank."

Draco frowned as he digested this information. "Gringotts has a muggle branch now?"

Dean smirked. "Yes, it's in downtown London. We meet with them there."

Draco nodded and then glared at Dean. "If you don't keep the snide remarks to yourself."

Dean held up his hands. "What? I didn't say anything."

Draco grimaced and followed his business partner out.

 **OoOOOoooOooOOooOoO**

Hermione looked down as her mobile rang in her purse and sighed. Who could be calling her? She just about ignored it but then at the last moment she decided to find the silly thing and at least check who it was.

She frowned at the unknown number however. London, obviously. Some Muggle dialing the wrong number she supposed.

"Hello."

For moment there was silence and then quietly. "Hello?"

Hermione froze. "Draco?"

"Oh, yes, good you can hear me," he said in a bit of a relieved voice.

Hermione almost dropped her mobile. She looked over at her mother who had raised an eyebrow and gave what she knew was a rather forced smile and then walked out of the store she had been shopping in with her mother and her mother's friend.

"Yes, I can hear you," she said a bit stupidly. Obviously he knew she could hear him, he had said as such. She stood in the warm afternoon sun and felt foolish. What should she say? Why was he calling? HOW was he calling?

The last question won. "How are you calling me?"

She heard him clear his throat and then say tentatively. "Dean helped me secure a contract on a mobile and got me the sequence of numbers I needed to reach you."

"My mobile number," she said softly.

A brief pause and then. "Yes," he said a bit awkwardly.

Hermione felt a smile curl up her lips, rather amused at him. "Well then I will save your number."

His reply amused her even more because it was so typically Draco. "Good," he said in a bossy voice.

That had pleased him, but he wouldn't say so, she chuckled. "Well, how can I help you, Draco? I am out shopping with my mother."

There was a brief silence and then he said. "You are well?"

She sighed, well now that was a tough question to reply to. She was grateful he couldn't see her as she scrunched up her face in response to it. No, she bloody well wasn't well. But she had no intention of telling him that she had spent the last week crying herself to sleep and she assumed since he didn't know his ring didn't work when she was so far away.

"I am fine," she said her tone a bit reserved. "It's very pretty here." She added as an afterthought.

He seemed to hesitate, because she got the impression he had almost said something and then there was a long sigh. "When will you be home, Hermione?"

And there went her heart, splitting in two again. He had injected just enough tenderness in his voice to make her let out a small little gasp of hope that he might miss her. But then she bit down on her cheek, hard, reminding herself that Draco didn't _want_ to miss her. He didn't want to care about her. He would never love her. Those feelings, that path, made him weak. She had heard him, his tone, the revulsion on his face, it all played back for her in a little mini film every night when she slept.

She sighed a bit disgusted with herself and then said in a small voice that was unable to mask all of her pain. "Sunday, we arrive back this Sunday."

Draco let out a long breath and then said. "Will you be home in time for dinner?"

Hermione cringed, dinner with him? No, she wouldn't be strong enough to do that, not after the long flight and just everything. She needed a bit of time. "No, I will be rather exhausted from the trip and I have a meeting first thing Monday morning at the Ministry, so I will be staying with my parents in London."

She could feel his anger, as if he was in the room with her. "You cannot avoid me forever, wife."

She flinched but nodded, because he was right, she couldn't keep avoiding him. "I know, husband," she said but her tone wasn't as firm and nowhere near as angry. She sounded a bit dejected, tired.

He let out a long weary sigh. "Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione's heart broke a bit at his tone, he sounded as sad as she felt, and she didn't have a good answer to that question. He was absolutely right, they needed to talk. "I need to get back; I will see you Monday night."

She rang off before he could say anything else and then leaned back against the wall of the shop taking deep breaths to calm herself. Once she was sure she was not going to break into tears she turned and went back into the shop. Her mother gave her a knowing look and then shook her head.

She hadn't told her parents that she was upset with Draco; it had seemed like a break of trust somehow. But, her mother suspected all was not right, and in a fit of despair one night Hermione had admitted that they had quarreled.

She attempted now to give her mother a firm and reassuring smile, but she knew she had failed when her mother shook her head looking a bit disappointed.

"I never pegged you as someone who avoided problems, Hermione," she said softly.

Hermione flinched and then shook her head, right, well neither had she to be honest and she was a bit disgusted with herself. "More preparing to confront them," she said angry at herself, liking that idea more than being a coward.

But she knew that wasn't the truth, and by the sad look her mother was giving her, so did her mom.

* * *

Notes:

Up Next:  
Our two stubborn lovers meet again and we get well deserved lemons.


	26. Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Better, Regina Specter  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **If I kiss you where it's sore. If I kiss you where it's sore. Will you feel better?**_

Grammarly is my beta: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 26  
Forgiveness**

Draco watched as Hermione ate her dinner slowly and sighed; he had put his ring back on today but she had been rather tempered with her moods, right now she seemed reflective but still upset.

"How long do you think you will be upset me?" He asked carefully.

She jerked her eyes up to his and frowned. "That's a tricky question to answer, Draco. I think I will always be upset at you, as you put it, for how little emotion you choose to feel in life."

Draco nodded thinking that was probably the best way to describe the situation. "I do care for you, Hermione. You have to understand that hiding my emotions, denying I have them, it's a bit reflexive for me. It kept me alive. What I feel for you, I don't know that I am ready to fully explore that right now. That I am ready to label it." He wasn't above pleading with her. "Please, just give me a chance to figure this all out. Dean put me on the spot and I snapped at him. It wasn't any of his damn business and I don't like being pushed into a corner. I shouldn't have said that, and I am very sorry you heard me say that. But, there is a part of me that does think loving you makes me vulnerable. I am not justifying that, but it's there. I didn't have the same upbringing as you and the things that happened in the war-" he broke off feeling helpless. "I don't know that I can explain it, but I do care for you, I swear I do."

She jerked a bit and then nodded her face softening. "I know you care for me Draco, and I do understand and appreciate why you are so guarded but that doesn't make it any easier for me to accept. You hurt me, you sounded so cold, so distant, and the idea that you simply were not going to allow yourself to even try, it broke me a bit." She held up her hand as he started to interrupt her. "No, stop, I had time to think about it and you have every right to be conflicted by what is going on between us; we were married very quickly, most couples have time to fall in love, get to know each other, we are really having to learn as we go. I suppose there are going to be obstacles to overcome. And as you said, you did have a good reason to not trust emotions during the war. Showing too much of them could have gotten you killed. In a way what you said was true, emotions made you weak. I shut mine off for periods too, to protect myself. But even knowing all that, it doesn't make it any easier to hear your husband say such a thing."

Draco sighed and then sat back frowning. "So, how do I fix this?"

Hermione looked shocked. "You want to fix this?"

Draco gave an impatient tutt. "You're my wife, Hermione. We will be raising children together. Spending the rest of our lives together." His eyes bore into hers. "Why the bloody hell would you think I don't wish to fix this?"

She looked shocked and then gave him a blazing smile. "I don't know." She said shaking her head and laughing at herself. "I just- well I just assumed."

Draco glared at her. "You shouldn't make assumptions, Hermione. I thought you were smarter than that."

She made a face and then nodded. "You're right, of course, you are right." Then she amazed him because she stood up and walked over to him. "I am sorry, Draco. I used the trip for work to avoid you, I shouldn't have done that."

Draco nodded feeling stiff. "No, you shouldn't have."

She sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder. "You're right, I shouldn't have. Please forgive me for running off and not talking to you."

Draco wrapped his arms around her feeling his heart constrict a bit. She looked so earnest as she stared at him regretfully. It was impossible not to be swayed by her sad large soft brown eyes.

"You also left and kept me from coming to you when I knew you were upset."

Hermione gasped and then met his eyes, and he saw hers darken with shame. "That wasn't very well done of me at all, was it?"

Draco took a deep breath and then said slowly. "No, it was rather cruel."

Hermione shook her head and he saw her bite her lip as she said carefully. "I was safe, you knew where I was. Ginny-"

Draco cut her off. "Did the best she could, yes, I know. I had a rather long talk with Goyle about her locking me away from you that night."

Hermione flushed and then said softly. "I wouldn't have listened, Draco. If you had shown up I would have probably done something I regretted. Ginny knew that; she's known me a very long time, Draco. That upset, you just can't reason with me, and I told her not to let you see me."

"I wish you hadn't done that. Please don't do that again. I could feel your grief but couldn't come and comfort you, and I knew I was the cause of it, it was unbearable."

Hermione dropped her head on his shoulder and he felt her take a shuddering breath before he heard her say softly. "Okay, I won't do that again, run like that I mean, I am not saying I won't be very upset at you for saying something cruel and I want you to be aware that I am not apologizing for being upset at you either. I am apologizing for not sticking around to fight this out. You are right, we are trying to build a family together, I wouldn't like it if the situation was reversed and I couldn't talk to you if you were upset at me."

He tightened his grip on her and said softly. "Thank you, Hermione. I give you permission to hex me next time, but please don't leave the country and not speak to me for a week."

They sat there for a moment just holding each other before she kissed his neck and let out a rather slow sigh and said softly. "I missed you."

 **OoOooOOOoOO**

When her hand trailed from his forehead to his lips he hissed and stood up, cradling her as he did. Good, he had bloody missed her too! He stormed out of the sitting room they had been dining in and down the hall. Not looking at his wife who was kissing along his exposed neck and unbuttoning his shirt. He grunted as he kicked through the bedroom door, slamming it again with his foot once he had her over the threshold.

"I am not going to be soft." He said firmly as he yanked her down and held her in his arms.

She giggled. "Good. I don't really want soft tonight."

He growled and then they were kissing, and he quite forgot everything but the taste of her. His hands were rough as he ripped at her clothing, he wasn't gentle, he wasn't soft, and she seemed to love every second of it.

He dumped her on the bed and watched her with hooded eyes as he finished taking off his own clothing. Watching her as she lay panting on their bed, watching him. She let out a small little feminine moan as he shucked his trousers. He palmed himself, considering her.

"On your hands and knees." His tone was gruff, and he knew he should probably take a minute, calm himself.

Hermione's eyes went wide but then she nodded slowly and turned over, doing as he asked.

He kept palming himself watched her get into position. Finally, he simply didn't have any more control and he moved behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her still squeezing a plump breast as it dangled from her position and using his other hand to spread her cream around so that he didn't hurt her. Thank Merlin she was wet and ready for him because he didn't think he could wait any longer. She let out a loud keening moan as he entered her swiftly going to the hilt with one thrust. Her tight warmth gripped him, suctioned him in deeper.

It was his turn to moan. "Oh, you feel good, baby." He said kissing along her spine and tweaking a nipple.

She gave out a little pant and then he started to move. The first three thrusts he went slow, slow and deep, making sure he wasn't hurting her. His ring burned with her lust and he hissed in relief and went faster, harder.

She reached forward and gripped the headboard, sitting up a bit and sinking him further into her. He let out a shout of approval. "That's right, hold on." He said as he continued to thrust.

She cried out and moved her hips as if she was trying to help him go deeper. He felt the sweat roll down his back as he continued to pound her. His hand squeezed her breast, his thumb tangled in her curls, flicking her clit. She opened her mouth and started moaning almost uncontrollably.

Draco leaned forward and sucked at the spot where her shoulder met her neck, leaving a hickey she would have to cover with a glamor charm. She started panting and he knew she was close. Bloody hell she had better be close, he couldn't hold out much longer. Her tight warm sheath was gripping him continuously now, she was bathing him with her cream, it was leaking out of where they were joined. Her back was plastered to his chest and when her arms started to give out he yanked her back, sitting up with her on his haunches, pulling her to him so that no part of her small lithe body didn't touch his, and he kept fucking into her, harder, deeper.

Another orgasm crested for her and he felt his control slipping. She wrapped an arm back around his shoulder and scratched at his scalp. She turned her head so she could meet his lips in a hungry, brutal kiss. And he lost it, deep inside of her he absolutely lost it. And when he did, he came yelling her name.

Before she drifted off to sleep he whispered softly. "I am sorry. Merlin, I am so sorry."

Hermione hugged him as she felt tears slip from her eyes and he wiped them away as he continued.

"And I bloody missed you too."

She let out a small breath and nodded allowing herself to drift off to sleep. It was going to be okay, somehow they would figure this out.

 **OooOOooOOooOoOOoO**

Tuesday dawned a stormy dreary gray and Hermione took the floo directly into the ministry to avoid having to go out in the dastardly weather.

The meeting in the morning went well; England was still trying to firm up its relations with foreign ministries. After the two wars in such quick succession, other wizarding populations in the world were obviously- and with good reason- rather weary of working with Britain.

Everything had been affected, from the business sector to the private. Loads of witches and wizards and their families had fled in the last war, taking sanctuary with other ministries. It was now left to Kingsley to assure not just the wizarding community in Britain, but around the world, that he had things firmly in hand.

And as a war hero- well as the golden trio- Harry, Ron, and her, were still sent on diplomatic relations missions to reassure the world that Voldemort and his followers were indeed vanquished.

And with so much changing in the muggle world right now it was imperative that the ministries stand united. It wasn't so much if, but when, muggles would start to notice things now. And the magical ministries were being forced to work more closely with their Muggle counterparts than they ever had been in the past.

The Australian Ministry, for example, had requested help to work with their Muggle Ministry in regards to what the muggle minister had called an 'executive law'. Muggles were starting to notice the odd way in which wizards sometimes dressed. The Muggle Minister had wished to implement some kind of regulation in order to keep his constitutes from asking too many odd questions. Odd things were going on in the Muggle world, there was a lot of tension, and there was war there as well. Middle Easter wizards were being forced to flee their home, and Australia was not welcoming to them. A large population of wizards from a country called Iraq had been utterly displaced recently and the Australian ministry had taken in about fifteen percent of the population. Unfortunately, that had been noticed by the muggles.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to the elderly wizards debating the relevance of the muggles demands and then held up her hand.

"Please, gentlemen."

They quieted and she stood up.

"The Muggle Minister made a very valid point. If wizards refuse to dress appropriately so that they can blend into their surroundings, it can and is going to become a problem. It's not just a matter of the wizards in question not wearing proper Muggle attire; they are not even in the proper attire for the country they are in! The witches stand out so much that it's been on the Muggle news frequently. This has the potential to be a major problem and if we don't all address that-" She let her voice trail off and watched as the men frowned at her.

Kingsley stood up, clearing his throat. "I don't see that this will become a situation in London." He said calmly. "We are a melting cauldron of diverse cultures in town, however, this could and is a problem in areas where there are not so many differences to hide among."

Hermione nodded. "Precisely, and that is why I suggested that the Australian Minister work to make sure that something is done. He will be drafting the law within the week with the help of someone from their Mugglele Liaison office."

An old grizzled wizard stood up looking flushed with his disquiet. "Drafting a law to force wizards to dress like muggles?" He bellowed in disgust.

Hermione sighed. "Drafting a law to implement a policy that will ensure wizards are protected." She said calmly. "It's a very small Island. The wizards that have fled there have to blend in or they risk exposing the entire community."

The old wizard sank down but still looked livid. "Well," he said testily.

Kingsley smiled at her reassuringly and stood up. "Thank you Hermione, for leaving on such short notice and working so hard to keep us appraised of this situation.

Hermione gave a small smile and said. "No problem, sir."

The other witches, most representatives of other ministries, filed out, all talking to each other. A small French wizard approached her.

"I was very excited to learn you would be speaking today, Mrs. Malfoy." He said in a wheezy voice that had not much of an accent.

Hermione smiled at him. "Merci, that's very kind of you."

The man smiled broadly. "I was at your bonding you know. Very powerful magic that was, I left with singed nerves. You're a very powerful witch."

Hermione flushed and nodded giving him a small smile. She had no idea what to say to that.

The man nodded at her firmly. "Oh yes. Shook the whole building when you two did the blood oath, never seen the like in all my ninety years."

Hermione froze looking at the wizard in shock. What did he mean by that? The blood oath? And she thought no one had seen a bonding in centuries, what was this man talking about?

Kingsley interrupted them looking a bit annoyed, a very rare thing for the calm tall wizard. "I am sure you remember Master Bliss, that we are not speaking of this in company."

The old wizard blinked and then flushed a bit. "Oh, right, my apologies." He smiled again at Hermione and then rushed off, mumbling to himself.

"What did he mean by that, Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed and then said in a rather weary tone. "My office if you please, Hermione."

Hermione followed him feeling her heart triple its beat. When he closed his door and locked and charmed it so that no one could hear their conversation she started to panic a bit. She only knew of one oath that was called 'the blood oath' and it was illegal. Surely the wizard was just confused.

"Kingsley-" But a firm hand was raised and she went silent.

"Please sit down, Hermione."

She did as she was told, because his tone left her no option.

He nodded once she had and steeple his hands giving her a long look. "You remember of course that your bonding was the first done in centuries?"

Hermione nodded, thankful the discussion started out so benign. Yes, she was aware that the ceremony had been the first, she knew that the Malfoy's had made sure of that. It's why her wedding and bonding had been so rushed.

The man nodded. "Right, it was also not done on our shores or by our ministry."

This she had not realized. "I'm sorry?" She said frowning.

Kingsley nodded. "The Malfoy's are an old well respected family and the wizard who performed your bond was known to them, but he was attached to the French Ministry, not ours. It wasn't considered to be an issue, because after all the binding ceremony is ancient magic, it predates even our own Ministry."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I know that, sir."

Kingsley sighed. "In the rush and excitement leading up to your binding however something was overlooked."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she sat silently staring at the man. "Overlooked, sir?"

A slow nod, a quiet clearing of this throat and then. "It is accepted in France that a bound couple also receives the rights of the blood oath."

Hermione went pale and stood up, the papers in her lap falling to the floor. "What!"

Kingsley watched her carefully and then said in his still too calm voice. "You and your husband are not just bonded souls, Hermione, your blood is bonded."

Hermione felt sick. "But, that's dark magic-"

Kingsley frowned and then stood up. "Actually it is not dark; it is ancient and was exploited by dark wizards in our lands. In other countries it is a legal and although not a common ceremony, one that isn't feared."

Hermione shook her head trying to move the jumbled thoughts around inside of it. She felt cold with dread. "But that's what Voldemort used, to control his followers, that's how he called them to him."

Kingsley frowned and then said sternly. "He used a form of the oath, Hermione. He warped it to fit his needs."

She blinked and looked up at him. "So, what was done to me?"

A sigh and then in his calm sure voice. "Just the ancient oath, it means that you are never more than a thought away from your husband and in cases of grave peril, you will know."

Hermione flinched. "But he can just find me, all the time." She said weakly. "That's such an invasion of privacy."

Kingsley nodded looking a bit disquieted but then he sighed. "Yes, but he is also bound to your soul, hurting you, hurts him. I have spoken with Draco about this; he understands the ramifications if this gets out. He has agreed that he will not mention this to anyone and that he will only use the oath if you are in danger."

Hermione snapped to attention. "He knows? Draco knows?"

Kingsley sighed. "Yes, he is aware. He was very concerned at your reaction, I in fact warned him that he might want to wait to inform you of this situation until a time he felt you would not become too upset."

Hermione nodded, yes, Kingsley would have said something like that. He knew her aversion to the dark arts. But she couldn't understand why Draco hadn't spoken with her about this. He had power over her, greater then even she had realized.

She frowned as she worried her lip thinking about all that she had learned. This had to have been what Draco had wanted to tell her when they had taken that getaway to Paris! And he had been so right, she would have been furious, she was furious! But not at him, he hadn't done this to her. Her heart ached for him, she knew how much he had hated the bond he had been forced to share with Voldemort and now he was bound to her.

Kingsley cleared his throat interrupting her thoughts and she looked up, waiting for him to speak.

"I am sorry but I must ask that you not speak of this to anyone. This is a bit of an embarrassment to our Ministry, Hermione. You are a well respected war hero; it wouldn't do for our wizarding community to know that what they considered dark magic was performed on you without your consent or knowledge."

Hermione flinched and then sucked in a breath. "Or for my name to be smeared across the front page as a witch that had allowed such a ceremony to be performed on her. There is always the chance they will not say it was without my consent, minister. That they will twist this to be more sensational."

Kingsley nodded firmly. "Yes, or that."

Hermione stood up. "I- well- thank you for speaking with me."

Kingsley gave her a smart little bow and she quickly waved her wand to pick up all the loose parchment papers that had fallen and rushed out.

 **OoOooOoOoOOoO**

That night she cried in her husbands arms as she told him how sorry she was about the blood bond and that she should have looked into the ceremony herself. After all she was the one who had made the charm, had resurrected this old magic. She knew that logically it made no sense to blame herself, this was totally on the Ministry. But she couldn't seem to calm down and she was so sure somehow that she was totally to blame. If she hadn't invented the charm none of this would have happened.

She knew that Draco had to have been rather uncomfortable about the blood bond, he had told her how much he hated the dark mark and from what she understood the two bonds were of the same type of magic. She was heartbroken he had been bonded to her in a way he hadn't consented to. That was a terrible thing, to bind someone by such magic without their knowledge.

Draco for his part just held her, comforted her, and told her it wasn't her fault. Mostly he just tried to calm her down and not say anything else to upset her. He had come to terms with this situation after all. He agreed it shouldn't have happened but he didn't resent the bond to her. In fact, it was a bit comforting knowing that if she was indeed ever in mortal peril he could find her, he would always find her.

But given how upset his wife was at the moment he let her fall asleep, and as he listened to her continue to hiccup after she did finally fall into a light sleep, he decided that he would never bring up the blood bond again unless she did. Draco was humble enough to admit that he was shite at comforting crying witches, and it rather broke his heart that she had spent most of the night crying over this. Better to just leave it alone.

In the morning he made slow love to her and then left her to have a bit of a lie in. He didn't like the dark circles under her eyes or the fact that she had cried for so long the night before. He made a mental note to maybe get a healer in to see her if she kept this up. She must be under too much stress at work.

* * *

Notes:  
Well, that was shocking...


	27. Life Gets In The Way

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **No Such Thing, John Mayer  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Welcome to the real world, she said, condescendingly.  
**_

Grammarly is my beta: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 27  
Life Gets In The Way**

Hermione sat drinking tea with Ginny who was looking rather sheepish. It was the first visit the two friends had had since Hermione returned from Australia and Ginny was telling Hermione about the fight that Greg and she had had with Draco.

"He was really livid, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "He pointed out to Greg that if the situation was reversed and he had kept Greg from showing up to work things out with me it would really cross a line."

Hermione looked up and ducked her head. "But Greg didn't stop him, you and I did."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I did. I told Greg to not let him show up. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do but after talking to Draco-" Ginny looked away and then said firmly. "I won't do that again, Hermione. He was right, he is your husband and he should be allowed to show up and figure things out if you are that upset, even if that means you hex his man bits."

Hermione giggled and then shook her head. "I wouldn't do that."

Ginny shrugged. "So what did happen exactly anyways?"

Hermione sighed and then softly repeated the conversation she had walked in on between Dean and Draco.

Ginny looked at Hermione horrified. "And you just believed what he was saying? Hermione anyone with half a brain knows he cares for you, deeply."

Hermione ducked her head rather ashamed. "I know," she mumbled.

Ginny was shaking her head now. "Plus you know his history, he's a guarded person under normal circumstances, add love into the mix and he is going to have to really work through all of that in his head. Dean shouldn't have put him on the spot like that."

Hermione flinched. "But it was just his tone, it was so cold Gin."

Ginny glared at her. "And because you didn't like what your husband said to a coworker you decided to not speak to him for a week and leave the country? What do you call that, Hermione? Warm?"

Hermione flushed. "He said it was cruel of me. Especially coming here knowing he knew how upset I was."

Hermione didn't say more than that, she was pretty sure if she told Ginny about the ring and the fact that Draco felt her emotions her friend would be horrified by her selfishness. She hadn't thought about that at the time but now she felt terrible, knowing he could feel her heartache but not come and talk to her about it. He was right, she had been cruel.

"I think what really smarts is that I was angry and hurt for something I am doing too. I don't exactly wear my own heart on my sleeve do I?"

Ginny gave her a long look. "No, you don't."

"But he is like two different people sometimes Ginny, one is so amazingly loving, the other is so cold."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione you two didn't date, you are still learning about one another and also falling for each other at the same time. It's bound to be complicated. He's probably just as confused as you are and you really need to remember the way he was brought up. Greg says that Draco is terrified of showing emotions. I don't know all that happened to him in the war, but I think it's safe to say having Lord Crazy in your house probably would have a negative affect on you." Ginny shuddered.

Hermione made a face and then nodded. "He told me that it was a defense mechanism, not showing emotions, not feeling emotions and that when Dean put him on the spot like that he just lashed out."

Ginny was thoughtful for a moment and then said quietly. "Greg does that sometimes, he is getting better at it, but they had to play politics their whole lives, Hermione. Nothing was ever straightforward or simple in Slytherin, especially after the return of Voldemort. Showing any thing as strong as love was dangerous. It really did make you weak, because if you loved something it could be used against you. That's why Greg showed no outward interest in me, it wasn't because I was a blood traitor, it was because his crush on me could be manipulated to get him to do things, probably horrible things." Ginny looked up tears in her eyes. "You should have heard the things that the were said to me about Harry the year you were gone, how I was tormented by the death eaters that were at the school. No one in Slytherin dated, Hermione. Bloody hell Greg said he was afraid to even own a familiar. Can you imagine? Too afraid to own an owl because you might be forced to watch the poor thing be tortured if you screwed up or refused to do something?"

Hermione looked at her friend in horror. "I hadn't thought of it to that extent. So you think part of his problem might be fear for me? That loving me would make him weak because I could be used against him?"

Ginny shrugged sinking back into her chair looking weary. "I don't think that's far off the mark, Hermione. It pains me to say this, but maybe you should be patient with him. Don't not call him on being a prat, by all means, scream at the man, but maybe you need to understand that what he says might not really be what he means. It could be an act to protect himself because I agree with my husband, Draco Malfoy is falling in love with you. He's just going to take his sweet time with it."

Hermione shook her head, half exasperated and half elated at what Ginny was saying. Draco was falling in love with her! But then she thought about it a bit more and shook her head, he really was going to drag this out. She looked up at Ginny and said simply. "He really can be a prat though."

Ginny giggled and they changed the subject.

 **OoOOoOOoooOoOooO**

Draco watched Hermione as she pushed her salad around on her plate her face a bit pale and dark circles under her eyes. Her mood seemed melancholy. Or she was just tired because all he had gotten off of her from his trusty mood ring since around noon was exhaustion.

"Are you not sleeping well?"

She looked up distractedly. "No, I slept fine; I even went to bed early last night. What time did you get to bed?"

Draco grunted in annoyance. "Two in the morning and I was up at six while you snored away a bed."

Hermione gave a small smile and shook her head at him. "I don't snore, Draco."

Draco grinned at her, no she didn't, but it was still amusing to tease her. "Is there a problem at work that is taking up your energy?"

She shrugged and then sighed. "Just obstinate old wizards who are not able to see that time does not stand still."

Draco smirked and lifted his wine glass to his lips. "You just described all purebloods, love."

She rolled her eyes and then slumped in her seat looking a bit dejected. "I honestly am not sure how Kingsley puts up with them all, they are fighting everything he is trying to do tooth and nail. They just don't understand that the Muggle world is advancing, rapidly, and we have to keep pace!"

Draco raised his glass in a salute and said mockingly. "I couldn't agree more, baby. But what specifically is causing your current frustration?"

Hermione shook her head. "Muggle wars are forcing a large amount of wizards to become refugees in other nations and it is becoming a problem with the laws of international secrecy. Wizards have never been very good at blending in with muggles."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I had read something about that in the Prophet."

Hermione shook her head wearily. "Muggles have cameras on their mobile phones now and something called social media. I don't really fully understand it yet but it has to do with the internet. I am heading to a class about it with the Muggle Relations department and the Magical Law Enforcement office. A lot of us will be taking classes on all of this. I believe your company is setting that all up with Kingsley?"

Draco sat back his face going thoughtful. "We had discussed doing that, yes, although he hasn't gotten back to me."

Hermione snorted sipping her water. "Well, I expect he will. Things are progressing quickly and the Ministry cannot keep up. TheMugglee Technology department says they are at least five years behind current Muggle trends."

Draco nodded setting down his glass. "Now that I knew. Dean just came back from a muggle convention in New York and another in San Francisco. He says everything we have will be out of date in six months. We have tripled our staff and are replacing all of our technology next month. I would never have thought muggles could invent and change things so quickly."

Hermione rubbed her head wearily. "I know, and I think this is just the beginning. It's like the bronze age and the enlightenment at once, these computers are taking over!"

Draco laughed. "All the better for us, love."

She gave him an annoyed look. "For you, I am sure you are raking in the galleons."

Draco nodded and then frowned at her. "Speaking of galleons, you have not been using the money in our vault or the joint accounts we have set up in the Muggle bank."

Hermione looked up at him confused. "Of course not, why would I?"

Draco sat back trying to determine if she was being obstinate or simply didn't understand why this was a problem. "Is this a Muggle custom? Not using any of your husband's money?"

She frowned thoughtfully and then shrugged. "Well, no, I don't guess so. But I make a very good salary, it never occurred to me to spend your money when I could spend my own."

Draco shook his head. "Hermione, you are insulting your husband every time you walk into an establishment in Diagon Alley and don't use my vault."

She looked shocked and indeed his ring burned with her surprise. "What? How?"

Draco gave her a weary look. "By refusing to use my money it's seen as an insult. You are the first witch married to a pureblood I have ever known to do this. My mother has heard about it from all of her friends, it's the talk of society right now."

Hermione frowned flushing. "But- Draco I make my own money!"

"Yes, and that's fine. I have no problem allowing you to continue working."

She gave him a dangerous look and his ring burned with her resentment. "Allow me to work? You have no bloody say in the matter!"

Draco sat back working to control his temper because he was going to loose this battle if he wasn't very careful of his tone and wordage. They glared at each other for a long moment and then Draco sighed; Hermione was never going to understand this.

Wearily he dragged fingers through his hair. "Hermione, can you not appreciate that you are unique? That we as a couple are unique? Even Ginny is no longer working."

Hermione sat back and then frowned, he was right, Ginny had quit her job when she married. "But, I love to work."

Draco sighed heavily. "I know you do, and I would never ask you not to do so, even when we have children I will be as accommodating as I can over this. But you have to spend my galleons and not yours."

She sat back looking resentful, although his ring burned with anxiety. "Is it really that important?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, Hermione, it is. So please, make an exception to your incredible independence and act like we are married."

She glared at him. "I do act like I am married! That was uncalled for, Malfoy!"

He snorted rubbing the bridge of his nose. So he was back to being Malfoy? "Actually I think it is not. You have attended two Ministry functions stag without even informing me so that I could accompany you."

Her jaw dropped. "They are work functions."

Draco nodded. "Yes, work functions that require a date and you have a husband. Yet you go alone!"

She crossed her arms in resentment, although his ring burned with embarrassment. "I forgot to tell you," she said sullenly.

Draco frowned. "Well please try to remember in the future."

She bit her lip and then nodded. "And spend your galleons?"

Draco nodded his face tight, Merlin she was difficult. "Yes, bloody spend my galleons, not yours."

"Well, what should I do with mine then?"

He gave her a long look considering the question and then shrugged. "Donate it to charity, put it in a vault for our children, give it to your family, I don't really care. But don't put it in my vault and don't spend it instead of using Malfoy galleons. We are odd enough as it is, Hermione, you are utterly shocking my mother."

Hermione was silent for a long time before she nodded and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine, I will donate my salary to charity."

He nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Thank you." He said earnestly because he could feel how difficult this was for her.

She nodded and then set down her fork. "I am going to head to bed. Your acting like a prat and you really annoy me when you use that superior tone on me. But this isn't something I want to argue with you over. It's easy enough to use your money and not mine if it is really that important."

He flinched and then gave her a sheepish smile. "I am a prat, love. And I really do understand that this makes no sense to you, so thank you for giving in on this, it's appreciated."

Hermione gave him a small smirk before she rolled her eyes. "Was there anything else?"

Draco sighed. "I will have my secretary contact yours tomorrow so that we can sync up our diaries. There are a few dinners and events that we need to be attending together."

Hermione nodded looking utterly woe begotten for a moment. "I should have done that, I am sorry." She chewed on her lip for a moment before she said. "There is a dinner for a delegation from Kenya next week that I will be attending and something for the Muggle Prime Minister next month."

Draco nodded and gave her a small smile. "Hermione-"

But she cut him off her tone weary. "Draco, I am tired, and you are right. I married into one of the oldest and most prestigious pureblood families; I should have considered all this. I will speak with your mother."

Draco sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "It's usual for women in our family to be involved with various charities and organizations. Do you think you can fit a few of those in?"

Hermione bit her lip and then nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. I would be happy to. I will have lunch with her tomorrow and sort that out. Goodnight, Draco."

Draco frowned watching her walk away, it was going to be a long night before he fell into bed next to his wife he was looking forward to the weekend so that he could just spend the morning in bed with her. He had to admit, they got along far better when pureblood politics and Ministry intrigue was not in the mix.

Pushing that annoyance aside he quickly sent an owl to Dean giving him a heads up about what Hermione had told him and got to work finishing a project he was working on for the American Ministry.

He would be glad when they hired a few more people to help out at work, he was buried and it was seriously cutting in on his time with his wife. He would have to have a talk with Dean at some point this week. He simply couldn't continue putting in this many hours away from home. There had to be a compromise. If Hermione had a mood ring for him she would be storming back in to demand what was the matter with him.

He was suddenly rather depressed at the thought that he had a fourteen hour day tomorrow and wouldn't be able to have dinner with her. Bloody hell he was in trouble.

Giving things up for a bad job Draco tossed down his quill and stormed off to find his wife, who he knew was still awake thanks to his ring, she was uncomfortable and he knew just how to fix that.

If Hermione thought it was unusual that her husband showed up and stripped and then spent two hours worshiping her body before they fell asleep sweaty and sated she didn't say so.

Draco at least finally fell asleep with his wife happy in his arms, he figured the extra two hours of work he had added for himself tomorrow was well worth it. He made a mental note to work harder at going to bed when she did, he liked falling asleep with her.

* * *

Notes:

Up next:  
Tea, girl talk, shopping with Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy...


	28. Girl Talk

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Bulletproof, La Roux  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **This time maybe I'll be, bulletproof.  
**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta - 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 28  
Girl Talk**

Hermione sat having tea with Ginny and looking over paint and fabric swatches.

"You're really going to redecorate the entire house, Ginny?"

Ginny made a face but nodded firmly. "Oh yes," she said her tone hard. "This place is terrifying. They have elf heads mounted on a wall! Greg is taking them down today. And I already had him seal off the portrait gallery permanently."

Hermione looked up frowning. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "Every one of his relatives screams obscenities at me when they see me. He's had to remove every painting in the house and put them in there and then we had Bill come over and help us seal it so that they can't jump to new paintings that we put up. They are absolutely foul, the lot of them!"

Hermione sat back in shock. "I wonder why the paintings in the Manor don't do that to me. I am a mudblood for goodness sake!"

Ginny flinched. "Don't call yourself that, Hermione."

Hermione flushed. "Well, it's true though. You would think they would be simply awful to me."

Ginny shook her head. "I would guess that they already sealed off their portrait gallery with any paintings that would be rude to you. I am sure Draco's parents thought of that," Ginny made a flourish with her tea cup. "Plus, you are moving into a new part of the manor, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we are."

Ginny shrugged. "There you go."

Hermione gave a small nod and looked around the now bare walled parlor. "So what are you planning to do in here?"

Ginny grinned. "Dark green and a blush rose. It will look stunning."

Hermione smiled picturing it. "Yes, that will be lovely. Is someone helping you with all of this?"

Ginny nodded but her face was hesitant. "Um, Pansy Parkinson, actually."

Hermione dropped the magazine on decorating she had been holding. "What!"

Ginny flushed but nodded. "I know. But she came over right after we got back from our honeymoon and she's really nice Hermione. Not like how I remember her in school. She's had a rough time of it in life, her parents are awful. She went to university you know, she studied art history, Muggle Art History, if you can believe it."

Hermione shook her head in total and complete shock. "No, I really cannot believe that Pansy Parkinson went to a Muggle University."

Ginny smirked. "One is Scotland, actually. Your muggle Prince is there, she apparently was friends with him."

Hermione might have passed out so great was her utter surprise at hearing this. "You have to be making this up!"

Ginny held her hand to her heart. "I am not! She comes round to dinner a few times a week. She wanted to go where no one recognized her, her family holds a title in the Muggle world you know, all the pureblood families do."

Hermione sat forward enthralled. "Do they really?"

Ginny nodded. "Oh yes, mine does even, you have to go back pretty far but all of them at some point were deeded lands and titles by some King or Queen. My family has a Baronet I think it's called. Pansy is a Duchess since she told them her family had died," Ginny frowned tapping her finger to the side of her face. "Actually come to think of it, you're a Duchess too you know."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I am not."

Ginny laughed. "You are! By marriage, it's not like Narcissa would want to claim the title."

"But that is not how it works, Ginny. The title would not go to me or Draco if Lucius is alive."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think any of them care about that kind of thing? Besides, how would muggles know if Lucius is alive or not? Apparently, Draco just claimed it and that was that." Come to think of it they have a title in France too," Ginny laughed again her eyes dancing with mirth. "If I remember correctly the Malfoy's are even titled in Scotland and Ireland."

Hermione snorted. "How industrious of them," she said shaking her head at the outright disregard for lines of succession on titles.

Ginny giggled. "Yes, Greg says we have a title too but he can't remember what it is. I asked Percy to look it up for me because Greg can't get his father's private vault open in his study."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I imagine he can't."

Ginny shrugged unconcernedly. "Bill said he would have a look at it. I am positive he can break in sooner or later."

Hermione laughed but nodded. "Right handy to have a brother for a curse breaker, isn't it?"

Ginny smirked. "He does indeed come in handy." They smiled at each other and then Ginny said, "Oh right, so back to Pansy, anyways she came round and we really hit it off. When I told her I could use the help making this place not terrifying she was happy to let me hire her."

Hermione dropped her magazine again. "She is working?"

Ginny snorted. "I know! Greg was so shocked he had to walk out of the room. She's been disowned you know, by her mother. It's a huge scandal. But she has her inheritance, she got her hands on it before her mother went mental, and she opened up a shop in Diagon Alley. She sells furniture and refurbishes things and also hires out as a decorator. She is fab, has some brilliant ideas."

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment and then said slowly. "Draco wants me to decorate our new wing of the manor; I might stop by and ask for her help. I have to start spending the Malfoy fortune; I might as well do so supporting a fellow independent woman."

Ginny nodded biting her lip. "I think that would be wonderful, Hermione. I told her she should meet with you but she is too afraid."

Hermione leaned back in surprise. "Why would she be afraid of me?"

Ginny gave her a knowing look. "Hermione, you're a war hero, utterly brilliant, and married to her ex-fiancé. Why would she _NOT_ be afraid of you?"

Hermione went still with shock. "She and Draco were engaged?"

Ginny went bright red. "Oh damn, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. She was sure Draco wouldn't."

Hermione nodded. "Well, she was right! He never said a thing. I mean, I knew they dated in school, but I had thought he was engaged to that other girl, Astoria?"

Ginny nodded. "Well, he was, after Pansy fell through; they never could come up with a firm contract with the Parkinson's. So Draco's parents moved to Astoria instead. That contract was signed but the Ministry wouldn't agree to it." Ginny frowned thoughtfully. "They wouldn't agree to Pansy and Draco either, come to think of it."

Hermione fidgeted trying not to show her anger. "Yes, well." She said softly.

Ginny sighed. "Oh come on Hermione, Pansy told me that she and Draco never even wanted to marry. I am sure it was the same for that Astoria girl. It was all arranged!"

Hermione looked up her eyes a bit haunted. "Our marriage was arranged, Ginny."

Ginny went a little pale. "Yes, but he wanted to marry you."

Hermione nodded and felt despair make her limbs feel heavy. "Right, he wanted to." To herself she said, as much as he wanted to marry anyone else, I am sure.

Ginny looked flustered. "Really Hermione, he acts totally different with you. Pansy remarked upon it, she says it's all Zabini talks about."

Hermione shrugged and then forced a smile deciding to change the subject. "Well, tell me about the other rooms. But you had better hurry I promised my mother and Narcissa I would meet them for shopping and dinner tonight."

Ginny looked up shocked. "Your mother is going shopping with Narcissa Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They meet for tea once a week now, Ginny. This time they have decided that I need new clothes again and are dragging me along for a dinner date with them. Merlin help me if they start drinking over dinner."

Ginny was laughing so hard at this her husband showed up to try and figure out what was going on.

When Hermione left an hour later Ginny was still chuckling.

 **OooOOooOoooOooOooO**

Hermione watched her mother and Narcissa run a poor shop girl ragged as they bought out half a department store. She attempted to keep her cool but when her own mother asked Narcissa to change the color of a dress from white to cream in the middle of a dressing room at a posh shop in London she put her foot down.

"Mother!"

Narcissa laughed and then whispered. "I will when we leave, you are quiet right the color is off and would look so much better in cream."

Hermione lasted another hour before she cut them both off, threatening to never go shopping with them again unless they fed her.

Dinner was a trial in patience as the two women talked nothing but fashion. It was worse than going to dinner with Ron and listening to him prattle on about Quidditch. How could two women have so much to say about shoes?

When her mother left Hermione with a tipsy Narcissa she let out a long weary sigh. They were not far from the Leaky where she could head to an apparition point and side along with her mother in law home.

Handing her over to Lucius who found the entire exchange rather funny was defiantly the highlight of the night. He took the bags from Hermione and smirked at his wife who was hiccuping in his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think she didn't expect Muggle wine to be so alcoholic." She said by way of an explanation. "And I also suspect they had spiked tea earlier."

Lucius shook his head and then said seriously. "I think I should drop in on one of these teas these ladies have."

Hermione laughed and headed off to find her bed. The idea of her mother, Narcissa, and Lucius having tea was just too much.

 **OooOooooOOooO**

Draco stood watching his sleeping wife as he stripped out of his suit. His father had sent him an owl about his mother returning drunk from tea. Draco had hoped he could get that story out of her but she was already asleep. He frowned as he noticed that she was softly snoring. She must be exhausted. That got him a bit peeved, she bloody well didn't seem to get enough sleep!

When he climbed into bed she rolled over towards him, snuggling into his warmth and he felt his ring buzz with a ghosting of emotions. Contentment being the one that stood out. He sighed and relaxed instantly as he snuggled her into him, wrapping her in his arms.

Draco felt emotion swell in him as he tucked her into his chest. Every day she seemed to seep further into his mind. He found himself thinking of her so much now it was damn distracting. And whenever she was happy or excited about something and his ring burned he would stop what he was doing and get a goofy grin on his face. Today it had happened in the middle of a meeting. She had found something highly amusing. He supposed that could have been his inebriated mother, but he had wanted to be there to see her smiling and laughing. He had finally told Dean that he had better hire another assistant for him because he wasn't going to keep up the hours he was currently working. They had already talked this over numerous times but Draco wasn't willing to wait around anymore. He was an owner for Merlin's

Today it had happened in the middle of a meeting. She had found something highly amusing. He supposed that could have been his inebriated mother, but he had wanted to be there to see her smiling and laughing. He had finally told Dean that he had better hire another assistant for him because he wasn't going to keep up the hours he was currently working. They had already talked this over numerous times but Draco wasn't willing to wait around anymore.

He was an owner for Merlin's sake if he wanted more time off he should have it. Of course, he would probably have to convince his workaholic of a wife to cut back as well. He smirked as he thought about that conversation. Merlin he loved that about her, how passionate she was about changing the world.

"You're bloody difficult, Hermione. I hadn't expected to miss you as much as I do. I am starting to hate working." He said softly kissing her temple. "And if you don't start getting more sleep I might be forced to tie you to the bed for a week until you are not so exhausted!"

She sighed and rubbed her nose into the side of his neck, letting out a delicate little snort. As if even in her sleep she knew he was being bossy. He smiled and closed his eyes.

He would hold her down and pour a sleeping drought down her if he had to. He yawned as he drifted off with her hair tickling his cheek and the sounds of her soft breathing relaxing him into a wonderful dream of the two of them locked back in that bedroom in France.

He woke up with a grin on his face and his wife still in his arms.

* * *

Notes:

PLEASE READ:  
I added dialog to make it clearer. Yes, I know Lucius would technically be the Duke, however, Lucius Malfoy is not going to be having tea or doing buisness with the Muggle Queen. Draco is working with Muggles so he is using the title and he honestly does not give a fig that it bothers you that he can't offically claim it. ;) He is cheeky like that.  
Cheers  
CJean

4-10-18

I love nurses, you save lives, but it's hard to sleep around you lot. Just saying. (the edited version of this AN from my hospital stay, left up as I still love nurses!)

Up Next:  
Why is Hermione so tired?


	29. Surprise!

_**Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Who You Love, John Mayer ( feat Katy Perry)  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **My girl she ain't the one that I saw coming. And sometimes I don't know which way to go. And I tried to run before, but I am not running anymore. Because I fought against it hard enough to know. That you love, who you love, who you love.**_ _  
_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 29  
Surprise!**

Draco stood in his study frowning at Niffy who was wringing her hands in front of her small quivering body.

"What do you mean she is still sleeping?"

Niffy nodded. "Just what Niffy said, young master. Young mistress is still asleep, Niffy does not wish to wake her but she will be late for work."

Draco happened to be in his study that morning, he was trying to cut back on how much time he spent in the office, so he had taken to having breakfast and then working in his study for a few hours, he vastly preferred working from home and was hopeful he could transition into spending more time here than at the office. Dean was always in the office by six anyways so Draco didn't worry if he showed up at nine. It was eight forty-five right now and he had just been about to step into the fire to head in when Niffy had suddenly shown up looking upset to wail at him that her mistress was late.

Draco nodded at the elf. "Let Dean know I am going to be late and I will go check on her."

Niffy nodded and with a pop was gone and Draco walked quickly to the bedroom his heart racing a bit.

When he walked in it was to find an empty bed and then feel his ring burn as an overwhelming feeling of nausea over took him. He stumbled a bit and said loudly.

He stumbled a bit and said loudly. "Hermione!"

She didn't reply but he could hear a small choking sound coming from the area of the loo. He rushed over shoving open the door and then watched in horror as Hermione dry heaved on the floor looking completely pitiful.

"What the-" He sank down on his knees picking her up and said loudly. "Niffy!"

The elf was there in an instant took one look at her mistress and let out a small wail. "Niffy will go and get the healer. Niffy will go-"

With a pop, she was gone and Draco was left pulling Hermione's hair out of the way as she vomited again.

He pulled out his wand to vanish it and then quickly cleaned her up. She was pale, sweaty, and shaking. When she was quiet for a moment he asked gently. "Can I take you back to bed, baby?"

She nodded letting out a small sob. "I want to brush my teeth."

Draco figured that was a reasonable request and dutifully held her as she quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face. When she tried to walk to the bed however he let out a growl and swept her up carrying her there himself.

There was a pop and he looked up to see that the family healer, a man as ancient as any wizard Draco had ever met before, was standing in the room frowning.

"I understand your wife is not feeling well, young Malfoy?"

Draco nodded moving aside. Niffy was wringing her hands and trembling. Draco might have said something to comfort the poor elf except he was too busy being just as bloody worried himself. He couldn't recall ever seeing Hermione sick.

The healer looked Hermione over carefully. "Ah, yes." The man said moving his wand over her slowly.

Hermione let out a small moan and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked unable to take his gaze away from his too pale wife.

The wizard let out a small grunt and said softly. "Well, Mr. Malfoy. Your wife appears to be suffering from morning sickness."

Draco frowned. "She's sick because it is morning?"

The old man chuckled pulling out a potion from his bag and then another combing them with a slight grin. "Oh no, unfortunately, it can happen anytime. But there is a potion; ginger you know is very helpful."

"Ginger?" Draco asked stupidly.

The healer nodded as he attempted to lift Hermione up. Draco pushed forward sitting down on the bed and taking the potion from the man.

Hermione opened her eyes blearily and took the potion without a fight. Draco frowned; it wasn't like her to be so docile. "And this will make her better?" He asked handing the empty potion vial back to the man.

The healer snorted. "Well, it will keep her from having nausea, yes. But no there is no real cure for her condition. It will simply have to run its course."

Draco was glaring at the smiling man, very close to physically hurting him.

Then there was a small shriek and he looked over to see Niffy crying, her face radiating with happiness. "Oh, young master!"

"What?" He hadn't meant to snap at the elf, but honestly what was going on?

The healer chuckled again and patted him on the shoulder. "Mrs. Malfoy is expecting, dear boy."

Draco's gaze snapped up to the healer who was smiling at him, his withered face alight with mirth. "Expecting?"

The healer nodded. "Pregnant."

Shock froze Draco in place for a moment before he turned to stare at Hermione, who didn't seem to be hearing what they were saying at all. In fact, she was sleeping again.

"Are you sure! She's asleep again. What if you are wrong?"

The healer chortled. "Well, I gave her a bit of sleeping potion, as she was agitated from becoming so sick. I will have my assistant bring over a supply of nausea potions for her to take twice a day and make sure she gets plenty of rest as well as good healthy activity. Congratulations dear boy."

Draco looked back down at Hermione again and then back at the healer. "Wait!" He said suddenly jumping up. "I mean, you're sure, she's well- pregnant?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes, ten weeks or so I would guess. You will need to schedule her to see a midwife, your mothers passed away so you will have to choose another. I would recommend Healer Goodlove myself, she's a lovely woman."

Draco nodded absent mindedly. "Yes, thank you."

The man nodded again and then headed out. "I will just inform your parents and check on your father."

Draco frowned. "Why are you checking on father?"

The healer gave him a calm smile. "He's not as young as he once was, young Malfoy."

Draco grunted and watched the healer move out of the room. The man was humming happily.

 **OoOooOOOoOO**

Draco sank back down on the bed, staring at Hermione as a multitude of emotions moved over him. Shock of course, he hadn't expected this. Wonder at the miracle of life. Fear of becoming a parent. A trace of annoyance because he wasn't sure he had been ready to share Hermione with anyone, even his own offspring. And then finally an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and pride that was eclipsed once again by fear.

His hand settled over hers, her hands were resting on her abdomen, as if protecting the life she was nurturing within herself.

Draco sighed and rested his head on top of their joined hands. "A baby." He let that just sink in, he would need a drink, and it wasn't even gone past nine. "Niffy will you stay with her?"

The elf nodded happily and Draco rushed out feeling a bit dizzy. A baby!

 **OoOOooOOOoOoO**

Ginny looked up as the floo activated and looked in shock at a very pale Draco Malfoy as he stepped out of her fireplace.

"Is Greg here?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she nodded pointing towards her husband's study. What on earth was that all about?

Draco left a flustered Ginny where she stood in the sitting room and slammed into Greg's study. "Goyle!"

Greg looked up and arched an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Draco paced for a moment in front of his desk and then said. "Hermione- she's expecting." Greg looked back at him blankly and Draco sighed. "Yeah, I probably had that look too. Pregnant, Goyle. Hermione is pregnant!"

Greg sat back in his chair considering his friend for a moment before he said. "Congratulations?"

Draco snorted. "Don't fucking congratulate me! What kind of a father am I going to be?"

Draco turned as Ginny cleared her throat from the doorway. "What kind of a father do you think Hermione will let you be?"

Goyle chuckled but quieted quickly at the glare from his wife. Draco threw himself down into a chair closing his eyes working to reign in his emotions.

Ginny asked quietly. "Did you not want to have children?"

Draco shook his head. "I didn't use to, but I didn't mind the idea when I found out that I was matched with Hermione. We haven't been trying to not have children; I just thought it would take a bit. My parents tried for years."

Ginny snorted. "And my parents had a Quidditch team."

Greg chuckled softly and Draco opened his eyes to glare at his friend. "Just wait until this is you, Goyle. I am terrified and you are laughing at me."

Ginny walked in and sat down observing him before she asked. "Why are you terrified exactly?"

Draco started to snap at her and then paused, considering her question. "I- I just wanted a little more time with Hermione before we added parenting to the mix. I am not the best husband, that doesn't bode well for me as a father, does it?"

Ginny's face changed and her smile was beautiful. "Draco Malfoy, you want to be a better husband?"

Draco looked at her wearily before he decided to swallow his pride. "Yeah, I do."

Goyle cleared his throat and said. "I think I will go track down some tea and biscuits."

Ginny waved her husband off not breaking eye contact with Draco. "All right, Malfoy. You and I are going to have a little chat."

Draco swallowed. "Should I be worried?"

Goyle was at the door where he turned back and grinned. "Definitely." He said with a smirk before shutting the door.

 **OoOooOooO**

A half hour later Draco's head was spinning as he observed his wife's best friend as she basically put him through the ringer as well as firing off tips at him at rapid speed. Currently, they were arguing over Hermione working too much.

"I don't like how much she works, she's tired and now she is having our baby. I think she should quit."

Ginny let out a long aggravated breath. "Honestly, you're a Slytherin, think about this. Hermione is not going to want to quit her job just because she is pregnant and she won't always be so tired. Just do the best you can to make sure she isn't over doing it, stop in and make sure she eats lunch, recruit Kingsley if you need to. But if you storm back in and demand she quit she will dig her feet in just to spite you."

Draco rolled his eyes but had to admit Ginny had a good point.

"And you really are going to have to swallow your pride and stop being such an emotional recluse, Draco Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this but then leaned back putting a hand over his face. "It scares me, how much I feel for her. I don't know what to do with this depth of emotion."

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she asked. "Do you want to be cold with your family? Do you want to be like your father?"

Draco flinched. "No."

Ginny sighed. "Draco, is it possible that your father was so cold because of being a Death Eater? I mean, he lived in fear, do you think he might have been different if circumstances hadn't been what they were?"

Draco pondered this for a moment and then sighed. "I am not sure," he said finally.

Ginny nodded and then looked away frowning. "But you want to be different, right?"

Draco nodded but felt rather hopeless. "But how do I do that? I don't have an example to base this off of."

Ginny nodded slowly and bit her lip before she shrugged and said. "Go and talk to my dad. Talk to Hermione's parents. Read books." He snorted at her and she laughed. "Well, books are good for things like this, Draco. But mostly you need to let Hermione guide you. She will know what needs to happen, and I meant it when I said she wouldn't allow you be a horrible father. We'd find your body in the back garden if you did anything awful."

Draco flinched but started to relax. "So you think there is hope?"

Ginny nodded and stood up, shocking him when she hugged him. "Draco, I think you are in love and love can change even the worst prats into wonderful men!"

 **OooOOooOoOOoooOoO**

Hermione blinked open her eyes frowning as she took in the too bright room.

"Oh." She said raising her arm to cover her eyes.

Immediately the room darkened and she moved her arm to blink into the calm face of her mother in law who was sitting next to her bed reading a magazine.

"Hello dear, you slept the morning away. Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food Hermione had expected her stomach to revolt, but instead, she nodded. "Famished, actually," she said honestly.

Narcissa smiled. "Wonderful! That ginger potion is amazing. I wouldn't have been able to stand life without it when it was my time." Hermione sat up frowning as Narcissa floated a tray over her lap. "Full English dear, I've been keeping it warm. And drink your tea, must stay hydrated. Please don't move; I have to go get Draco."

Hermione picked up her tea and watched in astonishment as her mother in law almost skipped out of the room. What on earth was going on? Why was the woman so happy she was sick? And at that thought, Hermione groaned and started to move the tray. "Oh dammit! I had a meeting this morning!"

Draco, however, walked in and said. "Oi! Get back in that bed. Where are you going?"

Hermione tried to temper down her panic. "I had a meeting. I have to get to-"

Draco snorted and put the tray firmly back on her lap. "No, you do not. I sent an owl, it's been rescheduled."

Hermione groaned. "Oh but it was-"

Draco shook his head. "It's fine, Hermione. Kingsley gave you the day off. I told him you were exhausted, he seemed to agree with me. Told me to keep you in bed until the dark circles went away from under your eyes." Draco grinned at this and then considered her. "Hmm, still there. Eat up and then I am shoving some more of that potion down your throat when you are done, you need more sleep."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What! You drugged me!"

He laughed. "Course not, the healer did. But he left more, so hurry up and eat so you can take another nap."

She glared at him but picked up her sausage, because really, she was starving. "I am not going back to sleep," she said after she had finished eating her sausage and picked up her bacon.

Draco smirked and sat back looking her over. "Oh yes you are."

She shook her head picking up her fork to start on her eggs. "Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. I don't need a nap after just sleeping all morning. And I don't even take naps as it is."

Draco nodded looking smug. "You will start taking naps."

She almost dropped her egg on her chest. "What? You can't just make that demand!"

Draco gave her a true smile; even his eyes were alight with mirth. "I won't, dear wife. Our son will."

This time she didn't just drop her bite of eggs, she dropped her fork. It made a loud clatter as she stared at him in total disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

He nodded at her and leaned forward, picking her fork back up and shoving the bite of egg into her mouth.

She chewed and then swallowed and whispered. "Are you saying that I am-" She looked down at her stomach and then back up at him. "Draco? Am I?"

He nodded his eyes studying her carefully.

Hermione felt faint. She shoved at the tray and sank back against the cushioned headboard. "Oh- Oh- Oh."

"Bit of a shock is it?"

She looked up and her hands went to her tummy, which now that she felt of it was a bit rounder than it usually was.

"How pregnant?" She asked with a rush as emotions moved over her like a wave. Joy, fear, anxiety, joy, more anxiety.

Draco winced and said. "Calm down, you're making my head spin."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "But, are you sure?"

Draco sighed. "The healer was, yes. He said you are ten weeks along and that you just needed some rest but should be fine."

Hermione nodded gripping her nightgown her hands still settled over her abdomen. "I have been so tired, but-"

Draco suddenly leaned forward, his finger tilting up her chin and his face calm but his eyes anxious. "Hermione, you're pregnant, love. You have to get more rest, eat more."

She chewed on her lower lip and then nodded her eyes going wide. "A baby." She said in a rush, and now her heart filled with wonder. "Oh Draco, a baby!"

Draco chuckled and leaned forward kissing her rather tenderly. "I know, once I got over the abject fear I've been chuffed all day and mum is walking on air. My father even stopped in and conjured you a huge bouquet of roses."

Hermione followed his gaze to the silver roses in a beautiful cut green glass vase by the window. She smiled and then leaned back yawning and shaking her head. "We have to tell everyone."

Draco grimaced. "The press will have a field day. Usually, we don't announce a pregnancy in our family until it's pretty advanced. Mum had three or four miscarriages rather late, so with me they didn't even say a word. She was on bed rest for most of my pregnancy."

Hermione went pale with fright. "Oh will-"

Draco shook his head his face horrified. "No! No, Hermione, that was due to the gene thing. My father and mother are distant cousins, remember? We got tested, you will be fine."

Hermione nodded feeling relief and then anguish rush through her. "Oh your poor mother Draco, I couldn't imagine going through that and I would go absolutely batty on bed rest."

Draco snorted. "Then you better start delegating some things at work and get more rest and sunshine. The midwife stopped by while you were sleeping. The baby is doing fine, strong heartbeat, nestled good and tight and the right weight and height but she says you need more sunshine and Vitamins and Minerals. She's left a tonic you must take once a day and strict instructions that you are not to drink any tea unless it's herbal after lunch time and get plenty of rest and water."

Hermione nodded smiling at him, he sounded so serious and just a little panicked. "Yes Draco, I know. Can I see her, the midwife?"

Draco frowned. "Well, yes, she will visit you once a week."

Hermione snorted. "I only need to see her once a month until I am closer to my due date." Then she frowned as she considered that. "So, what is my due date? Did she say?"

Draco grinned. "April twentieth."

Hermione nodded but then remembered something that sent terror through her. "Draco, I had my monthly. I haven't stopped!"

Draco frowned. "I mentioned that. She said that happened sometimes and it was only three days the last month and is three weeks late now."

Hermione thought back and then groaned her hand going to cover her face which she knew was flushed with her embarrassment. "Oh, I should have realized."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, I hadn't thought of it either truthfully. I felt a bit dense when I finally did sit down and look at the dates."

Hermione shook her head still hiding her face in her hand. "It's a bit odd you even know how long I bleed for."

Draco laughed. "You're rather annoyed by it, you know." He uncovered her face and smirked at her holding up his ring.

She hit him. "Oh, I should take that away from you!"

He just laughed and kept his hand out of her reach. "So, today you are going to stay in bed unless you are sitting out on the terrace in the sun. Niffy is over the moon and you are not to get out of bed without her or I helping you. You were very sick this morning Hermione which will leave you a bit weak."

Hermione grimaced but nodded. "Fine. I will take it easy today, but if I feel alright I am going back to work tomorrow."

Draco glared at her but when she didn't relent he finally sighed. "Fine. If you are feeling okay you can." But then he held up his 'mood' ring and said firmly. "But I will bloody know if you are _NOT_ feeling okay and chain you to the bed if I have to."

Hermione gasped. "Draco Malfoy, take off that ring."

He smirked and stood up. "Hermione Malfoy, not a chance. I have our son to consider. You are far too stubborn to be trusted. If I burn with your utter exhaustion you can be sure that I will apparate right to you and take you straight to bed. And don't you dare let me feel your hunger or nausea."

She snorted and crossed her arms rather annoyed by his smug look but unable to find an argument at the moment that would ensure her victory in this matter.

"Why do you keep saying, son? It could be a daughter you know? And either way, the baby isn't just yours, it's ours! And it's currently in my womb. And how dare you insinuate that I would not take care of our baby!"

He grinned. "Oh, you're in a fine temper right now." He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her soundly. "But I am in far too good a mood to spar with you today, love. Try me tomorrow," and then he frowned. "I have to go to the book store and start reading up on all this. You are going to have to help m, Hermione. I have no idea what to do or how to be a good father. I want to be-" he paused and then said softly. "Different. I want to be great at this."

Hermione's annoyance melted away. "Oh Draco, how could you not be great at this? We will figure this out."

He nodded but still looked unsure. "I know we are still getting to know each other and that I have let you down, as a husband. I just wanted to let you know I am going to be working on that. I told Dean today that I would only be in the office part time from now on and you and I are going to start dating each other. I want to date you, we didn't get to do that and I want to do that before our son gets here."

Hermione nodded and felt tears well up in her eyes. "That sounds like a good plan; you have been working yourself to death if you ask me."

He gave her a hesitant smile and then stood up. "So have you, love. And that has to stop. Our son needs you to be relaxed and well rested." He walked to the door grinning at her.

She huffed but said stubbornly. "It might be a daughter."

He laughed and said loudly. "Niffy!"

The small elf was there immediately, tears still flowing down her face which was beaming in happiness. Draco smiled at the elf. "Keep her in bed, get her the tonic, and make sure she drinks all the water the midwife said she needed."

Hermione gasped in outrage, oh this man was going to drive her batty! From sweet to bossy in the blink of an eye. "Draco I am not a child!"

Draco considered her and then said calmly. "And give her more sleeping potion I think, she still has dark circles under her eyes."

Niffy was nodding away, seemingly perfectly happy to take orders and play nurse.

Hermione however was about to really lose her temper. "Draco," And her tone had caused the boy wonder to take cover before.

Draco however just grinned. "Hermione," he replied sweetly.

She was sure steam was coming out of her ears. "I want a bath, I would be happy to drink the tonic and water, I have work to do but will do it sitting in the sun, I will not be drinking any more sleeping potion, and I want to see my parents tonight so we can tell them our news."

Draco tilted his head and then nodded, and when he smiled she knew that was probably what he had wanted all along and she had let him goad her into giving him exactly all the considerations he had expected.

"Brilliant love. I will see you at five and we will go out to dinner. Dress up if you have the energy." He gave her a two fingered salute and walked out of the room.

Whistling! The bloody git was whistling as he left the room!

She huffed out an annoyed breath. "Git." She said softly and then still glaring at the door she yelled.

"And it might be a girl!"

She could hear his laughter as he walked down the hall and as soon as he was gone she jumped out of bed and rushed off to take a bath and do her hair. She was going on a date tonight and she was pregnant! This was possibly the best day ever.

* * *

Notes:

Yes, yes she was pregnant. I can't fool any of you. And while Draco has finally committed to being, 'different'. Pretty special if you ask me.


	30. Promises Kept

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe. I just found a plot for this ship.**_

 _ **Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Maps, Maroon Five  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Following the map that leads to you/ I just can't get over you.**_ _  
_

Grammarly is my Beta: 7-17

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 30  
Promises Kept**

The next two weeks were the best Hermione could remember in a long time. Draco kept his word and was home every night for dinner. He also let her pick out things they could do on dates. So, she took him to the movies and to the theater. He set up a movie room in their wing of the manor and they watched DVD's and ate popcorn. They even went dancing!

They also talked, something she was embarrassed to realize they had not done enough of before they had married, and certainly not enough of after they were married. They had focused too much on the physical aspect of their relationship and not built up the emotional one.

Hermione knew that she was in love with her husband now. There wasn't an 'if' or a 'when' in that statement. She was head over heels in love with the rather complicated man she had bonded her soul to. He made her laugh, he frustrated her greatly, he challenged her to think outside of her comfort zone, and she knew that she would die for this man.

The night he finally told her about living with the Dark Lord she silently cried all over his chest in bed. He was rather stoic as he talked about receiving the dark mark, the first reveal he had been forced to attend, his fear for his mother, his anger at his father.

He was crying when he told her about the necklace Katie Bell had been cursed by. They didn't talk about Ron being poisoned, probably because he didn't want to hurt her by telling her that story. But he did talk about that fateful night Dumbledore had died on the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione saw the night through his eyes and it left her rather shaken. His friends had been in the castle and she had never appreciated how terrified he must have been that night. Not that it excused his choices, which had been terrible, but he had been a son, worried for his mother.

"Did you ever really believe in Voldemort and his agenda?" She asked softly.

He tensed and then let out a long sigh. "I am sure I did. I was raised with it, raised to fear and respect that thing of a man," his tone was full of anger. "But as I grew up it was mostly just an act, a script someone else had written for me, and I had to play my part. If I didn't play that part and play it well, I would die and my mother would be raped and killed in front of me."

Hermione shuddered. "So you didn't hate muggles?"

Draco was quiet a moment and then said truthfully. "I did, for most of my life, yes I did. I even hated you when we were younger. But I didn't have a good reason to hate Muggles or Muggle Borns. When I figured that out it was too late to change, or so I thought."

Hermione was rubbing circles around his abdomen as she considered that. "But when you had a choice?"

"I went out and got to know Muggles and I ended up finding that they were not the vile despicable filth I had been taught they were. The more I learned the more I wanted to know and the angrier I got. I still have a hard time forgiving my father for what he subjected me to. My mother never really said much about Muggles, but my father shared his views all the time."

Hermione was quiet for a moment and then asked tentatively. "Has he changed?"

Draco rubbed his hands down her back and pulled her more firmly against his chest. "Yes, to a point. You helped a lot with that actually."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Me?"

Draco laughed softly nodding. "Yes, you. You are the brightest witch of our age. Probably the brightest witch of this century; and you are Muggle Born. The more he knew about you the more it called into question all of his pureblood mania. But he is very prideful and he does still find our traditions to be worth keeping. He's rather annoyed with us for not wearing robes around town."

Hermione grinned up at her husband who was grinning back at her. "Truthfully that's half the fun of doing it," Hermione whispered.

Draco leaned down to kiss her and teased. "That's not very nice, Mrs. Malfoy."

She shook her head and then yawned. "He seems really excited about the baby; he came and had lunch with me twice this week."

Draco laughed. "That's because I told him you forget to eat. He has decided that if he shows up you are required to eat with him and his grandson will be well fed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are all being silly. I eat plenty."

Draco hugged her and pulled the comforter up around them. "I can ask him to stop if you want me to?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, please don't do that. He is utterly fascinating Draco. He seems to know everyone's secrets. It's so fun to sit with him at the Ministry and listen to him tell you all about anyone who walks by. His memory is rather impressive."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, when you run for Minister of Magic he will know exactly who we can blackmail and bribe."

Hermione hit him in the chest. "Draco!"

Draco grabbed her hand bringing it up to his mouth. "What? He will."

She smirked and cuddled into his chest. "You have to forgive him, Draco. Eventually, you are going to have to forgive him and your mother."

Draco sighed and didn't say anything to that. Hermione didn't push the issue anymore. They could talk about this again another time, for now, it was good enough that it had been said.

 **OooOOooOOOooOooO**

Draco sat back in the muggle restaurant and waited for Hermione to arrive. She was running late and he could sense her anxiety, although it seemed work related. Ten minutes later when she rushed in he pulled her into him and moved them to a corner so he could snog her senseless. When his ring quit burning with her anxiety and moved to desire he let her up for air.

"What made you late?"

She smiled at him a bit dreamily for a moment before she collected herself and leaned up to kiss him one more time. "Old wizards who like to hear themselves talk."

Draco grinned and moved them to the host waiting on them so that he could take them to their table. "Ah," he said simply, knowing that she was working on a project right now for Kingsley.

Once they were seated he looked her over, happy that she no longer looked exhausted and that she was flushed with a healthy glow. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned stupidly at her. "You look beautiful," he laughed as she ducked her head but smiled at the compliment. "I wanted to go to France this weekend," h said after the waiter had left with their order.

This got her attention. "I am always up for going to France with you," she said sincerely.

Draco felt his grin spread across his face. "Good, and this time there is no business meetings to schedule around. I thought we could go looking for antiques for our wing of the manor."

Hermione smiled at this looking away for a moment before she nodded. "I think that sounds lovely, although I can't picture you enjoying furniture shopping."

He raised his glass at her. "That sounds a bit like a challenge, wife."

Hermione raised her own glass of water and smirked over it. "I think it was husband."

 **OoOOOoOOOooOOooOO**

If they had made a bet, Hermione would have lost. Draco had a blast furniture shopping with her, and Hermione had rather a lot of fun herself. They even managed to find a few things for the nursery and she was enchanted when he took her into some muggle shops to find things for the baby that would be normal in a Muggle nursery.

She dragged him into a Muggle book store and bought out the parenting and pregnancy sections. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, and she even saw that he had snuck in a couple books on fatherhood into his stack.

Sunday they arrived home happy but exhausted.

"I think I will take the morning off," Hermione said falling onto the bed and smiling at her husband who was stripping off his jumper. They had again been only in Muggle clothing, his parents would be horrified.

"I don't see why we can't have a bit of a lie in," he said falling down onto the bed next to her and placing his hand on her tummy.

"How is he doing?"

Hermione smiled. " _She_ is doing very well and she thanks you for asking."

Draco chuckled and sat up. "Would you two like a bath with me?"

Hermione felt her stomach flip a bit, they had made love all weekend but he was still able to turn her on with just a suggestion. And by the suggestive look in his eyes, she knew that he knew that she was already getting wet for him.

"I thought you said you couldn't possibly make love to me again today?" She teased as she allowed him to pull her into the bathroom.

He shrugged and then gave her a seductive grin. "That was before lunch."

She threw back her head laughing as she let him pull her jumper over her head and start to unbutton her jeans. His hands skimmed her stomach tenderly and he laid kisses all around her belly button as he pulled her jeans off of her. Soon she was standing in front of him naked while he still had his jeans and undershirt on. She yanked at his shirt pulling it off of him and kissed him rather frantically.

"Strip," she said after a long kiss.

He chortled and did as she asked, turning off the water and then stepping into the tub helping her in. She sighed as she sank down into his arms and let him pull her hair up and secure it with a clip that she kept by the tub.

"Oh, that feels heavenly."

He was kissing down her neck and massaging her shoulders. When his hands moved to cup her tender breasts she let out a low moan. He gently teased her nipples and bit at her ear lobe. "Turn around."

She shivered as his deep voice washed over her. He was just as randy as she was lately and she was very grateful for that fact. She allowed him to turn her so that she was facing him and then she sat up as he slowly let her sink down onto his hardness. They both hissed and then she sat there for a moment, their foreheads touching and their breath mingling.

"Draco, help me move."

He let out a low moan and then set his hands around her fuller waist and slowly lifted her, helping her to set a slow and steady rhythm.

Neither cared that they were leaving a very obvious mess in the bathroom or that they both did indeed end up missing work the next morning having had a well-deserved lie in.

* * *

Author Notes:  
I know it was a bit fluffy. I might have been high on meds when writing this and listening to my Ed Sheeran station on pandora. Hope you liked it.

We had to put our lab down today, the kids are rather upset. (left up to remember what was happening in life when I posted this chapter)

Cjean


	31. The Inter-what?

_**Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was: **It's The End Of The World, R.E.M  
**_ _ **Lyric of choice: It's the end of the world as we know it. (Just keep repeating this lyric)**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 31**  
 **The Inter-what?**

Draco looked up as his secretary rushed in looking flustered. "Mr. Malfoy, sir, there is an urgent owl from the Ministry. The Minister wants you there immediately. He didn't say why-"

Draco stood up so fast his chair tipped over and rushed over to the fireplace tossing green powder in and yelling. "Ministry of Magic"

In a whirl of green flames, he was gone, and it wasn't until he had rushed up out of the atrium that he realized Hermione had to be fine. Niffy was watching her after all; his ring hadn't burned, and if something dire had happened the magic of the blood bond would have taken him to her side. He slowed down and gave his heart time to calm, Merlin, that had been terrifying.

When he made it to the Ministers office he found that there was an inner office note waiting for him informing him to head to one of the larger conference rooms two floors up.

Draco felt his ring burn with Hermiones' anxiety, although it didn't feel like it was personal anxiety, more work related.

He was getting good at differentiating between her personal feelings and overall feelings about things around her. Still, though, he picked up some herbal tea before he went to the conference. She shouldn't be agitated in her state.

When he walked in he was shocked to see that the room was full. At least four department heads and their under secretaries and various other peons were either seated at the long table or standing ready to take notes. He saw that Potter was there with the Weasel sitting next to him.

The minister looked up as he walked in and nodded at him. Draco moved to sit down in the only free seat, which he was happy to see was next to his wife, he handed her the tea and looked her over as he sat. She gave him a grateful smile and immediately sipped her tea. He rubbed her knee as Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Right, I am sorry to call everyone away on such short notice," he paused as the door opened and a witch Draco had never seen before rushed in apologetically.

"So sorry minister," The unknown witch said in a rush closing the door.

Kingsley nodded and looked around. "Is everyone here then?"

Draco saw people look around as if taking a count. Then he saw the Muggle Relations head say slowly. "That seems to be all, Minister."

Kingsley nodded. "Good, good. Now, about an hour ago we were contacted by the American Ministry of Magic about a serious break in the International Secrecy Statute."

Gasps went around the table and Draco sat up. What on earth was he doing here for something like this?

The minister was frowning and holding a parchment. "Apparently a Muggle has posted a video onto a site called a-" he paused studying the sheet in his hand and then he looked at Draco. "Well, I don't understand any of this, to be honest. Can you please take a look at this, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco took the parchment and read it over frowning. "It's been posted to a chat room that is hosted on what they are calling a paranormal website."

He looked up and sighed seeing the minister was still frowning. "Muggles have used computers and the internet to set up host sites. Basically, it's like a book but it's kept on the web."

A wizard cleared his throat. "A web? Like a spider web?"

Draco frowned feeling a headache start in his right temple. "No, it's all digital. It's bloody difficult to explain, but they have figured out how to store information outside of their heads, and the internet transports it, through cables, special cables into boxes they call computers. It allows them to visit these sites, web sites, and join up with other Muggles, millions at a time, without ever leaving their house. And once something is put out on this web of thought, it can't really be erased."

Everyone was looking at him in horror. "That sounds like magic," said on older wizard Draco had known since childhood.

"Actually sir, it's even more complicated if you ask me. I've been studying this for years now and it's ever changing."

Draco looked at the Minister and handed him back the paper. "Their only hope is to discredit this, I doubt they can remove it and erase the memories of everyone who has already seen it. It says that there have been over two hundred thousand hits to the site since the video went up."

Someone cleared their throat. "Two hundred thousand what?"

Draco shrugged. "It's been viewed two hundred thousand times."

Harry was frowning. "But that doesn't mean that's how many people who have seen it, right? They could be looking at it in groups or viewing it multiple times?"

Draco nodded impressed; clearly, Potter was at least a little aware of what they were talking about. "Yes, exactly."

Everyone started talking at once.

"No way-"

"Simply couldn't get to that many people-"

"What if that were to happen here?"

"I thought magic couldn't be recorded."

Kingsley held up his hand. "Silence, one at a time please."

He turned to the last witch who had spoken. "Usually, magic cannot be recorded. However, the Muggles are using technology that has not been mitigated yet."

Another wizard cleared his throat. "How is that possible?"

Draco sighed and looked to the Minister who nodded his head so Draco turned to look at the table his tone frustrated. "New technology is developing at such a rate no ministry has really been able to keep up."

Kingsley sighed and then nodded. "Yes, we do the best we can, but it's becoming a real problem. Complicating matters is how fast muggles are able to now share information. Draco, I will need you to bring everyone in this room up to speed on what you sent me in the memo last week."

Draco considered the Minister for a moment and then said. "Are you hiring WizTech to take point on this?"

Kingsley rubbed his forehead nodding. "Yes, yes, as will every other ministry from what I understand. But I expect you to deal with our own first. Triple the bid we originally spoke of."

Draco smirked but shook his head. "No, just add thirty percent for the over time this will cause us."

Kingsley nodded looking relieved. "Good," and then he sat down giving Draco the floor.

 **OooOoooOoooOooO**

For the next hour, Draco gave everyone a rudimentary education on Muggle technology and the dangers it could pose to the wizarding world and their secrecy laws. The next hour after that was answering questions.

Finally, most of the wizards left the room looking rather overwhelmed by all the information he had just shared with them. The remaining people left were the heads of department and their leadership teams, two or three wizards from Muggle technology and Potter and Weasley, who seemed to be representing the Aurors.

Kingsley sighed looking around the room. "Right, immediately here we will be working directly with our Muggle counterparts, they have people who deal with this internet business on their end that we will be using," he turned to Hermione. "Can you head over and get Prime Minster Doyle for me, Hermione? I told him to expect you; I will need you to escort him here by floo. No one should know who he is anyways so it shouldn't raise any alarms."

Hermione stood up and then removed her robes quickly, folding them into her purse which had been by her chair. Everyone was silent realizing the gravity of this situation if Kingsley was requesting the Muggle Prime Minister be escorted to their world. It had probably never happened before.

Draco, however, was simply amused because he had been predicting this blow up for over a year and now got to say 'I told you so' to Kingsley, so he sat back and observed his wife, and sucked in a breath as he took in her dark green muggle dress. It was form fitting and had adorable gold buttons down the front bodice with a tight skirt that had a slit in the back. It went down to just above her knees and her cleavage, which he had to say was lovely on a normal day, looked positively lush now. She was glowing and he loved it. She caught him staring at her and flushed a bit so he smirked.

But he lost his good humor when he looked across the table and realized that Ron Weasley was staring at her like a lovesick puppy. Hell, even Potter looked a bit befuddled.

Hermione leaned down and whispered softly. "Please behave."

She must have seen him glaring at the weasel king. He turned his mouth into her neck and pulled her down slightly so he could whisper in her ear. "Make me."

She gave a soft laugh of shock at his gall and then he pulled her mouth to his for a brief kiss. She pulled up looking flushed and then shook her head at him before nodding at a grinning Kingsley and rushing out.

 **OoOOoOoO**

When Draco turned back around it was to find Ron glaring daggers at him and Potter carefully studying his fingernails. The rest of the heads were absorbed in their notes or whispering amongst each other.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "I think we can break until Hermione gets back," he said to the others in the room.

Draco didn't move but sat back continuing his stare off with Weasley, he saw that Potter stayed put as well.

Kingsley, however, gained his attention when he said. "Mr. Malfoy, I am going to be putting your wife in charge of this situation-"

Draco cut him off. "I can't let you do that, Minister."

Weasley snorted. "What? Afraid to work with her? Worried she will show you up?"

Draco sat back folding his arms and raised an eyebrow at the prat. "No," he said simply. "It's not at all a question of her ability or intelligence."

Kingsley nodded but frowned. "Then why-"

Draco sighed and waved his wand shutting the door and silencing it, smirking at the two idiots across from him as they dropped their mouths open from his wandless magic. "She already has two full time jobs right now, Kingsley. I can't have her over taxed with a project this large. Furthermore, she will be having to take leave, possibly before this is resolved, in about six months if not sooner."

Kingsley frowned at him for a moment before his eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, I see," he said slowly.

Weasley, however, did not. Even wonder boy Potter looked confused. "Two full time jobs? Is being married to a git like you a full time job, Malfoy?" Weasley demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I'd call that part time. So make that two full time jobs and one part time one."

Weasley snorted looking over at Potter who was tilting his head looking at Draco. Suddenly he went pale. "Is she?"

Draco nodded unable to help the satisfied smile on his face. "Yes, Potter. She is."

Harry went a bit pink and then let out a loud breath. "But she hasn't told us!"

Draco was unable to hold in his snort. "We just found out recently, we had planned to announce it at the weekend. I believe she asked for you to join her at the burrow?"

Harry nodded. "I never thought it was for something like this though."

Draco shrugged; well that wasn't his problem really.

Weasley however was now looking incensed. "What the hell are you two talking about? I wasn't told to meet at the burrow."

Harry sighed. "Actually, you prat, you were; you just ripped up Ginny's letter without reading it."

Draco's eyes snapped to Weasley who was looking annoyed and he glared. "One of these days, Weasel, I am going to have to teach you some manners," Draco said very slowly.

Weasley glared at him defiantly. "Well, let me count how many ways I don't give a –"

Harry was now glaring at his friend. "Shut up Ron, Hermione is pregnant. Are you going to keep upsetting her? Because if you are I will beat you before he does!"

Weasley went white with shock and then starting turning a fine shade of maroon before he exploded spluttering. "Pregnant! She's bloody pregnant!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, which would explain perfectly why she missed a day of work due to exhaustion, and why she burst into tears yesterday when you snubbed her at lunch."

Draco stood up furious. "That was why she was upset at lunch?"

Harry nodded at him. "Don't worry though, I hexed him for that."

Draco let out a long breath but continued to glare at Weasley. "You are really a complete wanker, do you know that?"

The other man had the decency to look guilty as he spluttered. "I didn't realize she was-" He shook his head looking dazed. "I mean I wouldn't-" then he sat back going puce his eyes wide. "Well- bloody hell."

Kingsley cleared his throat and then laughed. "Well said," he directed that at Draco before he turned to the redhead and said in a deadly calm voice. "Ronald, I am not willing to allow you to continue to upset my undersecretary with your prejudice. If you can't figure out how to at least be respectful to your oldest friend, I am going to have to transfer you out of the Ministry."

Draco sat back surprised and delighted. "I think that's an excellent plan, Minister. Might I suggest Albania?"

Harry snorted but covered it with a cough as Kingsley's lips twitched in a smile.

Weasley looked deeply embarrassed and muttered. "Right, well, I will, talk to her."

Kingsley nodded. "See that you do, and might I suggest groveling and making sure she is well fed and not already angry before you approach her."

Draco snorted a laugh and then nodded. "Fair point on the well fed bit, she is bloody atrocious when she is hungry."

Harry nodded and then cleared his throat. "So who will we have replacing her, because Draco is right, Hermione wouldn't be a good choice. This is going to be a hellish project to undertake. It's not just about educating everyone, Minister. We have to train them, fight prejudices, work with the Muggles, work with other Ministries."

Kingsley held up a hand his face showing his annoyance. "I know, and Hermione would have been ideal."

They all sat quietly until finally, Draco cleared his throat. "Might I make a suggestion sir?" Kingsley tilted his head giving the go ahead, so Draco waved his hand and said simply, "Give Potter his own department and put it on point. That way he can spread out those responsibilities as he sees fit and we have someone to head it that the wizarding world adores."

Potter flinched and rubbed his temples looking a bit disgusted. "I hate the idea, but it's brilliant," he said in a resigned tone.

Kingsley was nodding. "Hermione can work with you in regards to the Muggle Ministries. She already has contacts."

Potter nodded and then sighed. "I want Ron's dad on my team, Arthur Weasley has a love of Muggle interments, and he is also great at explaining them once he figures them out."

Ron snorted and said sheepishly. "And charming them to do what he wants."

Draco grinned remembering the flying car incident when they were in school.

Kingsley chuckled. "I am sure he will be delighted by this project."

Potter chuckled too and then sighed turning to Ron. "What do you say?"

Ron shrugged. "I can help."

Draco glared at him. "If you are going to upset my wife-"

Weasley held up his hand his tone angry. "I said I was wrong okay? I won't upset 'Mione anymore."

Draco stared him down and then turned to Potter who nodded. "He will be fine, and we work well together, Malfoy. I know I can trust them and we all kind of are able to keep each other sharp."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Pick six more people whose skills you think you can utilize, and set up weekly report meetings with my secretary so I can stay abreast of this situation, daily memo reports as well if you please."

Potter nodded and said. "We will need a few secretaries as well."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Whatever you need, just get me a report, and we will have you set up in offices and ready to go within the week."

Potter looked over at Draco. "So, can I get someone from your company in there with us?"

Draco shrugged. "Dean will need to do it, he really is more up to date on this stuff than I am, and we have a squib who is a Muggle Professor, I would suggest you hire him into the ministry at once. He teaches at Oxford and would be excellent. I know Hogwarts was thinking about recruiting him for teaching the new Muggle Technology course there."

Potter's eyes widened and he looked at Kingsley who nodded thoughtfully. "Draco, if you could get a hold of him at once?"

Draco snorted pulling out his mobile phone and dialing a number and walking away to speak to someone quietly. A few minutes later he hung up and came back to sit down. "Niffy!" He said loudly, "leave Hermione if she is safe and come to me please."

The elf appeared instantly and Draco ignored the snort of disbelief from Potter and Ron who obviously were not amused that Draco had just called for a house elf. Or maybe they were glaring at him because the house elf had been following Hermione.

"Yes young master?"

Draco nodded. "She is okay for a short time?"

Niffy nodded. "Oh yes. My mistress is eating while she waits for the muggle to finish a phone call. My mistress is sitting with his secretary having a nice cup of tea. They will floo from his office and walk straight here. Wispy is with her while I came here, sir."

Draco grinned. "Good, thank you. Could you please go to Professor Taft's home, it's in Oxford. He is the squib whom I visit regularly."

Niffy nodded. "Yes, young master, am I to give him a message?"

Draco shook his head. "No, please bring him here at once. It's most urgent and don't frighten him, knock on his door and announce yourself."

Niffy grinned. "Yes young master."

Draco sat back shaking his head looking up at the curious Minister. "He was tracking down floo powder, but he wasn't even sure his fireplace would work, so it's probably better to have Niffy get him, he's met her before."

Kingsley nodded but said slowly. "Is that elf following your wife without her knowledge?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes and I didn't set that up. Niffy won't listen to me. Hermione's health and well being trump anything I tell her now." But then Draco smirked, "and since I happen to agree with the elf, I didn't work too hard to discourage her."

The minister paused for a moment and then snorted out a laugh.

Ron grinned. "Sounds like Dobby's obsession with you Harry."

Draco sat up. "Well, as she was Dobby's mother, that makes sense."

Harry stared at him in horror. "That's his mother! And you keep her like a slave?"

Draco gave him a long look. "Do you forget _WHOM_ I am married to, Potter," he spat viciously. Potter flushed as Draco continued, "Hermione tries to free her once a day at least. It's a wonderful game they play. Niffy isn't even insulted anymore by it. Hermione has snuck her clothes no less than five times that I know of, Niffy just ignores them."

Weasley made a sound and then burst into laughter while Kingsley was sitting back shaking his head and the amazing Harry Potter looked sheepish. "Right, sorry, Malfoy."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "And don't mention Dobby, Niffy breaks down into hysterics. Hermione is the only one she will talk to about her son."

Harry nodded his face still flushed and said quietly. "Course, right."

Kingsley laughed. "Draco, between the protections you had placed on her jewelry, the oath, and the elf. Your wife is probably the safest witch in the world."

Draco nodded and leaned back looking smug. "Good," he said firmly.

 **OoOOooOOOooOOoO**

There was a knock on the door and Kingsley waved his wand opening it. Everyone filed back in just as Niffy apparated Professor Taft into the room. Who was smiling broadly.

"Forgot how much fun that was," the man said with a laugh.

Kingsley welcomed the man and showed him to a seat and a few minutes later Hermione rushed in with the Muggle Prime Minister, who was looking a bit ill at ease.

"Ah, Minister Doyle, welcome and thank you for coming."

The man looked around until his eyes fell on Draco. "My word. Aren't you the Duke of Wrightwood?"

Draco nodded imperiously. "When it suites me to be, yes."

The Prime Minister sat down muttering. "My word-" a few more times while Hermione gave Draco a wide eyed stare.

He shrugged. "We have three other muggle titles as well," he said unconcerned.

Hermione sat down and took his hand. "Honesty, _HUSBAND_ , you really need to learn to communicate."

Draco smirked and then winked at her squeezing her hand. "Well, _WIFE_ , they are not really that important you know."

She shook her head and muttered. "Only a Malfoy would say something like that!"

Draco chuckled and then looked over at the Prime Mister. "Sorry you missed my wedding, old chap, but I would like to introduce you to the new Duchess of Wrightwood."

The muggle Prime Mister almost fell out of his chair. "Hermione?" He said stunned.

She gave him a wan grin. "If you remember, I mentioned I had married recently."

The man nodded. "Yes, but you never mentioned-"

Draco gave him a bland smile. "Yes, well, you will find that most wizarding families hold quite a few titles, sir. But as we don't exactly use them, it would be rather silly to spread them around."

The Prime Minister looked a bit taken a back but then nodded. "Well, yes, I suppose so."

Hermione sighed and pinched her husband's hand. "He means no disrespect Minister Doyle."

The man cleared his throat. "Oh no, of course not." Then he turned to speak with Kingsley and Hermione hissed at her husband.

"How did he _KNOW_ who you were?"

Draco sighed and leaned into her nibbling her ear softly before her whispered. "I UN retired my family's muggle titles when I started my company. Technically father is the Duke but as he would never claim it, I did."

Hermione turned to look at him and then grinned. "That is something I find rather amusing. Can we meet the Queen?"

She was teasing him, and Draco had never found her more adorable then he did right now with her laughing eyes and blushing cheeks as she nibbled her lower lip, clearly not expecting him to say yes. Draco decided to surprise her. "If you wish."

Hermione held still. "Wait? Really?"

Draco shrugged. "I am her cousin after all."

"What? Are you telling me the Queen knows about wizards?"

Draco nodded lazily. "Of course she does. It's her bloody country. She makes sure we can use our titles when we wish to and are left alone with our lands and obligatory dukedoms the rest of the time. Purebloods were allowed to marry royalty you know. It just hasn't happened in awhile, and when it did it was kept quiet, and usually involved large dowries of land."

Hermione sat back stunned. "Well, um, well!"

Draco chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips. "Be very nice to me and we can have a sleep over at Buckingham Palace."

Hermione shook her head. "I think you are having a laugh at me."

Draco laughed and then said. "Doyle, I was thinking of taking my wife to meet the Queen soon. Would you be so kind as to drop her a note for me when you see her this week? Strictest confidence, of course, I'd let her know the old fashioned way but she's getting on in years and I don't wish to startle her by having one of her paintings of an old relative long dead strike up a conversation with her. When he started speaking with her a few years ago he informed me her majesty had a fit of the vapors."

Doyle nodded swallowing looking like he sympathized with the Queen about having paintings come to life all of the sudden. "You're her cousin are you not?"

Draco inclined his head. "Yes."

Potter let out a low whistle. "Wow Granger, look at you."

Draco glared at him. "It's Malfoy, Potter."

Hermione gasped as the Prime Mister said. "Love to have you round number ten as well, Wrightwood."

Draco nodded his tone as pompous as it had ever been. "Sounds lovely."

Hermione just sat there looking stunned and then she said softly. "My word." at rendering his verbose wife to only two words, Draco laughed as Kingsley brought them all to order.

* * *

Author Notes:  
No idea why my muse decided on Wrightwood, I didn't even google it, to be honest, to see if there really WAS that Dukedom. I really hope you like this chapter. I have to be honest it is my FAVORITE because this question has always haunted me. What did the wizarding world do about the Internet?

To be clear, Niffy is being a watchdog on her own, Draco really didn't order that.

Cjean


	32. Decorating

_**Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Let Me Blow Ya Mind, Eve (Ft. Gwen Stefani)  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Jealousy let it go results could be tragic.  
**_ _(This is playing on Pansy's Muggle music player! Ha!)  
_

 _Grammarly is my Beta: 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 32**  
 **Decorating**

Hermione sat in a sitting chair in the Wesley's boisterous living room smiling as everyone played a game of exploding snap on the floor, which had been enchanted into stone so as not to burn Molly's carpet. Draco was currently winning, much to everyone else's chagrin. Hermione shook her head as Ron let loose a particularly violent stream of curses.

"Ron! Watch your language."

The man ducked his head and glowered, still cursing until a stinging hex hit his cheek. "Ouch! Mum that hurt!"

His mother glared at him. "And I will hex you harder if you don't watch your mouth in my home young man!"

George chuckled at his brother who threw him a foul look and continued to mumble, although he was doing so under his breath so that no one could quite make it all out.

Ginny walked in with a butterbeer and threw herself down in the chair opposite Hermione watching the game lazily. "How are you feeling Hermione?" She asked curiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance because really how many times were they going to ask her that today? "I feel lovely, Ginny," she said in a cheerful voice catching her husband smirking at her because he knew she was anything but cheerful. She glared at him and he winked before going back to the game.

Ginny laughed as the play got a little physical and then looked out at the rainy afternoon. "I was hoping we could play Quidditch today," she said wistfully.

Draco looked up and out the window. "A little rain never stopped us at school. "

Harry snorted. "Should have though, I damn near froze to death a few times."

Ron was shaking his head. "Haven't you all turned into a bunch of Slytherins. Afraid of a little rain? Not wanting to mess up your hair are we?"

Draco glared at him. "Excuse me, Weasel King, but at least-"

Hermione sat up and said firmly. "Draco!"

Draco appeared to choke for a moment and then said. "Bugger it."

Ginny giggled but stopped when her husband glared at her and Potter said diplomatically. "I doubt Molly would be pleased with us muddying up her yard when we all fell off our brooms from frost bite."

George laughed not looking up from his play. "Too true, mate. Besides, I for one, am fine with saying I have no desire to freeze my buttocks onto a broom stick tonight."

Ginny snorted and said. "Speaking of buttocks, Ron, is yours finally wart free?"

Ron glared at his younger sister his face going a bit red. "You are an evil little-" he paused though when Goyle gave him a warning look and sighed. "Yes, thank you for asking," but he mumbled something under his breath that had Goyle cuffing him upside the head and George laughing while Ginny just grinned while Hermione drank her herbal tea smiling.

It was the end of November and there was a winter gale going on outside. Sleet and hail galore. She rubbed her small compact bump and smiled at Ginny who was back to looking a little morose.

"What's got you in such a state?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny sighed and mumbled a quick spell.

Hermione raised her eyes. "Muffliato? What secret do you have?"

Ginny frowned. "Goyle doesn't want me to work outside of the home."

Hermione sat up in surprise. "Really?"

Ginny nodded her eyes flashing. "Yes, really, and I said I was bored and he told me to join some charities! Can you-"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I can believe that," she said cutting Ginny off.

Ginny's eyes widened and then she groaned. "Oh, not you too! Mum isn't on my side about this either. _YOU_ work Hermione!"

Hermione nodded. "Because my mother in law does all the things that are expected of me, for me."

Ginny sat back a bit shocked. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, it's kind of a fib that pureblood wives don't work. They work all right, it's just not a paying job. Narcissa Malfoy is in no less than ten committees. She heads up three of them and single handily is campaigning to get the new ward added onto St. Mungos. She does more at St. Mungos than the entire board to be perfectly honest."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "But it's just tea and parties."

Hermione shook her head. "It's haggling, and bargaining, and sweet talking old wizards into doing what you want so kids get a new playroom in the hospital ward. It's planning and scheming, and a level of organization, that I have to say, is rather daunting. It's finding ways to invest money that will get you what you want and what other people desperately need."

Ginny folded her arms pursing her lips. "And if Narcissa wasn't doing all that?"

Hermione gave a small shrug. "When Narcissa stops being able to do all that I hope I have enough energy to take all her charities over. I already took two charities off her plate last month. Eventually, Ginny, I will have to retire from the Ministry and start running the rest of the wizarding world, because that's what those women bloody do! The whole system would fall apart without them. So, when Goyle doesn't understand why you don't want to run charities, you should understand it's because without those charities a lot of people suffer. Plus, you can pick which ones you want to run or start your own. You love Quidditch and I know you probably would love to play, why don't you start children's pick up leagues or organize charity games where all the money goes to St. Mungo's? "

Ginny went limp in the chair. "I didn't think of that."

Hermione nodded. "Either did I actually. I was so angry at first but, after shadowing Narcissa for a few days I realised she puts in more hours 'working' than I do. Plus, I am going to start a few charities that shed light on issues I care about. Draco is helping me to set up and fund a House Elf charity that will work to help any elf that wishes to find a new home or be paid. I would suggest you meet with Narcissa and have her explain the facts of being a pureblood's wife. It should have a bloody pamphlet at school."

Ginny smiled and then shook her head. "Could you imagine if it did? From what you just explained it should say: 'How to run the wizarding world but receive no credit: A Guide to being a Pureblood wife!'"

Hermoine laughed at that and nodded. It was rather like Muggle royal families she supposed. No one had paid Princess Diana to do all she did, the press talked about her clothes more than they did her charities, but Hermione had seen how important the woman's work was first hand. Her own mother even worked with a few charities to help underprivileged children get dental care. In fact, her mother was planning to retire and concentrate solely on her charity work in the next year. Hermione had been shocked to learn that once she had gone away to Hogwarts, her mum had started a charity and cut back her hours at the clinic. "I have gotten more fulfilment out of these years working with these organization than I have in two decades running that clinic with your father," her mother had told her the last time she visited with her.

Her mother's perspective had deeply touched Hermione coming so soon after following Narcissa around. For the first time, Hermione had started to wonder if she might be able to do more good outside of the Ministry than in it? It might not be what Hermione had expected to do with her life, but she was starting to warm up to it and definitely excited to see what she could accomplish with her own celebrity and influence.

Hermione looked over at a now thoughtful Ginny and touched her friend's knee. "Ginny, if you would rather work on something else, I am sure Greg will understand. He loves you and wants you to be happy. But, my mother told me that she is retiring next year to devote herself full time to her own charity work. She said she finds it more fulfilling, being able to help others." Ginny's eyes widened at that and she nodded. "Why don't you ask Magnolia and Constance about the charities they work with the next time we are at lunch?" Hermione ended with a smile.

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she asked carefully, "Could I bring along Pansy to our lunches, Hermione?"

Hermione looked over surprised. "Yes, of course," then she frowned. "Oh drat, I meant to go see her this week. Draco has been harping on me to start decorating our new wing."

Ginny sat up her eyes going curious. "Is it all built then?"

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "For the most part, yes. Draco hired two extra crews who started working in shifts day and night. They are going to be putting in carpet and such soon. I have to get some kind of colour scheme in order."

Ginny looked at the clock with excitement. "Oh, let's pop into her shop now. It's still open and we can be back in time for dinner!"

Draco looked over at her his tone lazy. "Shopping?"

Ginny stood up grabbing Hermione by the hand. "Yes, for your new home. Tell her to not be a lazy bugger and come with me."

Draco stood up walking over to pull Hermione into his arms. "Go on then, love. It has to be done you know and I promise you don't want my mother taking over."

Hermione sputtered with laughter. "Fine, can I trust you to mind your manners here?"

He pecked her on the cheek and then stood back looking deeply wounded. "How could you think I would be anything but a perfect gentleman?" Hermione stared at him incredulously and he smirked. "Right then," he said chuckling and leaning forward to kiss her senseless. "Yes, yes I will mind my bloody manners. Now don't forget your coat and use my umbrella."

Ginny laughed in glee and said. "Greg, I am going to drag Hermione shopping."

Greg stood up and in one long stride, he was at her side giving her a long kiss. "Take your coat," he said sternly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up on tip toe to kiss him again. "Of course I will."

 **OoOOoOOOoOOOoOO**

The two girls bundled up and with Draco's umbrella they floo'd into the Leaky Caldron where they then rushed into Diagon Alley. Ginny had her arm wrapped in Hermione's as they huddled under Draco's large emerald green umbrella and made their way through the twisting streets. Ginny finally pulled Hermione into a rather lovely shop that was tucked into a corner just off the main road. A bell jingled merrily and the shop smelled of sage and cinnamon.

"Pansy!" Ginny called taking off her scarf and mittens and tossing them onto a pretty blue plush chair in the corner.

Hermione closed the umbrella and set it by the door and proceeded to take off her cap, gloves, and scarf. She paused for a moment and then took off her jacket as well. The street was deserted and although her bump was clearly noticeable in her dresses now, which meant she had to keep her robes on all the time at work, her baggy wool jumper shouldn't be a looked up from setting her coat down with Ginny's to see a rather attractive witch come out from around the corner.

It took a moment for Hermione to recognize Pansy Parkinson. For one thing, the woman was in Muggle clothes. She was wearing wool slacks with a cashmere long sleeved jumper and what looked like ballet flats. Her hair was shorter, going to just above her shoulders, and curled attractively. And she was taking off headphones that were attached to what had to be a Muggle music player.

"Ginny!" Was said excitedly.

Ginny smirked. "Listening to Muggle music again! What would your mother say?" Ginny teased rushing over to hug her.

Pansy snorted setting the player and headphones down. "Oh, Merlin only knows."

She stepped back from hugging Ginny and then finally saw Hermione. Her face froze in shock and then went rose with a blush.

Ginny smiled kindly. "Um, Pansy, I think you know Hermione."

Pansy nodded and wiped her hand on her dark slacks before holding it out her eyes weary. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said softly.

Hermione had to shake herself a bit and then she said. "Please call me Hermione, and I will forgive you, Pansy, if you forgive me."

Pansy looked up shocked and then a bright smile lit up her face. She really did look so much nicer when she smiled. "Consider that a deal, Hermione."

Ginny giggled and then said. "Hermione needs help! Draco built her a new wing and she has to decorate it."

Hermione nodded at Pansy's look of surprise. "It's true. If you don't do it, my mother in law will, and I must tell you that has me up at night in a panic."

Ginny walked over rubbing Hermione's small bump. "And we obviously can't have that because my God child needs their sleep."

Pansy fell against the counter as she stared at Hermione's bump her face losing all of its color.

"Ginny," Hermione said sternly. "She looks a bit pale."

Ginny looked up confused and said. "What?"

Hermione gestured towards the still pale Pansy who was leaning on the counter and Ginny jumped and said. "Pansy!"

Pansy shook herself and then said. "But, he said he would never have children!"

Hermione looked at Ginny who was looking at Hermione, both their eyes filled with confusion. "Pardon?" Hermione asked resting her hand on her bump.

Pansy was breathing slowly some of her color returning and she was frowning. "Draco, he swore he was never going to be a father. And I mean, he swore it; when Blaise called him a liar he almost made the unbreakable vow over it."

Hermione felt all the blood rush out of her head and drop to her toes.

Ginny jerked her head towards Pansy and yelled. "What!"

Pansy nodded. "Blaise wouldn't do it of course and we all just dropped it, but his opinion didn't change."

Ginny gestured to Hermione's small bump. "I would say it obviously has!"

One corner of Pansy's mouth lifted up and then the woman laughed, throwing her head back. "Yes, obviously it has," then she sobered and looked at Hermione her face thoughtful. "They talk about how different he is now."

Hermione nodded and then shrugged. "I still think he's a bit of a prat most of the time."

Pansy smiled now and gestured them back into the little shop. "Oh, Hermione, I think we will get along famously."

Ginny giggled with glee rubbing her hands together. "Hermione, ask Niffy to bring the plans for the wing and pull up a chair. Let's get decorating! You do know she is following you right?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I know, we are working that out."

Niffy giggled although you couldn't see the elf. "I will get the plan for misses."

They all laughed at the pop as Pansy said. "It's all in how you word things with elves Hermione. I can help you with that."

"If you can teach me how to one up Niffy, I will be forever in your debt, Pansy," Hermione said sincerely.

Ginny laughed. "Wait until you see what she can do with your new wing, you will worship her like I do."

Hermione laughed and Pansy said curiously. "What do you want to do with the wing Hermione?"

Hermione paused and then said softly. "I want something that feels like a home."

Pansy's smile widened and her eyes softened. "I am so glad you found Drake. He needs a home."

The two shared a long understanding look and then got to work.

 **OoOOooOOOooOOoOOoO**

Hermione sighed as she rolled in bed the next week watching as her husband undressed to join her. She let out a little soft gasp as he pulled off his boxers and smirked at her. Her heart hitched at that smirk, Merlin he could turn her on. And that little twinkle in his eyes meant that he knew it. She squirmed and then sighed as he gave her a knowing look.

"Did you want something?" He asked standing there bold as brass, naked and hard.

She swallowed and then glared at him. He knew very well what she wanted! Her damn hormones left her in a puddle of drool whenever he looked at her anymore. He laughed at her glare and then climbed onto the bed, moving over her and pulling down the fluffy bedspread she was snuggled under.

She shivered as the cold air of the room blasted over her. "Draco, it's cold."

He raised his gaze from where it had been studying her lush breasts spilling out of her nightgown and reached over to run a finger lightly over her hardened nipple. She gasped and he smiled but then his gaze went lower, to their baby, and he sighed. "Well I can't have you and junior cold now can I?" He reached over and grabbed his wand and cocooned the bed so that only warm air settled over her.

Hermione shifted and then smiled happily. "Thank you!"

Draco grunted and set his wand back down running his hands over her taut belly. She watched him as his eyes narrowed. "I think you've gotten bigger since this morning," he said his tone low and serious.

Hermione glared at him, he said that every night. "That stopped being funny a few weeks ago, Malfoy."

Back was his ever maddening smirk. "Not to me, dear wife."

His hands moved to bunch up the nightgown and pull it up. She sat up so that she could assist him in this endeavor and within seconds she was just as naked as he was. Although where he was all angles and muscle, she was now curves and softness. She watched as his eyes flared with heat and then he moved down so he could bestow open mouthed kisses all over her belly.

She wiggled. "That tickles."

He grunted but didn't stop, his hands smoothing over her before moving up to pinch and tweak her still too sensitive sighed into his touch and soon his mouth was moving up to suckle at her breast, kiss along her collar bone, and leave little love bites on her neck.

"You taste delicious, I can't resist you and your honey suckle lotion."

Hermione giggled as he nibbled her shoulder but suddenly his mouth turned devilish and was back on her breast and she was moaning as her hands dug into his scalp.

"Draco," she said on a moan.

He grunted and moved his hand down to settle in her curls, testing her wetness and groaning as he found her slick and ready for him. "Oh, Hermione, I love how wet you are."

She wiggled as his fingers flicked at her sensitive flesh and then gasped as he shifted so that he could settle over her, but her belly did seem to be bigger because it was a little in the way. Draco, however, had a plan, he always did, her sly Slytherin husband. He rolled her onto her side and then cuddled up to her back and entered her from behind, his arms snaking around to cuddle her breast and belly as he pumped into her in long sure strokes.

They had never made love in this position and it was simply divine. She arched her back and moaned as he moved into her, so slowly, so carefully. When she had orgasmed for the second time and was clawing at his arms that were still wrapped around her as he continued to stroke her, he let out a long grunt, whispered her name and then released inside of her.

But instead of just going to sleep he rolled her over to her other side so that she was facing him and cradled her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers. "Hermione?"

She forced her heavy eyelids to open so she could look at him. "Hmm?"

He smiled at her and kissed her nose, her lips, her forehead. "I love that we have this between us. Being with you, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Hermione went completely still. She could count on one finger how many times her husband had said the L- word in her presence. But before she had a chance to question him, to try and figure out what he had meant, he was leaning down to sweetly kiss her belly and then falling back snuggling her over onto her side and putting a pillow under her belly and between her legs; which was how she slept now.

Hermione waited until she heard his deep even breathing telling her he was asleep and then said slowly as she rubbed her finger along his hand that was still splayed over her belly. "I love this too and I love you."

She fell asleep shortly after that and didn't feel Draco get up, nor did she see him put on his dressing robe and then sit in a chair watching her wearily for the better part of the night.

* * *

Notes:

It's unexplainable to those of us who have a good grasp on our emotions why Draco would be so scared of his. He's a tortured soul guys, this happens. Thanks to Honoria for catching a few errors easily corrected. Cheers.

AN: 4-10-18  
Let me be very clear. Running charities is damn hard work. Working with charities is just as demanding, time-consuming, and admirable as holding down a regular job. Think of Princess Diana or the Duchesse of Cambridge. They work very hard for many people who benefit greatly because of what they do. Being a sacred twenty-eight pureblood in the wizarding world in this fic is about the same as being in the royal family. If you think that it is a derogatory mark against a woman because she devotes herself to charity work, we are at an impasse. I think that if you have the time, money, experience, and drive to do charity work, that is fantastic.

I took some time after a nasty guest review ticked me off to reword Hermione's thoughts and conversation to reflect this opinion. To the guest who left the review. Cheers to you, I love the chapter more after doing that and still disagree with you. Narcissa Malfoy works very hard and Hermione now understands and respects that. When Hermione finally takes over running all those charities she will be working just as hard as she does now for Kingsley, but probably have a more rewarding life.  
I would encourage you to join a charity organization yourself. Perhaps then you won't be so derogatory of the profession of 'charity worker'.

Thanks to Honoria for catching a few errors easily corrected. Cheers.

Up Next:  
A talk with Lucius...  
Cjean


	33. How To Be

_**Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Make Me Like You, Gwen Stefani  
**_ _Lyrics of choice:_ _ **I really like you but I'm so scared/I'm so mad at you because now you got me missing you/oh, God, Thank God that I found you.  
**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta: 7-17_ **  
**

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 33  
** **How To Be**

Draco was attempting to work one morning in mid-January but gave it up after an hour for a bad job and after telling his secretary that he would be working from home that day he went back through the floo but came out on his parent's side of the manor.

His father looked up curiously from his book as Draco walked into his study. "Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Draco looked up and stopped staring at his parents in shock. His father looked perfectly normal, but his mother.

"Mum?" He said stupidly.

She smiled at him and did a turn. "I had to find some Muggle suits so I took Helen with me to Paris and we raided all the shops. I am off to tea."

Draco watched open mouthed as Narcissa kissed her husband on the cheek who had a rather fond look on his face as he watched his wife walk off in high heeled shoes.

"I must say, I am starting to appreciate Muggle fashion," Lucius said with a rather leering look at his wife as she walked off.

Draco knew he was flushing partly because it was his bloody parents and also because he felt the same way about Hermione when she wore those tight skirted suits, shaking himself out of his stupor he asked, "Where in Merlin is she going to tea that requires a Muggle suit?"

Lucius stood up moving to put the book he had been reading back. "Helen Granger and your mother have a standing tea date once a week."

Draco's eyes widened. "They do?"

Lucius nodded. "They sometimes drag your wife along and force her to go shopping and then they have tea at some Muggle place they love."

Draco knew he had to look stupid with his mouth hanging open as he stared at his father in shock, "My mother loves a Muggle tea shop?"

Lucius smiled and then shook his head his voice laced with indulgence. "The shop serves tea with a large amount of Muggle brandy in it, they tend to over indulge."

Draco sputtered and then laughed. "Oh, Merlin! Is that what Hermione was telling Niffy about this morning?" Lucius titled his head and Draco hurried to explain. "She asked Niffy to please make sure her mother got home this afternoon."

Lucius chuckled and then frowned. "I thought Niffy was watching your wife?"

Draco threw himself onto a sofa and snorted. "No, she figured out a way to stop that."

Lucius laughed and then said. "That is because you were far too obvious, son."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father who was smiling at him and shaking his head. "I know you have the elves follow mother," Draco said in an annoyed voice. "How do you get away with it?"

Lucius shrugged and then said. "I don't do it every day."

Draco rolled his eyes at his father and leaned his head back. "Hermione didn't speak to me for two days when she figured out Niffy was following her, even though I hadn't ordered Niffy to do it."

Lucius chuckled. "You didn't discourage it though, and knowing your Gryffindor wife, that was why she was angry with you."

Draco smirked at this. "Indeed, although she got over it."

Lucius nodded and then said. "Why are you not at work?"

Draco sighed. "I need to speak with you."

His father looked up from his paperwork curiously. "Oh?"

Draco nodded sitting up and then standing up and starting to pace. He had never had a conversation with his father of the likes he was about to have. Lucius didn't speak but rather watched his son waiting for Draco to speak.

Finally, Draco turned and glaring at his father said. "Why did you do it?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said. "May we be clear on what exactly we are referring to that I did?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and spat it out. "The Dark Lord. Why did you follow him? Mother can't have wanted that, I didn't want it, why did you do it?"

Lucius went still and then a bit pale before he said slowly. "My father expected it."

Draco shoved his sleeve up brandishing his own dark mark and said angrily. "That's my line!"

Lucius let out a long deep breath and then nodded. "I am aware."

Draco felt the anger rush out of his body and he sank down into a chair. "I don't want to be that man," he said in a harsh whisper. "I don't want my son to follow our path."

Lucius went even paler and said firmly. "He is gone, Draco."

Draco glared at his father. "And yet his mark still stains our skin."

Lucius flinched. "Some sins cannot be hidden."

Draco grunted and then looked up his face hard. "I don't want to be the father you were."

If this upset his father Draco didn't see it, after a moment Lucius said in a firm voice. "I would hope you would learn from my mistakes instead of repeating them."

Draco looked back at his father rather shocked and Lucius shrugged at him his face harsh. They held each other's gaze for a moment and then Lucius stood up walking over to pour himself a fire whiskey.

"Your wife would not be as accommodating as mine was over such behavior, Draco," Lucius said tiredly.

Draco snorted at that and then said. "Bloody right she won't be."

Lucius sipped his whiskey and then said. "Yes, well, Gryffindor after all."

Draco smirked. "She's rather more Slytherin if we are honest."

Lucius smiled at that and then sighed. "I can't change the past Draco, and I apologize that you suffered due to my choices."

Draco inclined his head. "I suppose I can't really be angry as I made the same choice in the end for the same reason."

Lucius shuddered and then nodded going a bit introspective before he said. "You are worried about what type of father you will be with only me as a guideline?"

Draco nodded watching his father closely. He looked, odd. Finally, Lucius said. "I was wrong over very many things Draco. I perpetuated a cycle that almost got you killed. I would hope you would never be the father I was."

Draco felt his stomach tighten and then said slowly. "You were not a horrible father."

Lucius looked up and his face was painful to look at and full of self-recrimination. "I was not, however, a very good one."

Draco gave a small tight nod and then said. "So what do I do?"

Lucius shook his head. "I suppose you do a bit of self-reflection on your childhood, Draco. Remove the things that you saw in me that you don't want your own child to see."

Draco snorted. "That seems far too simple."

Lucius shrugged. "Hermione seemed to have had a rather enchanted childhood all things considered. Perhaps you should speak to her father. Arthur Weasley would also be another man to speak with, what he lacks in financial planning he made up for as a parent. In fact, all of the Weasley men seem to be very good fathers."

Draco's eyes went wide at this but he nodded because truthfully he was in agreement with his father.

Lucius sighed and then said in a rather tired voice. "I am terrified as well."

Draco sat back and sucked in a breath, was his father admitting to fear? "Terrified?"

Lucius nodded. "I am to be a Grandpapa." Lucius took another long sip and then said angrily, "And I have already failed at being your father. I am not sure I could stand to fail your children as well."

It took five full minutes before Draco could speak and when he could his voice was shaking with unshed tears. "Hermione won't let you fail, father."

His father looked up and he watched as his father's face go slack with what looked like relief and then a bright smile spread across his face and he set down his glass. "No," he said fondly. "She will not."

Draco nodded and then Lucius looked at his watch. "Speaking of your lovely wife I am taking her to lunch to get her out of going shopping with the ladies today."

Draco sputtered out a chuckle. "Was that her idea or yours?"

Lucius looked up and then chuckled. "Hermione sent an owl yesterday with the request. As you said, she is rather Slytherin. She asked for me to tell Cissy that we had a prearranged lunch appointment."

Draco laughed and then said. "I have to pretend to work."

Lucius watched his son and then said. "Perhaps you could drop in on your father in law Draco. He is retired and without company today as his wife is with your mother."

Draco paused and then said slowly. "Perhaps I will."

Lucius nodded not pushing the matter. "It's just an idea."

Draco stood and then walked over and shocked both of them by hugging his father. After a moment Lucius hugged him back and then Draco left quickly, he had a lot to think about.

 **OoOOoOOOooO**

He didn't drop in on his father in law that day, but he made sure to speak with him whenever they went over to their house. Hermione seemed pleased that he was making the effort to get to know her father and Draco found that he enjoyed pleasing her.

At the Burrow, he watched the men as they interacted with their children. He watched how Arthur interacted with all of them as well. He found he wasn't alone in his silent perusal. Goyle seemed just as interested and when Draco caught him just shrugged and inclined his head towards Ginny. Draco's eyes widened, they must be trying for a baby then, or already pregnant. He shook his head and then laughed causing the women to look at him. Hermione raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. She shook her head at him and went back to talking with Pansy who was at the Burrow that day to speak with Magnolia who was having her decorate her home with Harry.

That couple had just returned from their honeymoon. Draco had been rather amused to watch Potter fall under Magnolia's spell. That woman had the 'boy who lived' wrapped around her little finger. Leaning back he smirked, he felt sure that he would never be that obnoxious with Hermione, not even realizing that he already was, because the second he noticed she was out of tea and about to get up to get some more, he stood up going to get it for her kissing her cheek as he did and totally missing the knowing smirks on the faces of the men in the room.

Ginny watched Draco walk away and then whispered to Hermione. "What's going on there, he is acting like a love sick fourth year."

Hermione sighed and then shrugged smiling. "I have no idea, but if you bring it up I will hex you, it's been wonderful."

The two women were still giggling when Draco returned with her tea, dropping another kiss on her cheek before sitting down again.

 **OooOoooOoooOOooOOooO**

The next few months were some of the best in Hermione's life. Draco had mellowed into a rather amazing man. He smiled all the time now. Although he was still not fond of large groups and a bit of an introvert he did make an effort more than he ever had. He was also so attentive and loving it made her sigh stupidly quiet often. She got flowers at work every week and he started working from home in the mornings so that they could always have breakfast together.

Oh, they still had disagreements, some rather heated; but they always worked it out somehow in the end.

When it was time for her to finally take time off work it was Draco who suggested that she could still work on some of her projects by assisting him as he was on point on rather a few things she was working on. Of course, he didn't let her work more than a few hours a day but he did include her in rather a lot of things.

Hermione, in fact, had to take over a meeting for him with the French Minister when Draco had come down with a nasty cold. The Minister had come to her since she was so far along in her pregnancy and she had spent a lovely afternoon with the man in her new drawing room. Niffy had been so excited that company was coming over that Hermione had been rather worried the poor elf might have a heart attack.

Hermione had invited the man back with his wife for dinner the next week. Draco had been astonished at her when she told him that he had accepted her offer.

Coughing stuck in his magical contamination bubble so that he didn't get Hermione sick he said stupidly. "You invited the French Minister over for dinner?"

Hermione shrugged. "With his wife, yes. He seemed enchanted to receive the offer and agreed immediately. Niffy is beside herself and already working on the menu with the kitchen elves." Draco was in another coughing fit and Hermione was frowning at him. "Did you take your potion?"

He waved her off, "Yes, I will be drooling in my pillow soon. Hermione, you do realize that you just invited the French Minister of Magic to our home without consulting me?"

She looked up her eyes narrowing. "I need your permission to invite guests to dinner?"

He snorted at her. "Of course not, I am just amazed at your gall, that's all." He gave a tired sigh and leaned back on his pillow. "And stunned he agreed. He won't even dine with Kingsley you know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. "I might not have asked if I had known that."

Draco waved his hand his eyes starting to droop. "Apparently, you are far more charming than our own minister, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled and blew him a kiss. "Go to sleep."

A snore met her statement and she left the room calling for Niffy.

"Mistress called?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Draco just told me that we managed to secure a dinner guest that even our own Minister cannot!"

Niffy looked confused before finally following and the elf started jumping up and down. "Oh!"

Hermione nodded and then said. "Come on, let's go brag! Lucius will be beside himself with pride over this."

Niffy took her mistresses hand and led her to a floo. "You brag, I has to work keep up my work on the menu!"

Hermione laughed and floo'd over to Lucius's study; she couldn't wait to tell him how the meeting went and about her accepted invitation to dinner.

 **OoOoO**

Lucius looked at her in amazement and then stood up. "He agreed?"

Hermione nodded. "Most enthusiastically."

Lucius smiled at her and then shook his head. "Well done, Hermione."

She gave a small curtsey and then fell down on a chair laughing. "Draco was astonished."

Lucius nodded sitting back down. "And how is Draco?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sick and grumpy and stuck in a confinement bubble taking potions that make him drool into his pillow."

Lucius laughed. "He was never very good at being ill."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, it worked out fine. I got to play him for the day and it was very rewarding."

Lucius nodded leaning back and saluting her. "I am sure you are far more charming a companion to have a meeting with."

Hermione smirked. "Well, I did serve tea and cakes."

Lucius smirked back at her and then gestured to her. "And how are you and my grandchild today?"

Hermione rubbed her now protruding belly and smiled. "Full of tea and cakes. Can I have dinner here? Niffy will have the kitchen elves in a frenzy planning for the dinner next week and Draco will be sleeping."

Lucius nodded graciously. "But of course. What would you and my grandchild like for dinner?"

Hermione frowned thinking before she said. "Cottage Pie."

Lucius laughed and then rang for a house elf while Hermione put her feet up and snuggled in to nap before dinner, a smile on her face.

She completely missed Lucius standing up to cover her with an afghan and smile down at her fondly before he strode out to find his wife and tell her of the coup their daughter in law had secured with the French Minister.

* * *

Notes:  
I wrote this chapter this week. Never ignore your muse. My muse felt that we needed this chapter.  
As always thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows.

Cjean


	34. Oh, Hermione

_**Warning: There is an M rating for a reason. The story will NOT contain rape or sexual violence. Lemons and fluff expected. Basically what you would expect from most romance novels nowadays.  
There will also be the use of profanity.**_

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Dear Future Husband, Megan Trainor  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **"Even if I was wrong. (You know I am never wrong.) Why disagree? Why disagree?/ Even when I am acting crazy, tell me everything is all right."**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta: 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed To You**

 **Chapter 34  
Oh, Hermione…**

Hermione waddled her way down the hall glaring after her husband. "Draco! You're not listening to me! I am going to go crazy if I don't get out of this house!"

Draco turned around and glared at her before he moved into his new study and picked up his outer robes which were really a heavy cloak. "You're being dramatic, dear wife, and the answer is still the same even with all the theatrics. I can't take you to lunch today. I have to meet with the French Minister of Magic in twenty minutes. I told you he sent a port key."

Hermione groaned and sank down into one of the large plush chairs that faced her husband's desk. "Well, I am just going to go by myself," she said firmly.

Draco looked up his eyes hard. "No."

Hermione groaned and shoved herself up. "You don't get to tell _ME_ no, Draco Malfoy, I am not your child!"

He grunted as he looked through the papers on his desk. "No, but you are carrying my child."

She snorted. "Our child."

He waved his hand ignoring her. "So I am sure you will find that I do have some say in this," he moved the papers around frowning. "Now where in the bloody hell did my notes go from the meeting yesterday?"

Hermione sighed and moved forward helping him look for the notes. "Draco, I can meet Pansy for lunch, we will stay in Diagon Alley, and we would be perfectly safe."

Draco gave a soft grunt opening and closing drawers. "You're two weeks away from giving birth; I don't want you wandering around Diagon Alley."

She blew out a frustrated breath. "I could use the walk!"

Draco looked up and glared at her. "You walk five miles a day around this bloody house! You don't need a walk, you are just being obstinant because I can't go to lunch with you."

Hermione smirked. "Possibly," and then she played her ace and gave him a pleading look that had gotten her pretty much anything she wanted lately. "Please, Draco, I am dying of boredom here with your parents gone."

It took about thirty seconds before he caved and relented. "You may go to the Burrow and I will pick you up from there when my business is attended to in France. No apparating, use the floo network." This was said in a stern no nonsense manner and she nodded.

"Absolutely."

And then she rushed forward to hug him and kiss his neck. "Thank you!"

Draco held her away from him his face half exasperated and half amused. "Merlin, you will drive me to drink. Send Niffy-"

She waved him off. "Yes, yes, if I go into labor she will take me to St. Mungos and come get you. I know, I know."

Draco's eyes narrowed at her and he looked at his watch. "Dammit, maybe I should just forget this-"

Hermione placed her hands over his mouth and frowned at him. "Draco, between the ring, the bond, and Niffy, I will be fine. You will know if anything is wrong."

Draco sighed. "You won't let Niffy follow you anymore and the ring doesn't work as well a full continent away."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, welcome to how every other husband has to survive impending fatherhood, Draco Malfoy. You've been cheating."

Draco grimaced and leaned down to kiss her. "You won't reconsider about an elf tailing you?"

She glared at him. "Absolutely not"

Draco sighed and then nodded reaching down to pick up a paper weight on his desk. "Right, I will be back late, eat dinner at the Burrow with Molly, I trust her to know what to do if something happens."

Hermione nodded smiling at him. "Have a good meeting, don't forget to tell them-" she shrugged and then grinned widely. "Well, you know how I feel about all this."

Draco smirked and watched his time piece. "Yes, I do. Be safe."

And then he was gone and Hermione rushed off to get dressed to go visit the Burrow. It was a beautiful day outside and she hadn't been out on her own in almost two whole weeks!

 **OoOOooOOOooO**

When she got to the Burrow, however, it was to find everyone gone. Hermione walked around curiously and then frowned. "That's really odd," she said carefully.

She couldn't imagine where everyone was but she didn't really feel like sitting around the Burrow waiting for them to return. Hermione paused however on the edge of the fireplace as she was about to head home. She really didn't want to go back home, Ginny was in meetings today so she couldn't go visit her, and she really did want to see Pansy. She had promised Draco she would stay at the Burrow so she hesitated for a moment before she shrugged; well what he didn't know wouldn't hurt her and she was sure that she could show up for dinner later and he wouldn't be the wiser.

Nodding at her good plan she decided to pop in on Pansy. Besides, she could invite Pansy out to lunch so she could eat! Nodding at her plan she rubbed her belly and tossed in the floo powder.

She spun in the fireplace at the back of Pansy's store. "Pansy! Pansy are you-"

Whatever she was about to say was lost as a large man jumped out and hit her upside the head. She fainted at the same time as she felt him move her back into the fire. And in true Gryffindor spirit, Hermione wasn't afraid, she was angry!

 **OOoooOOooO**

When Hermione came to she was lying on her side and she sat up blinking and looking around.

"Hermione! Are you okay!"

Hermione whipped her head around and then groaned pushing herself up. "Pansy?"

"Yes, yes I am over here, against the wall."

Hermione blinked and then let out a gasp of outrage. Pansy was chained to a wall and looked like she had been beaten. "What has happened to you?"

Pansy snorted. "My mother hired goons to kidnap me. She is trying to force me to marry Theo Nott."

Hermione shook her head. "But she can't, I mean you can't, you two would lose everything and could never have children!"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, I know. My mother, however, is apparently convinced she can work something out with the Ministry and is planning to marry us in Italy, we have relatives on their Wizengamot."

Hermione pushed herself up and rubbed her belly looking around. "Where are we?"

Pansy sighed. "Nott's family vault, in their dungeons."

Hermione snorted. "Theo did this?"

Pansy shook her head her face sad. "No, I haven't seen him. Currently, they are having a minor conniption that you are here with me."

Hermione stood up and took stock of her surroundings. It was a windowless room with only one door, stone walls, chains and nothing else in the room. She rubbed her belly absently. Her head was sore but she didn't think it was too bad.

"Why are they upset that they have me?"

She needed to keep Pansy talking while she figured this out. She wasn't afraid, she could just summon Niffy, but she was ever the curious lion. She wanted to know what on earth her captors had planned before she and Pansy made their escape. And, she was mad, and when Hermione was this mad, someone was going to pay.

Pansy was panting softly in pain and shifting her leg which looked broken.

Hermione rushed over to her. "Pansy you're hurt! What did they do to you?"

Pansy grunted her face going red with anger and pain. "Beat me, like Muggles, the brutes. I fought back but I had left my wand on my desk. You don't have yours on you, do you? Not that you can use it in here anyway but it might be handy if they move you."

Hermione shook her head. "It was in my purse, did they take it?"

Pansy sighed. "No, so it must still be at the shop where they grabbed you. You startled them, probably saved my life truthfully."

Hermione frowned as she watched Pansy shift uncomfortably. "Well, this has been fun but you need medical attention," Hermione said softly and then in a louder voice she said. "Niffy!"

There was a loud pop and Niffy was there, smiling at first until she took in her surroundings and then she started shaking.

Hermione smiled at her kindly. "It's okay Niffy. Miss Parkinson and I were kidnapped. Can you please take us out of here?"

Niffy, however, was wringing her hands. "Oh no, young mistress. Niffy cannot. Niffy is not allowed to take anyone but herself through these walls, they has dark magic."

Hermione frowned. "Well can you please bring Draco-"

Niffy shook her head. "No, the walls, Niffy cannot."

Pansy let out a small grunt of pain and said softly. "The walls are enchanted with dark magic, Hermione. The elves can come in and out, but they can't take any object or people."

Hermione frowned in concentration. "Oh, well, that's going to make things a little more complicated."

Pansy gave her a wane smile. "We are at the Nott's summer home, in Wales. Draco will know where it is and if he can get Theo Nott, maybe he can talk some sense into-" but she gave a gasping breath and then moaned in pain going a bit pale.

Hermione sank down onto her knees, for the first time afraid. "Pansy?"

Pansy sighed. "Just, let the elf tell-"

Hermione turned and saw Niffy give a terrified nod, hesitate for a moment and then disapparated.

Hermione reached down to grip her friend's hand. "Draco will figure it out Pansy, try not to worry."

But while Hermione had no doubt that Draco would come for them, as she watched her friend struggling to breathe she started to worry that he might not be in time, and at the same time that she worried about her hurt friend the soft contractions that had bothered her all day turned sharp enough to make her gasp.

And that's when her anger turned to terror.

 **OooOooOOooOOooOOOooOoooO**

 **Somewhere in France:**

Draco's ring burned with Hermione's terror just as Niffy popped up on top of the table, tears rolling down her face.

"Young master, the mistress."

Draco stood up uncaring that ten wizards were staring at the house elf in shock. "Where is she? St. Mungos?"

Niffy shook her head and took deep gasping breaths. "Niffy went to her, dark magic," the elf was shaking now and rocking back and forth. "Niffy could not take her out of the place, it's a cold dark room and Miss Parkinson is very hurt."

Draco's heart dropped as he stared at the elf in disbelief. "What? What do you mean a dark room? Where the _HELL IS SHE_?"

The French minister was standing up working to understand what was going on. "Does she mean Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked his tone full of anger.

Niffy continued to rock and then said. "Nott, she is at the Nott summer house, in the vault in dungeons with Miss Parkinson. The old Parkinson bitch kidnapped them and put them there. Niffy cannot take you there and cannot take my mistress out."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he went utterly still. "Niffy, Hilda Parkinson has kidnapped my wife? My pregnant wife is being held in a vault at the Nott's summer home?"

Niffy nodded and Draco felt anger such as he had never known flow through his veins. He was grabbing his wand to apparate immediately to his wife using the blood oath when Niffy grabbed his arm.

"No young master, she is in a dark place. You couldn't break her out; you must get to her from the outside. No magic can be wielded there."

The French minister was yelling around him at his aides. "Draco! You will need help, we have fifteen here, but we will have to-"

Draco nodded and turned to Niffy. "Go and find Potter and Weasley and let them know what has happened, tell them to bring every Auror they can," Draco paused and then said. "Get Gregory Goyle as well and take him to the others. Have them meet us there in-" he looked at the minister who was still yelling in French. "When do we attack?"

The minister frowned at him and said. "An hour?"

Draco nodded and looked at Niffy. "An hour from now."

Niffy nodded but Draco grabbed her small frame. "I want Theodore Nott, Niffy. I want him brought right to me. Do you understand?"

Niffy took a deep breath and then nodded and said softly. "But the mistress?"

Draco sighed as his heart was constricted in his chest. "Can you perform magic in the room they are in?"

The elf shook her head sadly as Draco nodded. "She will be fine, Niffy. Her protections from her ring will protect her."

Niffy gave a loud wail and then was gone; off he knew to do his bidding.

The minister looked up. "Where will we need the port key to go?"

Draco thought trying to remember where the Nott's summer residence was. "Wales, someone get me a map!"

There was scrambling and then Draco was rolling out parchment and everyone was speaking at once.

 **OooOOOoOOooOOOooOO**

 **Back in the Vault:**

Hermione was starting to worry. She had thought for sure that Draco would have come by now. She knew he could, she looked around the room in trepidation and kept soothing Pansy who was sweating and very pale, her breathing was shallow now. Where was Draco? She knew his ring would be burning with her impatience and fear. She worked on keeping her own breathing calm. She had a very compelling reason to not upset herself. About five minutes after Niffy had left, Hermione had started having steady sharp contractions. She hadn't said anything to Pansy. Instead, she had tried to keep count between them and stay calm. Her water hadn't broken yet, she had time.

Pansy opened her eyes and said. "You're in labor aren't you?"

Hermione looked down in shock. "How did you know?"

Pansy gave a soft smile and closed her eyes. "You are grabbing my hand about every ten minutes as if your life depends on it. Has your water broke?"

Hermione huffed and then said slowly. "No, and they are seventeen minutes apart now, actually. "

Pansy sighed. "How long do you think we have been here?"

Hermione snorted and shifted again. "Two hours I think, but I have been having pains all day. It's why I didn't want to be left alone when Draco went to France this afternoon. The pains had stopped though before I decided to go to lunch with you."

Pansy shook her head. "Drake is going to throttle you, Hermione. I know he told you to not wander around anymore. He has to be worried sick."

Hermione made a face but nodded. "Oh, he is going to be very mad."

They looked up as it sounded like something exploded above them. Hermione sighed and then winced before she said very clearly and loudly. "Niffy!"

The elf took a moment but then appeared looking shaken again to be in the room.

Hermione smiled at her. "Niffy, please tell Draco my contractions are about fifteen minutes apart and my water just broke."

She kept her tone calm but she knew she was starting to lose her own sanity. This baby was coming, and her husband had better get here to help her!

 **OoOOOoOoOOOOoO**

 **Somewhere in Wales:**

Draco was in a rage. The bloody French Ministry was ready to storm the stupid house, but the bastards at his Ministry were trying to negotiate. He was pacing as his ring burned with irritation and anger. He snorted; it would figure that his pregnant wife would be annoyed he was taking so long to get her.

Niffy had brought him, Theo, a half hour ago, the man had looked shocked and terrified to be surrounded by two Ministers and about ten Aurors as well as all the French Ministry officials who had been in the meeting when Niffy has shown up. He had immediately moved to help negotiate the release of Hermione and Pansy and it had been revealed that Theo had not had a clue that his family had involved themselves in this mess with Mrs. Parkinson. Draco fiddled with his wand as his blood started to boil. Then his ring burned, and it wasn't with annoyance. It was with terror. He stood up just as Niffy appeared looking terrified herself.

"Master Draco! Master Draco! The baby, the baby is coming."

Draco roared with rage and turned to see Potter rushing forward. "What? Is she having the baby? Right now?"

Draco didn't hesitate he closed his eyes and thought of his wife, in seconds he was inside a dark room.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione said looking up at him her eyes wide with fear. "My water just broke and I think Pansy has passed out. Check her, Draco, please."

Draco was torn between screaming at his wife and yelling in fear, but when he realized that she was absolutely not going to calm down until Pansy was dealt with, and also realized that it was simply beyond his ability to let go of his panting wife as she had another contraction he yelled. "Niffy!"

The elf appeared and then fell. "Master called?"

Hermione yelled out in pain and then hit Draco hard. Fear gripped him and he knew it was hers. "Stop calling her here, it hurts her!"

Draco closed his eyes and said slowly. "I am sorry Niffy. Pansy has fainted, can you check her and let the others know that they _HAVE_ to come and get us, immediately. Let Potter know her water has broken."

Niffy nodded, swayed a bit and said bravely. "Niffy is fine, mistress, Niffy is strong."

The elf rushed over to Pansy and muttered before she nodded and then popped away again.

Draco sighed in relief. "She's okay, Hermione, if something was dreadfully wrong we would have heard a wail, I am sure."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded looking up at her husband. "Draco, I don't want to have a baby on the floor, can you, conjure a bed or something?"

Draco snorted and gripped her hand leaning forward to kiss her forehead his heart racing. "No love, I can't. I can't do magic in here, it's why I didn't show up immediately. I can't leave and my wand is useless."

Hermione moaned and then opened her eyes and they blazed with anger. "Then _WHY_ did you show up now! How do we get out of here?"

Draco snorted. "You called for me sweetheart, so I came. Don't worry, Potter is out there, I am sure he is about to do something daring and rash."

She sighed and then made a face as another pain gripped her belly. "You mean like you just did? Showing up here unable to use magic to help me?"

Draco grunted and moved to sit behind her, bracing his back against the wall so that she was leaning on his chest and his hands were around her middle.

"How far apart are they now? Are you timing them?"

Hermione nodded. "Four minutes, the last one was around four minutes. They started coming so fast after my water broke, I don't understand it."

Draco nodded and struggled to remember the Muggle birth classes she had forced him to take, damn was he grateful now. He rubbed set his hand on her belly and then let out a hiss as he felt it tighten under him. Hermione gripped his other hand and did the weird breathing she had learned.

"Oh, this one is stronger."

Draco felt his heart sink. She was in a dirty cold vault, no healer, no water even, and in labor.

"My skirts are all wet," she complained.

Draco grunted and sat up, taking off his outer robes (thankful he had worn them that day) and lifting her so that she could sit on that and not her wet skirts. Then he sighed and took down her wet knickers. She seemed to be lost in thought, counting he supposed. He checked his watch and then threw her sopping wet knickers to the side. He didn't see blood at least, that was good.

They stayed like that for three more contractions before Pansy started moaning and Draco looked over to see his ex-lover looking at him with wide astonished eyes. "How on earth?"

Draco snorted. "The French did a blood oath with our binding without telling our Ministry. I would have been here sooner except now I am stuck here and can't perform any magic in the blasted room!"

Hermione was panting into his neck, crying softly, that contraction had really worn her out.

Pansy tried to shift. "Turn her so I can see; if the baby is coming you need to know."

Draco hesitated and then sighed, shifting them so that they were closer to Pansy.

"How hurt are you?" Draco asked watching as Pansy moved carefully so that she was able to grasp Hermione's knees.

She gave him a long look. "Not much worse than I used to be every break, Draco. Granted it was two of them instead of just my dear father."

Draco shook his head feeling guilt wash through him. "Pansy-"

She held up her head and gave him a long angry stare. "Leave it, Draco. If you can stay focused here that would be lovely, I think I can see the crown of your heirs head!"

Draco went into a state of shock. "What!" He yelled loudly.

Pansy snickered and smirked letting him know she was kidding and he glared at her but as another contraction hit Hermione he finally lost his patience with the idiots above "Niffy, tell those idiots the baby is almost here!" He yelled knowing the elf could hear him, and woe be on whoever stood in Niffy's way after hearing that.

Pansy snorted delicately. "Well, I am sure the whole castle heard that."

Draco grunted shifting Hermione who was moaning softly. "Good, they are bloody going to die a slow and painful death when I get a hold of them. Who locks a pregnant woman up?"

Pansy closed her eyes in shame. "My mother does, and you are welcome to strangle her for me. I would but my leg is broken."

Draco heaved a large sigh and then said. "Hermione, honey. Do you need to push?"

Hermione let out a terrified yell. "I don't want to have this baby on the floor, Draco Malfoy you fix this!"

Pansy laughed. "She sure has a lot of faith in you."

Draco grunted and yelled. "Dammit, Hilda Parkinson if my mothers' grandchild is born on this floor she will boil you alive!"

Pansy snickered but then gasped as the door to the vault was thrown open and she saw her mother standing there looking absolutely horrified. "Draco! What on earth."

He glared at the older witch and said menacingly. "Shut up, Hilda. Get to a floo and tell St. Mungos to get a Healer here right now."

Draco stood up and then picked up Hermione. "And get your daughter off the floor and to a healer as well you stupid-"

Hermione moaned. "Draco!"

Hilda didn't even raise her wand as Draco pushed her aside looking around.

"Draco, I want to go home," Hermione whimpered pitifully.

Hilda was still standing there looking horrified.

"Honey the baby is about two minutes from arriving."

Hermione yelled. "Niffy! I want to go home!"

The elf was there instantly took one look at her mistress and rushed forward; before Draco could object she apparated them to their bedroom.

Draco groaned in disgust. "For Merlin sakes get my mother! Get the healer!"

Hermione hit him. "Stop telling her what to do!"

But Niffy was already gone and within a minute a flustered healer who looked to have been having a cup of tea was standing in the room and then before the healer had time to really take stock of her surroundings his parents were there as well, with Niffy hurriedly telling them what had happened, sobbing the whole time.

The healer, finally seeing Hermione as she cried out in pain with a contraction, threw down her cup and rushed forward. "What on earth?"

Draco tried to get Hermione to calm down but Hermione wouldn't settle. "Pansy! Someone has to check on her!"

Draco looked to his father who had obviously gotten the rest of the story out of the now wailing Niffy. He nodded letting his son know that he would take care of the situation and went to the floo, throwing in powder and saying very clearly. "Nott, summer residence, lower dungeons."

When he was gone Draco snorted. "Idiots didn't even change the floo so my father couldn't get in when they kidnapped my wife. We should have sent Niffy to get him first and just had him go and get them out," he turned to his wife shushing her and trying to calm her down. "Be easy, Father went to go take care of it. Hopefully, he won't Avada the lot of them."

Hermione instantly calmed and then let out a small wail as another contraction hit her, they were coming one on top of the other, and Draco watched as the Healer yelled for Niffy to get her everything she would need.

His mother finally walked over her face covered in angry red blotches, Draco had honestly never seen her this upset. "How long has she been on a cold stone floor in labor?" She hissed angrily.

Draco groaned moving to cradle Hermione better as the Healer encouraged her to pant through the pain. "Can we talk about this later?" Draco said in a biting voice as his usually calm and gentle wife screamed and gripped his hand so hard he was sure she broke it.

Narcissa Malfoy found a bit of a smile and then got to work helping the flustered healer who obviously had not expected to be kidnapped by a house elf and put to work on delivering a baby in the middle of her tea break.

His mother waved her wand and removed Hermione's soaked and dirty garments. With another wave of her wand, a clean sheet covered Hermione and finally, she conjured a basin of water and set about bathing Hermione's forehead and chest, talking to her soothingly as the healer worked.

Draco buried his head in his wife's hair; he had never anticipated even being in the room for the birth of his eventual heir; after of course, he had finally decided he wanted to have one. Yet here he was, holding his wife as tight as he could trying to give her all of his strength. She was shaking, crying, and screaming out in pain alternatively.

"Isn't this almost over?" He said glaring at the healer who was shaking her head at something.

"No," the healer said giving him a stern look before she went back to work.

His mother chuckled. "It shouldn't be long Draco; we can see the crown of his head."

Hermione was panting, trying not to push as the healer instructed. "It. Might. Be. A. Girl!"

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "We shall see, love, we shall see."

* * *

Notes:  
Boy or Girl?  
We shall see!

Cjean


	35. Three Words

**_I own nothing but the plot to this ship. The world I sail it in is not mine. All credit to J.K for letting us sail in her ocean._**

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was: **Terrible Love, The Nationals (Alternative Version)**  
_ _Lyric of choice: **It takes an ocean not to break.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta: 7-17_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Chapter 35  
Three words**

Hermione looked up smiling as her mother in law bustled around the room. She had not stopped moving since the baby had finally arrived. A good thirty minutes after they had exited the Nott's vault. Hermione was clean, in a new nightgown, on a now clean bed, and holding her beautiful baby girl to her breast as she suckled sleepily.

The healer had pronounced her and the baby healthy and rushed back to the hospital. Draco was taking a walk, Hermione figured the poor man deserved it. He had gone above and beyond what any pureblood wizard was expected to do while their wife was in labor. Narcissa had confided that Lucius had just come in to check on her twice and then came back to kiss her goodnight after she had given birth.

Hermione had shaken her head, knowing that if Draco had tried anything like that, she would have throttled him. It had been a rather spectacular fight, actually, when she had told him that she expected him to be there when she was in labor. However, one night speaking with her parents, where her father had assured Draco that Muggle men were not afraid of the delivery room, had changed his perspective. The next week when she had told him about the Muggle birthing classes and he had nodded and shown up for every single one with only a small fight. And thank goodness too! Draco had been so calm when everything was going to pot in that dungeon.

She looked up as Draco came back in with her parents and smiled.

He nodded at her, "I went to fetch them, are you okay? How is she?"

Hermione sighed and let him kiss her gently before he took a chair and rubbed his daughter's soft white blond curls. She had a full head of hair on her that was the exact color of her daddy's.

"She's fine, Draco," Hermione assured him before turning to smile at her parents.

The Grandparents didn't stay long though because they could see the new family was tired. Draco crawled into the bed and cuddled his wife, who was refusing to let go of her now sleeping daughter.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded snuggling into him. "Yes, I am fine. She's beautiful isn't she?"

Draco grinned down at their daughter and played with a small baby curl. "She's loud."

Hermione smirked. "Well, she had a bit of an adventure today, didn't she?"

Draco grunted. "That's one way of putting it. Trust your daughter to come early, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and snuggled in deeper to her husband's chest. "What should we name her?"

Draco frowned; this was something they had absolutely not been able to agree upon, a name. And since Draco had been so sure it was a boy they hadn't even discussed girls names.

Hermione laughed and then said. "Should we stick to constellations and stars? Or should we look outside of the heavens?"

She heard his chuckle and then said. "I think we should name her Honor."

Hermione paused and then tilted her head. "Why?"

Her husband paused. "Because it's going to be everyone's immense Honor to know her."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "I like that."

They were silent both thinking.

Finally, Hermione said softly. "She was probably conceived in France you know, that weekend we went back over the summer. I just, felt something that night, like the world had shifted somehow."

Draco looked down and met her eyes and then gave a slow nod, swallowing down emotion. "So a French name maybe?"

Hermione sighed. "What about Esme?"

Draco stroked a finger down his daughter's full rosy cheek. "Esme? What does it mean?"

Hermione smiled looking down at their baby girl. "It's French, and it means beloved, esteemed, and emerald."

Draco's eyes widened. "Emerald?"

Hermione shrugged lightly and then grinned at him. "Yes, I had a baby book I was reading and the name is associated with emeralds. Do you like it?"

Draco nodded slowly looking down at their daughter again. "Is it spelled with a 's' or a 'z'?"

Hermione sighed happily. "A 's'. It's spelled, E. S. M. E."

Draco nodded and then said. "Honorem Esme Malfoy," he said firmly.

Hermione's eyes widened and then she gave him a brilliant smile and he felt his ring burn with happiness. "Honor Malfoy, I love it."

Draco leaned down and whispered slowly. "And I love you."

Hermione gasped and turned to look at him her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Draco I love you too, so much."

Draco nodded and she didn't mention that his eyes looked to be tearing up. "But if you ever disobey me and wander off when pregnant again-" he said his tone hard leaving his threat unfinished as his eyes flashed annoyance.

Hermione felt a giggle bubble up her throat and then shook her head going soft in his arms. "I am sorry," she said, not sounding at all sorry, "and I love you very much for not yelling at me for that."

Draco gave a long suffering sigh. "You were in labor."

She nodded and bit her lip smiling. "Yes I was, and very scared, and you came in and saved the day!"

Draco grunted and kissed her soundly. "Good, and don't you forget it."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes leaning back into his chest. "Will you take us to see Pansy tomorrow?"

Draco grunted and rubbed his hand along her arm as he held her. "No."

Hermione sat up annoyed, but then sank back when she saw him smirking. "She is here isn't she?"

Draco chuckled. "She is, I set her up in the guest suite just down the hall. Father escorted her mother to Azkaban himself. I am going to make sure it takes a bit for her to go on trial so she can sit there and stew until Pansy is recovered."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes hugging her daughter closer. "I love when you go all Slytherin on me Draco Malfoy."

He snorted. "I am not so in love with how Gryffindor you acted today Hermione Malfoy. Half the time my ring was burning with your need for justice and your righteous anger when you should have been worrying about your safety!"

Hermione laughed softly. "I love you Draco," she whispered cuddling into him and not touching that land mind of a sentence. Her Gryffindor bravery had served her just fine, thank you very much!

Draco didn't tell her he loved her back just that moment, but that was okay with Hermione because she peeked her eyes open and saw that he was lost staring at their beautiful daughter with a look of such devotion that it quite took her breath away. Plus, she had faith that he would tell her he loved her again, she just had to scare him a bit. Easy enough to do.

She chuckled and heard him shushing her. "Stop thinking of ways to torment your husband and go to sleep."

Hermione snorted a giggle. "How did you know that is what I was doing?"

He grunted. "You are only ever that happy when you are thinking of ways to torment me."

Hermione sighed. "Not true Draco Malfoy, you make me this happy all the time."

Draco grinned and watched his wife fall asleep, and he didn't even mind when she let out a soft snore. Instead, he cuddled back against the headboard and watched his girls sleep, they deserved a rest, it had been a crazy day.

 **OoOOooOOooOOooOOoO**

The next few weeks were busy and lazy at the same time. To Hermione's great surprise Draco took three months off of work. When she burst into tears when he told her he held her in confusion.

"Is that not okay?" He asked curiously.

Hermione hit him as she wiped her tears. "No it's wonderful, completely lovely, and I love you for doing it. It's just, hormones still."

Draco wisely didn't comment on that and took the baby to go and change her nappy while Hermione had a nap.

He spent as much time with his baby daughter as he could; although that meant he was fighting for her between two sets of grandparents, Niffy, Pansy, and Ginny. Hell, he even had to share his daughter with Gregory Goyle who seemed to think that because Ginny had been named the Godmother he was by default also her Godfather. Draco didn't mind that too much because it meant her actual Godfather, Harry 'bloody' Potter, almost never got a chance to hold her.

Having so much help, however, did mean there was an added bonus to his paternity leave, he was able to spend a lot of time with his wife.

They were sitting outside in the late spring sunshine watching Niffy walk and talk to Honorem who was swaddled up tight in the elf's arms when he let out a long sigh. "I love you."

Hermione looked up and smiled at him before she cuddled into him and then laughed. "I know you do you silly man. Is it really so hard to say?"

Draco frowned as he thought about that. "I suppose it must be or I would say it all the bloody time."

Hermione giggled and hugged him about his waist. "I love you and I might not say it every hour but I think it at least once or twice."

Draco smirked looking rather pleased with this information. "Shame to not just say it then."

Hermione pinched him, his tone really was rather obnoxious, but then she laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, every hour of every day you great big prat of a man."

Draco kissed her back but frowned. "Prat? Tisk tisk. I happen to love you every minute of every hour of every day and think you are perfectly wonderful."

Hermione sighed and kissed him not objecting when she felt the strong tug of apparition pulling at her. Niffy, after all, would never allow anything to happen with Honorem and she had just been fed. Who would mind if she spent a glorious hour locked in the arms of her husband?

Pansy, however, would spend all of dinner that night teasing them about forgetting to cast a silencing charm.

Neither Draco or Hermione found that they particularly cared. Pansy, Draco told her, in his most obnoxious tone, was just jealous.

* * *

Notes:

I do love Draco with his line about why he names his daughter 'Honor', it's just so prattish. Of course, he would think it's everyone's honor to meet his daughter.

Cjean


	36. Epilogue

_**I own NOTHING beyond this silly plot. (And I don't really OWN that, anyone can play with this idea and I wish them fun!) All credit to J.K Rowling.**_

 _THANK YOU for reading my first fanfiction. It was such a fun adventure and you have created a lifelong fan of publishing in this way. I truly can not express my gratitude and excitement when I get an email that someone has followed, favorited, or reviewed this fic. So, thank you, thank you very much._

 _Music speaks to my muse.  
This chapters song was:_ _ **Love Story, Taylor Swift  
**_ _(I mean, come on, I had to… *giggles*)_ _ **  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **It's a love story, baby just say yes.  
**_

* * *

 **Charmed to You**

 **Epilogue**

 **Eleven Years Later**

The family stood on the crowded platform as Hermione fussed with her eldest child's jumper. "Now I want you to make sure that you walk through the castle before the first day of term. The staircases can be tricky and you don't want to be late to a class."

Draco smirked at his eldest daughter and winked at her long suffering look.

"Mum, I think I can figure it out, we've gone to the castle once a month my whole life to visit Headmistress McGonagall for tea!"

Her brother Scorpius snorted gleefully. "Yeah, but I bet you could still get lost!"

Honor glared at her brother who looked up at her with the Malfoy grey eyes and trademark white blond hair. She made a face at him and he smirked.

Hermione realizing her two children might start fighting separated them. "Now if you forgot anything, send your owl and we will make sure you get it first thing."

Honor nodded and then looked up at her father. He sighed and reached out for her. "If you hate school I will bring you home on weekends."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her husband. He had taken over on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts last year when his own father retired. She didn't doubt he would abuse his position gleefully if his only daughter decided she wanted to come home on the weekends instead of staying at school.

Scorpius laughed. "Only as long as you're sorted into Slytherin! If you make it in Gryffindor he won't let you come home for Christmas."

Hermione smacked her ten year old son on the back of the head giving him a warning look while poor Honor went white.

Draco who could feel his daughters distress as he hugged her decided to act. "Honorem Esme Malfoy," he said sternly pulling her away from him so she was looking right at him. "I love you and could care less where you end up as long as you apply yourself and get good marks."

Honor nodded and then said softly. "Even if I am in Hufflepuff?"

Draco said scornfully. "You would never end up as a bloody-"

This time Hermione hit her husband instead of her son upside the head giving him a warning look.

He sighed and smiled down at his daughter. "Even if you are in Hufflepuff."

Honor's smile was brilliant and had her father smiling back.

After she boarded the train Draco let out a long sigh. "She will be in Gryffindor won't she?"

Hermione laughed as she waved at her daughter and kept an eye on her son who was over with Ginny and Greg and their five children, they had come to see Honor off as well. Ginny's eldest son would start Hogwarts next year with Scorpius. Greg Goyle had shocked everyone when he had asked Ginny if they could have a large family. Ginny, knowing how important it was to her husband, had not batted an eyelash. In fact, Hermione was pretty certain they would be having another baby soon. Ginny had that look in her eyes as she watched her youngest who was two tottering around the platform.

"I think she will probably be in Ravenclaw," Hermione said softly looking back up at her far too handsome husband.

Draco looked down at her with a smirk. "Care to make a wager?"

Hermione's eyes widened, Draco's bets were always sexual in nature. "Only if you can talk Ginny and Greg into watching Scorpius tonight."

His eyes flared with lust and he turned on his heel. "Done," he said walking off towards the couple in question.

Hermione knew she was smiling and she winked at Ginny when the woman looked up at her grinning.

 **OoOOoooOOoOO**

Later that day alone in their study she turned to her husband. "So what are the terms?"

Draco's smile made her knees weak. "You go off your contraceptive potion if she is in Ravenclaw and we try for a Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Scorpius could be in Gryffindor."

Draco snorted waving his hand dismissively. "Scorpius is a Slytherin; he's a hundred miles away right now because we can't stop him from removing the silencing charm on our bedroom!"

Hermione started to argue but then paused laughing instead. Her husband was right; their son was a Slytherin through and through.

"You want another baby? Really?"

Draco nodded walking up and cupping her face. "You are not at the Ministry now, love, and I would love nothing more than seeing you swell with a child again. It was you who wished to stop at just two, not me."

Hermione bit her lip as she considered what he was saying. She had worked part time up until this year and always used that as the reason why they shouldn't try for more children. But this year she had finally left because she was taking over more projects from Narcissa and had grown tired of the political atmosphere day in and day out. She much preferred influencing things second hand. She had discovered that it was much more fun to know that you had influenced a policy than to be called out for doing so in the Daily Prophet. Lucius, of course, took the credit for showing her how important it was to be influential without seeming to do so. The French Prime Minister was over once a week to get Hermiones' opinion on something. It wasn't lost on either of them that his approval ratings were through the roof. Which was probably why Kingsley was showing up to speak with her more often.

"But you and Dean have that contract in America now," she said still chewing on her lip. "Your company is about to double its staff."

Draco leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. "And our daughter is in school and your parents are moving in this year."

Hermione groaned and then sank into her husbands' arms as he nibbled along her neck. "Fine, if Honor is in Ravenclaw, I will go off the potion tonight, but if she isn't we talk about this some more."

Draco groaned sucking at her neck. "Talk, talk, talk. All people do around me is talk."

Hermione laughed but then gasped as his hand moved up to cup her breast. "Shall we practice before the letter arrives telling us where she has been sorted?" She asked breathlessly.

Draco groaned but stepped back. "Letter? Minerva promised to floo me as soon as the feast was over."

Hermione smacked at her husband. "Draco!"

He grinned at her and swept her out onto the patio. "Now come have a relaxing afternoon and then dinner with me without our son trying to vanish his vegetables, and then we will wait for Minerva to tell us how soon our family will be expanding."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the impossible man. He looked absolutely smug right now as if he knew he was going to get his way. "Rather sure of yourself."

His smirk had her shivering as she allowed him to take her hand and lead her out to one of the lounge chairs where they could cuddle and watch the pink swans in the lake that he had gifted her after the birth of their son.

 **OOoOOooOOOoO**

Six hours later Minerva's head swam in the fireplace in the study. "Ravenclaw," she said with a smirk. "Took the hat three seconds to decide," she was chuckling as her head popped out of the fireplace.

Hermione spun around to look at her husband in astonishment. "How could you have known that?"

He laughed. "You said it on the train platform."

Hermione shook her head. "But I still feel like I was just played."

Draco swept her up into his arms. "Well, love, I am a Slytherin."

Hermione sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "And very lucky that I love you so much."

Draco smirked. "I love you too," but just as they apparated he whispered, "the sorting hat told me she was going to be an Eagle two months ago when we went to tea."

Hermione's shriek of outrage was cut off by a searing kiss and nine months later they welcomed the first set of identical twin girls ever born to the house of Malfoy.

Both of whom, were indeed, sorted into Gryffindor.

The only person in the family upset about this fact was their older brother, who had hoped they would go into Slytherin, where he had graduated as Head Boy.

Lucius, whom Hermione had thought would have been most upset by his granddaughter's house placement, showed up at every quidditch game in red and gold to cheer his girls on when they placed on the team as chasers.

By the time the twins graduated Hogwarts not many people remembered to even associate the Malfoy name with that of the Dark Lord. It would seem, that with time, some sins were indeed forgotten.

 **OooOooOOoooOOooO**

While many might have questioned the Ministry when they had instituted the charm after the war, two decades later every single witch or wizard who came of age usually requested to see if the charm matched them. After all, no one could deny, soul bond matches were a great success.

On Draco and Hermione's Fiftieth wedding anniversary the Minister presented Hermione with another order of Merlin First Class and finally announced the worst kept secret in the wizarding world, that most couples owed their happiness to one bushy haired know- it- all war heroine who had decided to mix ancient magic with Muggle relationship quizzes to create a charm that would ensure a soul bond match.

In fact, this amazing charm had single handedly helped match almost all of the couples in attendance at the anniversary ball.

Including all the Malfoy Children.

Hermione looked up into Draco's silver eyes and smiled at him. "Could you have ever imagined all this when you opened that letter all those years ago?"

Draco looked out at his family, at his eight grandchildren and four children, and shook his head. "I dreamed it," he said softly.

Hermione wiped at her eyes and then nodded. Yes, she supposed she had too. Although she had never been this happy in her dreams. Reality far surpassed something as simple as a dream.

 **NOX**

* * *

 _ **Some facts to leave you with:**_

 _Honor and Scorpius are Irish twins, in case anyone wonders. (They were born a year apart)_

 _Ginny and Greg Goyle end up with seven children. All of them are sorted into Gryffindor._

 _Pansy Parkinson was matched by Hermione's charm to Theodore Nott. They are blissfully happy and have two children, a boy, and a girl. Both are sorted into Slytherin._

 _Harry Potter is still left rather befuddled by his Magnolia and they have three children. Two boys and one girl. He still works for the Ministry of Magic while Magnolia is a well respected Healer. Two Gryffindors and one Slytherin._

 _George and Constance have twin boys and still run the joke shop together. They are the first Weasley boys to end up in Ravenclaw in decades. They eventually take over the joke shop from their parents._

 _Dean Thomas is matched to Astoria Greengrass and they have two sons. One Gryffindor and the other Slytherin._

 _Ronald Weasley is still a prat; however, he is a very good Uncle so he is usually forgiven. He is still working for the ministry and plays pick up quidditch._ _Five years after Hermione married Draco he agreed to see if he could be matched with the charm. He was matched to Padma Patil. It took three months to get her to agree to marry him. They have two girls. One Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff._

 _When Hermione's parents got older they end up moving into a section of Malfoy Manor to be closer to their grandchildren. Narcissa and Helen keep their tradition of 'Tipsy Tea Tuesdays' for the rest of their lives._

 _Lucius Malfoy and Hermione become very close. They meet after breakfast each day to talk about everything from politics to the latest charms journal. He is a dotting and loving grandpapa and great grandpapa._

 _Draco and Deans WizTech is the foremost wizarding technology company in Europe and America and continues to be cutting edge in the wizarding world. They have to form a separate company to work with Wizarding Ministries to keep them up to date on muggle tech. Draco takes over the political side while Dean continues to run the technology side. Scorpius and Dean's oldest sons will take over for their fathers when they retire._

 _I have no plans at this time to write stories about the second generation however that could change. I might also write about the other couples matched by the charm. I haven't decided yet. Ginny and Greg Goyle, in my opinion, deserve at least a short story. It's really up to my muse. If I do write about any of the characters or their offspring I will update from here to let you know._

 _Thanks again for allowing me to take you on this ship! It has been a true pleasure to share this story with you. This was my first fanfiction and will always hold a special place in my heart. I will attempt to reply to all reviews if I can._

 _Cheers,_  
 _Cjean_


End file.
